Endless love
by Kyam Cullen
Summary: Edward y bella han sido mejores amigos desde pequeños pero una serie de sucesos hacen que Edward se enamore de ella, hasta donde sera capaz Edward de guardar sus sentimientos para no perder lo unico que ella le ofrece, su amistad... Endlessly..
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello chicas, pues esta es nueva historia, estaré posteando Captor y Endlessly al mismo tiempo, ya saben que los personajes pertenecen a SM. Dejen reviews please, gracias por leer.**_

**Endlessly**

**Chapter 1**

Esta seria la ultima ocasión en que nos reuniéramos en la Finca Cullen, era costumbre pasar los fines de semana juntos, cuando llegue ya estaba todos ahí, mi hermana Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, bueno casi todos. Bella salía de la cocina con un par de vasos, mismos que salieron volando luego de tropezarse con Pepper, mi perro.

- No te atrevas a reírte Edward! Y Pepper, fíjate por donde caminas – le tendí la mano para ayudarla.

- Seguro que Pepper tiene problemas de coordinación – sonreí – Yo lo levanto – dije tomando minuciosamente los trozos de vidrio.

- Con mi suerte – sonrió – vamos tonto que ya van a poner la película – me apresuro y corrimos juntos a la sala de t.v.

Bella había sido mi mejor amiga desde que éramos niños, siempre juntos, en la misma escuela, en las mismas actividades, mis padres eran buenos amigos de los suyos, aunque ellos estaban divorciados, ella era como una hermana para mi, al menos yo la quería tanto como a Alice, solo que teníamos esa conexión especial, ella me conocía perfectamente y sabia mas de lo que yo pudiera decir con solo mirarme a los ojos, y yo igual.

La siguiente semana nos graduaríamos y después de eso, cada quien partiría a perseguir sus sueños. Yo había sido aceptado en Harvard, mi padre, Carlisle quería que fuera abogado y aunque confieso que siempre he sentido que eso no es completamente lo mío, he puesto todo de mi parte para no defraudarlo. Yo moría por ir a una escuela de música, quería componer, transmitir mis composiciones, tocaba el piano desde que era muy pequeño, lamentablemente nunca tuve mayor audiencia que mi limitado grupo de amigos, papa siempre me dijo que un hombre de éxito pagaría compositores para su deleite. Alice y Jasper irían juntos a la University of Florida, para estudiar diseño, Emmet y Rosalie habían aplicado en Yale, en Connecticut. Al menos Bella estaría cerca, había aplicado para la Boston University, para estudiar arte.

Habíamos platicado al respecto muchas veces, intentaríamos reunirnos con frecuencia, tanto como nuestras agendas no lo permitieran, Bella y yo habíamos decidido renta un condo juntos. Yo había insistido para que ella no estuviera sola en otra ciudad, aunque según Emmet, me arrepentiría de compartir condo con una chica, debido a las fiesta de la universidad, no mentiré que ansiaba esas fiestas! Nunca había tenido novia formal pero si había tenido relaciones con varias chicas, y definitivamente me gustaba el sexo. Tanto como para prestarle mucha mas atención ahora que estaría fuera de la casa de mis padres.

- Edward piensas quedarte ahí todo el rato? – Alice asomo la cabeza por la ventana mientras me lanzaba palomitas.

- Hermana, para ser tan pequeña eres tan exasperante! – me lance a hacerle cosquillas y claro Jasper se metió a poner la película, siempre era tan sobreprotector con ella, no se porque simplemente no le dice lo que siente, supongo esperara a que inicien la universidad y tengan mas tiempo a solas.

- Emmet, podrías quitar tu enorme cuerpecito de frente al televisor – Rosalie lanzo un cojín.

- nena, yo se que me deseas – sonrió Emmet sentándose a su lado.

- Ni en tus mejores sueños Emmet – sonrió Rosalie y se cambio de lugar, esos dos peleaban todo el tiempo! Eran exasperantes! Eran lo contrario de Jasper y Alice, y podría decirse que Bella y yo estábamos para templar el ambiente!

Terminamos de ver la película, 300.. Las chicas estaban más pegadas al televisor que nosotros. Así que estuvimos bastante complacidos cuando termino.

- Cielos, donde hay hombres así – mustio Rosalie.

- Estoy justo aquí nena – Emmet soltó una sonrisa juguetona.

- Emmet, hablo de hombres de verdad – le refuto y se levanto del sofá – yo preparo las margaritas – grito desde la cocina. Emmet tan solo rodo los ojos mientras murmuraba "me desea" y no pudimos evitar soltar una risotada.

- Chicos, que les parece si para conmemorar nuestra pequeña fiesta de despedida jugamos a la botella? - Alice coloco en el piso la botella que habían utilizado para preparar las bebidas, a Rose le gustaba cargar en serio las bebidas.

- Estas segura que es buena idea? – pregunto Bella olfateando su bebida mientras jugueteaba con la pequeña sombrilla que Rose había colocado en la copa.

- Vamos Bella, nos conocemos desde siempre – sonrió Emmet sentándose en el piso, al igual que todos los demás.

- El changuito tiene razón Bells – sonrió Rosalie.

- A menos que seas una cobarde – sonreí al ver que mi comentario había dado en el clavo.

- Ya veremos quien es el cobarde – me reto bebiéndose de un tiro la copa entera.

- Bien – señalo Jasper emocionado.

- Yo primero – tome la botella creyendo ganar ventaja. La gire rápidamente y apunto directo a Alice. No quería hacer pasar a mi hermana una vergüenza pero de eso se trataba el juego, no? Además ella lo sugirió.

- Alice, verdad o reto? – sonreí maliciosamente mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

- Verdad – sonrió.

- A cuantos chicos has besado? -

- Oh vamos Edward, eso debiste preguntarlo hace años, estamos por entrar a la universidad – se quejo Emmet y pude ver a Jasper apretar los puños.

- Lo siento – mustie para Jasper – Con cuantos chicos has – carraspeé – estado? – digo a pesar de todo era mi hermana.

- Uhm – sonrió Alice – Con tres – sonrió – Y que bien que vayas por todo, porque es mi turno y espero mi venganza – sonrió. Jasper tan solo estuvo tenso. Alice giro la botella y fue el turno de Rosalie.. – Verdad o reto? -

- Reto – sonrió Rosalie.

- Te reto a decirle a Emmet cinco cosas que encuentres sexis en el – sonrió Alice.

- Joder Alice, se supone que te desquitaras con tu hermano, no conmigo – Rosalie miro de frente a Emmet. – Tienes bíceps de muerte.. Una estatura ideal… Una voz masculina.. Estas muy bien torneado. Y tienes… esos malditos lindos hoyuelos – Lo fulmino con la mirada, Emmet hizo glup.. y se sonrojo.. Todos nos botamos de la risa.. Estaba por mi tercera margarita cuando toco turno a Rosalie y la botella apunto directo a Jasper.

- Verdad o reto? -

- Verdad – sonrió pensativo, si, yo tampoco me hubiera puesto a merced de Rosalie después de su reto.. jaja.

- Con cuantas chicas te has acostado Jazz? – el riostro de Jasper paso de blanco a rojo en un instante.

- Ehm.. Con cuatro pero no creo que eso sea lo importante, lo que importa en verdad es cuando estas con alguien que amas y en ese aspecto me considero puro – tartamudeo mirando sus manos.

- Esta bien Jazz, eso es lindo – sonrió Alice dándole ánimos, mi hermana si que estaba ciega. Jasper giro la botella y apunto directo a Bella.

- Reto… - suspiro, supuse que lo preferiría antes que quedar expuesta a las burlas de los chicos.

- Bien, te reto a besar a alguien por más de tres minutos –


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a SM… Dejen reviews please!!

**Chapter 2**

Jasper giro la botella y apunto directo a Bella.

- Reto… - suspiro, supuse que lo preferiría antes que quedar expuesta a las burlas de los chicos.

- Bien, te reto a besar a alguien por mas de tres minutos – instintivamente me gire hacia Bella, quien con la mirada parecía pedirme permiso mientras se hundía de hombros. No besaría a Jasper puesto que no lo conocía tanto y siempre habíamos hablado de sus sentimientos por Alice, tampoco besaría a Emmet, creo que seria lo ultimo que haría, para luego soportarle alguna burla. Bella puso de lado su copa y se acerco a mí, yo sonreí mientras trataba de calmar mi risa, estaba tan avergonzada, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Además había estado bebiendo de mas, no supe en que momento fue que presiono sus labios contra los míos, unos labios cálidos y suaves, nos quedamos así un par de segundos, estaba seguro que ella trataba de mantener aquel beso así,.

- Oh vamos chicos – no supe exactamente quien comenzó a lanzarnos palomitas. Mis manos automáticamente fueron a acariciar su rostro y ella dejo de estar tensa, sentí un vuelco en el estomago cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron, sin saber porque, quería estrecharla en mis brazos pero me detenía el hecho de que ella estaba quieta, guiándome a un beso suave y sin prisas pero sin tocarme, no tenia idea de que besara tan bien, me pregunto que tanto se realmente de su vida amorosa… La acerque a mi poniendo un brazo en su espalda, delicadamente, ella sonrió.

- Cinco minutos! – grito Emmet en tono de burla, ella se separo sutilmente de mi, que a regañadientes la solté para luego ponerse roja como un tomate y yo pude sentir el calor en mi propio rostro.

- Con que mejores amigos ehh – sonrió Alice mientras nos daban miradas sugestivas. Y ahí comenzó la guerra de comida, la sala quedo hecha un desastre. Y que decir de nuestra ropa, menos mal que siempre llevábamos cambios, ya que de alguna manera podíamos meternos en la alberca, o salir a jugar en la lluvia. Cielos, creo que extrañaría estas reuniones mas de lo que creí..

Salimos a la mañana siguiente, cada quien tomo su auto. Yo estaba a punto de arrancar el volvo cuando Bella grito mi nombre, seguramente quería decirme algo al respecto del dia de ayer.

- Si? – dije suave, no me había hablado desde ayer después del beso. Un beso que aun me provocaba vuelcos en el estomago al recordarlo.

- Edward?.. Crees que puedas darme un aventón? Mi truck no arranca – le ayude con las maletas mientras sonreía.

- Te he dicho que ese cacharro no sirve de nada – me hundí de hombros.

- Un día te sorprenderé Edward, ahora llévame a casa y trata de conducir prudentemente – encendió la radio. Durante el camino de regreso a casa hablamos de cosas triviales y yo no podía evitar verla de reojo. De alguna manera la encontraba hermosa esta mañana, Bella era bonita, pero hoy parecía diferente.

- Ocurre algo Edward? – Pregunto cuando paramos fuera de su casa – Me has estado echando miraditas extrañas – frunció el ceño, yo baje sus maletas y luego me acerque a ella.

- Solo me preguntaba si esta todo bien después de lo de ayer – ella me miro sin saber a que me refería – el beso Bella – dije un tanto molesto, sin saber porque.

- Oh… Tonto, claro que esta todo bien – su sonrisa era autentica.

- No volviste a dirigirme la palabra Bells – me recargue en el auto.

- SI bueno, eso, eso que la verdad es que no me sienta nada bien tomar y pase una muy mala noche, apenas y recuerdo vagamente el juego – dijo apenada – pero todo esta perfecto, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo – me dio un abrazo de oso – ahora, me tengo que ir, tengo mil cosas pendientes – sonrió, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, yo subí a mi auto y me aferre fuertemente al volante.. Como que ella no recordaba, bueno, en parte era cierto, éramos amigos y todo estaba perfecto. Conduje hasta casa.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes son propiedad de SM.**_

**Chapter 3**

- Mama deséame suerte, me voy con las chicas – Alice grito desde la planta baja.

- Pónganse lindas y disfruten la noche, oh Alice, cuanto has crecido –

Salí del baño y cerré la puerta dejando afuera las melancolías de mi madre. Había pasado una semana desde el día que nos reunimos, me sentía terriblemente abrumado, me coloque el elegante traje que mi madre se había ofrecido a rentar. Por una parte me alegraba de que hayamos acordado ir todos en grupo a la graduación y ahorrarme los nervios de recoger a mi cita y todo lo que conllevaba, además que ya no quería quedar liado con nadie de la preparatoria, mi vida estaba por comenzar en Boston y vaya que estaba ansioso al respecto, Salí a toda prisa al escuchar el claxon de la jeep de Emmet, llevaríamos un solo auto para no tener que conducir todos en caso de tomar mas copas de las debidas. Con Emmet y Jasper nunca se sabe lo que pueda ocurrir, la ultima vez que fuimos a una fiesta pre-fraternidad habíamos despertado tirados en el jardín de un desconocido, y encontramos una serie de cosas grabadas en nuestros celulares, cosas que ni siquiera recordamos al día de hoy.

- Ya me voy mama, no me esperes despierta – me deslice por el pasamanos de la escalera.

- Edward, estoy tan feliz pero triste a la vez, diviértete cariño – me abrazo de manera melosa, mi padre ya me había dado todo un sermón sobre la vida en la universidad durante la tarde que pase a visitarlo a su consultorio.

- Mamá, solo iré a Boston, no es el fin del mundo – murmure.

- Oh Edward, en verdad crees que lo sabes todo cielo – sollozo – Menos mal que Bella estará cerca para sacarte de cualquier atolladero – fruncí el ceño, que acaso no era yo quien cuidaría de ella, porque decía eso mi madre. Decidí no entrar en detalles en ese momento y sin más subí corriendo al jeep.

- Mi madre y la de Jasper nos tomaron por lo menos 15 minutos con lo mismo – sonrió Emmet pasándome una cámara digital.

- Es de Alice, quiere que tomemos tantas fotos como quepan en la memoria para luego imprimirlas para todos. Que hay con todo ese asunto de la universidad – mustio Jasper.

- No lo se, pero evado el tema – dijo Emmet – Aunque yo estoy de lo mas feliz, me mudo a la misma ciudad que Rose, ya verá entonces –

-No creo tanto que la ciudad sea el problema Emmet – cambie de canción en el radio a dirtbag de wheatus.

- Yo espero que los astros se pongan de mi lado – dijo Jasper – Alice sola, nostálgica y con una sola persona cercana -

- Jasper, solo tienes que decírselo, ella es demasiado ciega para darse cuenta y si sigues como aquí, podrán pasar años y años – sugerí.

- Tiene razón – asintió Emmet.

- Y tu Emmet, deja de darte tanto crédito delante de Rosalie, seguro ella te lo dará por sus propios pies –

- Tal ves no lo crean pero me siento menos nervioso si actuó de esa manera –los tres soltamos fuertes carcajadas.

- Bueno, don Juan sabelotodo, y que hay de Bella? – pregunto Jasper.

- Qué hay con ella? –

- Vamos, que ha pasado después del beso? -

- Nada, tendría que haber ocurrido algo? -

- Pues después de que prácticamente tuvimos que separarlos ese día – sonrió Emmet.

- Nah, solo somos amigos, buenos amigos pasados de copas, eso es todo –

- Y por eso has insistido en compartir condo con ella en Boston? -

- Es mera casualidad que vayamos a la misma ciudad – me queje.

- Si tú lo dices… No creo que tantas noches juntos signifiquen algo, cierto? -

- Las noches de películas, por favor, no traten de descargar sus frustraciones conmigo – justo a tiempo llegamos al lugar. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de quitarme de encima esa conversación, yo nunca había encontrado el mas mínimo daño en que Bella y yo pasáramos juntos la noche viendo películas, ambos teníamos gusto por el cine y daba igual si quedábamos en su casa o la mía, incluso nuestros padres no se ponían necios al respecto, así había sido desde peques y era simplemente parte de nuestras vidas. Mis amigos lo veían de ese modo porque ellos se habían puesto en el lugar de mejores amigos de las chicas que querían, si, quizá por eso ellos o lograban concebir que pudiera existir una amistad como la que Bella y yo teníamos… Levante la vista ante la cegadora luz del auto de Alice, quien sonreía coquetamente. El baile de graduación se llevaria a cabo en un moderno salón, no habían puesto en si un tema, por lo que todo era simplemente muy moderno, globos plateados y negros, artilugios de los mismos colores y en la entrada las fotografías del recuerdo. Emmet, Jasper y yo esperamos justo a la entrada con los boletos en la mano, las chicas hacían y deshacían en el auto, no les había bastado toda la tarde para arreglarse?.. Me distraje observando la pista de baile, ojala pusieran buena música.

- Hoola Alice – suspiro Jasper saludándola de beso en la mejilla.

- Hola chicos – Rosalie saludo efusiva, seguramente porque ya había recibido varios elogios desde que bajo del carro de al menos tres chicos diferentes, a lo que Emmet estaba rojo como un tomate.

- Bella – trate de sonar casual pero no estoy seguro de haberlo conseguido, era acaso yo? O ella lucia espectacular esta noche?.. Llevaba puesto un vestido color vino, ajustado y por arriba de las rodillas, a juego con unos tacones muy altos, no tanto como para pasarme pero si para que sus piernas lucieran muy estilizadas, tenia que agradecer a Alice, esto era obra suya, Bella raramente usaba algo así, nunca. – Te ves hermosa – solté sin pensar, ella se sonrojo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Personajes propiedad de SM**

**Tengo tanto que plasmar en estas historias, que me ha permitido adelantar en estos días, espero lo disfruten, mil gracias por los reviews y por agregarme a sus favoritos!**

**Chapter 4**

Sus mejillas tomaron un hermoso color rosa, y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- Alice me obligo – resoplo Bella – Supongo que me siento cómoda – sonrió a medias.

- Bien, vayamos a la foto – dijo Alice entusiasmada y luego de 15 minutos logramos conseguir una perfecta foto donde posamos todos. Esta era nuestra noche. Nos dispusimos a cenar.

- Creo que extrañare un poco todo esto – rio Emmet al ver la remembranza de fotos que pasaban con el proyector.

- Bromeas? – Dijo Rosalie – No puedo esperar la universidad, donde haya hombres, no niños – frunció el ceño ante las fotos de bobadas estudiantiles, todos reímos, ella y Emmet se complementaban de una manera extraña.

- Creo que te echaran mucho de menos Edward – sonrió Bella señalando un grupo de chicas que me miraban efusivamente.

- Bienvenida la universidad – sonreí, la verdad es que si, me gustaba salir demasiado, pero no pasaba de una o dos citas superficiales y las formalidades no eran mi tipo, en el sentido de que no había encontrado alguien interesante aun, aunque en el aspecto sexual, era mas bien reservado y menos experto que mis amigos, bueno casi todos. Sonreí mirando a Bella.

- Bobo macho ordinario – me saco la lengua.

- Aquí viene María – mustio Alice molesta. La archi enemiga de mi hermana, una chica de dos grados atrás que se había colado a la fiesta y que había pretendido a Jasper desde que lo conoció.

- hola chicos, hola Jasper, me preguntaba si quisieras bailar? – el sonrió educadamente.

- Quizás en otra ocasión – ella se fue con cara de pocos amigos, Jasper me guiño un ojo – Alice, te gustaría bailar? – ella sonrió y pronto se fueron a la pista.

- Vamos a bailar – sugirió Rosalie, los cuatro nos paramos y fuimos a la pista. Bella bailo con Emmet durante un rato y yo con Rosalie.

- Cambio de parejas? – resoplo Emmet tras lo que me pareció fue el decimo pisotón que le propinaba Bella, quien sonrió apenada.

- Te concederé ese honor – dijo Rosalie alzando una ceja. Emmet tan solo sonrió tomándola por la cintura, si acababan de empezar las lentas, yo tendí mi mano hacia Bella.

- no tenemos que bailar si no quieres – susurró tomando mi mano, sorprendentemente de verdad quería bailar con ella, me di cuenta al sentir la agradable sensación que me provocaba tener su cuerpo cerca del mío, mientras posaba mi mano sobre su espalda, delicadamente.

- No podría dejar de bailar contigo en nuestra graduación Bells – sonreí, ella se apretó mas a mi.

- Oh Edward, el tiempo ha pasado tan rápido, ahora todo será diferente – susurro en mi oído, sentir su aliento cálido en mi cuello me provoco escalofríos.

- Sera mejor – deposite un pequeño beso en su frente.

- Hola Bella, me preguntaba si bailarías conmigo esta pieza, que al parecer es la ultima antes que comience la banda de rock – me gire con mi peor cara para encontrarme con Mike Newton, ella estaba sonrojada.

- Claro – se hundió de hombros para luego separarse de mí, mis manos no daban señal alguna de querer soltar las suyas, lo hice a regañadientes.

- Iré por ponche – mustie enojado y me aleje a la barra de bebidas sin quitar la vista de las manos de Mike y cada lugar en que estaban.

- Todo bien? – pregunto mi hermana dándome su vaso para que le sirviera ponche.

- Uhm.. Supongo – dije bebiendo mi ponche mientras aplastaba mentalmente una y otra vez a Mike.

- No estarás celosos, o si? – pregunto Alice divertida.

- Celosos – sonreí torciendo mis labios – Somos amigos Alice, nada mas y sabes ya me canse que me digan esas cosas, acaso alguna vez te he dicho que siento algo mas fuerte por ella, es como mi hermana – gruñí.

- Quizás, al igual que yo, acabas de darte cuenta – sonrió pícaramente – Bueno champ, vuelvo con Jasper, trata de no mirarme de la misma manera protectora que a tu otra hermana, quieres – me guiño un ojo. Algo atrajo mi atención en ese instante, Mike Newton trataba de besar a Bella, quien lo empujo con fuerza pero fue incapaz de detenerlo, llegue hacia ellos en un instante.

- Bella – murmure y sin pensarlo dos veces – Mike – solté un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas.

- Edward que te pasa? – Bella se cubrió la boca y se abrió un camino en la pista, justo donde había caído Mike, la gente estaba mirándonos. Estaba a punto de sacarla de ahí cuando un golpe me llego por sorpresa, ahora el que estaba en el piso era yo, antes de que pudiera saltarle encima nos separaron, a Mike lo llevaron a los baños y a mi me arrastraron al lobby del salón.

- Jazz podrías darme un minuto a solas con este cabeza hueca? – sonrió Bella jugando con lo que tenia en las manos nerviosamente, yo resople. Me hice a un lado para que pudiera sentarse junto a mí en el sillón.

- Seguro – dijo Jasper.

- Eso fue muy tonto e infantil – hizo un puchero y me acerco una pañuelo con hielos, me puse nervioso.

- No debiste aceptar bailar con ese idiota – murmure enojado.

- No te muevas Edward – presiono el frio pañuelo sobre mi labio inferior. Pude percibir perfectamente el contraste de temperaturas entre mi cuerpo caliente y lo helado.

- No vi realmente algo malo en ello, sentí algo de lastima por todas las negativas que le di durante estos años, no creí que lo tomaría de la manera equivocada – sonrió.

- Bella, te menosprecias, siempre lo he dicho – mordí mis labios y trate de dejar de mirarla en la boba e idolatrante manera en que lo había hecho hace unos segundos.. Nos quedamos callados un momento, pensé que quizás, si realmente estaba sintiendo algo mas fuerte, y lo estaba, lo mejor seria sincerarme con ella, ella era mi mejor amiga y no me apartaría por algo así si es que no era correspondido, o si? , pensé en Mike Newton y esos años de pretenderla, si, quizás ella me haría a un lado si no se sentía de la misma manera. Ella me miraba fijamente en la herida y daba movimientos delicados con el paño. Yo solo quería besarla, tomar su mano y confesarle la serie de emociones que hacia poco había empezado a sentir a causa suya…

- No quiero que nada te lastime – dije sinceramente mientras formulaba en mi cabeza las palabras correctas.

- Eres demasiado sobreprotector Edward, además, no olvides que se cuidarme sola – replico, iba a seguir una pelea pero de pronto su mirada se desvió – lo que me recuerda – coloco el pañuelo sobre la mesa – Me han aceptado en la escuela de Paris – sentí un ardor en el pecho y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar me levante de golpe.

- Paris? Creí que en tan solo un par de días nos mudaríamos a Boston Isabella – me pase la mano por el cabello – No se siquiera si lo tomes en cuenta pero yo ya he pagado el deposito del condo – estaba furioso, que decir decepcionado.

- Lo siento Edward, no creí que fueras a tomarlo de esta forma, déjame explicarte- alce las manos exasperado.

- No tienes nada que explicarme, no me debes absolutamente nada – me gire exasperado.

- Edward? – ella dio unos pasos inseguros detrás de mi.

– espero que te diviertas en Paris y mas aun si visitas la ciudad del amor – pude ver que estaba a punto de llorar, sin embargo necesitaba alejarme de ella lo mas pronto posible. Me fui directo a casa, caminando… Estaba tan decepcionado de aquellas palabras, me tomo mas de treinta minutos recuperar mi respiración normal. No era la primer ocasión en que Bella y yo discutíamos, pero nunca así de fuerte y nunca la había dejado de la manera tan grosera en que lo había hecho hoy. Nuestras peleas siempre eran sobre cosas vanas, nunca había realmente sentimientos de por medio, bueno, mis sentimientos, me dolía el pecho.. No me di cuenta cuando fue que comencé a sollozar, cuando fue que ella comenzó a dolerme de este modo, recordé en un segundo todos lo momentos que habíamos compartido, todas las veces que inconscientemente y sin intenciones ocultas la acaricie, la abrace.. La bese, como fui tan estúpido para no darme cuenta de lo que sentía. Y tenia que ser justo ahora que podíamos tener una oportunidad, que ella decidía marcharse a Paris, al otro lado del maldito globo terráqueo. Solté una risa sarcástica, estaba jodidamente mal, pensando en una oportunidad de estar con ella cuando se trataba solo de mí, de mi y mis no correspondidos sentimientos…


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Alice**_

- Lo siento Bella, esta dormido – ya me estaba hartando de negárselo – Le diré que llamaste varias veces – colgué el teléfono y lo coloque en la mesita de noche de mi hermano, mientras me sentaba en su cama.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso Edward? – gruño y hundió aun mas la cabeza en la almohada, la noche de la graduación se había ido sin decirnos y Bella había llamado a Charlie para que la recogiera sin querer decirnos nada mas. – Porque discutieron?... – comenzaba a sentirme ignorada – Se enojo porque le partiste la cara a Mike? O qué? –

- Claro que no – levanto la vista.

- Cielos Edward, de verdad te ves fatal – tenia unas ojeras de premio – No vas a decirme nada? -me levante de la cama – Bien, ya no negare sus llamadas, de hecho voy a pedirle que venga ahora mismo – Edward me lanzo la almohada y se sentó recargándose en la cabecera.

- Ella se ira a Paris – Mustio tallándose los ojos hinchados – Acaso no te lo dijo – miro por la ventana.

- Si menciono algo anoche – dije pensativa – pero eso que tiene que ver? – me hundí de hombros, era bueno que la hubieran aceptado, no?

- Todo….Tiene que ver el hecho de que iríamos juntos a Boston.. Y ella lo tira por la borda en un segundo sin siquiera consultarme.. Y pues lo obvio.. Que ayer estaba loco de celos cuando le partí la cara a Mike y esperaba .. Demonios no se ni como decirlo.. Declararle mis sentimientos justo cuando ella decide dejarme en claro que a la primera oportunidad de su vida me deja atrás. … - Tomo una bocanada de aire y me miro como si fuera a comenzar a llorar.

- Diablos Ed, estas completamente hecho un lio… – dije frunciendo el ceño, hasta donde yo sabia ella no estaba enamorada de el, o al menos nunca me lo había dicho – Y porque no simplemente hablas con ella y le dices lo mucho que te duele que se vaya a Paris –

- Ojala fuera así de sencillo, además no soy tonto.. Se que no soy correspondido.. Es insoportable.. Estoy tan enfadado con ella como no puedes imaginar pero al mismo tiempo quisiera salir corriendo a su lado… - se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

- Habla con ella, deberías al menos calmar las aguas – mustie

- No puedo hacerlo… Solo me sentiré peor cuando ella se vaya…– se recostó de nuevo – no quiero ser grosero, aprecio la preocupación y todo pero.. Quisiera estar solo – yo asentí y Salí.. Sintiendo una increíble lastima por el…

Conduje directo a la casa de los Swan. La verdad me sentía un poco identificada con mi hermano, a veces yo sentía celos por Jasper.. Aunque nunca había querido dar pie a nada, éramos amigos y nos conocíamos demasiado bien para arruinarlo. Y el era mas bien un hombre que buscaba una mujer de armas tomar y con un carácter mucho menos manejable que el mío… Yo simplemente era neutral para el… No tenia todo el riesgo y aventura que el buscaba en una relación. Baje del auto, cuando bella abrió la puerta salto directo a mis brazos.

- Has estado llorando? – pregunte entrando en la casa, ella camino directo a su habitación.

- Un poco.. Si – mustio mientras chutaba una caja a su paso, se sentó sobre la cama, tirando la maleta al piso y se limpio la nariz con un pañuelo, para luego lanzarlo a la cama, donde había muchos más.

- Que paso? – quería escuchar la versión de ambos.

- Edward… uhm. Ayer le dije que me habían aceptado en Paris.. y se molesto tanto, creo que eso es decir poco, no me dejo terminar de hablar, estaba furioso Alice, se fue después de mandarme al carajo, lo siento pero no se que pensar. No quiero irme así pero no me atrevo a ir a buscarlo, no quiero volver a verlo como ayer – se limpio las lágrimas –… Ni siquiera le importo que me hayan aceptado, el sabe cuanto anhelaba entrar a esa universidad. No me cabe la idea de irme así.. El es como un hermano para mi Alice -

- Bella, conoces a Edward, es un cabeza hueca, quizás es que no le cayo muy bien la noticia de que su mejor amiga se vaya a otro continente y menos a ultima hora, sabes como odia eso – sollozo, me dolía verla sufrir pero comparado con ella, el corazón de mi hermano estaba roto.. y pude comprender que ella lo veía como un gran amigo, nada mas… Quizás esta separación seria lo más conveniente. Ella estaba pensativa.

- No quiere verme, cierto? – Debía admitir que ella lo conocía mejor que yo.

- Lo siento -

- En parte esto es mi culpa, debí decírselo pero no era seguro que me aceptaran. Necesito pedirte un favor. Mañana temprano por la mañana me voy pero podrías darle esto de mi parte? – Me entrego dos cajas decoradas – uno es para ti – sonrió a medias.

- Lo hare, no te preocupes Bella, veras que todo se arregla, solo dale tiempo de asimilarlo un poco, estaré en casa si me necesitas – me puse de pie.

- Esperare con ansias la navidad – dijo dándome un efusivo abrazo, seria la primera vez que nos separábamos todos por tanto tiempo, apenas era agosto pero ya teníamos planeada nuestra celebración navideña, en la finca.

- Hasta entonces, mantente en contacto – murmure para luego salir de regreso a casa, termine de empacar mis cosas y las metí en el auto. Llame a Jasper para acordar la hora de salida. Pase por la habitación de mi hermano, que seguía metido en la cama, coloque el paquete en el suelo y me dirigí a dormir. Abrí mi obsequio antes de irme a dormir abrí el paquete, instintivamente sonreí, era un momento perfecto, coloque la fotografía de graduación en mi buro y me dispuse a dormir, esperando ansiosa el comienzo de esta nueva etapa de mi vida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de SM**

**Chapter 6**

**Edward**

De no haber sido porque el sol que entraba por la ventaba me daba justo en la cara, me hubiera seguido de frente. Me sentía cansado, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo metido en la cama, todavía con el pijama del día anterior, me levante lentamente para ir a lavarme la cara cuando tropecé con una caja, después de maldecirla levante.

- Ahora que – murmuré.

La tome en mis manos y me senté en la alfombra. Tenía una tarjeta con mi nombre. La abrí rápidamente y encontré la foto del día de la graduación cuidadosamente envuelta en papel de colores, había olvidado por completo que Bella se haría cargo de esto, había tomado un curso de fotografía este año. No comprendía como un momento tan perfecto pudo terminar tan mal, quizás por mi culpa… Me quede observándola, era tan hermosa.. Que la odie por ello.. Solo por un segundo.. Y yo lucia increíblemente feliz, tomándola por la cintura. Creo que no estoy listo a dejar esta para iniciar de nuevo, pensé en mis amigos, quizás yo no quisiera conocer gente nueva, me gustaba mi vida tal como era… El pánico se apodero de mi… debajo del papel encontré otra fotografía, era un collage formado por pequeñas fotos cuadradas de nosotros dos. Sentí un dolor el en estomago.. Un vuelco.. Leí la dedicatoria en la parte de atrás.

"_**Prueba irrefutable de lo que hemos compartido.. Como el yin y el yang.. Mantenemos el equilibrio en la vida del otro.. Eres mucho mas que mi mejor amigo, mi alma gemela"**_

Gire la fotografía, ahí estaba ella, tocando el piano a mi lado, bueno intentando.. Pintando el garaje de la casa de Charlie.. Jugando Basketball.. En la piscina, incluso en la guerra de comida.. Un viaje escolar.. Viendo la t.v..

Y entonces me di cuenta, no había tenido novia en un largo tiempo, porque todo mi tiempo lo pasaba con Bella, de una u otra forma, siempre trate de hacer lo que me hiciera sentir feliz, y ella lo hacia… Inconscientemente buscaba la manera de estar cerca de ella… Y recordé cada uno de esos momentos.. Cada abrazo compartido, cada roce.. Cada vez que había tomado su mano.. Y la ocasión en que la bese.. Alma gemela??.. Cielos..

Tome el teléfono y me puse los primeros jeans que salieron del closet.

- Bella? – corrí escaleras abajo con el inalámbrico.

- Hola, Edward?.. Soy Charlie, Justo deje a Bells en el aeropuerto –

- Mierda.. lo siento, aun la puedo alcanzar? –

- Espere media hora después de su hora de vuelo, por si titubeaba – carraspeo

- Gracias Charlie – bufe.

- Lo lamento –

Colgué el teléfono.. Mierda, mierda, mierda cien veces.. Pero que idiota fui al apartarme así… Ahora viviría con esta maldita angustia. Llame a su celular y estaba apagado, golpee la pared a puño cerrado… Y subí a mi habitación. Tome la primer maleta y empaque tan rápido como pude.. Puse el equipaje en mi auto.. En menos de una hora estábamos en el porche.

- Llama tan pronto llegues cielo, igual tu Alice – Mama nos daba uno de aquellos abrazos de hasta nunca.

- Alice, preciosa. Cuídate mucho, mantén cerca a Jasper – carraspeé ante el comentario de papa, aquí debía estar Bella, despidiéndose de mis padres casi como si fueran los suyos.. – hijo te enviare la información de la firma abogados de Antoine. Los quiero, cualquier cosa, llámenos – nos dimos un abrazo los cuatro. Mi hermana subió a se auto y condujo detrás del auto de Jasper, yo inicie mi viaje solo. Ni siquiera encendí el radio, había colocado mi celular sobre el asiento de copiloto, esperando que Bella escuchara mis insistentes mensajes en su buzón de voz, mire de reojo el asiento todo el camino…

Pensé que quizás seria mas fácil lidiar con esto si me mantenía ocupado, mañana mismo, después de la universidad iría a hablar con el licenciado Antoine, amigo de papa. Realmente no necesitaba el trabajo por cuestiones de dinero, papa ganaba bastante bien con su puesto como director del hospital y mi fondo escolar cubriría mis estudios, mi alquiler y cualquier lujo que quisiera darme. Tendría que asegurarme de hacer un fondo igual para mis hijos.. Si es que los tenia, si es que casaba, si es que algo me saliera bien… Ya había anochecido cuando llegue a Boston, el lugar era casi perfecto.. No se lo había dicho a Bella pero había amueblado todo el lugar una semana antes, quería que estuviera de lo mas cómoda. Que ingenuo, lo había hecho antes de darme cuenta que la amaba de esa manera… Los muebles estaban cubiertos de plástico, todo en su debido lugar. Me dirigí a la que debía ser la habitación de ella, saque la caja con las fotos y la lance sobre su cama, vacía.. cerré la puerta dejando todo intacto.. Decidí que seria como si ese cuarto no estuviera ahí. Acomode mis pocas cosas y deje todo en orden. Me obligue a contar hasta caer dormido de aburrimiento… Luchando contra mi mente que me torturaba con sus recuerdos…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!!!**

**Personajes propiedad de SM**

**Gracias, mil gracias por leer mi historia… Estare posteando frecuente.. sip.. Espero les vaya gustando, aquí va para quien pidió pov de Bella!.. Un abrazo! Manden reviews!!!!!**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella**

El viaje en avión había resultado una verdadera tortura, el chico que estaba sentado a mi lado había intentado sacarme platica en varias ocasiones, pero no me encontraba de humor.. Trataba de dormir y solo conseguía dar vueltas en mi asiento, hasta que decidí parar al baño.. Y me senté a llorar por lo menos unos treinta minutos, me partía el corazón haberme marchado así, Edward había sido lo bastante orgulloso como para despedirse de mi y le había importado un comino que no fuéramos a vernos en solo Dios sabe cuanto tiempo… Estaba enojada conmigo misma por ser una cobarde y tampoco haberlo buscado pero sabia que si lo hacia terminaría quedándome en Boston, en un lugar seguro y familiar, odiaba los nuevos ambientes.

Me dolían muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, su reacción, su enojo, su indiferencia, y esta separación amarga, Edward era como mi hermano.. Yo en verdad lo amo como tal.. Siempre había estado conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas y haber partido hasta Paris sin que me deseara buena suerte me parecía el peor de los augurios… Camine directo a mi asiento y encendí mi laptop, trate por horas de garabatear un email decente para enviarle pero simplemente no lograba hacer ilación entre mis sentimientos… Que le diría al final de cuentas… nos vemos en unos meses??. Y el ni siquiera sabia que nos juntaríamos en Navidad…

Deje una foto nuestra de wallpaper, y el pánico se apodero de mi, ahora estaría realmente sola, en el mundo real… No Charlie, no Edward, nada familiar… Nada autentico… Me provoque una jaqueca de horro con tantos pensamientos… Tan pronto aterrice en Paris me dirigí al primer banco dentro del aeropuerto, trataría de limar las asperezas paso a paso, realice el depósito y tome un taxi a la universidad.

Era increíblemente hermosa, tan solo poner un pie ahí y la atmosfera cambiaba por completo, lleno de estudiantes aquí y allá… Gente pintando paisajes y haciendo bosquejos, otros simplemente debatiendo temas literarios. Creí por un instante que me sentiría cómoda muy fácil. Me dio ánimos… Recogí mi documentación y me apresure a los dormitorios, curioso, siempre creí que había mucho menos orden debido a las películas.. La habitación era la última en el segundo piso, tome mi llave y empuje mi equipaje dentro.

- Hola – una chica de cabellos castaños estaba sentada sobre una de las camas individuales. La mitad de la habitación estaba decorada de la manera mas femenina que jamás hubiera visto, incluso sus sabanas eran color rosa. La habitación era pequeña y olía a rosas.

- Hola, soy Bella – la salude de mano.

- Soy Leah, tu mejor compañera de cuarto – me dio un abrazo efusivo, que me recordó a Alice – Justo iba a bajar a buscar algo para comer, me acompañas?, prometo que será rápido para que tengas tiempo de desempacar – antes de poder hablar estábamos camino a la cafetería.

- Hace mucho que estas aquí? – pregunte extrañada por su naturalidad al desplazarse por el lugar.

- Es mi segundo año, estoy estudiando pintura, hola chicos – un grupo de chicos venia caminando del área de canoas, si, la universidad tenía un lago en el cual los estudiantes se ejercitaban.

-No me presentas hermanita – un chico de cabello negro, muy muy bronceado se acerco a darme un beso en la mejilla, dejándome muda al instante, su cuerpo era realmente de infarto, muy bien torneado y su mirada era descarada. De repente hacia demasiado calor.

- Bella te presento a mi muy asteroidizado hermano Jacob – el sonrió coquetamente y provoco que me sonrojara hasta sentir mi propio calor sobre mi cara.

- Encantado, les apetece comer algo, por cierto él es mi amigo, Paul – salude solo de mano a su acompañante.

- Justo íbamos para allá, Paul – Leah tomo el brazo del chico y seguimos caminando en dirección al edificio. Una vez dentro, ordenamos la comida, no me había dado cuenta de cuanta hambre tenia hasta que devore dos hamburguesas y puse refill en mi soda tres veces.

- Wow.. para ser tan delgada te alimentas bastante bien – sonrió Jacob midiendo mi cintura con sus enormes manos.. Yo me sentí desmayar.. Como por decima vez.. Había tenido pocos novios, tres, nada formal, y nunca había tenido relaciones ni nada cerca a ello. Quizás porque nadie había despertado esa libido en mi, nadie me había provocado las reacciones que el chico a mi lado, Jacob, me había transmitido en un segundo.

- Estudias aquí? – pregunte al observar las siglas de la sudadera que acababa de colocarse, UCLA.

- No, solo he venido a visitar a mi hermana estos días, estaré de regreso en Los Ángeles el próximo lunes –

- Que lastima – lo dije sin querer en voz alta… El solo sonrió.

- Y que estas estudiando Bella? – pregunto Leah mientras mordía su hamburguesa.

- Arte pero quiero especializarme en literatura moderna – sonreí agradecida por su cambio de tema.

- Diablos, odio debatir con ustedes, filósofos – se quejo Jakob con una gran sonrisa.

- Paul estudia filosofía, Jake es mas… manual – me atragante.. Podía imaginarlo siendo manual…

- Estudio odontología, si no estuvieras del otro lado del globo, serias mi paciente estrella – se recargo un poco en mi hombro.. Eso me puso nerviosa… sonreí.

- Y vienes sola? – pregunto Paul.

- Si, se suponía que Edward y yo iríamos a Boston pero me aceptaron a último minuto – mustie dejando de sentirme tan relajada.

- Edward? – Leah me miro confusa.

- Mi mejor amigo, lo siento – de pronto me di cuenta, estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia de mi mundo, de mi familia y de todo lo que conocía como la palma de mi mano… - Gracias por la bienvenida calurosa – dije sinceramente. Y recordé que había dejado mi celular apagado en la maleta, decidí que era hora de llamarlo.

- Todos nos sentimos así alguna vez – mustio Leah.

- Chicos, he pasado un rato genial pero creo que debo atender unos pendientes para estar lista mañana y además se que el jetlack me pasara factura – sonreí y me despedí.

- Te acompaño – Jacob se puso de pie y pronto estábamos llegando a los dormitorios.

- Gracias Jacob, en verdad fue bueno conocerte – sonreí.

- Tan pronto te despides, estaré por ahí, mañana que salgas de clases… - me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo me interne en la habitación.

Me lance sobre la cama y encendí mi celular mientras me mordía las uñas como una maniática… Tenia varios mensajes en mi buzón de voz..

- Bella, lo siento muchísimo, solo llamaba par decirte que.. – Su voz sonaba angustiada – tengas un excelente viaje pequeña, llámame –

- Bells? Todavía no llegas supongo, llámame tan pronto escuches el mensaje –

- Hable con Charlie y se supone que llegaras hace un par de horas ya, estoy preocupado, llámame por favor, necesitamos hablar – Había otros dos mensajes de el, cada uno mas desesperado que el anterior.. Marque su numero sin siquiera mirar los botones del celular, lo sabia de memoria.

- Edward? –

- Bella?.. Hoola – mustio adormilado.

- Lo siento – dijimos al mismo tiempo.. Una risita escapo de mis labios…

- Lamento mucho todo Edward, no quería irme así y yo… Debí contarte que había aplicado y cielos, no creí que fueran a aceptarme –

- Esta bien Bella, no tienes porque darme explicaciones, somos amigos, y eso no cambiara aunque decidas irte a Marte – sonó melancólico. Y yo me concentre en la paz que me transmitía su tan familiar tono de voz..

- De cualquier manera Edward, te he hecho el deposito del dinero del alquiler que ya habías pagado, quizás puedas poner algún anuncio en el periódico y buscar un compañero, no se – mustie

- No, no pequeña, sabes que el dinero no tiene nada que ver con esto, solo lo dije porque estaba molesto, no me refería a ello. Te lo enviare de vuelta mañana mismo, y sobre un compañero, creo que me quedare solo, en caso de que cambies de opinión – bromeo.

- Edward, apenas tengo un día aquí.. Y ya siento que pongo a todos los que conozco el papel de ustedes –

- A mi me pasa igual… aunque debo decirte tontita que el condo es realmente perfecto –

- Lo siento muchísimo Edward, pero sabes que me hubiera sido imposible pagarme un máster en Paris por mi propia cuenta, ahora solo tengo que financiar mis gastos y el 50% de la matricula –

- Que bien que te dieron la beca Bella, en verdad me alegro muchísimo – nos quedamos callados un segundo escuchando las respiraciones pausadas del otro.

- Te.. Te extraño – dije seria.

- Yo te extraño mas… - dijo bajo – bien – resoplo – prométeme que estarás en contacto conmigo, todos los días de ser posible –

- Lo hare… Descansa.. Ohh y Edward… Te quiero muchísimo – casi olvidaba decírselo.

- Y yo a ti Bells… - colgó.

Me puse a llorar de nuevo, No por el hecho de la pelea, el y yo estábamos bien, como siempre, el era un amigo tan leal conmigo.. Y yo siempre le pagaría con la misma moneda… Lo extrañaba terriblemente, a el, y a todos.. Y me sentí terrible porque no me sentiría como en casa en mucho tiempo, Leah nunca seria Alice, como Jacob jamás seria.. Bueno, no había alguien como el en mi vida pero no encontraría a mis maravillosos amigos ni en Paris, ni en ningún otro lugar. Decidí meterme en la cama y dejar de atormentarme.. Mañana seria un día nuevo…


	8. Chapter 8

**Personajes propiedad de SM**

**Hello, les dejo otro capi de esta linda historia… manden Reviews… Besos!**

**Chapter 8**

**Edward**

Hubiera seguido besándola.. en mis dulces y placenteros sueños si el sonido de mi celular no me hubiera despertado… Mire el identificador.. Era ella.. Suspire..

- Edward? – su voz estaba un poco quebrada.

- Bella?.. Hoola – me talle los ojos..

- Lo siento – dijimos al mismo tiempo.. y ella soltó una nerviosa risa tonta.

- Lamento mucho todo Edward, no quería irme así y yo… Debí contarte que había aplicado y cielos, no creí que fueran a aceptarme – suspire nuevamente.. Por mucho me doliera, yo la quería en mi vida, como cualquier papel que a ella le apeteciera darme… aunque fuera solo como amigos…

- Esta bien Bella, no tienes porque darme explicaciones, somos amigos, y eso no cambiara aunque decidas irte a Marte – dije muy a mi pesar.. Lo que en verdad quería decir era.. No dejare de necesitarte sin importar que tan lejos estés…

- De cualquier manera Edward, te he hecho el deposito del dinero del alquiler que ya habías pagado, quizás puedas poner algún anuncio en el periódico y buscar un compañero, no se – que idiota era yo…

- No, no pequeña, sabes que el dinero no tiene nada que ver con esto, solo lo dije porque estaba molesto, no me refería a ello. Te lo enviare de vuelta mañana mismo, y sobre un compañero, creo que me quedare solo, en caso de que cambies de opinión – quería dejarle en claro que siempre, sin importar porque o a en que momento, yo estaría esperándola..

- Edward, apenas tengo un día aquí.. Y ya siento que pongo a todos los que conozco el papel de ustedes –

- A mi me pasa igual… aunque debo decirte tontita que el condo es realmente perfecto – me quede observando el collage que había ido a traer de su habitación vacía en medio de la noche.. Menudo patético…

- Lo siento muchísimo Edward, pero sabes que me hubiera sido imposible pagarme un máster en Paris por mi propia cuenta, ahora solo tengo que financiar mis gastos y el 50% de la matricula –

- Que bien que te dieron la beca Bella, en verdad me alegro muchísimo – me quede pensando.. Debí pensarlo por un minuto, ella era siempre tan minuciosa en su economía.. De verdad era un idiota…

- Te.. Te extraño – mustio..

- Yo te extraño mas… - ahogue un gruñido – bien, prométeme que estarás en contacto conmigo, todos los días de ser posible – trate de grabar su voz y el perfecto sonido de su respiración.

- Lo hare… Descansa.. Ohh y Edward… Te quiero muchísimo – mi corazón se hincho y luego volvió aquel dolor punzante… Claro.. Como amigo..

- Y yo a ti Bells… - yo a ti te amo… pensé colgando el teléfono…

Me levante un tanto mas animado, al menos las cosas se habían aclarado y podía llamarla frecuentemente, y claro que lo haría. Mi primer día en la escuela, había sido tranquilo, ya tenía designadas mis materias. Harvard era demasiado ortodoxa para mí… Pero sabia que no renunciaría.. Por respeto a mi padre.. Durante clases, no lo negare, me dedique a buscar un rostro familiar entre los compañeros… Los grupos estaban bastante aislados, cada quien con sus compañeros de fraternidad.. Y bueno, yo realmente no quería mezclarme en esos ambientes, quizás si hubiese llegado con la venda en los ojoso y sin un corazón roto.. Me habría valido un comino y hubiera entrado ya en el alguna casa.. A conocer chicas y a disfrutar de la vida.. Pero me sentía mas como un inadaptado.. Agh.. Odiaba mi situación actual. El poco contacto que hice fue para la distribución de equipos escolares, en el que no me quedo mas remedio que unirme con una chica llamada Tania, quien era.. Muy bonita pero en la manera en que yo tanto admiraba de mi ausente amiga. Me tomaría el fin de semana para conocer la ciudad… Ahora quería asegurarme de dejar un horario fijo… Ocupar mi mente me recompensaría..

Me puse al día con los temarios escolares, recogí los títulos en la biblioteca y me encerré en casa como cualquier nerd… Llame a Antoine y me pidió que me presentara en su oficina después de clases, vestido muy formal y listo para empezar… Puse un poco de música para relajarme y no supe ni en que momento me quede dormido, el disco de matchbox 20 debió repetirse hasta el cansancio…

La mañana siguiente mi celular sonó, justo cuando salía de mi clase criminalística.

- Edward! – su risa ilumino mi rostro.

- Hola – bebí un sorbo de mi expresso de maquina, acaso sabia mejor?

- Estoy por irme a la cama.. Solo quería.. Desearte un buen día – y que mejor manera de hacerlo pensé..

- descansa pequeña, me has alegrado el día – estoy seguro de que escucho mi risa.

- Te quiero- su voz sonó tan dulce..

- Y yo a ti.. Dulces sueños.. – me tomo veinte minutos dejar de sonreír como un idiota para suspirar tontamente.

Conduje directo a las oficinas de Antoine, era una zona en el centro, la secretaria me paso de inmediato, si, mi dia estaba yendo de lo mas relajado.

- Antoine – salude al viejo amigo de mi padre mientras alguien tocaba la puerta.

- Pasa – sonrió – Que gusto verte Edward.. Como has creído, como esta mi viejo amigo Carlisle? –

- me llamaste? – pregunto un joven de aproximadamente mi edad, vestido muy formal.

- Siéntense –

- Mi padre esta bien, trabajando, como siempre – sonreí.

- me alegra escucharlo. Ya planeare un viaje para visitarlo – sonrió y se sentó detrás de su elegante escritorio – Bien, Alec, el es el hijo de Carlisle Cullen, Edward, empezó sus estudios en Harvard y nos gustaría que empezara a practicar con nosotros, hay que trabajar duro si quieres ser de los mejores – mustio Antoine mientras firmaba un bonche de papeles en su escritorio, con su pluma montblanc. Mi padre también las coleccionaba.

- Seguro – Alec me dedico un gesto amable.

- Pensé que quizás podría acompañarte en tus asuntos, quiero que te pongas al tanto del caso Roseworth – le extendió un folder negro.

Acto seguido salimos directo a las oficinas gubernamentales a revisar las últimas actuaciones del expediente. Mientras esperábamos, decidí tomar un café.

- Y has pensado en que quieres especializarte? – me pregunto Alec.

- No realmente – ni siquiera lo sabía.

- Yo estoy por tomar mi máster en forense – dijo

- Cuantos años tienes? 24, No? – el asintió mientras yo lo miraba atónito

- Ser hijo del dueño de la firma mas importante de Boston ayuda, me gradué con honores en la mitad tiempo, llevando sobrecarga de materias – debí sentirme celoso pero la abogacía simplemente no despertaba ese anhelo en mi. No tenia duda alguna de que seria bueno en mi profesión, fuera cual fuera. Yo no era conformista y me gustaba hacer todo a fondo. Después de otros sesenta minutos finalmente nos dieron los papeles, hicimos un par de copias y regresamos al auto.

- entonces el ex esposo, el Sr. Pierce esta tratando de anular el acuerdo prenupcial – leí la demanda, tenia algo de experiencia debido a los tramites que había acompañado a hacer a mi padre, era increíble la locura legal que podía ocurrir en un hospital.

- Si, la esposa nos contrato –

- Si me preguntas, creo que el muy bastardo la tiene ganada, ella cometió la indiscreción de tener un amorío poco, muy poco después del divorcio, no hay manera de probar que ya estaban separados – carraspeo – te parece si lo dejamos por hoy, siento que me dará jaqueca, te invito un trago –

-Apenas es jueves – dije mas para mi mismo

- Solo un bar, no irnos de fiesta toda la noche Cullen –

- Claro – que daño haría, ninguno, si mas, me relajaría y olvidaría mis penas.. Un par de horas.

Menos de treinta minutos después, los dos estábamos bastante ebrios, riéndonos de todo un poco y lamentándonos también, casi me sentía en casa, con Emmet o Jasper, por lo menos ya no me sentía tan aislado. Deje a Alec en el estacionamiento de las oficinas y conduje muy lentamente al condo. Mientras tomaba el celular.. Era tan mala idea irme a dormir sin escuchar su voz antes…

- Bella? – balbuce un poco mientras bajaba del auto

- Edward. Te encuentras bien? – sono preocupada…

- Perfectamente, hola chicas – ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había una serie de condos en la colonia en la que estaba viviendo, las chicas sonrieron coquetas y luego entraron en su condo.

- Has estado bebiendo Edward? – Elevo la voz – Estas solo Edward? –

- bella.. Hermosa.. A veces puedes ser tan histérica – reí

- estas solo? –

- Eso no importa, o si? – sonó a reto

- Toma una ducha Edward Cullen y llámame tan pronto como estés sobrio – gruño

- Me gustaría tenerte aquí, en este preciso instante – susurre ligeramente relajado, escudándome en el hecho de que estaba ebrio…

- Oh.. Claro que me gustaría estar ahí.. para patearte el trasero por ser tan bobo, apenas conoces la ciudad! – grito.

- tu.. Tienes un lindo trasero Bells.. – sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse mientras me desplomaba en la cama –

- Cullen pedazo de – no recuerdo nada mas….. Excepto caer en un profundo sueño…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!**

**Una disculpa por la tardanza.. la verdad es que me ha tocado trabajar el fin de semana y estos días completos, no es writter's block ni nada! En fin, estoy ansiosa x ver la peli.. de eclipse.. jaja les dejo el link a los videos de oprah, por si alguien no los ha visto.. Ah.. amo a Robert.. lo idealizo como Edward..jj.. Y no se que opinenn pero a mi me encanta la Kirsten de estos videos, es mas o menos como visualizo su personaje de esta fic.. quizás demasiado tímida.. jeje.. Me avisan que les pareció el cap.. Besos!**

**.com/watch?v=iHTwsnD5jlA&feature=PlayList&p=1B4CE4BD6A87E19C&playnext_from=PL&index=16**

**y **

**.com/user/MemijeGirl**

**mi cuenta en youtube!**

**Chapter 9**

_**Bella**_

Me sentí bastante entusiasta asistiendo a mis clases, los temas me envolvían de una manera increíble, estaba mas segura que nunca que el arte, la literatura, eran lo mío, por fin dejaba de atormentarme con los números, la química, física y el calculo.. Sonreí recordando como había aprobado estas materias gracias a las infinitas asesorías de Edward.. Era una lastima que no pudiéramos compartir esto, bueno, en realidad era en gran parte culpa mía, ahora mismo estaríamos viviendo juntos… Pero realmente me aterraba no poder estudiar en Paris… Había sido mi sueño desde niña, y bueno, yo estaba segura que el disfrutaría estas materias tanto como yo, Edward tenia tanta madera artística en su interior.. Era una verdadera lastima que Carlisle lo obligara a tomar derecho… Quizás por ello conectábamos tan bien, ambos apreciábamos similares cosas.. Podíamos pasar horas leyendo un buen libro tirados en el sillón, o realizando bosquejos… Suspire con melancolía… Yo debía estarle apoyando en estos momentos… recordándole que no abandonara sus sueños… La música que tan maravillosamente natural podía crear… Era un músico fantástico… Carlisle decía que los músicos morían de hambre, igual que los filósofos.. Mordí mi labio en un ataque de pánico, quizás.. Por eso debía asegurarme de tener un buen curriculum.. Y Paris calificaría.. Camine a mi clase de teatro. Mi celular vibro en la bolsa trasera de mis jeans.. Era él.

- Bella? – mi sonrisa se corto a medias.

- Edward. Te encuentras bien? – estaba arrastrando la voz.

- Perfectamente, hola chicas – sentí un nudo en el estomago, Edward estaba con algunas chicas?

- Has estado bebiendo Edward? – la gente se giro a verme a mi alrededor – Estas solo Edward? –

- bella.. Hermosa.. A veces puedes ser tan histérica – agh.. Estaba más que ebrio. Sus cumplidos se limitaban a días festivos..

- estas solo? – insistí, sin saber en realidad porque..

- Eso no importa, o si? – su voz era ronca.

- Toma una ducha Edward Cullen y llámame tan pronto como estés sobrio – gruñí en tono demandante.

- Me gustaría tenerte aquí, en este preciso instante – parecía que teníamos conexión telepática.. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

- Oh.. Claro que me gustaría estar ahí.. Para patearte el trasero por ser tan bobo, apenas conoces la ciudad! – grite enojada…

- tu.. Tienes un lindo trasero Bells.. – Me sonroje y mire a mí alrededor con delirio de que alguien hubiese escuchado…

- Cullen pedazo de – antes de que gritara la sarta de maldiciones que tenia en mente la llamada se corto.

- Mierda – camine apresuradamente a clases, no dejaba de ver el reloj de pared, quería salir corriendo de allí. Mientras escuchaba la temática del semestre y la obra proyectada al final, no dejaba de estrujarme los sesos pensando porque me habría colgado, miles de opciones llegaron a mi cabeza, pudo acabarse su batería, pudo apagarlo para estar con alguna chica, si, quizás, me sonroje imaginando la situación en que podría estar, no me gustaba tener este tipo de pensamientos sobre el, me ponían acalorada, incomoda y de alguna manera sentía que era anti natural, yo nunca lo había visto realmente de una manera sexual.. Pero si estaba con una chica, apostaría mi carrera a que mi mente no le hacia justicia a lo que estaría ocurriendo en este momento. Pudo haber ocurrido algo malo… La angustia me comía por dentro… Le mande varios mensaje amenazadores.. No hubo respuesta, la clase termino y yo corrí directo a los dormitorios, como si sirviera de algo, yo estaba a millas de distancia… me sentí desesperada e hice lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- hola Alice, lamento sacarte de clase pero hace un rato hable con Edward y estaba algo tomado, estoy preocupada porque no contesta el móvil – me pidió que me calmara y esperara a que regresara mis llamadas, acto seguido llame a Emmet y Jasper para saber si los había contactado… Okay, había creado algo así como un pánico colectivo… Iba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no note que Jacob estaba parado justo frente a mi y choque de lleno con su cuerpo.. Si su escultural cuerpo…

- Estas bien? – me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a incorporarme.

- Lo siento estoy algo distraída – sonrió con aquellos labios carnosos, transformando mi preocupación en nerviosismo.

- Quería ver si comemos juntos – sonrió tomando mis libros del pasto.

- Oh.. Lo siento Jacob pero debo ponerme al tanto con algunos ensayos – realmente lo sentía, el se coloco frente a mi, porque siempre llevaba ropa tan ceñida al cuerpo?... Era demasiado atrevido.

- Podemos pedir una pizza y yo podría ayudarte con tus deberes escolares – sonrió.

- Suena genial – mordí mi labio inferior y caminamos directo a los dormitorios.

- hola chicos – Leah iba corriendo escaleras abajo.

- Sucede algo? – pregunte.

- Si, olvide por completo que hoy es ultimo día para inscribirme al servicio, los veo mas tarde – sonreí divertida, tan pronto abrí la puerta de la habitación mire la foto Edward y mía que tenia como wallpaper. Tome el celular y seguí llamando, no me inmuto hacerlo toda la tarde en presencia de Jacob. No hubo respuesta. Jacob y yo pasamos horas ordenando mis deberes, termine mis ensayos para el día siguiente mientras el imprimía mi horario, se encargo de dejar post its por todos lados, diciendo cosas sosas.. Pego el horario en mi carpeta.

- Te gusta hacer fotografía eh – frunció el ceño ojeando el collage.

- Tome un curso el año pasado – sonreí pretendiendo que no lo veía.

- Me ofende que no tengas una foto nuestra – tomo la cámara y se sentó junto a mi – Cheesse – sonrió y yo sonreí ante su tonta sonrisa… Tomo varias fotografías.

- Te importa si la coloco en el msn? – yo negué con la cabeza.

- he terminado – guarde los folders en mi mochila.

- Bien, ya no queda Pizza, te apetece un helado? – mustio hurgando en la caja de dominós.

- Comiste una pizza casi entera, como puedes tener hambre – resople saliendo del cuarto.

- Soy un chico grande Bella – desvié la mirada hacia sus bíceps mordiéndome el labio inferior.. No me quedaba duda alguna… camine sin decir nada, había una pequeña área de comida dentro del campus, compro los helados y caminamos cerca del lago.. Me sentía culpable, una parte de mi estaba completamente excitada con la idea de pasar la tarde con Jacob, estaba nerviosa, estaba expectante.. Sabia que el estaría solo unos días.. Pero todo mi ser parecía gritar que no importaba, que debía tomar tanto de el como pudiera.. Y por otro lado estaba preocupada por Edward.. Así que salimos de los dormitorios y caminamos en el campus, Jacob compro dos helados de vainilla y platicamos un par de minutos, una vez terminamos se detuvo frente al lago.

- Estoy pensando en quedarme mas tiempo – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos –aunque Paul quiera correrme de su dormitorio -

- Que pasara con el semestre en UCLA? – pregunté acomodándome un mechón detrás de la oreja.

- Puede esperar, lo retomare el próximo año – sonrió nervioso.

- Muy pocas personas retoman la universidad una vez que la dejan – mustie negando con la cabeza.

- He estado pensando en quedarme mas tiempo – dijo Jacob- Aunque Paul quiera echarme del dormitorio – yo pase saliva ruidosamente.

- Uhmm.. Y que pasara con el semestre en UCLA? – pregunte sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Puedo retomarlo después – yo negué con la cabeza.

- Poca gente retoma la universidad una vez que la deja –

- El punto es Bella- me tomo de la mano y me jalo hasta su pecho, hasta quedar frente a frente – Que me gusta lo que esta ocurriendo entre tu y yo.. Esta química – toco mi rostro suavemente y mi piel ardió bajo su tacto.

- Apenas nos conocimos ayer – mustie arrugando la nariz.

- yo he salido con chicas.. y sinceramente ni después de un tiempo razonable me he sentido así.. Como si mi piel ardiera con solo acariciarte – sentí su aliento sobre mi piel y el efecto que ello provoco en mi – Niégalo.. Dime que tu no sientes esa adrenalina cuando te toco – me tomo por la cintura mientras acariciaba mi cuello.. Yo sentí que las piernas no me sostendrían.

- No.. No voy a negarlo Jake – murmure, el sonrió acercando su rostro al mío con aquellas masculinas manos.. Poso sus labios sobre los míos con avidez. Yo lo recibí ansiosa. Apresurada y acaloradamente nuestras lenguas se unieron en un ritmo perfecto, un ritmo desenfrenado. Lo necesitaba tanto.. Por ilusión, por soledad, por deseo.. por instinto.. No me cuestione.. Y mande mi moral al carajo. Dejamos de besarnos hasta que cayo la noche, llegamos a los dormitorios y pude escuchar la música de Leah a todo volumen.

- Mañana iré a buscarte – me beso en los labios dejando una sensación de ardor en ellos cuando se separo de mi.

- Hasta entonces -

Una vez en la habitación, Leah se había colocado los audífonos, seguramente nos había escuchado al llegar. Yo me tome una larga ducha, trate de recobrar el aliento mientras me metía en la regadera. Iba demasiado rápido con Jake? Si, el se marcharía?, Si, Estaba dispuesta a esperar.. Quizás..Pero todo mi ser temblaba ante la idea de que el me dejase un poco mas de el aquí.. Que el ardor en mis labios… por la necesidad de sus besos..

Nunca en toda mi vida, me había comportado así, yo era una chica tímida, una chica que odiaba llamar demasiado la atención.. Quizás se debía a este mundonuevo donde nadie me conocía realmente, donde no era la hija del jefe Swan, o la amiguilla bizarra de Edward Cullen.. Yo que se.. Esta parte me estaba encantando, en verdad. Yo me mezclaba ante las masas de estudiantes pasando desapercibida, sin ser juzgada. Lave mi cabello sin prisas, recordando el efecto que me provocaba Jake.. el tan solo imaginar su pecho desnudo me provocaba un acaloramiento bochornoso.. Estremecí ante la idea de que me aprisionara entre aquellos brazos.. Una vez vestida en mi pijama llame nuevamente a Edward, quien para colapso con mi buen humor, seguía sin contestar. Llame al menos ocho veces antes de ir a la cama.. Y perderme en mis fantasías personales, donde Jake.. Era el protagonista.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**Alice**_

Era el primer fin de semana en la universidad y me sentía sola.. Como una ostra.. Ya llevaba un par de horas trabajando en un proyecto escolar.. Estaba sola en mi dormitorio, no me habían asignado compañera aun.. La universidad estaba llena de gente chiflada y creativa, tanto como yo.. Pero aun no había hecho amistades… Y mucho menos tenia planes para la noche, Jasper estaba en mi clase de pintura así que lo había visto tres veces a lo largo de la semana, en las cuales no cruzamos palabras pues los dos salimos corriendo a las siguientes asignaturas, uno de verdad podía perderse. No lograba concentrarme en lienzo… Y en toda la tarde solo conseguí darle un ligero sombreado en rojo. Decidí que seria mejor dejarlo por el día de hoy, tome mi lap y me conecte, con suerte alguno de los chicos estaría en línea.

**Msn **

**ROSALIE:** vaya Bella, en verdad esta bueno tu chico!

**ALICE:** Hola! Estoy aburridísima.. Los extraño muchísimo!

**BELLA: **Cual chico? Oh.. La foto no la he subido yo.. La ha subido el.. Su nombre es Jacob.. Solo uhm.. Solo es un amigo..

**ALICE**: El chico de la foto? Uhm.. Oye Bella, lograste contactar a Edward?

**BELLA**: no me ha contestado.. Lo llamo cada veinte minutos..

**ALICE:** Que tal todo Rose?

**ROSALIE:** Genial.. Aunque iría mucho mejor si el changuillo de Emmet no me espantara los pretendientes. Aunque, ya tengo una cita para hoy!

**BELLA:** Ah La uni es genial.. Aunque los extraño horrores!

**EMMET:** Hola.. Una cita?

**JASPER:** Hola desde aquí! Jaja

**ALICE:** Tonto te avente papelitos en clase.

**JASPER:** Hola.. Creí que me habías olvidado por completo.

**BELLA:** Alice por favor, intenta contactar a Edward!

**EDWARD:** Hola

**BELLA:** como te atreves a dejarme colgada con la preocupación? No he podido dormir desde tu llamada Edward!.. Que ocurrió?

**ROSALIE:** Una cita con un chico sensual.

**EMMET:** diablos Rosalie, solo tienes que pedírmelo!

**EDWARD:** Estoy trabajando en la firma de un amigo de papa, su hijo, Alec y yo trabajamos en un caso, me invito a un bar y eso fue todo, lamento si te preocupe.

**JASPER:** Bromeas! Hasta yo me harte de sus llamadas,, jaja.. Sin ofender Bells.

**ALICE:** Y yo!

**BELLA:** es genial que estés trabajando! Y que tal Harvard?

**ROSALIE:** Emmet, solo deja de meter la nariz donde no te llaman!

**EMMET:** Trato de cuidar a mi futura babe!

**EDWARD:** esta bien, supongo, solo trato de ocuparme lo mas posible. Hay cosas de las que me quiero despejar.

**BELLA:** me metiste un buen susto Ed.

**ROSALIE:** Ew Emmet!.. Ahh… mi cita llego.. ciao!

**EMMET:** Demonios! Saben de algún buen bar? Ahhh necesito entrar en una fraternidad!

**EDWARD:** no pasa nada Bella, y si pasara estas a miles de millas así que deja de preocuparte.

**ALICE: **Jazz, voy a comprar el material para la clase de pintura, vienes conmigo?

**BELLA:** no tienes porque ser grosero.

**JASPER:** claro, nos vemos en Stock en 15 minutos. Ciao chicos.

**EDWARD:** debo volver al trabajo, suerte con tu chico Bella.

**ALICE:** ciao!

Salí de prisa del dormitorio y conduje al mall, la tienda stock estaba justo en la entrada, llegue en menos de diez minutos, por lo que me perdí en un anaquel lleno de litografías.

- Hola bonita – su aroma me arranco una sonrisa, me gire para encontrar a Jasper, que se quitaba las gafas negras con singular coquetería.. Era perfecto.. Como una escultura griega..

- No he decidido si comprar el material blanco o beige, cuantos lienzos llevaras? – pregunte llenando el carrito de porquería de artistas.. jaja.. Mientras analizaba en mi cabeza las dies principales razones por las cuales no había saltado sobre Jasper en los últimos anos, sin duda se debía al hecho de que el pasaba olímpicamente de mi, y nunca me dijo que el sintiera algo al respecto, yo había estado con varios chicos, mas que nada por la pura y sencilla razón que me parecían suficientemente guapos como para estar en mi historial.. Que tonto bufe..

- ya tengo mi material – se encogió de hombros.

- Oh, debiste decírmelo Jasper, no te hubiera hecho venir hasta aquí. -

- uhm.. Realmente Alice, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, iba a invitarte a cenar de todos modos asi es que – sonrió.. y yo me puse muy, muy nerviosa. El era siempre tan educado y considerado que no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que eso alimentaba mi imaginación.

- Gracias – me gire para buscar el resto de las pinturas de aceite.

- Alice te parece bien si cenamos en el restaurant del Raddison? -

- Claro – menos mal había cambiado os jeans por un vestidito.

Pagamos las cosas y salimos directo al Radisson, en su auto, una vez ahí, tomamos el elevador hacia las habitaciones.

- No te preocupes, sólo será una parada de paso, luego cenaremos – dijo divertido ante mi mirada.

Abrió la puerta con la tarjeta. Dentro de la habitación había música suave.. La habitación era pequeña pero muy acogedora, y que decir elegante, había una pared de cristal, desde donde se veían a la perfección los parques temáticos de Disneyworld, era a decir verdad, bastante afrodisíaco… Una adorable mesita para dos al pie de la cama.. Respire profundo y repase nuevamente, una mesa para dos y una cama?

- Jazz? -

- Sh.. no digas nada – mustio y saco la silla para que me sentara, coloque mi bolso Gucci sobre la consoleta.

- Tienes hambre? – Yo sonreí – Que te parece si cenamos y dejamos las preguntas para después – asentí, seguro que era alguna tontería de tipo.. Me estoy hospedando aquí o me han echado de los dormitorios.. Yo que se, me dedique a disfrutar la velada. Jasper nunca había tenido problemas con el dinero, sus padres habían fallecido cuando era pequeño, era hijo único y su familia había sido de dinero, su padre fue banquero, axial que el vivía con bastantes lujos, en realidad invertía en bienes inmuebles, por lo que no despilfarraba el dinero, era buen administrador.

- Has hablado con los chicos? – preguntó, yo me derretí, era pollo a la parmesana, mí favorito.

- Ajam.. Bueno, con Bella, ya sabes del incidente con la llamada pero solo se que no habían hablado hasta hoy por el msn y Rosalie esta encantada con la universidad – sonreí – Esta delicioso, gracias por tomarme en cuenta - me guiño un ojo al señalar el pollo.

- vino tinto? – Pregunto y me sirvió un poco después de que asentí – Me sorprende que Bells se haya ido tan lejos, ella y Edward son.. La pareja perfecta, tomo un sorbo de vino.

- Quizás para mi hermano – arrugue la nariz – pero ella no piensa lo mismo, ella esta saliendo con alguien – Jasper carraspeo demasiado fuerte.

- Es cuestión de tiempo, cuando se de cuenta tomara un avión – sonrió. Así pasamos los siguientes treinta minutos, hablando de todo y nada, recordando viejos momentos.

- ha estado riquísimo, pero ahora me dirás? – coloque mi plato a un lado.

- Necesito que primero me prometas una cosa – tomo mi mano, que inmediatamente se humedeció con los nervios, yo era siempre segura de mi misma con otros chicos, era descarada y quizás muy coqueta pero con Jasper… Mis defensas quedaban reducidas a nada… - no vayas a odiarme por favor – yo negué con una sonrisa – voy a proponerte algo Alice -

- Jazz.. Me estas poniendo nerviosa – trague con dificultad.

- no sabes cuanto espere que viniéramos a Florida, pase los últimos meses como si fueran los mas largos de mi vida y es que desde que supe que los dos iríamos a la escuela de arte, me propuse pedírtelo, no se cual será tu reacción, no se si lo sepas o no, pero quisiera pedirte que me des la oportunidad de intentarlo, por un plazo si tu lo prefieres de ser algo mas que tu amigo – no me di cuenta en que momento llego tan rápido a mi lado – Quiero demostrarte lo feliz que puedo hacerte porque Alice, he soportado los chicos con que has salido y puedo decirte con mi corazón en mano – acaricio mi mejilla – que nadie, absolutamente nadie te ama como yo -

- intentarlo? – mustie confundida, mientras el tomaba mi mano.

No quiero perder tu amistad si es que no llegas a sentir algo mas fuerte por mi – sus ojos eran pura sinceridad y mi piel se puso chinita ante el susurro de su voz… - se que suena mas como una imposición pero por favor, dime que si – no podía creerlo, me miraba de una manera tan diferente, con deseo, con pasión, con los ojitos llenos de amor. Y por primera vez nos vimos el uno al otro, acaricio mi rostro una vez más, con suavidad.

- No – se sobresalto – No quiero que intentemos nada – me senté en su regazo, posando mis manos en su espalda – quiero que recuperemos el tiempo perdido Jazz y quiero demostrarte que ni siquiera una chica con mas carácter y determinación puede amarte tanto como yo -

- yo solo he tenido ojos para ti Alice – junto sus labios con los míos… Y juro que vi fuegos artificiales.. Todo se dio lento, sin prisas.. Y fue tan genial como lo había imaginado desde hace tanto tiempo.. Tan dulce como el aroma que desprendía su piel, tan suave como las sabanas por las cuales nos deslizábamos, tan inolvidable.. Como el paisaje de la ciudad a través de la pared de cristal.. Fui suya tanto como el mío.. Y finalmente dormí en los brazos.. De mi amigo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**Bella**_

Edward seguía sin contestar mis llamadas.. Menudo tonto.. Me ponía histérica.. Solo quedaban dos días para que Jake se marchara.. Y yo estaba echa un completo lió. No le pediría que se quedara, no nos conocíamos tan bien para ello, ni había entre nosotros un amor desgarradoramente fuerte como para tirarlo por la borda.. Pero yo lo deseaba tanto o mas de lo que el me deseaba a mi.

Hoy acordamos salir por la noche, recorreríamos Paris… Yo estaba tan ansiosa.. Por ver todos aquellos paisajes que alucinaba en revistas y fotografías… Salí corriendo del tocador.

- Me voy Leah! -

- Suerte y lleva tus llaves porque, uhm.. Hoy dormiré con Paul! – grito sin quitarse los audífonos.

- Seguro -

Apenas Salí, ahí estaba el recargado en la pared.. Con su podidamente sexy chaqueta de piel ceñida al cuerpo.. Tanto o más formal que yo, que llevaba un bonito vestido, era diferente a verlo con su ropa deportiva.. Suspire fuerte..

- Lista señorita? – Yo asentí tomándolo de la mano – Te ves increíblemente sexy – me sonroje.

Recorrimos Paris.. La hermosa Paris… Lleve mi cámara digital y no dejamos de hacernos fotos, tomamos muy pocas de los dos ya que resulto ser que el francés de Jake era igual de malo que el mío…

Todo era hermoso, perfecto.. Y sofisticado.. Era tan perfecto como en las películas.. Se podía sentir la atmósfera romántica en el aire.. Sin embargo lo que había entre Jacob Black y yo.. Era muy diferente. Quizás por ello me lo estaba tomando de una manera tan abierta..

Después de cenar una deliciosa pizza a la receta original! Nos hicimos fotos en el museo de Louvre, una como la de Tom Hanks en Codigo Davinci, especialmente para Edward.. Que se había devorado los libros de Dan Brown como buen erudito..jaja.. Me tome un segundo estando ahí y pudiendo admirar toda la ciudad, porque no podía compartir todo esto con mis amigos… Creo que eso se debe a la parte de crecer.. Pero sin duda alguna me encargaría de que volviéramos algún día… Estaba a punto de ponerme sentimental cuando Jake me abrazo por la cintura.

- es mucho mas bonito que Los Ángeles – sonrió con esa risa que me volvía loca..

- No lo dudo.. aunque Los Ángeles debe ser una locura – sonreí a medias girándome hasta quedar frente a el.

- Supongo -

- Jake.. He estado pensando en esta locura y yo.. Yo no puedo pedirte que te quedes.. Porque – fruncí el ceno – A pesar de esta increíble química, no hay.. un trasfondo.. No puedo prometerte amor eterno.. Me entiendes? – me costaba mirarlo a los ojos, pero el relajo su postura sin soltarme.

- Creo que si.. Pero no quiero que pienses que estoy jugando contigo.. – resople.. El se sentía igual que yo.

- Es cosa de adultos, quizás – mustie un poco mas tranquila.

- Es cosa de placer para ti Bella? – pregunto y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- Podría llamarlo así – lo mire a los ojos tratando de decirle mis mas turbios deseos. El me beso con fuerza y no supe ni como fue que regresamos tan pronto a los dormitorios. El me besaba en serio, sin un poco de sutileza, era tan salvaje como su cuerpo delataba.. cerré la puerta sin poder romper aquel ardiente beso. El me tomo en sus brazos, levantándome del piso para ponerme sobre el escritorio, mientras tirábamos las cosas que había encima sin detenernos a pensar. Ágilmente se deshizo de mi ropa, no tuve tiempo para sentir pudor alguno, pues todo era instintivo.

- Jake – un gemido salio desde mi pecho cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello, mi pecho, mi ombligo.. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba ante aquellas manos varoniles, justo cuando creí que no podía ser mas placentero el se interno dentro de mi.. Al principio fue doloroso, quizás por ser mi primera vez pero con unos minutos después, todo se volvió placentero y después de una serie de ansiosas embestidas… los dos alcanzamos nuestra cumbre.

- ha sido maravilloso – resoplo tratando de recobrar el aliento mientras se recostaba en mi hombro, lo bese en los labios… estaban resecos, no era tabú entonces.. sonreí. Colocando mis manos alrededor de su ancho cuello.

- ven preciosa – me cargo hasta la cama y me recostó sobre su pecho, que estaba enrojecido debido al ejercicio. Olía a madera… Cerré los ojos, a pesar de haber tenido un momento tan excitante sentí que las lágrimas brotarían a mis mejillas. Esta había sido mi primera vez, no la imaginaba así.. Siempre la idealice en un escenario romántico, sonreí ante la ironía. Mi primera vez en la ciudad del amor, sin sentimientos involucrados. Espere unos minutos, cuando escuche que Jake comenzó a roncar me deslice en baño y tome mi celular.

No me contesto, insisti e insisti.. maldije y llore mirándome al espejo, la sensación de vació en mi interior era devastadora. Extrañaba un abrazo afectuoso, una sonrisa sin más intenciones, un hombro en cual llorar.. Un lugar seguro.. Me maldije internamente por no haber viajado a Boston con Edward. Jake's podría haber muchos, una relación de placer. Bufe, pero Edward's.. estaba segura que no había uno en toda Europa. Decidí dejar un mensaje.. necesitaba desahogarme un poco.. luego volví a la habitación, a la cama de Leah.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**Edward**_

Pasado el fin de semana me sentía fatal. Era lunes y yo deseaba que fuera sábado otra vez, había seguido trabajando en el juicio con Alec, quien con frecuencia me invitaba al bar, usualmente no era mi estilo predilecto de pasar el tiempo pero últimamente lo encontraba como excelente remedio a Bella, como si fuese kriptonita… Hoy definitivamente no estaba de humor. No había hablado con ella desde la conversación en el msn y francamente no quería hablar con ella por ahora, estaba enojado por la manera tan fácil en que ella sobrellevaba esta separación. Ahora estaba saliendo con un maldito intento de físico culturismo y yo había maldecido tan fuerte al ver aquella foto que seguro me oyeron hasta Texas. Maldita distancia, maldita soledad, maldito amor no correspondido.

Durante la clase de penal estuve trabajando con Tania, quien durante la semana anterior no había hecho más que darme indirectas descaradas.. Algo que me parecía bastante vulgar.. Hoy sin embargo pensé que quizás algo de distracción podía servir, con suerte me ayudaría a mandar todo al carajo. Así que salimos de clase y sin necesidad de planteárselo terminaos besándonos en la biblioteca, en los anaqueles mas apartados. Tania era lo que podía decirse bonita pero no lo era en el sentido significativo para mi, era como una chica de revista, una chica hueca, con una belleza que muchas otras chicas tenían, nada peculiar.. nada como Bella. Quizás demasiado insípida. Me sentí como un patán pero a decir verdad era cuestión de intereses y los nuestros estaban equilibrados, ella quería placer y yo necesitaba un desahogo, una distracción. Fue un encuentro apresurado y quizás demasiado monótono, una vez terminamos me acomode los jeans Dockers color caqui y me acomode la corbata. Ella hizo lo propio y salio del lugar sin girarse a verme. Yo… me sentí vació.. No me sentí ni un poco mejor, esto no era lo que yo quería, mejor lo hubiese hecho yo mismo, yo lo que deseaba era hacer el amor.. Hacerle el amor a Bella.. Perderme entre sus brazos y que mi cuerpo temblara de placer al contacto con ella.. Eso, eso era lo que anhelaba.. Camine ofuscado hasta el auto, encendí un segundo el celular y decidí escuchar el buzón de voz.

- Edward? Cielos.. estoy hecha un lío, un maldito lío, me siento tan sola. La he cagado a lo grande y solo he conseguido sentirme peor y mucho mas vacía.. – lloraba angustiada, sentí que mi pecho se oprimía – Por favor, contesta el teléfono edward.. Te he llamado todo el maldito día.. Y no se que hacer, me siento tan sola – mi garganta se cerro y no pude contenerme, la llame de inmediato.. Yo sufría.. sufría por ella.. Pero sufría aun más.. cuando ella sufría también…

- Bella? -

- Edward.. Gracias al cielo.. Gracias por llamarme –

- Estas en clase?-

- Eso no importa espera –

- Que ocurre?-

-Edward.. Yo, no se como decirlo pero creo que venir a Paris no ha sido tan buena idea – se echo a llorar y yo.. hice lo propio.

- Porque tontita. Si siempre lo has querido con toda el alma –

- Me siento tan sola, todo seria maravillosos si estuvieras aquí.. Si yo hubiera ido contigo a Boston – sollozo.

- Quizás – mustie tratando de sonar calmado – Pero ahora estas ahí y tienes que.. ser fuerte y lograr lo que has ido a buscar Bella –

- No lo entiendes Edward, para ti es fácil, con amigos ya y tu trabajo pero yo.. No soy nadie Edward.. Puedo perderme por completo en este mundo – suspire.. ella creía que era fácil?

- Eres muchísimo Bella… No debes sentirte así… Que..uhm.. Que ha ocurrido con ese chico? – las palabras escaparon de mi boca sin orden alguna.

- Nada, el.. El se ha ido, me deje llevar por mis entupidas hormonas y solo he terminado peor.. – sollozo fuerte y yo no quise buscar el trasfondo de lo que acababa de decir.

- Deseo… No sabes lo mucho que desearía poder estar ahí Bella – suspire – No puedo seguir haciendo esto de esta manera –

-Que? A que te refieres? –

- Estas llamadas.. estos malos entendidos.. No harán más que distanciarnos pequeña, será mejor que dejemos que las cosas fluyan y dejemos de aferrarnos el uno al otro, hasta que termine el semestre –

- Pero yo.. Yo te necesito Edward – chillo confundida.

- Yo también bella pero esto solo me lastima – carraspee – Solo nos lastima –

- Yo, yo no quiero que me odies.. eres mi mejor amigo maldita sea Edward! –

- no te odiare, eso nunca.. Solo, es lo mejor.. –

- Si eso lo crees tú –

- Esperare con ansias esta navidad Bella… te amo – Colgué

Llore hasta llegar a casa, seria la última vez que lloraría al respecto. Mis manos temblaron sobre el volante, de ira, de impotencia.. De que quien fuera que estuviera con ella.. Jamás seria yo… Lo mejor era dejar este tiempo para que ella no siguiera haciéndome daño, para que yo no tuviera que disfrazar mis heridas… Me tomaría este tiempo para reponerme y tratar de olvidarla…


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello!_

_Ufff.. quisiera actualizar mucho mas pronto.. jaja. La verdad que mis actualizaciones se las debo a mi palm! Sin la cual no podria vivir.. porque me deja tomar nota de mis locas ideas a cualquier hora.. jaja… Ojala les guste… Besos y abrazos! Please.. manden reviews…_

Chapter 13

Bella

Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde que llegue a Paris... Las cosas con Jacob habían terminado tan rápido como habían empezado. El se fue a la semana de haber llegado, tal como tenia planeado... Quedamos como amigos, yo me sentía aun confundida por los acontecimientos de mi primer semana en la universidad... de alguna manera en ocasiones lo veía con negación, otras muchas como una experiencia mas…

No tenía el corazón roto por su ausencia... Puesto que no lo amaba... Amar a una persona conlleva conocerse como gotas de agua y enamorarse de los defectos y virtudes... Algo así debía ser, no?.. Jake y yo.. Éramos solo dos amigos de msn.. Que alguna vez tuvieron algo que ver.. Algo breve… Después de tomarme en seco con esa pared me di cuenta de que mi situación emocional solo terminaría por empeorar, Edward se negaba a contestar mis llamadas, cuando tanto lo necesitaba.. Y cuando por fin cedió… Seguramente por lastima o hastío ante mis mensajes… decidió tomar la decisión de cortar comunicación por lo sano..

Yo estaba enojada con Edward por no tomarme en cuenta o preguntarme al respecto, y la tan asombrosa cualidad que había encontrado de sumergirme en el mar de estudiantes, me estaba ahogando… Yo en verdad no era nada en un lugar tan grande.. No tenia a quien recurrir.. No hice muchos amigos, quizás debido a mi falta de interés al respecto, yo ya tenía amigos, buenos amigos en verdad.. Y no quería sustituirlos…

Durante las primeras semanas me arranque las canas para no llamar a Edward.. Para respetar su absurda decisión… Trataba de apoyarme en Alice pero desde que me entere que Jasper y ella estaban juntos, no me sentía bien agobiándola con mis depresiones sentimentales. Cuando llamaba a Rosalie, siempre estaba de fiesta.. Y bueno, Leah, mi compañera de cuarto resulto ser bastante estricta respecto a hacer amistad con las conquistas de su hermano, o algo así fue lo que dijo….

Me di cuenta de tantas cosas en este tiempo.. Cosas que quizás nunca valore de verdad. Me enfoque en mis estudios y mis proyectos escolares, al grado que terminaron dándome trabajo en la biblioteca de la universidad.. Me canse de estar sola todo el tiempo, visitaba la ciudad con mucha frecuencia pero aun así.. No me sentia completa…

Logre juntar una suma considerable de dinero, gracias al empleo y a que no gastaba mucho, lo único que compre fue un guardarropas nuevo, con los modelitos del ano que mas me habían gustado, cambie un poco mi look, a veces, me miraba al espejo y me consideraba demasiado parisina. Me había acostumbrado a los pesados abrigos, las botas y las boinas de lado.. Y me había alaciado el cabello, si, entre un poco más en contacto con mi lado femenino… De verdad no tenía más nada que hacer… No es lo mismo estar acompañado que vagar solo por la vida, estando solo, la mayoría de las cosas pierde el valor… Aun si vives en la ciudad de tus sueños.

Suspire mientras caminaba a la administración para inscribir mis materias del semestre próximo, llene la forma tan rápido como pude sin preocuparme mucho por quien daría las cátedras y Salí directo al aeropuerto.. Lo único bueno de estar sola era que seria fácil conseguir un boleto de avión a última hora.

Una vez en el avión, iba comiéndome las unas… Como una maniaca. Tenía seis meses sin ver a mis amigos, a mi familia.. Y al pensar en verlos de nuevo, me sentía como una adolescente que va a salir en un recital.. Nerviosa.. Ante las expectativas de los demás.. Asustada con respecto a lo que encontraría en casa…

Pero sin tapujos.. Aterrada.. Por lo que sea que fuera encontrar que quedaba de mi amistad con Edward.. Trataba de tranquilizarme después de tomar unas pastillas para relajarme, ya el avión de por si me metía suficientes nervios.. Como para estrujarme los sesos pensando en lo demás… Tenia miedo de que las cosas hubieran cambiado y que aquel amigo que del atrás no estuviera en casa.. Tenia miedo de que el me odiara por la manera tan abrupta en que ocurrieron las cosas, por dejarlo colgado con el Condo, por mis actitudes..

Simplemente estaba asustada porque sabia que si al bajar del avión no todo era como antes, estaba tan sola como me había sentido en Paris... Como me sentiría en cualquier lugar del mundo….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Había llegado a la finca con anticipación. Alice y Jasper, la ahora melosa pareja había llegado días antes... Y debo decir que mi hermana tenía una loca serie de cosas en mente... Además de tener las habitaciones preparadas... Y cualquier artilugio que pudiera divertirnos...

No puedo negar que me daba algo de envidia la relación que llevaban ahora, todo parecía estar bien... Yo me sentí feliz de saber que mi hermana estaba teniendo una muy buena racha en su vida, Jasper era un chico muy leal y atento…

Durante los pasados meses... me dedique a trabajar como si mi vida dependiera de ello, aprobé satisfactoriamente mis materias y Alec y yo llevamos a cabo bastantes juicios... Me estaba haciendo cada vez más astuto en eso de la abogacía. Claro que la razón que me orillo a ocupar mi mente seguía punzando en mi interior, no volví a tener encuentros con Tania, ni con ninguna otra chica, me basto una ocasión para darme cuenta que no tenia sentido, no hasta que hubiese superado por completo lo que sentía, mis salidas se limitaban a los bares, después de una larga noche de trabajo en la firma. Estos meses, sin ella, sin la dolorosa presion en mi pecho al escuchar su voz… Me habían servido para forjarme una nueva capa... Una barrera a ella, donde yo era mas indiferente... me obligaba a pensar que las cosas jamas serian lo mismo... Y que ella simplemente no seria aquella amiga que recordaba con anhelo y devoción… Suspire sin perder la seguridad mientras quitaba la nieve del porche... Cuando llegaron Emmet y Rosalie en el mismo auto.

- Hola! – Rosalie hizo una mueca de desaprobación y bajo dejando atrás a Emmet con la tonelada de equipaje.

- Mi auto se averió... – entro en la casa

- hola hermano! – Emmet me dio un afectuoso abrazo que casi me deja sin aire – la verdad es que sabe que no puede resistirse a mi – entro fielmente siguiendo los pasos de Rosalie..

Tan pronto termine de levantar la nieve, subí a cambiarme los jeans de mezclilla que habían quedado mojados debido a la nieve. Me puse un abrigo gris corto y un poco de colonia.

- Edward! – Alice me llamo a gritos – Ya llego Bella! – suspire y baje de lo mas relajado, ya no era el mismo chico que fui cuando decidió irse a Paris…

AHHH… QUE PASARA AHORA?

Besos

xoxo!


	15. Chapter 15

**Fiel a mi pasatiempo favorito! ****Un estilo de vida… jaja.. Saludos, aquí les dejo lo nuevo, avisenme que les parece.. Please reviews… Besos! Mis mejores deseos…**

**Chapter 15**

_Edward_

Mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la entrada, me recordaba a mi mismo lo mucho que había cambiado, lo indiferente que me había vuelto respecto a ella. Entreabrí un poco la puerta y me quede observándola.

La vi. Bajar del carro de sitio del aeropuerto, solamente traía con ella una bolsa de equipaje, pago al conductor e intento torpemente caminar con equilibrio sobre el asfalto mojado.

Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi., aunque la recordaba igualmente hermosa, en su vestido de graduación, sacudí la cabeza a manera de defensa instintiva. Ahora llevaba unos jeans ajustados, botas blancas de tacón, hasta las rodillas, una boina blanca y un abrigo del mismo color.

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar sobre el picaporte, se veía diferente, al mismo tiempo, la misma de siempre... Llevaba el cabello lacio… y se veia ligeramente mas pálida... Pero hermosa, sofisticada...

Mi estomago me traiciono, y no solo el, todo mi cuerpo perdió en un segundo la determinación y seguridad que me estuve forjando durante meses, bufe nervioso, Salí a ayudarla con el equipaje… Tan pronto me vio, dejo caer la valija y se lanzo en mis brazos…

Con tanta emoción que tuve que reprimirme para no besarla, para no dejarme envolver por aquel recibimiento afectuoso, me abrazo con tanta efusividad como si me hubiese extrañado tanto como yo a ella, me di cuenta de que el recuerdo que tenia de su aroma.. No le hacia justicia en absoluto.

No se por cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, puesto que nadie nos interrumpió. La escuche sollozar un poco. Pero se limpio disimuladamente para que yo no me diera cuenta... Yo no pregunte, no quería arruinar... mi momento perfecto.

- Te he extrañado tanto – me miro a los ojos con una expresión que no logre descifrar.

- Yo también – sonreí, había olvidado lo reconfortante que era tenerla a mi lado, había sido una perdida de tiempo tratar de olvidarla, puesto que jamás lograría sacarme este sentimiento del pecho, había olvidado que la razón por la cual dolía estar lejos de ella, era por lo maravilloso que todo se tornaba cuando ella estaba a mi lado, aun si fuese como una amiga, aun así fuese eso y nada mas, yo no podría ser indiferente, yo no podría odiarla, porque simplemente.. Mi amor era mucho más grande que el egoísmo que pudiera orillarme a alejarla por mi propio bien. – que tal estuvo tu vuelo.

- Cansado, he tomado sedantes, es un verdadero martirio para mí subir a un avión y no se diga para cruzar todo el mapa – me di cuenta de que estaba maquillada, muy levemente pero notaba las finas líneas sobre sus parpados, su ceja delineada, sus labios con un color rosa coral.

- No he ido a recogerte al aeropuerto porque Charlie dijo que lo haría el – mustie, era cierto, había llamado con la intención de recogerla, quería verla, aunque en mi divagada e ingenua mente, yo seria capaz de sobrellevar esta navidad sin flaquear, sin dejar de ser indiferente, sacudí la cabeza, tratando de liberarme de mi mantra personal de los últimos meses.

- Si pero la verdad me hubiera llevado a casa a ver el football, así que decidí venir directo hasta aquí y decirle que organizara una carne asada, le dije que pasaría mañana a verlo -

- Has cambiado – sonreí – un poquito, te ves hermosa – acaricie su mejilla y ella rodó los ojos mientras se sonrojaba, tome el equipaje y lo llevamos escaleras arriba, acto seguido, fuimos a la sala.

En menos de cinco minutos todos estábamos reunidos. Emmet ordeno varias pizzas. Jasper y yo fuimos a la cocina por algunos vasos. Una vez llego la comida, no dejábamos de parlotear. Alice estaba sentada entre las piernas de Jasper, dándole cariñosamente un trocito de queso. Emmet y Rosalie estaban sentados en el sofá de enfrente. Y Bella y yo estábamos sentados sobre unos puffs.

- Pizza... uhm.. Por si la extrañabas bella – sonrió Rosalie.

-A decir verdad.. Prefiero esta a la receta original – sonrió comiendo su trozo de pizza, era costumbre y hasta teníamos nuestra membresía de little ceasar. Y bueno, Emmet había trabajado ahí durante un tiempo, decía que le permitía conocer muchas chicas.

- Así que, Emmet, entraste en alguna fraternidad? – pregunto Jasper.

- Uhm.. No – se sonrojo – encontré otro pasatiempo… En que concluyo el caso de la firma Edward, escuché algo en las noticias -

- Repasan la soda? – Alice le dio a Jasper su vaso.

- - Pues resulta que ganamos – le pase el envase de coca cola – El ex esposo quería a anular el matrimonio pero ellos se habían casado en México, donde ella ya era mayor de edad, aún si en USA no lo era -

- Bien, he traído algunas fotos – Alice me miro con ojos llenos de orgullo por mi pequeño triunfo – A decir verdad, me he tomado la libertad de imprimir las fotos que me han enviado – sonrió.

- Oh Alice, si que eres oportuna- mustio Rosalie.

- Estas son de Jasper y mías, en parques de diversiones, Florida es realmente hermoso -

- No salíamos de ahí – jasper sonreía – Oh y pasamos noche de brujas en Universal Studios, tuve que cargar a esta pequeña hasta la salida.. – soltó una carcajada.

- Nunca debes subestimar a los productores de películas de horror – sonrió Alice.

-Quien es el Rose? – pregunto Bella mirando una foto.

- Oh.. Un chico con quien salí aquí con Emmet, quien se ofreció a llevarlos – sonrió.

- Ser instructor tiene sus beneficios – sonrió Emmet – Bells – pasaron otro montoncito de fotografías.

- Uhm.. – Mustio ella – Estas son en el museo de Louvre, el es Jake – arrugo la nariz, mi buen humor desapareció y ni siquiera vi. Las fotos antes de pasárselas a Alice, mi pulso se acelero y trate de sacar la poca indiferencia que me quedaba.. – La universidad, mi compañera de cuarto, Leah.. – ella noto que estaba molesto porque me gire hacia un lado siendo que se estaba dirigiendo a mi.

- Ya no puedo comer nada mas – dijo Rosalie tratando de romper el silencio – Bella por favor, dime que me has traído algo de la ultima moda! – las chicas subieron corriendo a la habitación de Bella, si, ella tenia su propia habitación en la finca Cullen, mis padres la querían como a una hija y siempre la habían tomado en cuenta en ese tipo de aspectos. Nosotros conectamos el xbox y nos dispusimos a jugar.

- Lo bueno es que según tu te era completamente indiferente – le lance un cojín a Emmet después del comentario.

- Shut up!.. – Gruñí – Yo creí que de verdad lo había controlado – el pecho me dolía.. De celos.. De rabia, de imaginar lo que sea que ella hubiera vivido en Paris..

- Pero a final de cuentas, sabes que vale la pena todo el dolor, por estar con ella – suspiro Jasper mientras cambiaba el juego.

- Desearía tener tanta suerte como tu – mustie.. – No se que es peor, si tratar de hacerme el duro o seguir mis sentimientos, aunque en unos días ella se vaya de nuevo y yo regrese a mi infierno personal –

- Yo, no creo que ser indiferente sea la solución, creo que debes de tratar de conservar esa amistad.. Recuerda que es la base de una relación – dijo Jasper.

- Por eso es mejor limitarse a lo físico, sin dejar que se entrometan los sentimientos – rió Emmet..

- Claro que no, yo… la quiero de tantas maneras… Jamás accedería a tener una relación meramente física con ella… -

- Ni aun si solo eso pudiera ofrecerte, preferirías perderla por completo? -

- Si me siguen exprimiendo el cerebro de esta manera, me harán pensar que es para mejorar mi record eh! – negué con la cabeza tratando de dejar de plantearme situaciones mas complicadas..

Así pasamos un par de horas, los chicos se quedaron dormidos en el sofá y yo subí las escaleras a hurtadillas, cuando pase por la recamara de Bella escuche las carcajadas de Alice, por lo que decidí refugiarme en mi habitación. Estaba recostado en la cama, escuchando música, cuando Bella entro sigilosamente.

- Edward – murmuro bajito, tampoco se había puesto el pijama, y trataba de no hacer ruido con las botas.

- Hola – sonreí levantando la vista hasta sus ojos.

- Yo.. Me preguntaba si podía.. Dormir contigo – me arranque los audífonos.

- Ocurre algo? – pregunte confundido.

- A parte de lo obvio – pase saliva ruidosamente – que te extrañe demasiado y quisiera contarte tantas cosas – sonreí levantando la cobija de un costado de la cama, invitándola, a lo que ella rápidamente accedió y yo perdí de vista mi ipod.

- Pudiste esperar a mañana – me acomode la almohada para quedar recostado a su altura.

- No - sonrió.

- Que tal ha ido el semestre? – pregunte mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabella detrás de la oreja.

- Supongo que bien.. Conseguí trabajo en la biblioteca, pasaba tanto tiempo ahí..Y bueno, Paris es realmente hermoso… - me extrañaba la manera en que parecía no querer hablar mucho al respecto, yo inconcientemente tampoco deseaba saber mas de la cuenta, ya era suficientemente malo así. – Quiero que me cuentes como te ha ido a ti – sonrió a medias.

- Que ocurre Bella? – pregunte ante la mueca de dolor que acababa de hacer.

- Tenia muchísimo miedo Edward, De que todo fuera diferente ente tú y yo – me miro fijamente.. Y el corazón de hiel que trate de crearme hace meses.. Se derritió.. – Creí que te había perdido para siempre, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, y hace rato, yo, no quiero pensar que nuestra amistad ha dejado de existir -

- Somos parte de la vida del otro – suspire – Y siempre será así.. – aunque nunca seamos algo mas, pensé para mi.

- No hay nadie comparado a ti Edward, nadie.. Eres el amigo mas leal – me abrazo fuertemente, hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello… Yo la recibí con todo el amor que me había guardado, ese amor que no quería ser recibido.. La aprisione con ternura acariciando su espalda con mis manos.. Tratando de grabar en mi corazón esta increíble sensación.. De sentirme rodeado de ella, entre sus brazos, con su aroma cubriéndome por completo.. Escuchando su respiración suave…

- Puedes estar segura de que tampoco hay alguien como tu bonita – se separo un poco, dejando mi brazo bajo su espalda y me sonrió.

- Quiero que me cuentes absolutamente todo lo que has hecho Cullen, quiero ponerme al tanto – resople..

- La verdad es que he estado enfrascado en mi trabajo… El único amigo que he hecho en verdad es Alec, mi compañero en la oficina – trataba de concentrarme pero me resultaba casi imposible dejar mi verla a los ojos, y recordar a mis manos no acariciarla con tanto fervor.. – Y pues.. He aprobado mis materias – ella bostezo.. – Es hora de dormir – sonreí depositando un beso en su frente y la jale hacia mi pecho donde, después de asentir con la cabeza, ella cayo en un profundo sueno… Esta seria una noche para recordar.. Algo que me mantendría medio cuerdo cuando ella estuviera lejos de nuevo, la abrace con fuerza.. Me negaba a dejarla ir de nuevo….


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Bella_

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí la luz del sol sobre mi piel, era una mañana fría pero con sol... Aunque a decir verdad me sentía de la manera mas acogedora posible... Me había dormido en los brazos de Edward, contenta hundí un poco mi rostro en su pecho, respirando el suave aroma de su colonia... Un aroma que me recordaba mi hogar... Me quede observando minuciosamente sus facciones, sus largas pestañas, su cabello, mi amigo era un hombre muy atractivo, acaricie su mejilla, el relajo un poco su abrazo y aproveche para salir de la cama y tomar una ducha.

Una vez en el baño, tirite de frió y me quede bajo el agua calientita, me hubiera quedado bajo los cobertores con Edward pero necesitaba darme un baño para sentirme un poco mas descansada, hoy haríamos las compras navideñas, ayer por la noche decidí llamar a charlie y decirle que iría a verlo hasta mañana y ahí mismo tomaría mi vuelo a Paris, estaba segura que pasaríamos rodó el tiempo hecho unos verdaderos locos, por lo que deje preparado mi atuendo para la cena.

Camino al mall compramos hamburguesas en Mcdonalds, decidimos separarnos por una hora y encontrarnos en un lugar especifico, me hacia falta comprarle algo a todos, excepto a Edward, había traído varios regalos de Paris para todos, pero me sentía con ganas de obsequiarles algo mas, para hacerles notar mi afecto... Así que busque en la tienda favorita de cada uno, a Rose le compre un brazalete Babyphat que hacia juego con el vestido que le traje, a Emmet le compre un medidor de presion para correr, a Jasper y a Alice les compre un álbum hecho a base de papel especial para pintar, para que plasmaran la historia de sus vidas, iba saliendo de Target, después de comprar unos zapatos para Charlie, cuando vi. en el aparador de enfrente, una chaqueta que me quito el aliento, era una chaqueta de piel, color azul, de alguna manera era algo rebelde, pero delicado, no me importo dejar mas de un par de dólares en la tienda Tommy Hilfiger, era el primer paso para retomar en verdad lo que tanto había descuidado, mi amistad con Edward.

Cuando llegue al punto de reunión, estaban todos esperándome, quizás pase demasiado tiempo... Pero había quedado satisfecha con mis compras. Salimos directo a Wall Mart a comprar lo necesario para la cena, a excepción del pavo, que ya habían recogido los chicos un día antes.

- Crees que debemos llevar mas de tres botellas de vino? – pregunto Jasper tan pronto entramos.

- No, esta vez sacaremos de la reserva de papa – sonrió Edward mientras nos dirigíamos al área de condimentos.

- Creo que seria bueno separarnos, ya vieron la fila que hay en las cajas? – pregunto Rosalie.

- Vamos a formarnos, los esperamos ahí, a menos que quieran desayunar el pavo en navidad en lugar de cenarlo en noche buena – rió Emmet.

- Bien, Jasper y yo iremos por lo que ocuparemos para el postre – Alice jalo a Jasper de una manera sospechosa. Yo fruncí el ceno.

- Seguro querrán ponerse románticos, es navidad – sonrió Edward, yo bufe.. Estar en presencia de Alice y Jasper solo lograba afectar mi humor para sentirme sola… Y con recelo..

- Acaso te has convertido en grinch Isabella? – pregunto divertido.

- Estoy cerca de hacerlo, y no tanto por la navidad – mustie agregando algunas especias y uno que otro condimento.

- Puedo saber a que se debe? – pregunto sin mirarme a los ojos – Crees que debamos llevar algo de pan? – y asentí

- Las relaciones lastiman de cierto modo, todo se vuelve mas complicado y son muy difíciles de encontrar, bueno, las que en verdad valen la pena, y al final, las dos partes terminan heridas y nunca se puede volver atrás, prefiero.. Conservar mis amistades – mustie, a lo que el hizo una mueca que no entendí. Pero era la primera vez que me sinceraba así, yo no quería pasar mi vida en espera de un amor grandioso, para luego quedar reducida a nada, si cuando Jacob se fue yo sentí aunque fuera un poquito de dolor, no quería sentirlo de nuevo, quizás gran parte se debía a que me sentía sola y estaba distanciada de mis amigos, pero aun así, no me gustaba la idea de quedar expuesta a corazón abierto ante alguien.

- Como fue que te volviste tan apática al respecto? – pregunto leyendo las instrucciones de una caja de pasta.

- No me gusta la idea de volverme vulnerable a nada, de voltear mi mundo de cabeza por algo que quizás no sea real, no se Edward, quizás este un poquito celosa, eso es todo y a la vez, creo que no quiero eso tampoco, no se.. – Mustie – pregúntame de nuevo en un par de meses.. – el solo sonrió ante mi enojo.

- Anda, trae algo de ajo y pimienta para el pan – obedecí sin decir nada.

- Nos tomo tres horas salir de la tienda y llegar hasta la finca, el trafico era insoportable y como buena tienda americana en vísperas navideñas, todo era un caos. Quedaba poca mercancía en los estantes y la espera en fila era enorme.

Nos pusimos a preparar la comida, Jasper y Emmet estaban desplumando el pavo, en verdad era tradición hacerlo todo a fondo, mientras tanto, Edward preparaba el relleno del pavo, los podíamos ver en la cocineta exterior desde la ventana de la cocina que estaba dentro de la casa, usualmente comeríamos afuera pero hacia muchísimo frío y que decir de la segura nevada que caería por la noche, Alice, Rosalie y yo preparamos el postre.

- Y que paso con Jake? – pregunto Rosalie batiendo las claras.

- Uhm.. Bueno, la cosa es que… El se fue a la semana de haber llegado – mordí mi labio inferior y me concentre en cortar los trocitos de fruta, haríamos un postre de crema batida con fruta y rompope. Una receta aprendida de Esme, la madre de Edward y Alice.

- Isabella Swan, habla ahora mismo – Alice se dio cuenta de que estaba escondiendo algo y dejo de sacar los utensilios.

- Pues.. Que cometí un error muy entupido – me sonroje y Rose se limpio las manos en el mandil.

- Que ocurrió? -

- Que.. uhm.. que me acosté con el.. aunque uhm.. terminamos como amigos.. pero.. se dio de la manera mas extraña y abrupta – no las mire a los ojos.

- Te acostaste con el sin conocerlo – Alice estaba sorprendidísima.

- ya he dicho que fue un error -

- Y porque no nos contaste? – Rosalie estaba mas tranquila al respecto.

- No me culpen, Rose tu siempre estabas de fiesta y Alice pues.. ahh la verdad es que después de ello trate de hablar con Edward pero nos peleamos y me deprimí y ya no quise mas que tratar de salir adelante, estaba bastante deprimida – dije enojada.

- Ok, ok.. no ha pasado nada – Alice me abrazo – lo genial de esto es que Jake ya esta fuera del mapa, o es que te enamoraste? – yo negué con la cabeza.

- Entonces las repercusiones no son tan malas – Rosalie me dio palmaditas en la espalda.

- No vuelvas a callarte una cosa de tales dimensiones – me replico Alice – Y ahora alégrate porque hoy es navidad y estamos todos juntos para celebrar – sonreí.. Amaba a mis amigos. Terminamos de preparar el postre y de poner la mesa.

- Hay algo que no termina de convencerme, ahora vuelvo – Alice corrió al sótano sin decir mas, los chicos entraron en ese instante.

- Uff.. Es increíble todo lo que hay en el sótano – Alice venia jalando una caja larga.

- Cielo, que haces? – Jasper se acerco a ayudarla – Quiero darle un poco mas de ambiente navideño aunque se quede igual para el próximo ano – Emmet saco entonces el enorme árbol y lo cargo a la sala.

- Ya traigo las esferas, Edward corrió escaleras abajo y mi curiosidad me impulso a seguirlo, era tan grande como recordaba, solíamos jugar todos escondidas cuando éramos pequeños, había algunos muebles cubiertos con sabanas blancas, mientras los demás sacaban algunos arreglos navideños, yo recorría el lugar, me traía tantos recuerdos….

– Alice mira, nuestros vestidos de princesas – sonreí señalándolos.

- Oh por Dios, mira esas espadas – sonrió Rosalie señalando las espadas que usaban los chicos para molestarse todo el tiempo.. – Y Mr. Bear – sonrió lanzando el osito de peluche a Emmet, que cuando era un niño, lo llevaba a todos lados, hasta que ella le molesto diciéndole que eso era de peques. Emmet solo sonrió.

- Quizás quieras echarle un vistazo – le dijo Jasper a Edward pasándole un pequeño baúl.. Que reconocí al instante.

_**Flash back**_

10 anos atrás

- Pero me da miedo el sótano – dije mientras Edward me jalaba escaleras abajo.

- Quiero guardarla porque si no alice la perderá – me dijo arrugando en su mano la carta que yo acababa de darle.

- Donde la pondrás? – pregunte levantándome el vestido para no caerme.

- En mi baúl de secretos, pero no se lo puedes contar a nadie Bells – me dijo llevándose el indice a los labios. Nos sentamos en el suelo y saco un pequeño baúl, donde había un montón de cosas, desde tarjetas de football hasta fotografías.

- Nunca voy a perderla, gracias – me sonrió – Así siempre seremos amigos -

- Es como un pacto? – pregunte mientras el escondía cuidadosamente el baúl.

- Si, es un pacto Bells –

_**Fin flash back**_

Segundos después habían llegado jasper y Emmet con sus espadas de plástico y nos habían llamado novios, hasta que Edward tomo a Mr. Bear y dejaron de molestar, rompí a carcajadas ante el recuerdo y los chicos me siguieron, terminamos de subir las cosas y note que Edward se llevo consigo el baúl…

Tardamos unos minutos en improvisar nuestro árbol, y rápidamente atiborramos el lugar con regalos navideños. Emmet encendió el fuego de la chimenea, note que Rosalie no le quitaba la vista cuando entro cargando los leños. Poco a poco nos esfumamos para bañarnos.

Una vez sola, alice mi cabello y me puse el vestido rosa, lo había comprado recién llegue a Paris, tome las zapatillas del mismo color y me acomode el cabello de manera que quedara recogido del frente, ligeramente. Me maquille un poquito y baje.

Me encontré con la agradable sorpresa de que Alice había puesto música navideña, y velas sobre la mesa del comedor, sentí que me temblaron las rodillas y quise llorar al ver reunidos a mis amigos en la mesa, todo era tan perfecto… Porque no habíamos ido todos a la misma ciudad.. De una cosa estaba segura, sin importar que rumbo tomara mi vida, no quería perder lo más importante. Todos estaban elegantemente vestidos, las chicas tan modernas como siempre y ellos, pues siempre habían tenido excelentes gustos, Emmet se veía muy diferente a su moda sport, Jasper llevaba una chaqueta negra que seguro era idea de Alice y Edward, llevaba un pantalón gris de vestir con una camisa blanca y una corbata verde que hacia juego con sus ojos, se arremango la camisa después de destapar la botella de vino. Me senté y Jasper me sirvió un poco de vino.

- bien, yo quiero brindar por que estamos todos reunidos – todos estaban sonriendo.

- Y porque lo hagamos muchas veces más – sonrió Emmet.

- Salud! -

Emmet partí el pavo y Edward sirvió las patatas, cocinaba unas patatas al horno en mantequilla increíblemente deliciosas! Devore mas de las que me tocaban y después hice lo propio con el pavo.

- Quiero especializarme en costura francesa – dijo Rosalie mientras Emmet le servia otra porción de pavo.

- genial, diseñaras mi vestido de novia! – sonrió Alice parta luego sonrojarse a la par con Jasper – claro, algún día -

- Quizás no muy lejano – sonrió Jasper.. Y morí, quise meterme bajo la mesa y no sentir emoción.. Cuando se había formado en nuestro grupo de amigos esa relación tan profunda… Ojala.. Ojala algún día yo encontrara a alguien así.

- Yo quiero invertir un algún negocio – dijo Emmet pensativo – Quizás.. Un night club- todos soltamos la carcajada.. No se podía escapar mucho tiempo al hecho de ser Emmet..

- Y que especialidad tomaras? – repunté a Edward.

- No lo se aun.. – se quedo pensativo – Quizás.. Penal o Notaria – suspiro y recordé que eso no era lo que le llamaba.. Me sentí terrible, este semestre tenia que encontrar la manera de apoyarle a seguir lo que tanto le apasionaba.. le sonreí ante la promesa que me hacia a mi misma.

- Ya son las doce! – Rosalie sonrió y nos pusimos de pie para darnos lo que fueron largos, sollozantes y afectuosos abrazos, quizás todos estábamos un poco sensibles y sentimentales, debido al hecho de que nos iríamos pronto, yo me iría mañana y ellos al día siguiente.

Fue un momento muy agradable, después nos dirigimos a la sala, frente a la chimenea, las chicas y yo servimos los postres en unas copas de cristal y nos sentamos en la alfombra. Emmet nos regalo ropa deportiva a todos después de darnos un sermón sobre porque debíamos ejercitarnos, Rosalie nos obsequio lencería a Alice y a mi, que nos pusimos como tomates al quitar el papel de regalo.. Y a los chicos les dio unas playeras de esas que van ceñidas al cuerpo. Alice y Jasper nos obsequiaron un par de litografías.. Edward al igual que yo busco algo según los gustos de cada quien, a mi me obsequio un abrigo. Y bueno, a ellos les encantaron sus regalos, Edward fue el ultimo en abrir el suyo.

- Creí que te parecería un buen gesto – dije cuando se quedo observando la foto que me tome en Louvre – Por os viejos tiempos – el sonrió – No se trata mucho de donde estas sino de lo que llevas en el corazón – sonrió aun mas – y yo los llevo a todos en el mió -

Pasamos el resto de la noche contando anécdotas, yo me quede dormida el la alfombra, recostada en el brazo de Edward. Me resistía a pensar que tenia que levantarme e ir con Charlie, moría de ganas de verlo pero no quería irme en un avión justo ahora… Suspire con frustración, sentí que Edward jugaba con mi cabello.

- Vamos, te llevare con Charlie – susurro en mi odio, yo me puse en pie y lo seguí escaleras arriba, rápidamente tome mi equipaje y me cambie la ropa por algo mas cómodo, cuando baje las escaleras el estaba recargado junto a la puerta, con las llaves del auto en las manos. Subimos sin decir mucho, subió el equipaje y condujo, una vez fuera de la casa de Charlie se detuvo, abrió la puerta y me tomo de la mano.

- Quiero darte algo antes de que te vayas – metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco un hermosos brazalete del cual colgaba una estalactita cubierta en pequeños cristales.

- No Edward, ya me has dado mi regalo – me abrace al abrigo que me había obsequiado, el solo sonrió.

- Quiero que recuerdes que siempre estaré aquí para ti – me abrazo – Y que esperare con ansias la próxima navidad – resople, el sabia que ahora no podría volver hasta navidad, ya que el verano debía tomar cursos en la universidad. Maldije dentro de mí y lo abrace sin poder evitar sollozar.

- Será como la otra vez? – pregunte mirándolo a los ojos - no podré llamarte? -

- Es lo mejor para los dos – limpio las lagrimas de mis mejillas y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente – Ahora ve – mientras entraba en la casa de Charlie no dejaba de verlo de reojo, recargado en su auto, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada triste.. O acaso era mi propia tristeza reflejada… Seguí mi camino en automático sin detenerme a pensar…


	17. Chapter 17

**Uff.. Saludos! Y besos! **

**Chapter 17**

_**Bella**_

Pase una mañana tranquila, Charlie estaba de un humor excelente, ordenamos pizza para comer, me hizo contarle todo con lujo de detalles, los pros, los contras, mis expectativas, no se canso de decirme lo orgulloso que estaba de mi, y lo mucho que me extrañaba en casa, me contó que estaba saliendo con una mujer que había conocido en un festival de cacería, aparentemente tenían bastante en común, se suponía que vendría a comer cono nosotros pero algo surgió en su trabajo.

- Será en otra ocasión quizás – saco los platos – hubiera cocinado pero creo que esto es mucho mejor -

- Cierto, seguido de las clases de cocina – reí y el solo rodó los ojos.

- Debo decirlo Bells, has crecido bastante – reí divertida al notar lo melancólico que era mi padre.

- Te he traído algunas fotos, para el refrigerador, supongo – Charlie pegaba en el fotos mías desde que tenia solo meses. Se sonrojo, y yo reí, tenia tanto de el en mi personalidad.

- Todo me parece perfecto Bells pero siento que no esta tan feliz de volver – me sirvió soda.

- Claro que si – fruncí el ceno.

- Recuerda que algunas veces lo que siempre quisimos puede cambiar... No quiere decir que sea menos importante o un triunfo menor cambiar de planes, quizás simplemente encontramos algo mucho mas valioso y que nos hace mas felices – dudo que mi padre haya sido consciente de lo acertadas que eran sus palabras aunque yo solo negué con la cabeza e hice un comentario errado de las finales del football.

Charlie parecía bastante feliz, y me hubiera gustado conocer a la persona que lo estaba haciendo sentir así, yo no quería que mi padre estuviera solo, mi madre al menos trataba de rehacer su vida.

Ni siquiera quise subir a mi antigua habitación, me concentre en esperar la hora de partir, ya caída la noche, Charlie condujo hasta el aeropuerto y luego de un par de despedidas agridulces se fue, yo también odiaba las despedidas… Tome mi maleta y me dirigí a la plataforma a comprar mi boleto, las filas eran bastante largas, cuando por fin logre llegar, tuve que esperar en la sala conjunta, mi vuelo debía salir hacia cinco minutos y aun no nos pedían que abordáramos... Espere un par de minutos, eran casi las 2 de la mañana cuando decidí que una hora era demasiado tiempo para rezagarse, me levante y fui directo al mostrador.

- Señorita, mi vuelo debió haber salido hace una hora, sabe porque se han retrasado tanto? – pregunte algo cansada.

- Lo siento mucho señorita pero al parecer el piloto quiere esperar un poco ya que se avecina una tormenta de nieve cerca de .. Paris – resople – nosotros le avisaremos.. –

- Me senté en el sillón de piel y cerré los ojos. El sonido de mi celular me despertó, rápidamente lo saque del abrigo y me talle los ojos, cuando los abrí me di cuenta que ya había amanecido.

- Si? -

- Bella, como estas, ya llegaste a Paris? Espera – dijo Alice – Si mama, Jasper lo llevaría al hospital tan pronto como llegaran –

- Al hospital? Ha ocurrido algo Alice? –

- No te preocupes Bella, realmente solo llamaba para decirte que llames a Edward, fuimos a esquiar ayer y el muy bobo se cayó de una altura considerable –

- Como que se cayo? Se encuentra bien? – pregunte asustada.

- Si, bueno, en realidad, Jasper se quedara con el unos días, tiene enyesados el brazo y la pierna derecha –

- Ósea que prácticamente esta frito – mustie nerviosa.

- Jasper lo cuidara unos días, bueno, dos porque tiene que volver a clases, si falta los primeros día puede perder su lugar en la materia –

- Y cuando le quitaran el yeso? –

- En un mes.. Si es que se cuida – mi celular se quedo sin pila en ese instante, y esta vez maldije en voz alta..

Me levante del sillón y seguí diciendo groserías, me frene frente al enorme cristal, ahí estaba el avión, pegue la frente contra el vidrio. Mil sensaciones se apoderaban de mi, me sentía como si dos cuerdas tiraran de mi, la de mi cordura y la de mis sentimientos, estaba preocupada por Edward, estaba por partir a miles de millas, y con esa entupida condición suya de que no habláramos, trate de tomar un poco de aire.

Pensé en las muchas cosas que habían ocurrido esta navidad, cosas que reforzaban nuestra amistad, que nos recordaban que lo nuestro siempre había estado ahí y me pregunte.. Si seguiría así sin importar cuanto tirara de esa cuerda o si se llegaría a romper.. Y si yo estaba dispuesta a soportar ese dolor, conocía la respuesta.. Demasiado bien, pero mi mente gritaba que debía hacer lo que siempre planeé, seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones..

Y nuevamente, ahí estaba la culpa, punzando en mi pecho, si yo estuviera en Boston, yo podría cuidar de el ahora que lo necesita, yo lo alentaría a seguir su pasión por la música, estaba sufriendo al irme y me estaba llevando conmigo a mi amigo, y todo lo que podía apoyarle, que clase de amiga era yo, tenia que haber una solución, y si no la había, era hora de sopesar mis prioridades…

Con paso firme y llena de seguridad camine al mostrador.

- Señorita, su avión esta por abordar – sonrió la empleada.

- Quiero cambiar mi boleto por favor, asumo que no habrá problema debido al retraso - dije un tanto sarcástica

- A que destino? – frunció el ceno.

- A Boston – suspire profundamente… Quizás podría volver a Paris algún día, quizás no… Pero a Edward, a el no podía perderlo…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Edward

- Maldita, maldita, maldita sea! – gruñí intentando ponerme en pie, el enfermero en turno me miraba con timidez, me dio las muletas y Salí cojeando, menudo idiota, era un muy mal comienzo.

Después de llevar a Bella a casa de Charlie, regrese a la finca y decidimos ir a esquiar, deporte que he practicado desde de pequeño pero estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no vi la pequeña piedra con que tropecé… Desde una altura considerable, el cuerpo me dolía horrores, me había golpeado fuerte, tenia dos que tres raspones en la cara y por si fuera poco, llevaba los jeans rotos, el medico había decidido cortarlos para atenderme de inmediato…Como se suponía además que lidiaría en Boston con esto, no prefería quedarme en casa, quería pasar el tiempo solo sin que tener que pretender algún estado de humor, pero me costaría muchísimo trabajo hacer mi vida cotidiana si estaba lisiado temporalmente… Menos mal que mis clases comenzaban hasta dentro de tres semanas, quizás lograría que me las quitaran a tiempo.

- Vamos – Jasper firmaba mí salida del hospital al tiempo que le devolvían la tarjeta de crédito de Alice, que había ido con mama a contarle sobre el incidente.

- Edward hijo – mi padre entro apresuradamente al hospital.

- Papa, no estabas en una junta? – pregunte dándole un afectuoso abrazo como me di a entender con el yeso.

- Si, bueno, eso no importa, que te paso? – me miro de arriba abajo con el brazo y la pierna enyesada.

- Me distraje – suspire, mi padre me miro de una manera peculiar, se aclaro la garganta.

- Jasper, será mejor que vayas a casa, dile por favor a mi esposa que llevare a edward yo mismo – Jasper asintió y se despidió de mi.

- No quiero interrumpir tu trabajo papa – intente caminar derecho, mientras el se quitaba la bata blanca.

- Creo que debemos hablar – me puso la mano sobre el hombro y nos dirigimos al auto. Rápidamente condujo hacia la carretera, mientras yo tomaba los analgésicos que me habían preescrito e intentaba acomodarme en el asiento.

- Bien, que ha ocurrido? – pregunto apagando el estero.

- Sobre que? -

- Porque insistes en marcharte a Boston con tanta premura Edward y que estabas pensando cuando rodaste montana abajo, eres el que mejor esquía en la familia! – tomo la primer desviación y yo suspire, estaba atrapado en el auto en un viaje largo, no tenia mas opción que responder.

- Bueno, yo.. Acababa de llevar a Bella con Charlie y – mi padre suspiro.

- Supuse que seria eso – sonrió a medias.

- Acaso es tan obvio – maldije internamente, como es que era tan obvio y como es que ella era tan ciega… Tan ciega como Alice cuando Jasper guardaba sus sentimientos..

- Mas que obvio, es natural, ustedes han sido amigos desde tan pequeños, que me extraña que no hayan tenido algo que ver aun, cierto? – Yo asentí – aunque quizás ha sido mejor, durante la adolescencia uno pasa por demasiados cambios hormonales que nos llevan a hacer tonterías, como intentar un noviazgo y no saber sobrellevarlo, ustedes aun conservan su amistad -

- Comienzo a sentir un odio en particular por esa palabra – dije sarcásticamente sacudiendo la cabeza, la medicina comenzaba a hacer efecto.

- Sigues empecinado en no hablar con ella? – Lo mire confundido – Alice me contó.. Ya que tu no te has tomado la molestia de llamarnos a nosotros tampoco – me sentí culpable al escuchar la tristeza en su voz.. No podía alejarme así del mundo solo porque estaba lastimado.. No era justo para nadie, ni siquiera para Bella. Suspire pensando en que había sido un tonto y que en verdad quería hablar con ella aunque fuera por ese medio…

- Lo siento papa. No sucederá de nuevo – lo mire a los ojos.

- No te des por vencido Edward, pero tampoco te tortures, lo que tenga que pasar pasara -

- Y mientras tanto yo que? – reproche.

- Bueno, el amor es como una apuesta, a todo o nada, si pierdes, vuelves a levantarte, si ganas… - me sonrió – ahora trata de dormir un poco – asentí y cerré los ojos, escuche el sonido del radio de papa pero me quede dormido antes de escuchar quien era.

Desperté luego de un rato, pero mantuve los ojos cerrados, trataba de recordar los últimos acontecimientos de mi vida, la noche que pase con Bella, la cena de navidad… me había pasado la noche en vela, observándola.. Haciendo planes que no eran mas que meras fantasías que quizás nunca llegarían a mas, planes con ella…. La había llenado de pequeños besos.. Hasta que despertó, entonces subimos por el equipaje y busque entre mis cosas el brazalete que compre en Tiffany's estando en Boston, era mas un recordatorio para mi de que pronto, un día, lo colocaría en su mano.. Suspire.

- Edward, hemos llegado, es aquí? – abrí los ojos de golpe, papa me extendió el papel que había garabateado para Jasper horas antes con la dirección del condo, yo asentí.

Me ayudo a bajar del auto y entramos al edificio, una vez arriba, antes de que pudiera sacar mis llaves, la puerta se abrió.. Y mi corazón latió rápido, mucho más rápido… que el aleteo de un colibrí…

- Edward! – sentí los brazos de Bella rodear mi cuello sin inmutarse por la presencia de mi padre, que sonreía sin parecer sorprendido.

- Bella? Que haces aquí? – la abrace, tratando de llenarme de su aroma, mi mundo había recuperado instantáneamente su balance, y me sentía increíblemente feliz, lleno de preguntas formulándose en mi cabeza, pero principalmente, feliz.

- Alice me contó lo que paso – se separo de mi – Hola Dr. Cullen, lo ha llamado la Sra. Esme? – saludo a mi padre con efusividad.

- Hola Bella – sonrió – Si, muchas gracias por ofrecerte a cuidarlo Bella, es un increíble gesto de tu parte – ella se sonrojo y me miro con los ojos llenos de ternura, ella se preocupaba por mi.. - Bien, yo debo tomar un vuelo de regreso a casa, tengo asuntos que atender y veo que quedas en las mejores manos – sonrió dándome un abrazo y se fue, no sin antes darme una mirada de animo.

- Déjame ayudarte – Bella me tomo por el brazo haciéndome sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago, me condujo hasta la cocina, donde todo olía exquisito - Tienes hambre? – yo asentí sin dejar de sonreír, cuantas veces había sonado con que ella caminara por aquí.. De una habitación a otra, con despertar y tan solo cruzar el pasillo para estar a su lado...

- Porque? – ella se giro a verme mientras me sentaba en la silla del desayunador – Porque has venido hasta aquí? – pregunte con voz firme.

- En un segundo, déjame servirte algo de tomar – mustio y yo la jale con la mano que tenia libre hasta quedar frente a ella… mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras ella estaba apresada entre mis piernas..

- Porque yo no soy tan fuerte como tu Edward – suspiro – yo no puedo alejarme de esa manera, mucho menos con esa insulsa condición tuya de no hablar por teléfono – dijo frunciendo el ceno – y bueno, siempre nos quedara Paris… - sonrió a medias y yo le dedique mi mas sincera sonrisa, con el corazón en mano, la abrace fuertemente… Que más podía pedir ahora… Por lo pronto.. Me era suficiente, no me atrevía a besarla aunque mi cuerpo lo suplicara a gritos, no ahora que acababa de recuperarla – Y bueno, se que no ganara el premio a la mejor amiga del ano pero pienso pelear por el del ano entrante – sonrió y yo solo pude hacer lo mismo, todo seria diferente ahora, y tendría al fin, la oportunidad de conquistarla, poco a poquito, de demostrarle que nadie podría quererla como yo..

- Esto hace que tu regalo de navidad quede reducido a nada – ambos reímos – No sabes lo increíblemente bien que se siente tenerte aquí – ella rodó los ojos y acerco un plato con sopa de pollo, debía ser un sueno.

- Come fortachón – alzo una ceja echándole un vistazo a mis jeans hechos tiras.

- Gracias – después de varios intentos fallidos de comer con la mano izquierda, decidió alimentarme por cuenta propia.. Y yo.. Me deje consentir… Cuando comencé a bostezar me convenció de que era hora de ir a la cama, una vez en mi habitación busco en los cajones del closet.

- Donde guardas las pijamas? – pregunto.

- Abajo, coge también las tijeras – me pase la mano por el pelo, nervioso, si, tendría que hacer trizas mis jeans calvin klein..

- Cierto – se acerco con las tijeras en mano – bien, quédate quieto, voy a cortar el pantalón para poder quitártelo, prometo comparte unos nuevos si haces meritos – sonrió divertida, que me iba a quitar que? Fruncí el ceno mientras ella cortaba con dificultad la mezclilla, nervioso por su mala coordinación.. Una vez termino, jalo el resto de los jeans y cayeron sobre la alfombra, provocando que me sonrojara en serio, sin decir nada, me ayudo a colocarme el pijama para luego sacarme la playera también, note que me miraba de reojo.. Y eso me hizo sonreír.. Con mucho tiento y cuidado me coloco la playera de algodón, mientras despeinaba cariñosamente mi cabello.

- Bien, ahora a descansar – acomodo las cobijas y me ayudo a recostarme – descansa Cullen – quería decirle tantas cosas, pero los parpados me pesaban, me dormí al instante…

Desperté a media noche, me pregunte si todo había sido un sueno, pero al intentar girarme boca abajo me di cuenta que el yeso me lo impedía, me levante como pude para buscar analgésicos en la cocina, el dolor había regresado, casi había logrado llegar hasta la barra sin bajas, cuando tire accidentalmente un florero con el pie, la luz de la sala se encendió y una Bella desorientada me encaro poniendo posición de pelea.

- soy solo yo – sonreí reprimiendo una carcajada..

- Edward, que haces de pie tu solo? – llevaba puesta una camisa de algodón mía, no estuve muy seguro de si me había levantado en ese estado o verla vestida de esa manera me había provocado esa sensación debajo del ombligo pero rápidamente pase mis ojos de sus piernas a sus ojos, intentando sonar despistado.

- Analgésicos – mustie caminando nuevamente.

- Llámame si es que quieres algo – me reprimió y se adelanto a darme las píldoras junto con un vaso de agua.

- No quiero molestarte, no es tan difícil – puso las manos en la cintura y miro los trocitos de jarrón en el piso, me hundí de hombros, no quería estarle llamando a que me ayudara todo el tiempo.

- A la cama - me llevo hasta el cuarto y me sorprendió que apagara la luz para meterse también entre las cobijas… - No pensaras que confiare en ti de nuevo eh – bostezo y murmuro algo mientras se quedaba dormida, yo suspire y la atraje hacia mi pecho, sin reprimirme, y aunque con aquella sensación torturándome, mi corazón paso una noche plena.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Bella

La mañana siguiente no me sentí con muchos ánimos de salir de la cama, era a decir verdad el primer día de descanso que tenia, el condo era realmente acogedor, recordé de pronto que era 31 de diciembre, que rápido estaba pasando el tiempo, me pareció escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta, me levante a regañadientes, sin molestarme en cambiarme la playera que había tomado del closet de Edward, una vez me asome al pasillo, encontré una curiosa mujer vestida de enfermera.

- Buenos días, el joven Cullen? – pregunto sosteniendo su maletín con ambas manos, no pude evitar notar el excesivo maquillaje en su rostro.

- Esta dormido, en que puedo ayudarla? – me miro con una sonrisa sugestiva, la gente se dejaba llevar por las apariencias, Edward salió caminando justo detrás de mi en ese instante, ella lo miro de arriba abajo, cosa que me hizo sentir molesta.

- En realidad, me ha enviado su padre, para asistirlo en lo que necesite – la mujer era bonita aunque me pareció bastante mayor como para estarse comiendo a mi amigo de aquella forma con la mirada.

- Sentimos que no le hayan avisado pero ya no será necesario – Edward puso la mano sobre mi hombro tan pronto dije eso, la enfermera hizo una mueca y murmuro algo así como siempre lo mismo y se fue con cara de pocos amigos.

- Uhmm.. Puedo preguntar porque hiciste eso? – me gire para encontrarme con un adormilado Edward, que se pasaba la mano por el despeinado cabello.

- Yo voy a cuidarte – fruncí el ceno ofendida.. Estaba segura de que podía hacerme cargo de esto.

- No tienes que hacerlo Bella – murmuro mientras lo ayudaba a llegar a la cocina.

- Bien, digamos que estoy haciendo meritos para cuando tu tengas que cuidarme a mi – dije sacando un montón de cosas del refrigerador.

- Eso podría pasar – rio un poco mientras bostezaba.

- Lo se, yo tampoco quería salir de la cama, estoy agotada – murmure mientras preparaba los hot cakes.

- Podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día – sugirió poniéndose en pie para sacar la miel y los cubiertos.

- Cullen, me estas poniendo los nervios de punta, deja que yo lo haga, de verdad – le quite el frasco y le dedique una mirada amenazadora – Quiero hacerlo, déjame cuidarte, si? -

-Lo siento – sonrió divertido y vi cierto brillo en sus ojos, algo que hacia tiempo no veía.

- Hoy en la noche será año nuevo, seguro que no quieres ir a festejar con tus amigos? – pregunte colocando el primer hot cake en su plato.

- No tenia planeado nada – probo un trozo – esta delicioso -

- De verdad?, ninguna cita con alguna prometedora abogada? – pregunte sonriendo mientras el suspiraba profundamente.

- No Bells -

- Bien, que quieres hacer entonces? – me senté a desayunar.

- No se, podríamos ir al cine, hace siglos que no voy – sugirió.

- Es una buena idea!, el cine francés no es realmente lo mío – sonreí – y podríamos ordenar algo para comer o comprar algo y cenar aquí – el asintió con una sonrisa, si, me hacia falta sentir ese calor de hogar, como era que apenas tenia unas horas aquí y me sentía mas en casa que cuando estuve meses en Paris…

Terminamos de desayunar y Edward tomo una siesta, Los analgésicos lo noqueaban totalmente, mientras tanto aproveche para desempacar mi ropa y tomar una ducha rápida.

Decidí ponerme un bonito pantalón ajustado con una blusa muy chik, había aprendido en estos meses que mientras me sintiera mas a gusto conmigo misma, era mucho mas feliz.. Me alacié el cabello y después me prepare un café, vague por el condo durante un par de horas, me encantaba como lo había decorado Edward, clásico y elegante, note entonces que en la sala había suficiente espacio para poner un piano, suspire.

Note que había colgado fotos por todo el lugar, tenia colgado el collage en la sala de estar, el collage que le regale después de la graduación. Sonreí, este había pasado a ser mi lugar favorito, solo me bastaba esperar a que Edward mejorara para que me ayudara a instalarme bien en mi habitación, puesto que los muebles e incluso el colchón estaban en su empaque y yo era consiente de que el uso de la fuerza bruta no era una virtud en mi. Por lo pronto a el parecía no molestarle que me colara en su cama.

- Creí que no iríamos a ningún lado esta noche – dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Solo iremos al cine – me hundí de hombros.

- De acuerdo, debo buscar algo de ropa adecuada – mustio mirándome de arriba abajo.

- Necesitas ayuda – dije siguiéndolo de cerca

- Uhm.. Seguro – saque del closet un short polo color azul y una playera azul marino, lo ayude a cambiarse con mucho cuidado, a mi me parecía que se sentía fatal pero el no se quejaba al respecto.

Una vez listo, lo lleve hasta su auto y conduje directo al mall, siguiendo sus instrucciones, era increíble que me sintiera tan cómoda si ni siquiera tenia noción de la ciudad en si, no sabia donde estaba que o como llegar, pero me sentía contenta.

- Bella a este paso no llegaremos hoy – rio cambiando la música.

- No estas en posición de discutir Cullen – fruncí el ceno. Caminamos por el lugar a paso lento, puesto que yo no quería que el fuera a lastimarse y en realidad, yo no tenia prisa alguna.

- Que pasara con la universidad? – pregunto.

- Uhm.. Iré a la Boston University, pediré un certificado parcial por las materias que curse en Paris, me tomara un poco mas de tiempo porque no todas son validas aquí pero estará bien – sonreí, el se detuvo.

- Estas segura de la decisión que has tomado – me miro fijamente.

- Si – sonreí, seguimos caminando – Solo necesito saber como voy a organizarme, necesito comprar un auto y quiero que paguemos los gastos por partes iguales – nos detuvimos en la taquilla.

- Buenas tardes – el chico de la taquilla me sonrió de manera demasiado entusiasta, Edward se recargo en la barra y saco su cartera.

- Quiero dos boletos para la siguiente función de.. Avatar – dijo aclarándose la garganta.

- Claro, serian 19 dólares por favor – me miraba de nuevo, Edward extendió un billete de veinte y me tomo de la mano.

- Vamos, - no me soltó ni un segundo, a mi me dio por reírme, entramos en la sala y encontramos lugar hasta el fondo, cierto, no hay que ir al cine en fechas festivas porque es difícil encontrar lugar, nos sentamos.

- Ni siquiera te pregunte si querías algo de tomar – intento ponerse en pie – Me distraje con tu conquista – frunció el ceno.

- Edward, de verdad, no puedes moverte de aquí para allá todo el tiempo, no debí traerte al cine – sonreí – además pobre chico, apenas tendría unos 15 – rodé los ojos – siéntate, ya esta por empezar, comeremos de regreso a casa – sonrió y se sentó de nuevo, aunque ya no volvió a tomar mi mano, porque estaba yo tomando en cuenta esos pequeños detalles?..

Cuando la película termino nos dirigimos a comprar comida china para llevar, compramos algo de pollo a la plancha y el decidió llevar una champagne y paramos en Baskin Robbins por un poco de nieve para la noche y claro un racimo de uvas!

Cuando regresamos al condo pasaba de las 6 de la tarde, coloque la comida en la mesa de la cocina y prácticamente corrí a la habitación cuando escuche el grifo del agua y un golpeteo contra el suelo.

- Edward?- abrí la puerta de golpe para encontrarlo maldiciendo tirado en el piso – de acuerdo, quieres que llame a la enfermera para que te eche las manos encima – bufe, el solo sonrió.

- Lo siento, puedes ayudarme – asentí ayudándolo a incorporarse, me di cuenta que ya entonces que ya se había quitado la ropa y llevaba encima solo una toalla blanca– espera un segundo – salí de inmediato y trate de tranquilizarme, no quería que me viera sonrojar de esta manera, si, Edward y yo éramos amigos desde pequeños, pero nunca se había dado una situación parecida a esto, en pocas palabras, yo nunca lo había visto desnudo..

Apreté los dientes ante el pensamiento, esas hormonas mías eran una traicioneras, trate de evadir el hecho de que había un hombre semi, casi, muy a punto de estar desnudo ahí adentro y deje que la tina se llenara.

Tome un recipiente pequeño, el se quedo de pie recargado en la pared mientras yo corría a la habitación por ropa limpia y una toalla pequeña. Coloque un pequeño banquito dentro de la tina y lo ayude a sentarse en el, que solo sostenía firmemente la toalla alrededor de su cintura, el agua cubría poco mas arriba de su ombligo, me quite los zapatos y doble mis jeans hasta las rodillas, para después sentarme en el borde de la tina, justo detrás de el.

- Bien, ahora se bueno y quédate quieto – pude notar que estaba nervioso puesto que no bromeo al respecto – hazme saber si te lastimo – dije tomando el jabón.

- De verdad no – dijo nervioso, puse un dedo sobre sus labios.

- No quiero que vayas a lastimarte de nuevo y además, digamos que quiero enmendar algo de lo mucho que estropee – dije con ternura mientras ponía un poco de jabón en su espalda – relájate Cullen – sonreí. El sentimiento de nervios había desaparecido en mi, puesto que solo me importaba cuidarlo, y además conocía a este hombre mejor que nadie en el mundo..

- No dejare que pagues un solo centavo, lo sabes – rio jugando con el agua.

- No puedo poner una pelea contigo mientras estés así – reí – Cielos Edward, en verdad te metiste un buen golpe – su espalda estaba llena de rasguños, recargo juguetonamente su cabeza en mis piernas, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, yo pude un poco de jabón en las yemas de mis dedos y acaricie su rostro con delicadeza, después lo limpie con la toalla húmeda, el parecía estar de lo mas tranquilo, así que seguí lavando su cuello, sus hombros.. Y su pecho.. Pude sentir que se tensaba cada que pasaba mis manos por su delineado y bien marcado pecho Cuando exactamente mi amigo había echo estos músculos? – Te has estado ejercitando Edward? – pregunte embobada sin poder dejar de acariciarlo.

- Siempre lo he hecho Bella – suspiro – Supongo que no lo habías notado –

- Estoy segura de que hace meses que me fui no tenias estos músculos – dije pensativa.

- Quizás he hecho un poco mas de ejercicio – se hundió de hombros.

- Te ves genial – mustie.. y era verdad, Edward era extremadamente sensual.. Por un momento desee que no fuera mi amigo de toda la vida, que fuera un completo desconocido con quien no tener que dar explicaciones, bufe ante el pensamiento. Seguí enjabonando su pecho y me detuve a juguetear con el vello de su abdomen, acariciándolo suavemente con las puntas de mis dedos.

- Bella – instantáneamente abrió los ojos.

- Lo siento.. – sonreí llenándole la barbilla de jabón.

- Si no supiera que eres una santa diría que me estas seduciendo – bromeo, yo solo fruncí el ceno y suspire, concentrándome en esparcir la capa de jabón sobre su cuello, noto mi cambio de humor.

- Hay algo que quieras contarme? – pregunto girándose con esfuerzo hasta quedar frente a mi, no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, tomo mi barbilla forzándome a hacerlo.

- Paso.. En Paris – dije con decepción, el me soltó de repente – Y no fue ni inolvidable, ni romanito, ni especial – comencé a llorar y me odie por ello, el tomo nuevamente mi mano.

- No llores – susurro para luego abrazarme, no me importo que estuviera mojado y empapara mi ropa..

- No se ni siquiera porque lo hice, yo quería que fuera algo mágico – me frote los ojos - tu sabes lo idealista que siempre fui al respecto, pero me sentía tan sola – el soltó un suspiro profundo.

- Te prometo que el chico indicado llegara.. Y entonces será mágico – yo me aferraba fuertemente a sus manos.

- Simplemente no entiendo porque el amor y las relaciones personales tiene que ser tan complicadas – puse shampoo en su cabello – No lo entiendo Edward – dije con frustración.

- Cuando encuentres al hombre adecuado.. Supongo que lo sabrás – acaricio mi mejilla.

- Gracias por estar aquí, Yo te quiero muchísimo Edward – le di un beso en la frente para luego peinarle una cresta con el shampoo,

- Quieres la guerra, eh! - cerro los ojos mientras enjuagaba su cabello, yo solo reí, mientras acomodaba su cabello hacia atrás, todo el tiempo con suma delicadeza, para no lastimarlo, para que sintiera cuanto en verdad yo quería cuidar de el.

- Creo que mejor te dejo para que termines de bañarte – al cerrar la puerta no pude evitar sentirme mal por Jacob nuevamente, estaba segura de que Edward no creería que era una chica fácil y en verdad deseaba creer sus palabras y tener la certeza de que sabría identificar al hombre adecuado.

Ayude a Edward a colocarse la ropa mientras analizaba mi patética soledad, hasta que decidí dejar de atormentarme y disfrutar la velada con mi mejor amigo.

Lleve la comida y el champagne a la sala, donde Edward esperaba sentado sobre la alfombra.

- huele delicioso, saco los palillos chinos mientras yo colocaba nuestros platos.

Adoro Eiki! – sonreí pensando en que había sido una suerte que aquí en Boston hubiera una sucursal de nuestro restaurante favorito de comida china. Recuerdo que de peques, nuestros padres solían llevarnos y comprarnos banderillas de queso si nos comportábamos durante unas horas.

- Ha sido una excelente idea – dijo Edward llevando comiendo un bocado.

- - Edward, puedo preguntarte algo? – dije incapaz de morderme la lengua.

- Uhm.. Porque tengo el presentimiento de que no me va a gustar del todo? – frunció el ceno y me pare a poner algo de música.

- No tienes que contestar si no quieres – mustie volviendo a mi lugar, mientras Fly me to the moon de Sinatra inundaba la habitación, Edward me sonrió, sabia que lo había puesto para el, si, el era el chico elegante, sofisticado y con clase que escuchaba a Frank Sinatra mientras trabajaba, en varias ocasiones lo había pillado en casa de sus padres mientras se arreglaba para salir…

- Lo haré – sonrió – Pero, tendrás que responder algo a cambio – mordió un trocito de pollo con toda la elegancia del mundo, me di cuenta de que era la persona con quien mas disfrutaba comer, era simplemente, agradable.

- Como fue tu primera vez? – mastico despacio y sin mirarme.

- fue demasiado sosa.. En el auto – arrugo la nariz – Supongo que estuvo bien para ser la primera y puramente experimental -

- Estabas enamorado? – pregunte jugando con mi comida tratando de sonar casual, como si no me sintiera de lo mas extraña al hablar este tema con Edward.

- no – negó con la cabeza – Mis hormonas era adolescentes – me sonroje, las mías seguían siendo así!

Me pregunte entonces si Edward creía en no tener sexo sin amor.. Fruncí el ceno estrujándome los sesos mientras saboreada la salsa de soya muy lentamente.

- Tu, uhm? Estabas enamorada? – pregunto mirándome fijamente, yo solo negué con la cabeza.

- Lo disfrutaste? – note cierto color en sus mejillas aunque se contraponía un poco a su mirada, no parecía que fuera vergüenza lo que estuviera sintiendo.

- Fue.. Doloroso… Placentero.. Y después, experimente un sentimiento de soledad que nunca en mi vida había sentido – mustie – Edward, alguna vez has estado enamorado? – el sonrió a medias, mirando fijamente su comida.

- Si – suspiro – es el sentimiento más maravilloso del mundo..Sentirte de cierto modo vulnerable.. Y tan dichoso ante situaciones tan pequeñas.. Un roce, una caricia, un beso.. Como si el mundo entero se desvaneciera y solo estuviera esa persona – sentí celos, al escuchar su voz aterciopelado hablar sobre ello con tanta dulzura..Sentí celos de la persona que despertaba en el ese sentimiento, sentí celos de que nadie los despertara en mi..

-Dejémonos de cosas tristes, quiero brindar por este nuevo comienzo – Edward sonrió y ágilmente destapo la champagne.

- Porque este ano sea mejor que el anterior, porque alcancemos nuestros sueños – sonrió sirviéndome una copa al tiempo que miraba su reloj, comimos las uvas y me puse en pie para darle un abrazo.

-feliz año nuevo – lo abrace con fuerza

- Feliz año nuevo bonita – me beso en la mejilla, pasamos un rato platicando muy amenamente, tanto que no nos dimos cuenta de en que momento dieron las cuatro de la mañana o en que momento nos terminamos la botella de champagne, decidí que era hora de irnos a la cama, a pesar de que Edward había decidido no tomar sus pastillas por la noche, no quería arriesgarme a que se quedara dormido en la alfombra, por lo que lo ayude a llegar a la habitación, le quite los zapatos y desabotone su camisa un poco, lo suficiente para que pudiera descansar.

- descansa – susurre mientras lanzaba mis zapatillas al piso y apagaba la luz, recargue mi frente en su hombro, quizás demasiado cerca a su cara.. Puesto que nuestros labios se rozaron suavemente, mi corazón se detuvo. Sentí su respiración sobre mi piel, mientras acariciaba mi cabello y yo hacia lo mismo con el, sin pensarlo demasiado me acerque nuevamente a sus labios calidos y lo bese.

El no se inmuto, acaricio mi rostro con delicadeza y suavemente, muy sumamente abrió paso con su lengua, acariciándome de una manera totalmente desconocida para mi, enteramente gentil. Nunca dejo de acariciar mi rostro, nunca con segundas intenciones.. Me separe un poco para tomar aire y quise retomar el beso, pero el se había quedado dormido y tan solo me abrace fuertemente a su pecho, mientras una sensación desconocida inundaba mis sentidos.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Epov

La mañana siguiente me desperte tarde, no me sentia del todod bien, Sentia que la habitacion daba vueltas alrededor de mi cama. Habia olvidado por completo que estaba tomando medicamentos y se me habia pasado la mano con el alcohol. Con la champagne para celebrar el año nuevo.

Me sente sobre la cama y me mire al espejo, apenas recordaba algo de anoche, recuerdo que Bella me hizo preguntas extrañas, recuerdo musica… Nada con mucha exactitud. Desayunamos en silencio, yo trataba de ignorar el dolor de cabeza y Bella, estaba simplemente extraña, demasiado callada.

- Sucede algo? – pregunte luego de tomar las pastillas con un poco de jugo.

- No Edward, todo esta perfectamente bien – murmuro sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos, mientras partia los waffles con lo que parecia la intencion de perforar el plato.

- No parece que estes bien – tome su mano tratando de que se tranquilizara un poco.

- Y ati no parece que te importe – dijo exaltada.

- De que estas hablando? – pregunte confundido, sin soltar su mano, el dolor de cabeza habia desaparecido, menos mal puesto que estrujaba mi cerebro para tratar de entender lo que ella queria decir.

- Porque actuas como.. Argh.. Sabes, pretender que no ocurrio no cambia las cosas, es tan infantil – se puse en pie.

- Pretender que no paso que? – me puse en pie sobre mi yeso y la mire con temor, yo no le hubiera hecho daño.. o si?.. No, no podia ser nada por el estilo – Te hice algo.. anoche? – pregunte nervioso, ella me miro con frustracion y enojo..Despues de unos segundos, su rostro se torno mas apacible..

- No recuerdas – murmuo, yo tan soo nege con la cabeza.

- Bien – suspiro dandose por vencida – Tengo que ir a ingresar mis papeles a la universidad, regresare por la tarde, quiero inscribir mis asignaturas de una vez – me acaricio la mejilla suavemente, yo la abrace.. Hubiera pasado lo que hubiera pasado, yo no queria que ella tuviera temores.. Mucho menos de mi. – Si necesitas algo, solo llamame, estare de vuelta en cuestion de segundos – sonrio a medias.

- Cuidate, no comas, preparare algo para compartir – aspire su cabello antes de dejarla ir por completo.

- De acuerdo – sonrio para luego salir del departamento.

Ahogue un grito de frustracion y me deje caer en la cama. Cerre los ojos tratando de recordar cada segundo de la noche anterior, recorde nuestro momento en la bañera y sonrei a medias, habiamos tenido un momento verdaderamente inusual.

A mi me encantaba sentir que ella se preocupaba por mi, que ella cuidaba de mi, sin esperar nada a cambio, suspire, no lograba comprender como es que ella se haia convertido tan rapido en una mujer, jamas paso por mi mente que mientras estaba en Paris hubiera estado con alguien mas, al menos no de esa manera, algo en mi pecho se habia removido con fuerza tan pronto ella me lo conto, suspire frustrado, estaba seguro de que el idiota no la merecia en lo absoluto, y para muestra me bastaba el hecho de que no estaba con ella, no estaba su lado.

Pense en lo mucho que yo, ademas de amarla, la respetaba, yo no era el tipo de hombre que la llevaria a la cama sin mas, puesto que cada vez que despertaba a su lado, mi corazon se aceleraba ante la idea de poder hacerlo por toda la vida, una vez que ella fuese mi esposa, una vez que ella se enamorara de mi.. Tan irremediablemente como yo de ella…

Sacudi la cabeza tratando de concentrarme solo en la cena de año nuevo, me quede dormido, profundamente dormido y sin remedio alguno, estaba teniendo uno de los sueños mas vividos, mis ojos estaba cerrados pero no estaba dormido, no completamente, habia un suave olor a fresias, y tenia mis brazos a su alrededor, nuestros labios se habian rozado accidentalmente debido a que estabamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro, enrede mis dedos en su cabello mientras ella hacia lo mismo, e inesperadamente me besaba con toda la intencion del mundo, yo correspondia su beso, obligandola a disminuir la intensidad, siendo gentil y delicado, pero no menos profundo..

Nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire y senti el calor en mis labios.. El calor que ella habia dejado en ellos, sin mas.. Cai en un profundo y placido sueño..Como seguramente solo lo hice cuando era pequeño y nada en el mundo me provocara la menor preocupacion.

Desperte de golpe y sudando un poco, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro en el reflejo del espejo, ella me habia besado, solte una carcajada comprendiendo su expresion por la mañana, ella esperaba que hablaramos al respecto, ella esperaba que aclararamos las cosas y estaba realmente resentida porque yo no comprendia, seguramente pensaria que estaba fingiendo..

Me puse de pie y me di un baño rapidamente y como dios me dio a entender, indudablemente era mucho mas agradable y sencillo cuando Bella me ayudaba. Sali de la ducha y me coloque unos shorts polo y una camisa CK negra, acomode mi cabello solo un poco y tome el celular.

- Si? –

- Me preguntaba que prefieres, pasta o algun corte especial? – pregunte sonriendo.

- Edward, uhm.. Lo que tu prefieras esta bien, como te sientes? – pregunto.

- Mejor que nunca, creo que optare po la pasta, queria saber si puedes regresar pronto – cerre los ojos recargandome en la pared.

- Uhm.. Ocurre algo? – dijo preocupada.

- Si –

- De acuerdo, voy para alla – colgo y me dedique a cocinar, una vez termine la pasta, acomode la mesa y me dispuse a tocar el piano.

Si todo salia bien esta noche, seria el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra..


	21. Chapter 21

Hello!

Aquí les dejo unos pokitos capis de esta linda historia, espero les gusten, recuerden que no hay mal que por bien no venga!

Besos y espero reviews!

Déjenme saber su opinión!

Chapter 21

Bpov

Me sentía algo agobiada a pesar de haber tenido un dia bastante ligero, ya contaba con mi numero de matricula en la universidad, solo me restaba comprar algunos libros, decidí que podía hacerme cargo de ello de una vez, nunca me ha gustado mucho dejar las cosas para después.

Me sentía extraña con respecto a Edward, de alguna manera creo que la noche de ayer me deje llevar, tenia demasiados sentimientos encontrados y no lo pensé demasiado antes de estamparle un beso. Era una tonta, seguramente mi sentimiento de soledad me había empujado a hacerlo, bueno eso y las copas de champagne que me había tomado. Diablos, acaso no había aprendido de mi ultima experiencia?..

Me había acostado con Jacob por el puro sentimiento de soledad, y según yo, deseo. Menos mal que las cosas no habían llega tan lejos con Edward como para cagarla. No me podía dar el lujo de perder su amistad ni en un millón de años.

Me detuve en el alto, pensando en que mi vida era como una pluma que flotaba a suspendida en el viento, sin una dirección fija, sin un soporte, sin voluntad.

Que era lo que yo quería? Quien era yo?... El celular sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Alo? -

- Bella? Donde estas? - pregunto Edward.

- Hola, en la librería - suspire caminando entre los anaqueles.

- Podrias.. Uhm.. Podrías darte un poco de prisa en volver? - pregunto con misterio.

- Supongo que si Edward, ha ocurrido algo? - pregunte preocupada.

- No, pero no te demores mucho quieres - sonrío al teléfono.

- De acuerdo, bye - sonreí.

Tome los libros y pague, salí directo al departamento, cuando llegue, me llamo la atención las voces masculinas que provenían de nuestro apartamento.

- Te lo he dicho Edward, las relaciones no son para mi, no existe la chica adecuada - río un hombre.

- Tonterías, es mas, te la voy a presentar, y veras si no cambias de opinión, creo se llevaran genial - dijo Edward.

Metí la llave con cuidado y entre dejando los libros sobre la mesa.

- Hola - sonreí quitándome los mechones de la cara, Edward me dedico una sonrisa

y miro al chico.

- Bella - sonrío ayudándome a quitarme el abrigo.

- Hola, yo soy Alec - sonrío un chico muy atractivo.

- Bella Swan - sonreí, Edward no dejaba de3 mirarme.

- Bien, supongo que nos veremos en la oficina - murmuro Edward.

- Claro, oye Edward, crees que antes pudieras darme los papeles del ultimo embargo, tenemos que meterlos al juzgado, en realidad venia avisarte que mañana tenemos que presentarnos, puesto que no contestas el teléfono - mustio Alec acomodándose la corbata.

- Claro - suspiro Edward con algo de fastidio.

- He traído algo para cenar - dije sacando las cosas de la bolsa de papel - Gustas cenar con nosotros - pregunte.

- Por supuesto - sonrío Alec.

- Será mejor que esperemos a mañana Alec, porque no mejor lo vemos en la oficina? - pregunto Edward aun con cara agobiado.

- No, no Edward, Dios sabe cuando te quitaran el yeso y no puedes andar así por la calle, que opinas Isabella? - fruncí el ceño.

- Bella, solo Bella - me gire a Edward - Creo que aun no deberías salir de casa, quizás y hasta aprenda algo de leyes - sonreí sirviéndole un vaso de soda.

- De acuerdo, hagámoslo rápido porque de verdad me siento agotado - murmuro entre dientes - voy por mi notebook - dijo saliendo a la habitaron.

- Así que ustedes trabajan juntos -dije sirviendo rápidamente la comida en la mesa, menos mal se me había ocurrido comprar algo preparado.

- Si, no tenia idea de que tu y Edward habían decidido vivir juntos - dijo tomando su soda.

- Oh - sonreí - No es así, quiero decir, solo somos amigos - me senté y coloque un par de servilletas.

- Eres la chica de Paris, cierto? - dijo algo confundido.

- Soy yo pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que no has escuchado mucho de mi, cierto? - inquirí tomando un bocado.

- Edward no habla mucho al respecto - mustio tomando la servilleta.

- No hay mucho que decir - dijo Edward molesto y sentándose a mi lado, un clic sonó en mi cabeza.

- Bien, porque no terminan de cenar, yo no me siento muy bien - dije levantándome de la mesa, no entendía porque se sentía tan mal escuchar a Edward decir eso.

- Estas bien - pregunto Edward cambiando su mirada - Quieres que algún analgésico? - pregunto con intensiones de ponerse de pie de inmediato.

- No Edward, estoy perfectamente bien - dije con un tono seco - Buenas noches Alec, un gusto conocerte - cambie notablemente el tono de mi voz.

- Ha sido un placer - Sonrío.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi, estaba tan molesta con el en este instante que odiaba tener que dormir en su cama. No entendía sus actitudes, quiero decir solo fue un beso, y el trataba de evadirme a toda costa, cuando me llamo por la tarde, yo crei que quizás había recordado algo. Llore involuntariamente, quería besarlo, quería acariciarlo.. Quería cruzar esa delgada línea entre amistad y amor... Acaso estaba enamorada? No lo sabia, pero este sentimiento era algo que definitivamente nadie mas había despertado en mi.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Bpov

Crei que me sentiría mejor la mañana siguiente, Gran error. Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que Edward no estaba en la cama. Tome una ducha rápida para irme a la Universidad, aun faltaba casi una hora pero quería salir del apartamento.

Cuando entre en la cocina para preparar algo de café, encontré a Edward dormido en el sillón, realmente me sentí como mierda. Porque me estaba evadiendo? De repente todo me pareció muy claro mientras tomaba mi primer sorbo de café. Edward nunca me rechazaría, el realmente era todo un caballero. Tomaría demasiado en cuenta mis sentimentos y con esta actitud, el intentaba mantener las cosas equilibradas, solo como amigos. Solté un suspiro profundo, si, Edward era demasiado bueno para mi..

Deje la taza sobre la barra y me acerque al sofá. El debía saber que no debía sentirse con ningún compromiso y yo me concentraría en jugar mi papel de mejor amiga tan bien como pudiera. Le traje una cobija de la habitación y lo cubrí. Tuve que reprimirme para no abrazarlo.

- Bella - se incorporo y me miro confundido.

- Edward - solté un suspiro - No.. uhm... no debiste dormir aquí afuera, después de todo, este es tu apartamento - mustie.

- No digas tonterías Bella, esta es tu casa - me miro fijamente - y solo crei que necesitabas tu espacio, eso es todo, no quise molestarte - suavizo su tono de voz, quizás noto mi incertidumbre.

- No me ha gustado nada lo de ayer, no me gusta que tengamos esos... malos entendidos Edward, somos amigos y quiero que te sientas en confianza de hablar las cosas en claro - dije de manera enmarañada, tratando de hacerle entender que si el beso le había molestado, realmente no tenia porque preocuparse.. Yo no le haría una escena, yo seria su amiga siempre.. Y lo prefería una eternidad antes de echar todo por la borde por una noche como lo hice con Jake..

- ¿QUe intentas decirme? - inquirió acercándose mas hacia mi.

- QUe no tenemos porque tener estar actitudes extrañas... Solo eso - Fruncí el ceño. Que se supone que debía decirle? Que me había dolido su indiferencia?, Que creía que sentía algo mas fuerte que amistad por el?.. No, el no merecía el montón de tonterías que yo no podía descifrar.. Y además.. Yo lo había besado.. Y el no había hecho nada al respecto, si acaso lo único que paso fue que todo empeoro.

- Bella, yo - tomo mi mano al mismo tiempo en que el timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente, creo que la expresión de ambos fue de frustración. ¡Quien diablos llegaba tocando de esa manera antes de las nueve de la mañana?.. Abrí la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

- Hola Bella - resople al momento en que sentía los labios de Alec depositar un beso en mi mejilla.

- Hola Alec - dije tratando de ser cordial, no sabia que ya estábamos tan en confianza para saludarnos de beso, me hundí de hombros y me pareció escuchar un "mierda" desde la habitación.

- Odio venir tan temprano pero necesito ver a Edward - yo asentí pasándolo al apartamento.

- Hola Alec - dijo Edward un tanto desorientado.

- Edward, nos han metido una serie de pruebas de ultimo momento para el caso de Swmmest - Edward se paso la mano por el cabello.

- Te lo dije Alec, la editora realmente las lleva de perder, tendremos que buscar la manera de deslindar a la revista de esto - rápidamente saco unos papeles de su portafolio.

- La revista Swmmest? - pregunte emocionada, ellos estaban trabajando con los directivos de la mejor revista de Boston?

- Si - sonrío Alec.

- Edward porque no me lo habías dicho! - el me miro confundido.

- Si quieres puedo presentarte con ellos, de las pocas cosas que Edward me dijo, eres escritora, cierto - murmuro acercándose.

- Wow, eso seria genial! - no pude evitar sonreír - cielos, bueno, tengo que ir a la Universidad pero nos vemos al rato, deje café en la cocina - Edward seguía mirándome con perplejidad.

- Hasta la noche - murmuro serio.

- Quizás, si todavía estoy por aquí, podamos salir por algo para cenar - dijo Alec - los tres digo -

- De acuerdo - salí cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

Si no tuviese ese complejo de bicho raro que aun tenia a pesar de cambiar mi look en Paris, juraría que Alec estaba haciendo una movida y trataba de llegar a algo conmigo. Solté una risita tonta, Alec era muy guapo para mi, tenia una mirada descarada y soberbia pero su trato era gentil, un rostro algo aniñado pero no menos sexy.. Y demasiado formal, aunque no era Edward.. Diablos ahora porque los comparaba...

Me detuve en seco en la puerta del edificio.. Quizás seria bueno que estuviera abierta a la posibilidad de algo con Alec, así podría sacar de mi mente esas dudas con respecto a Edward.. Y a final de cuentas podría permanecer a su lado como amiga.. Suspire..

Si, tenia que sacar de mi corazón esas preguntas constantes.. Yo no podía perder a Edward y no quería que termináramos peleados, nuestras familias tenían una gran amistad y si el y yo intentábamos algo mas podríamos echarlo a perder y arruinar las relaciones de nuestros padres, y que decir con nuestros viejos amigos..

El dia en la universidad transcurrió de manera tranquila.. Me encontraba feliz debido al hecho de que los chicos conocieran a los directivos de la revista Swmmest, desde niña había soñado con trabajar ahí, no quería usar contactos para entrar pero podría hacerles llegar mi trabajo de una manera mas personal.

Lo único que me entristecía al respecto era que fue Alec quien lo trajo a tema y no Edward, nadi en la faz de la tierra me conoce mejor que el y nunca se le paso por la mente decírmelo. O bien me había estado ignorando desde hace años o simplemente no le interesaba. Que le estaba ocurriendo a Edward! Los primeros días que pase aqui en Boston las cosas habían sido de maravilla y ahora parecía que estuviéramos en la dimensión desconocida...

Era increíble que parte de mi mente siguiera maquinando sobre las actitudes de Edward hacia mi cuando volví al departamento por la noche. Entre dejando mi bolso sobre la mesa, aun seguían trabajando en la sala, Edward llevaba puesta la misma ropa de la mañana, fruncí el ceño.

- Adictos al trabajo, eh - murmure intentando sonreír.

- Hola - sonrío Alec dejando en automático los papeles sobre la mesita de centro - Estaba por ir por algo para cenar, vienes? -

- Claro - tome de nuevo mi bolso y Alec se puso en pie - No vienes Edward? - pregunte mirándolo fijamente.

- Acaso parece que pueda hacerlo? - murmuro levantando el brazo enyesado, di media vuelta y salí del apartamento sin decirle mas nada. Camine en silencio hasta el camaro de Alec, fue cuando comencé a considerar que quizás mudarme seria una buena idea.

- Tienen algún problema en el trabajo? - pregunte colocándome el cinturón de seguridad.

- Te refieres al mal humor de Edward? - pregunto Alec tomando la avenida, yo asentí.

- No realmente, hemos tenido peores. No se que lo molesta tanto. Que se te antoja para cenar? -

- Uhm.. Hace días que quiera una hamburguesa de Carl's Jr. Te parece? - pregunte aun con el ceño fruncido.

- Suena genial -

- Y ustedes, salen mucho a divertirse? - pregunte.

- Si, casi siempre vamos a bares o a pubs - nos detuvimos en la ventanilla a ordenar.

- Seguro que son un par de don Juanes - bromee a propósito.

- No - río - somos mas del tipo.. bebedores pasivos -

- Edward ha estado bebiendo con mucho? - pregunte sorprendía.

- Lo usual - murmuro. Lo usual para mi, era que el no bebiera...

- Me preguntaba si te.. gustaría ir a cenar conmigo mañana por la noche - dijo mirándome fijamente.

- Uhm.. Siempre podemos preparar algo en el departamento - sugerí nerviosa, esto de las citas y los chicos realmente no era mi fuerte.

- Me gustaría mas llevarte a algún lugar lindo - murmuro.

- claro - mustie.

Quizás así le haga entenderá Edward que no debe sentirse comprometido o extraño conmigo, si el piensa que estoy saliendo con Alec, quizás las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Epov

No había logrado descansar en los últimos días, me sentía amargado y mal humorado todo el tiempo. Realmente lo estaba descargando en Bella esta vez, y me sentía tan mal por ello.

A quien debí romperle la cara fue al idiota de Alec, por llegar esa noche, y no conforme con ello, estaba aqui metido todos los malditos días, ahora ya era costumbre que salieran juntos a comer o a cenar o que se yo. Bufe desesperado.

Todo debió haber sido perfecto la otra noche, debió ser especial. Y yo era quien debería estar disfrutando de su compañía en este preciso momento. Lance los papeles al piso..

Crei que Bella estaba molesta conmigo por haber olvidado el beso.. El maravilloso momento que compartimos.. Y de pronto todo dio un giro y yo termine solo de nuevo, ni siquiera quiero considerar el hecho de que ella y Alec ya sean mas que amigos.

Por supuesto, no tardaría, ella era hermosa, sofisticada y una buena persona, era sensual y delicada, cualquier hombre caería rendido ante ella.

Suspire tratando de concentrarme en el escrito que estaba redactando, no podía, simplemente no podía, enojado tome las tijeras del cajón de la cocina y comencé a cortar el yeso sin delicadeza alguna.

- Edward? - escuche el cerrojo de la puerta, pero no me inmute, que se siguieran de paso.

- Que estas haciendo? - pregunto Bella corriendo hacia mi y arrebatándome las tijeras.

- Ya ha sido tiempo suficiente para que sanen, no lo soporto mas - fruncí el ceño tratando de quitarle las tijeras.

- Tranquilo - las alejo y me miro de manera penetrante - Cullen, me vas a decir lo que esta ocurriendo en este preciso instante - resoplo molesta.

- Bien pero devuélveme las tijeras - dije en tono demandante.

- De acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos - dijo frunciendo el ceño - te ayudare a cortar el yeso y después te ayudare a darte una ducha, porque ambos sabemos que tu padre no te ha dado de alta aun -

- Pero -

- Nada de peros Edward, es eso o ahora mismo me llevo todo con lo que puedas quitarte el yeso - dijo seria.

- Bien - me deje caer en el sillón, ella no dijo nada, solo se concentro en cortar cuidadosamente, mientras yo resoplaba enojado.

- Y donde se quedo Alec, me sorprende que no lo tengas quitando el yeso de mi pierna - murmure con sarcasmo mientras ella terminaba de quitarme el yeso del brazo.

- A que se supone que viene eso? - pregunto molesta pero sin dejar de cortar.

- Ya sabes, con eso de que no sale de aqui -

- Creo que si no sale de aqui es porque trabaja contigo Edward, y si coincidimos es porque yo vivo contigo -

- Y las salidas, y las cenas? -

- No te entiendo, realmente no te entiendo. Pero he decidido que no voy a seguir hablando contigo hasta que dejes ese mal humor - me jalo por el brazo hasta el baño de la habitación, abrió el grifo del agua y me saco la camiseta y el short, dejándome en boxers, usualmente me hubiese sonrojado pero hoy estaba realmente molesto.

- Hazme saber si esta demasiado caliente - mustio, mientras tomaba el baño, o mejor dicho, mientras ella enjuagaba mi cabello, me sentí mas relajado, mas tranquilo, cuando finalmente me senté sobre la cama después de colocarme los boxers como dios me dio a entender, ella trajo una toalla limpia y comenzó a secar mi cabello.

- Edward, quieres que me mude? - pregunto con cierto nerviosismo.

- No - dije demasiado fuerte - que te hace pensar eso? - inmediatamente tome su mano.

-No me gusta discutir contigo y últimamente pues... no lo entiendo - murmuro, coloque un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

- Bella, ¿estas saliendo con Alec? - pregunte sin rodeos, sin saber realmente hacia donde iba nuestra conversación.

- Yo.. supongo, pero que tiene eso que ver? - pregunto confundida, mientras yo sentía ese rechazo ya tan familiar.

- Yo solo estoy preocupado de que el pueda.. Herir tus sentimientos, eso es todo - mustie, ella sonrío y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

- Soy una chica grande Edward, puedo lidiar con ese tipo de cosas - suspiro.

- Solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado - suspire - y que no te iras a vivir con el - ella se quedaría conmigo, de eso me aseguraría yo..

- Claro que no, en que lugar del mundo estaría mejor que aqui, con mi mejor amigo - me dio un beso en la frente y despeino mis cabellos.

- Exactamente... en ninguno - sonreí abrazándola...


	24. Chapter 24

Hello!

Aquí les dejo un cap nuevo. Espero les guste y lo acepten, habrá cambios radicales de ahora en delante, entrara un nuevo personaje, espero que le acepten con cariño y no critiquen mala onda… Todo es parte de una historia y es un EDWARD y BELLA totalmente. Solo que.. Pues me pareció buena idea para el propósito.

Besitos,

Son los mejores! Y gracias x sus reviews! Me hacen felizz!

Besitos vampiricos..

Avisenme que les parecio!

Chapter 24

Bpov

Llevaba cerca de 6 meses saliendo con Alec, éramos oficialmente novios, y a pesar de que no era Edward, me sentía menos deprimida cuando Alec estaba a mi lado. No era un amigo tan leal como Edward puesto que realmente no se interesaba tanto por mis cosas, pero nuestra relación era cordial.

Salíamos a divertirnos y ocasionalmente Edward llevaba alguna cita de solo Dios sabe donde... De la oficina.. Unas rubias despampanantes... Si, yo maldecía cada una de esas noches pero trataba de sentirme mejor, con Alec... Al principio me daba sentimiento de culpa por estar de alguna manera utilizándolo pero después me fui dando cuenta que en realidad, el tampoco me amaba de una manera desenfrenada, pero la relación era comoda.

Yo pasaba bastante tiempo martillando mi cabeza debido a que Edward cambiaba de chica como de calcetines, al parecer todos los chicos eran iguales... Todo giraba en torno al sexo... Aunque cuando se trataba de Edward.. Yo simplemente me derretía y perdía la batalla, le amaba, de eso no cabía la menor duda, le amaba mucho mas que a mi falso novio...

Le amaba de verdad y aprovechaba los pequeños detalles del dia, como quedarnos hasta tarde viendo pelis en el sofá o en su cama, si lo se.. aun no desempacaba mi recamara, menos mal que Alec nunca había entrado a las habitaciones... Edward no lo sugirió y yo en verdad amaba dormir en sus brazos.. Aunque fuese totalmente platónico... No me cabía en la cabeza dormir en una habitación frente a la suya, era mas calido estar entre sus sabanas.. Me sonroje.. no debería estar pensando en esto...

- No Alec - dije rompiendo el apasionado beso que me acababa de plantar.

- Porque no? Ok, lo siento.. - se acomodo el cabello que le caía en la frente y se inclino a besarme de nuevo, pero el hombre realmente no controlaba sus hormonas.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo - me pare en seco cuando se sentí sus manos por debajo de mi blusa.

- Hemos salido por meses - se puso de pie y se aflojo la corbata - Porque no quieres? Que es lo que esta mal? -

- Simplemente no estoy lista aun - mustie con el ceño fruncido.

- Porque? Digo, no es como si fueras virgen - dijo frustrado.

- Y que se supone que quieres decir con eso? - grite tomando mis cosas y caminando hacia la puerta.

- Espera nena, no quise decir eso - me siguió hasta el elevador pero ni siquiera me gire para verlo..

Subió a mi auto y me puse las gafas, no podía culpar a Alec pero realmente no estaba preparada para ninguna relación de ese tipo, no quería volver a pasar lo que pase en Paris... Después de conducir por unos minutos, me detuve en Macy's, decidí distraerme un rato, así que compre la revista Swmmest y la hojee rapidamente, quería asegurarme de que el departamento de diseño habia cambiado los colores de mi columna.

Mas que una columna, había logrado obtener un espacio en la revista, en el que ya podía publicar lo que se me antojara, había tenido meses de trabajo extra sin paga, pero estaba dando sus frutos... Y realmente me sentía orgullosa de mi desarrollo como escritora, trataba de escribir sobre cosas importantes para la sociedad.

Curiosamente entre a trabajar para la revista gracias a Edward y no a Alec, pues mi amigo ya había dejado un curriculum con los directivos, esa se la tenia que pagar con creces, curiosamente estaba segura que lo haría pronto.

Un mes después de haberme mudado, convencí a Edward de que necesitábamos un piano en casa y el había estado practicando, era realmente bueno, así que grabe un demo, sin decirle nada al respecto claro, pero para poder darle una sorpresa, al fin y al cabo mi trabajo me había llevado a conocer gente muy bien ubicada en diversos negocios, y la música no era la excepción.

Justo en ese momento sonó mi nextel.

- Alo? - conteste buscando un abrigo que había visto en el aparador.

- Hola nena, es Nick, como estas? -

- Hola! Bien, gracias y tu? - sonreí, me gustaba saber que gracias a mi trabajo había hecho muchos amigos.

- Bien, gracias. Quería saber si podemos vernos -

- Claro, ahora mismo estoy en el mall, a unas cuadras de la oficina -

- Te apetece comer algo? - pregunto, la verdad es que casi era hora de cenar..

- Claro, te parece si nos vemos en el restaurante japonés? -

- En 15 llego por ahí -

- Ciao -

Rápidamente me traslade al restaurant, puse la alrama a mi jeep, me había comprado una jeep liberty con el dinero del trabajo en Paris, me agradaba la idea de que tenia un buen salario que me permitía darme muchos lujos. Cuando entre al restaurante el estaba ordenando la comida, se puso en pie para saludarme.

- Carter - sonreí dándole un afectuoso abrazo.

- Bella - nos sentamos a comer la porción de pepino con soya.

- Se puede saber a que debo el honor - bromee, habíamos pasado la mayor parte de la semana pasada trabajando en una entrevista por tercera vez desde que entre en Swmmest, y después de eso, le había visitado en su casa para grabar los demos de Edward.

- Lleve varios demos, a Jive, a Columbia records, y otras firmas discográficas... Pero.. la verdad es que - fruncí el ceño - no es malo, de hecho, bueno, ya sabes que estoy en sociedad con algunos amigos para una firma discográfica y nos gustaría ofrecerle un contrato a tu amigo - yo no logre contener mi alegría, realmente lograría darle un regalo autentico a Edward...

- Estas de broma? - pregunte eufórica.

- Nop... Te parece si después de comer pasamos a mi casa por los papeles?, seria bueno que hablaras con el hoy mismo por la noche - sugirió..

- Perfecto - sonreí - Nick en verdad gracias - el sonrío auténticamente.

- Las melodía son buenas en verdad.. No me extrañaría que alguien quisiera trabajar con el como compositor - se encogió de hombros...

Cielos, estaba haciendo lo correcto, empujaría esto a Edward, mas lejos que antes?.. Pensé en lo mucho que esto cambiaria las cosas entre nosotros.. Pero por primera vez decidí no ser egoísta, no pensar solo en mi y mi corazón.. Yo sabia que Edward no anhelaba con el alma ser abogado, sabia que la unica era lo que realmente le haría feliz... Y cualquiera cosa que lo hiciera feliz estaba por encima de mi corazón...

Pase las siguientes 3 horas en el estudio de Nick, desde que nos conocimos hace meses, habíamos hecho clic y nuestra amistad se había desenvuelto perfectamente, aunque no era mi mejor amigo, ese lugar estaba ocupado de por vida y la verdad es que entre el trabajo, Alec y Edward, me quedaba poco tiempo libre, pero le había contado sobre Edward y su talento musical y el no dudo en ofrecerme ayuda y apoyo. Mañana mismo escribiría un articulo resaltando sus virtudes. Así era este negocio. Menos mal me había topado con buenas personas.

Regrese a casa pasadas las once de la noche, cuando camine por el pasillo me di cuenta de que Alec estaba en el departamento, resople, ni siquiera recordaba que habíamos discutido, estaba feliz y solo quería contarle a Edward la buena noticia, abrí la puerta y lo mire fijamente.

- Oh nena, lo siento de verdad - dije acercándose para besarme.

- Lo hablamos mañana Alec, tengo muchísimo trabajo en verdad - mustie con el ceño fruncido.

- Pero - Edward permaneció sentado en el sillón con cara inexpresiva.

- Porfavor - salio por el marco de la puerta después de decir que me quería.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y coloque los papeles en la mesa junto a mi bolso.

- Estas bien? - pregunto Edward preocupado.

- De hecho, me gustaría hablar contigo, tienes algo de tiempo? - sonreí.

- En donde estabas? Te llame varias veces - dijo haciendo espacio en el sillón para que me sentara a su lado.

- Oh lo siento, estaba en el estudio con Nick, sabes como tienen esos vidrios que bloquean el sonido - dije sin dejar de sonreír.

- Y que ha ocurrido con Alec? - pregunto, acaso no veía que tenia que decirle algo importante?.

- Discutimos, nada importante - tome el folder negro y me senté junto a el.

- Lo vas a dejar por Carter? - pregunto con un gesto curioso.

- Uhm.. No me parece tan mala idea en este instante - reí - pero no -

- Entonces piensas seguir saliendo con los dos? - pregunto, estaba enfrascado en ese tema, suspire con paciencia.

- No Edward, no estoy "saliendo" con Nick Carter -

- Ya viste la hora que es? Pasa de las 11:30 - dijo a tono de regaño, yo solo sonreí.

- Digamos que el me estaba haciendo un favor, que es precisamente de lo que quiero hablarte, si dejas de interrogarme como a una criminal - soltó una carcajada.

- Pensándolo bien.. - dije con voz interesante - te invito a cenar mañana por la noche - dije saboreando su mirada confundida.

- No, no es ético que me dejes en la duda - se quejo.

- Quizás no es ético.. Pero si algo divertido - sonreí llevando mis cosas hasta el closet.

- Bella! - escuche sus pasos detrás de mi.

- Anda vamos a ver una peli o algo - sonreí empujándolo a la habitación.

- NO tienes trabajo mañana? - pregunto pasándose la mano por el cabello mientras yo encendía el home theater.

- No tengo que ir, ya envíe mi articulo de la semana - dije desde el baño y en seguida salí con la pijama puesta.

- Porque estas tan contenta? - pregunto abotonándose la pijama, si, se que esto era verdaderamente bizarro pero ni el sacaba al tema el hecho de que compartíamos la habitación, ni yo tampoco... Y no teníamos esa tensión sexual ni mucho menos, pero me sentía segura y protegida.. Viviendo mi pequeña fantasía de recostarme en su pecho.

- Porque no habría de estarlo - sonreí metiéndome en la cama, a su lado.. Pensando.. este es mi momento Edward... La parte favorita de mis días. - Mañana saldré a hacer algunas cosas, no temprano, pero si no te veo, te voy a estar esperando en la noche, en el restaurante italiano - dije mientras ponía play a la película sin evitar soltar un bostezo.

- Estaré ahí a las 8 en punto - me dio un tierno beso en la frente, yo me quede profundamente dormida en su pecho.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello!

Bien, aquí les dejo otro cap… No me maten por favor.. jaja.. Todo a su tiempo… Mil gracias x agregarme a sus favoritos! Denme su opinión, dejen reviews!

Besitos Vampiricos….

Chapter 25

Epov

Cuando desperté la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hice antes de abrir los ojos fue abrazar su cuerpo junto al mío.. Era una costumbre que había adquirido en los últimos meses, ella nunca se daba cuenta... Y como yo estaba "dormido" no representaba riesgo alguno... Pase intencionalmente las yemas de mis dedos por su cuello, hasta su hombro y aspire lentamente el dulce olor de su cabello...

Maldije tener que ir a la universidad y salí de la cama sin girarme a verla, pues era demasiado probable que volviera al instante en que la viera... Tome una ducha rápida y salí directo al campus.

No logre concentrarme en ninguna de las clases, no que fuera necesario, la teoría se me daba bastante bien y no tenia problema entendiendo los conceptos o aprendiendo los artículos, además que la practica en el despacho me había brindado bastante experiencia, simplemente no me llenaba por completo.

Cuando llegue a la oficina me encontré con pilas de papeles sobre el escritorio.

- Buenos Días - la recepcionista me sonrío entregándome un puñado de papeles mas.

- Dime que son casos que debo revisar a lo largo del mes - susurre y luego tome un sorbo de café.

- Demandas que contestar para el dia de hoy - dijo - Por cierto, las pruebas en el caso de Garnett no fueron aprobadas debido a la prorroga de tiempo -

- Pero se entregaron días antes del termino marcado - dije soltando los papeles junto a la otra pila y aflojando un poco mi corbata.

- Supongo que el hecho de que la occisa fuera la hija del juez cambia las cosas - rodé los ojos cuando Anneth salio de la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

- Por eso odio la abogacía - dije encendiendo mi mac - no mienten al decir que la justicia es ciega - respire profundo, si, esa era otra de las razones por las que sentía que perdía mi tiempo, apenas llevaba poco mas de un año trabajando en el medio y ya me habían refutado cerca de 15 pruebas, demandas, y demás instancias... Debido a la influencia de algún político, magistrado o juez..

Mi padre era siempre tan bien intencionado que quizás por ello creía en la integridad de esta carrera, suspire, cuantas veces había visto a Alec tomar dinero para aplazar alguna sentencia... Mierda... Eso era lo que esto era.. Una gran burocracia en la que si no estabas bien conectado acababas en la silla eléctrica.

Trate de relajarme y evitarme el dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba, había trabajado duro para conseguir esas pruebas... Respire profundo... Menos mal que Alec no estaba en la oficina, me había nacido una gran repulsión hacia el desde que ininterrumpió mi gran declaración aquella noche, hace meses...

Odiaba verle con ella, odiaba salir con ellos cada viernes, odiaba tener que sobrellevar citas vacías con alguna chica de la oficina.. Luego se ponía incomodo porque nunca las llamaba de nuevo y murmuraban cada que pasaba por el pasillo. Todo seria tan sencillo si estuviera con ella, si pudiera cruzar esa delgada línea entre amistad y amor.. En que la connotación de mis caricias seria completamente distinta...

Me conformaba con lo que podía tener de ella, me conformaba con esas noches que ella pasaba entre mis brazos, mientras pensaba en que quizás algún dia esos seriamos nosotros, durmiendo en "nuestra" habitación antes de que alguno de nuestros hijos entrase a colarse en nuestra cama...

Idealizaba mi vida de tal manera que me resultaba insoportable, no comprendía porque lo deseaba todo con ansias, todo con Bella y por siempre... Lo único que sabia a la perfección era que solamente ella podía dármela vida con que soñaba... Pues jamás juraría amor eterno ante Dios a ninguna otra mujer...

Las horas pasaron agonizantemente lentas... Me recosté en el sillón de piel mientras se imprimía el ultimo escrito, apenas me daria tiempo de tomar un baño y prepararme para llegar presentable a mi cita con ella esta noche... Sonreí ante el pensamiento, ella no me había pedido una cita en si.. Pero eso era exactamente lo que era...

- Hola Edward, sabes porque no me ha llamado Bella? - saboree la angustia de su voz sin molestarme en abrir los ojos.

- Hola Alec - sonreí - No la he visto, sigue molesta? - acomode los papeles dentro del folder.

- Le he llamado todo el dia.. - dijo pensativo - Y sigue sin contestar -

- Seguro te lo ganaste -

- Mhh.. un hombre.. tiene... tu sabes.. ya hemos salido por meses - trate de que el coraje no me subiera al rostro.

- Pues si no quiere no y ya - dije tomando los papeles.

- Tranquilo Edward - dijo confundido.

- Solo digo que no tienes que obligarla a nada, me tengo que ir - el solo pensar en esa posibilidad, de que algún otro hombre estuviera con ella de esa manera hacia que me hirviera la sangre... Por otro lado, era un alivio saber que ella estaba insegura...

- Todo bien? - me siguió.

- Claro, descansa -

- Igual - trate de sonar indiferente, sacudí la cabeza y me fui directo a casa.. Con una enorme sonrisa... Anotación para mi, si, yo tenia una excelente noche mientras el se quedaba solo. No es que fuera rencoroso pero si que disfrutaba ganar la victoria por un dia...

Bella no estaba en el apartamento, asumí que ya estaba lista desde temprano, pues el pasillo ya olía a su shampoo de fresias, me saque la ropa y me metí rápidamente en la ducha, había elegido mi atuendo desde en la mañana, me coloque unos jeans de mezclilla oscuros y una camisa ajustada en color negro, formal pero no demasiado. Me acomode el cabello y me puse algo de loción...

Cuando llegue al restaurante pregunte si había alguna reservación a nombre de Isabella Swan, me inundo un sentimiento de alegría cuando el host me ubico en el enorme cuadernillo como "Reservación para dos, Isabella y Edward Cullen", si yo fuera su novio.. La cortejaría con este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo.. Ese era el plan hasta que el idiota de Alec se metió entre nosotros..

Conserve mi sonrisa hasta que la vi en una mesita apartada en el área del fondo. Con un bonito vestido verde y su cabello perfectamente arreglado.. Estábamos de festejo?

- Edward - se levanto y me dio un afectuoso beso en la mejilla, olía deliciosamente bien.

- Hola bonita - un hermoso tono rojizo se coló sobre el rubor artificial en sus mejillas, sonreí satisfecho.

- Que te apetece cenar? - pregunto tomando la carta.

- No se, quisiera ravioles pero.. también quiero probar el espagueti con camarones y piñones - dije pensativo.

- Puede traernos el espagueti y los ravioles, y una botella de vino tinto Chianti - dijo extendiendo la carta al mesero.

- Chianti? Estamos celebrando algo? - pregunte con curiosidad, ella me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, cierto, había olvidado por completo que esta "cita" era para decirme algo importante.

- La verdad es que si Edward, no se si quieras que vaya directo al grano - murmuro feliz.

- Que sucede? - ella saco de su bolso un folder negro y me lo extendió.

- Me tome la libertad de grabar tus melodías de piano - yo la miraba con el ceño fruncido, no tenia ni idea de lo que me diría - Y se las di a Carter, le pedí que las llevara a varias firmas discográficas, bueno en realidad, me ayudo a hacer alguna copias y eso... - tenia la impresión debido a la sonrisa en su rostro de que no se trataba de algo ordinario - pero a el y sus socios en verdad les gusto tu música y me han pedido que te entregue esto - abrió el folder que yo sostenía entre mis manos.

- Un contrato? - pregunte confundido - Dios.. Un contrato con su disquera? - me puse de pie en un segundo sin dejar de sonreír - Por Dios - la abrace con tanta euforia que no me di cuenta de que la había levantado unos 15 centímetros del piso.

- Felicidades - susurro en mi oído y deposito un beso en mi cuello.. Podía ser mas feliz que esto?.. Definitivamente seria difícil de superar.

Entre risas y unas cuantas lagrimas de Bella retomamos nuestro lugar, yo mismo me encargue de abrir la botella de vino... Y servir nuestras copas.

- No se que decirte, es lo mejor que alguien ha hecho por mi - le sonreí como un tonto, como un completo enamorado.. Porque esto significaba tanto para mi.. Y ella lo entendía perfectamente.

- La abogacía no es lo tuyo.. Yo quiero que hagas lo que te hace feliz - sonrío tomando un sorbo de vino.

- Cielos, esto es tan inesperado - sonreí - supongo que... Alguien mas lo sabe? - pregunte ansioso.

- Todos.. He intentado reunirles para la ocasión pero no ha sido posible - se acomodo el cabello.

- Esto ha sido en verdad... - mi garganta se cerro y me costo trabajo sacar nuevamente mi voz - Gracias - dije tomando cariñosamente su mano y besándola con ternura, ella se sonrojo de una manera increíblemente dulce..

- Es importante que compartas ese talento Edward, es importante que lo hagas - dijo con una expresión que no reconocí... - Bien, hay algunos puntos que debes tomar en cuenta... Debes darte de baja en la Universidad y el trabajo y mañana mismo te llevare con Carter temprano para que empiecen a trabajar.. -

- Este contrato es? -

- Por un álbum.. si.. especifica que debes hacer algunas colaboraciones y giras... -

Compartimos los platillos y al final pedimos un tiramisú para compartir.. Estábamos tan a gusto que no me di cuenta que estábamos terminando nuestra tercer botella de vino tinto.

- Yo también te amo mama - sonreí al teléfono.

- Estamos orgullosos en verdad -

- Déjame hablar con el - escuche la voz de mi padre, Bella me tomo de la mano y me dio una mirada de apoyo.

- Vas a dejar la escuela? -

- Por lo pronto, pero no te preocupes, terminare esta carrera para ti - dije sin dejar de sonreír

- Menos mal, disfruten la noche - sonrío aliviado.

- Los quiero - colgué.

- Estas contento? - pregunto Bella sin soltar mi mano.

- Es surreal - sonreí - creo que sera mejor que vayamos a casa -

- Solo quiero un poco mas de postre - sugirió y ordeno también otra botella.

Salimos del restaurante bastante tomados, tanto que decidimos tomar un taxi.

- Ya, quédate quieta - sonreí tomándola del brazo mientras nos parábamos en la acera.

- No puedo - río - siento que me hormiguea el cuerpo -

- Vamos - trate de enfocar la vista para abrirle la puerta del taxi, a pesar de que ella estaba mucho mas tomada que yo, mis sentidos respondían vergonzosamente lento.

Estuvimos riendo por tonterías durante el camino, hasta que llegamos al edificio y nos tomo cerca de 20 minutos llegar a nuestro piso. Me tomo un par de minutos poner la llave en la cerradura y finalmente cerré la puerta detrás de mi, nos fuimos directo a la habitación.. Lance mis zapatos al closet y me desabotone la camisa.

- Estos pasadores me están matando - balbuceo Bella parándose frente al espejo mientras trataba inútilmente de quitarlos de su cabello.

- Espera - me acerque y se los quite con cuidado - esta mejor? - pregunte corriendo mis dedos entre su cabello con suavidad.

- Voy a hacerme dormida en este instante - susurro con los ojos cerrados, y se deslizo el zipper del vestido hacia abajo.

- Espera - antes de que hubiese logrado pronunciar las palabras, su vestido verde estaba en el piso, nada sobre aquella piel blanquinea salvo lencería en color negro.. Lencería muy fina que debió haber comprado en Paris.. Se sentó en la cama recargada en la cabecera, como todas las noches.. Pero luciendo increíblemente sensual.. Increíblemente Perfecta..

- No creo que esto sea buena idea - dije sacándome la camisa negra, pero conservando los jeans.

- Yo también lo pensé en un principio - dijo pensativa - pero lo que importa es que seas feliz - trato de sonreír.

Me pase la mano por el cabello, sin comprender lo que trataba de decirme.

- Es una locura porque ahora serás famoso y estarás de viaje todo el tiempo, además que tendrás miles de chicas a tus pies - dio palmaditas en mi lugar de la cama, pidiéndome que me sentara a su lado.

- De que hablas? - pregunte recargándome a su lado.

- Solo prométeme una cosa Cullen - dijo sentándose a horcajadas sobre mi y tomando mi cara entre sus manos - No me reemplazaras- junto su frente con la mia - Yo seré siempre tu única y mejor amiga - dijo acercándose a mi, sentí sus mechones de cabello sobre mis mejillas..

- No tienes que pedírmelo - susurre cerrando los ojos.. Mis manos estaban alrededor de su cintura, acariciando su piel, no en un contexto erótico sino muchas mas intimo.. Mas trascendental.. Y a pesar de que mis sentidos estaban desinhibidos por completo, lo único que podía pensar en ese instante era que ella me pertenecía en este preciso momento, tanto como yo a ella..

- Edward Cullen... - susurro antes de rozar tiernamente sus labios contra los míos.. y enterrar sus dedos en mi cabello... La tome en mis brazos y la recosté sobre mi brazo izquierdo, sin dejar de besarla un solo instante, sin dejar de recorrer mis dedos por su espalda...

A pesar de estar adormilada, ella tampoco dejo de besarme.. Cuando nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban un poco retomábamos el ritmo apacible.. amándonos de una manera especial... De una manera gentil y llena de ternura... Si había en verdad un cielo… Debía ser similar a esto… Pensé envolviéndola en mis brazos..


	26. Chapter 26

¡Hello!

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capi, siento muchísimo hacer sufrir a estos dos pero creo que algo que he aprendido en la vida es que lo que fácil viene fácil se va y aquellos retos que nos tumban más de una vez son los que si perseveramos nos dejaran una enseñanza para siempre, aquello que más trabajo nos cuesta ganar es en verdad valioso e irremplazable..

Gracias por el apoyo, por los reviews y por el tiempo de leerme.

"Estamos juntos en esta extraña realidad… Y sin conocernos, nos entendemos "

Se esperan reviews!

Besitos Vampiricos!

KyamCullen

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capítulo 26

Bpov

La mañana siguiente desperté sintiendo unos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura... Sonreí escondiendo mi cara en su cuello, me sentía increíblemente feliz. Recordaba la noche anterior y no podía más que sonreír... La sonrisa en el rostro de Edward cuando le di la noticia había sido de auténtica felicidad... Y me llego tan profundo que no había logrado evitar las lágrimas en mis mejillas, su reacción parecía de sorpresa ante el hecho de que yo le hubiera obsequiado algo de tanto valor... Algo que sabría que le haría tan feliz... Acaso no sabía el que yo le daría el mundo entero si pudiera hacerlo... Por ahora solo podía ofrecer mi corazón...

Suspire disfrutando cada segundo de esta gloriosa mañana, Nick llegaría en un par de horas y entonces tendría que compartirlo con el mundo... Quizás sería un hasta luego... Quizás sería un hasta nunca, no lo sabría a ciencia cierta hasta que el tiempo nos volviera a reunir... Si es que lo hacía...

Edward se removió un poco y solo disfrute la sensación de sus manos acariciando mi espalda... No cabía duda alguna de que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él... De cada virtud, de cada defecto... De cada parte de su piel...

- Buenos Días - sonrió mirándome con ojos adormilados, expectante.

- Hola - sonreí recargando mi mejilla en su hombro calientito y pegando mí frente a la suya.

- Bella, yo - suspiro profundamente.

- Shh.. No digas nada - le silencie acariciando sus labios con las yemas de mis dedos.

Él se acercó lentamente a mí y comenzó a besarme con la misma ternura de nuestros anteriores besos.. Igual de sincero, igual de cauteloso.. Se sentía bastante como nuestro primer beso...

Flash back

Nos había tomado horas subir la colina, menos mal que Carlisle y Esme nos habían llevado en esta aventura de exploración, yo pasaría la noche en casa de los Cullen, habíamos planeado nuestro viaje a la montaña en vísperas navideñas. Así que todos llevábamos nuestro back pack y provisiones.

Forks era tan hermoso cubierto de nieve, eso sí, todos estábamos cubiertos hasta el tope, con orejeras y guantes, pero era realmente divertido, durante el camino uno que otro se caía en la nieve.. Y claro, Carlisle nos contaba historias de exploradores perdidos y devorados por osos..

Esme tan solo reía al respecto, nos peinaba en el camino y hacíamos competencias todo el tiempo, ella era tan tierna... Imagine que cuando tuviera un hijo, cuando me casara, querría ser tan paciente como ella.

- bien chicos, no se rezaguen - dijo Carlisle con ánimo, nosotros apenas teníamos unos 12 y 13 años por lo que nos sentíamos algo cansados.

- Creo que sería bueno descansar un poco cariño - sugirió Esme.

- Papa! Allá hay una cabaña - gritoneo Edward seguido de Emmet.

- Es como la del leñador de tu historia - grito Jasper corriendo a los brazos de Esme.

- Lo ves querido, es como la de la historia - le reprocho Esme, Carlisle solo sonrió.

- De acuerdo, iré a investigar, las chicas esperen aquí - no lo tuvo que decir dos veces, Alice, Rosalie y yo ya usábamos a Esme como escudo.

- Espera, nosotros vamos por si algo pasa - dijo Emmet tomando un trozo de corteza de árbol, Esme rodo los ojos divertida.

Les tomo unos minutos volver por nosotras, pero finalmente Carlisle dijo que podíamos descansar un rato en la propiedad abandonada, casi todos se habían quedado dormidos, a pesar de ser un tanto aterradora, era mejor que habernos puesto a montar las casa de campaña..

- Estas seguro que es buena idea pasar la noche aquí cielo? - pregunto Esme acomodándose en el sleeping.

- No te preocupes, partimos temprano - Carlisle la abrazo.

Trate de conciliar el sueño pero me sentía algo inquieta, el sonido del resoplido de la nieve afuera me impidió volver a dormir.

Así que me pare en puntitas y decidí deambular un poco por la casa, se estaba casi cayendo de lo vieja que estaba pero aun así había algo hermoso en ella.

Cuando entre en lo que parecía ser la sala, encontré a Edward en medio del salón.

- Que haces despierto? - pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

- Que haces tú fuera de tu sleeping? - pregunto a modo de reprimenda, si, Edward y yo atravesábamos la pubertad y él se lo pasaba molestándome.

- No podía dormir - gruñí poniendo las manos en mi cintura.

- Es que acaso no conoces la historia de este lugar? - dijo susurrando mientras se acercaba a mí.

- Déjame en paz - negué con la cabeza, el sonrió.

- No tengas miedo tontita - me estremecí al escuchar como algo en la habitación contigua crujía, me apretuje contra Edward cerrando los ojos.

- Yo siempre voy a cuidarte - susurro nervioso.

Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando sentí como sus labios indecisos se rozaban con los míos.. De una manera casi temerosa pero dulce...

- Ew! - Las risotadas de Emmet impidieron que todo aquello tomara sentido, era la primera vez que besaba a un chico. No sabía si los vuelcos en mi estómago se debían a mi nerviosismo.

Empuje a Edward y el solo una risotada, yo salí corriendo tras Emmet, comenzaba a amanecer y no dude en lanzarle unas cuantas bolas de nieve, que terminaron en una pelea en la que terminamos empapados...

Fin Flash Back

- No quiero salir de la cama - dijo dándome pequeños besitos en el hombro.

- No tenemos por qué hacerlo, al menos no ahora - susurre.

- Que quieres desayunar? - beso mis labios y se rodó por encima de mí para coger el radio de la mesita.

- Uhm.. Que tal esos baguetes de carnes frías que ordenamos hace meses? - pregunte rozando mi nariz con la suya..

- Suena delicioso - sonrió marcando el numero sin dejar de besarme. Tan pronto termino de hablar por el radio, me tomo en sus fuertes brazos.

- Bella, creo que - le silencie con un beso, el soltó una risita por lo bajo mientras me colocaba sobre su pecho.

- No digamos nada quieres, no por el momento, vamos a disfrutarlo - ronronee en su cuello.

- Soy yo? o ha sido una excelente mañana - susurro, me di cuenta entonces de sus dedos rozando mi espalda, yo no llevaba casi nada encima.. Me sonroje al instante.

- Que sucede? - pregunto confundido, recorrió mi abdomen con sus suaves manos y me sonroje involuntariamente otra vez.

- Oh - frunció el ceño - te molesta? - pregunto intentando separarse un poco, yo lo detuve tomándolo de la mano.

- No, simplemente es.. Desconocido.. - sonreí y lo bese mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

- Agradablemente desconocido? - pregunto rozando mi hombro con la punta de su nariz.

- Si Edward, es agradablemente nuevo - sonreí soltando un suspiro, no estaba segura de que debía hacer de ahora en adelante. Él estaba por comenzar una nueva vida, y yo no quería perderlo en una confesión amorosa.. Solo quería disfrutar de este momento como si fuese una semana inglesa, como mis siete minutos en el cielo.

- Como te sientes? - pregunte silenciando con mi dedo índice para que recordara no decir nada al respecto nuestro.

- Increíblemente feliz.. Ansioso... Pleno - me acurruque en sus brazos. Olía deliciosamente sensual, era una mezcla entre madera, lavanda y un poco de vino aun.. Su cabello espeso caía por ningún lado en su frente y a pesar de que mis dedos se perdían debajo de su camiseta blanca, a pesar de que sus dedos jugaban sobre mi piel, no había una gota de connotación sexual entre nosotros, a pesar de que sus manos descansaban sobre el encaje de mi ropa interior era como si hubiésemos traspasado ese umbral de confianza, enfocándonos en una atmosfera completamente distinta.

- Creo que han llegado con nuestro desayuno - me beso antes de salir de la cama, cogió un billete de 100 de su billetera y en menos de dos segundos estuvo de regreso en la habitación.

Coloco la comida en una pequeña charolita de mesa y los jugos sobre el buro izquierdo.

- Veamos..- tomo un trozo de baguet y me lo ofreció sin dejar de mirarme un solo segundo.

- Es delicioso en verdad, jamás podría se vegetariana - sonreí, el solo negó mientras reía.

- Quieres jugo? - pregunto extendiendo una servilleta.

- Gracias - Mientras lo observaba desayunar con tanta finura, me sentí afortunada y desafortunada al mismo tiempo, por una parte ese hombre era perfecto, por otra yo no estaba a su altura. Y ahora que iría por el mundo menos lo estaría..

No sé qué fue exactamente lo que se apodero de mi pero en ese instante deje el baguet sobre la bandeja y lance mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras me fundía en un profundo y apasionado beso... Que el respondió de inmediato.. Abrazándome con delicadeza mientras acariciaba mis labios con sus dulces caricias.

Sus brazos rodeaban por completo mi cintura y por alguna extraña razón se sentía como si fuéramos dos piezas destinadas a ser parte de la otra. Me había sentado sobre él, apresándolo con mis piernas, aferrándome por completo a su cuello.

Pero sin una sola intención que no fuese amorosa por completo. Y repitiéndome a mí misma que en este momento el me pertenecía..

El timbre de mi radio nos sacó de nuestra burbuja personal, él me retuvo unos segundos pero logre ver el número en la pequeña pantalla verde.

- Es Nick -dije estirándome un poco mientras él me envolvía en las sabanas - Estará aquí en unos minutos, vamos - Edward rechisto un par de minutos, pero se puso en pie para cambiarse de ropa. Me aliste de inmediato y antes de salir al pasillo el me jalo de nuevo al bordecito de la cama.

- Podemos hablar al respecto Bella? - pregunto con un tono serio mientras repagaba su frente con la mía.

- Llegara de un minuto a otro, será mejor que lo dejemos para después - sugerí nerviosa, por eso uno no debe involucrarse con un amigo, porque las cosas se ponen curiosas cuando hay que retomar los papeles.

- Esto es importante - dijo mirándome a los ojos - Solo quiero que sepas que esto no se va a quedar así - yo asentí, salí de la habitación y me dirigí al pasillo.

El recuerdo de este día me haría fuerte en los días que estaban por venir.. Me senté sobre la alfombra, jugando con el radio en mis manos. Nick me había contado sobre la gira de promoción. Si bien sería una suerte tener a Edward conmigo esta noche. Pero su vida estaba por cambiar.

- Bella - el chico rubio extendió su mano ayudándome a ponerme en pie.

- Nick - sonreí dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Te encuentras bien? - pregunto con una sonrisa, trate de animarme un poco.

- Vamos - Entramos en el departamento y nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor.

- Edward - Nick extendió la mano para saludarlo formalmente.

- Nick - Edward se sentó a mi lado.

- Bien, supongo que mejor vamos directo al grano - Nick tomo el sobre que estaba en la mesa y Edward inmediatamente le extendió su pluma Mont Blanc.

- Antes que nada, alguna duda? - pregunto Nick, por alguna razón sentí como si estuviéramos a punto de comprar una casa.. No pude evitar reír bajamente ante las tonterías que me pasaban por la cabeza, primero, comprar una casa, junto con Edward, si claro.

- A que se refieren los términos - Edward busco entre las hojas del contrato - No se podrá rescindir del contrato hasta que se haya cumplido cada una de sus cláusulas o la empresa decida que quiere prescindir de los servicios del contratante" - cito Edward - entiendo los términos pero eso quiere decir que estoy completamente obligado a las fechas estipuladas por ustedes? - pregunto Edward.

- Si - Nick asintió - sucede lo siguiente. Este medio requiere de publicidad constante Edward, por ello es que debes contar con un publicista, un diseñador de imagen, etc. Es como una fórmula que se ha comprobado mil veces, por lo que la agenda que se te proporciona por parte de la disquera es total y completamente estricta, hay infortunios con los que a veces nos topamos pero el show siempre debe continuar - dijo Nick - yo sé que suena trillado y créeme, he pasado por esto un millón de veces pero es cuestión de sopesar las ventajas -

- De acuerdo - Edward seguía leyendo las diminutas letritas - De cuanto estamos hablando por pena de incumplimiento? - pregunto tomando nuevamente la pluma que Nick había dejado a un lado.

- El 45% de la suma de contratación anual - me mordí el labio inferior, eso le restaba bastantes ceros a la enorme cifra en el contrato, pero bueno, no es como que Edward lo fuera a echar por la borda, me puse de pie y me coloque detrás de él, le di un apretón de hombros.

- Bien, debemos partir hoy mismo - Nick tomo los papeles y le extendió un juego de hojas membretadas a Edward - El vuelo sale en 6 horas, enviare a alguien a que te recoja. No es necesario que lleves mucho equipaje - Se dieron un saludo abrazo muy formal.

- no es necesario, yo lo llevare - me despedí de beso y Nick salió del departamento.

Le tomo un par de minutos a Edward girarse hacia mí, era un silencio nostálgico el que llenaba la habitación, el sabía que debía partir, había soñado con ello toda su vida.. Yo había soñado con que él lo lograse tanto como él.. Nos habíamos tirado sobre el césped a fantasear con sus conciertos en el autódromo de la ciudad, en el Times Square... Habíamos interpretado canciones juntos!.. En todas esas noches con nuestros amigos.. Nuestro lazo se remotaba al kínder Garden.. Y ahora sentía como si yo fuera desangrarme si él se alejaba demasiado. Respire profundo con todo el amor que me inundaba.

- Bien campeón, es hora de empacar - dije sonriendo, el me miro confundido, me siguió hasta la habitación y me ayudo a sacar la maleta del closet.

Ágilmente tome algunos cambios de ropa, zapatos, accesorios y papeles que podría necesitar en caso de salir de USA, acomode todo en la maleta y una vez termine de cerrarla, él se puso en pie. Salimos directo al aeropuerto, con más tiempo anticipado de lo debido pero realmente no me creí capaz de estar a solas con el de nuevo sin gritarle que lo amaba.

Nick llamo diciendo que tenía un compromiso pero que había dejado un boleto a su nombre en American Airlines para que partiera y un colega suyo lo encontraría en Estocolmo. Sonreí sarcásticamente mientras lo escuchaba, al menos creí que irían a alguna parte en USA.

Nos tomó unos minutos pero Edward recogió su boleto, no me di cuenta como el tiempo se había pasado tan rápido y el casi tenía que abordar. Antes de que pudiera dirigirme a la sala de espera me jalo por el brazo para que lo mirara de frente.

- Lo sabias, sabias que tendría que marcharme hoy - me sentí intimidada ante su mirada profunda.

- Si - susurre nerviosamente, Nick me había comentado que tratarían de impulsar su carrera demasiado rápido pues tenían en puerta una oferta con algunos colaboradores y requerían que Edward se volviera comercial lo más pronto posible.

- Ven conmigo - recargue mi cuerpo contra la pared. Cerré los ojos y permanecí en silencio. Yo no podía ir con el... había tantas cosas que estarían de por medio ahora, el solo quería sentirse seguro y yo no quería correr el riesgo de sufrir aún más. No, no me convertiría en la mejor amiga que le acompañaría siempre en un medio en el que sabía que mi corazón sufriría una y otra vez. El debía seguir su camino... Y yo debía seguir el mío, tal vez era necesario para arrancarlo de mi corazón..

Quizás era necesario para que el sintiera algo más fuerte por mí.. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que mi corazón me gritaba que no fuera tras él, que no era el momento, que no debía apresurarme a nada o lo perdería, y ni siquiera podríamos seguir siendo amigos.

- No puedo – murmure insegura, el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

- Porque no puedes? - me miro con confusión - O acaso no quieres venir conmigo? - pregunto con tristeza en un tono apenas audible.

- Debes hacerlo tú solo Edward. Este es tu momento - dije tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, reprimiendo mis lágrimas.

- Pero esta mañana Bella, tu - yo negué frunciendo el ceño, no Edward, no lo sepas, no te sientas mal por mí.. No te des cuenta de lo mucho que me dueles… pensé.

- Nos veremos pronto, estoy segura de ello - le acaricie la mejilla con cariño.

- Por favor ven conmigo - dijo suplicante recargando su frente con la mía. No lo haría, era su viaje, su camino, con un solo boleto de ida...

- Promete que me llamaras y me escribirás siempre que puedas - sonreí.

- Maldita sea Bella no entiendo nada - murmuro con ansiedad, soltó el equipaje y me beso con desesperación, el roce sus labios sacudió mi pecho y odie la sensación de humedad en mis mejillas.

" Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Estocolmo con escala en la ciudad de Toronto y Copenhagen"

- Vete Edward - susurre separando mis labios apenas unos centímetros de los suyos, sintiendo su aliento sobre mi piel.

- No se va a quedar así Bella, esto es - nuestras miradas se encontraron y note sus ojos vidriosos - Esto es importante lo sabes - note el dolor en su voz.. Odiaba la sensación, sabía que a él le dolería lastimarme, sabía que le dolería el no poder corresponderme..

- Cuídate y trata de volver en una pieza - lo abrace tratando de bromear para romper esa tensión entre nosotros, no quería salir de ahí con un sabor amargo.. Estuvimos abrazados un par de minutos, hasta que volvieron a llamar el vuelo.

- Te prometo - me acerco a su cuerpo y yo negué con la cabeza.

- No prometas nada Edward y no te preocupes, diviértete, vive al máximo - sonreí obligándolo a sonreírme de vuelta - Y vuelve - lo bese por última vez, por una milésima de segundo, antes de girarme y salir directo a mi auto, repitiéndome a mí misma que aunque fuera solo en este momento, era yo quien llevaba en mis labios el sabor de sus besos.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello!

Mil gracias por sus reviews.. Yo también disfruto la historia a tal grado que no quiero que termine aun! Se está mezclando el todo con todo pero el resultado será genial, acá entre nos.. Ya tengo listo el capi final... pero me resisto! Quiero darles más capis para disfrutar!

Es corto pero concreto... Prometo postear pronto!

Dejen su opinión!

Besitos Vampíricos!

Kyam Cullen..

Capítulo 27

Epov

Una hermosa sonrisa iluminaba su rostro mientras la envolvía en mis brazos bajo las sábanas blancas, Bella era hermosa, era perfecta.. Su piel cálida debajo de mi cuerpo me hacía sentirme el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Era posible que sintiera que mi corazón se llenara de esa manera por la corta distancia entre nuestros labios...

La bese con miedo, con nerviosismo, con adoración.. La bese enterrando mis dedos entre sus cabellos castaños.

- Te amo.. - susurre...

- No puedo ir contigo Edward.. No puedo hacerlo - dijo rompiendo aquel mágico momento..

Sentí que algo sacudía mi hombro, me tomo un par de minutos entreabrir los ojos.

- Joven, debe comer algo, estamos por llegar a Estocolmo, son bastantes horas de diferencia - dijo la azafata dejando una bandeja con pasta sobre la mesita del asiento.

- Gracias - sacudí la cabeza y tan pronto paso al asiento de atrás, recargue mi frente contra la ventanilla.

El avión estaba casi vacío, muy poca gente había abordado en la última escala. Menos mal podía estar solo, sin abrir los ojos limpie las lágrimas tibias que comenzaban a venir involuntariamente.

Me pase la mano por el cabello sintiendo una enorme frustración, porque ella me hacía esto? Porque jugaba con mis sentimientos de esa manera?. Acaso no veía que mi corazón era frágil? Acaso no lo había aprendido ya?... Estaba tan molesto, estaba tan dolido de que ella no me hubiera detenido, de que no hubiera venido conmigo.. De que no me hubiese hablado con claridad y no me hubiese dejado hablar..

Pase mis pulgares por las yemas de mis dedos, esta mañana habían estado por todo su cuerpo, a lo largo de su delicada piel.. Habían acariciado sus mejillas, habían rozado sus labios.. Y ahora que me quedaba en ellas?.. El enorme vacío que apretujaba mi corazón.

Exactamente qué era lo que había ocurrido, había sido tan perfecto, tan inmensamente mágico.. Y se terminó tan rápido como comenzó. Ella era consciente de que yo debería partir pronto, ella era consciente de que saldría de mi vida de un segundo a otro. Era tan dolorosamente injusto.

Apreté los puños y maldije, note que el cristal estaba completamente empañado, mi rostro estaba bañado en sudor.. Y yo estaba a punto de aterrizar en un mundo desconocido.. Yo no quería sentirme seguro a su lado, ella estaba equivocada, yo quería sentirme amado de vuelta, quería sentirme correspondido y quería... Tenerla a ella...

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto de Estocolmo, había un hombre no muy grande esperando por mí. Tome mis respectivo equipaje, encendí el radio sin esperanza de que hubiera señal y subí con él en la limosina que esperaba afuera.

- Bien Edward, yo soy socio de la compañía discográfica, ahora me hare cargo por completo de ti. Ahora mismo me gustaría que visitáramos el estudio donde estaremos trabajando los próximos días - dijo sacando el ordenador y mostrándome la agenda de la semana, mi vista revelo que pasaría al menos 8 horas diarias en ese lugar y al cabo del séptimo día todo se dividía en pequeñas presentaciones en uno u otro lugar.

- De acuerdo Aro, cierto? - pregunte rascándome la cabeza confundido, estaba cansado, estaba deprimido.. - Tenemos que comenzar a grabar hoy mismo? -

- Mientras más pronto mejor Edward, aunque comprendo, si estás cansado podemos posponerlo para mañana - sugirió cerrando la top.

- No hay problema, está bien hacerlo ahora - mustie, quería despejar mi mente un poco antes de estrujar nuevamente mi cerebro con el asunto de Bella.

- Perfecto - sonrió. Quizás había dado la impresión de ser algo anti social, apenas había cruzado palabra con el socio de Nick pero a decir verdad no me sentía demasiado agradable en este momento. Y la única persona capaz de remediarlo estaba a miles de millas de aquí...

Aro era serio y concreto, en sus cuarenta y tantos, y de una imagen impecable, le daba cierta atmosfera de seriedad al asunto, algo más profesional.

Nos tomó apenas unos minutos llegar al estudio, era un estudio enorme, nunca me había dado mucho por investigar sobre mi afición, siempre creí fielmente que debía apegarme al plan, mi padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que mi inclinara por la música, más que como deleite personal.

- Siéntete como en casa - dijo Aro abriendo la puerta que daba a la habitación de cristal.

Entre en el enorme cubículo y me senté directo frente al piano, un piano negro Yamaha de cola negra, como el que tenía en casa de mis padres. Sentí un temblor en el estómago, e hice lo único que me pareció reconfortante en ese instante, deje que mis dedos acariciaran las teclas, me olvide por completo que Aro estaba detrás del cristal e ignore el hecho de que la luz encendida estaba en verde, ON. A modo de grabación.

Comencé tocando una melodía triste, solo lograba pensar en ella. Este momento me hacía feliz, me llenaba de alegría saber que podría dedicarme a este talento, me ilusionaba la vida que estaba por comenzar a vivir de ahora en adelante. Una parte de mi estaba infinitamente agradecido con Bella, por esta oportunidad, por este momento pero mi corazón estaba resentido y dolido porque ella me había empujado fuera.

Aumente la intensidad de la canción mientras recordaba a detalle la mañana que pasamos juntos. Así deberían ser todos los días de nuestra vida juntos.. Creí que tendríamos tiempo para hablarlo, jamás imagine que tendría que viajar ese mismo día. Pero ella lo sabía, eso me dejaba tan confundido. Entonces ella si era consciente de que eso sería solo unos momentos, lo habría hecho por melancolía, por experimentar.. O quizás ella sabía que yo estaba enamorado de ella. Había querido darme un poquito de ella antes de que partiera...

Termine de tocar después de largos minutos, necesitaba hablar con ella lo antes posible. Necesitaba respuestas..

- Bravo - Aro dijo a la vez que abría la puerta.

- Esta bien si vamos al hotel? Quisiera descansar un poco - dije poniendo me en pie.

- Por supuesto - salió detrás de mí - Frank, estaremos de regreso mañana por la mañana para comenzar con las partituras - salimos directo a la limo de nuevo.

- En verdad tienes talento muchacho - dijo Aro extendiendo un folder - Nick me lo dijo pero ahora que te he escuchado veo que es talento y no practica - dijo aclarando su la garganta - he escuchado muchos que sabe tocar pero lo que me impresiona es la gente que libera su pasión a través de la música, alguien que no necesita partituras -

- Gracias - sonreí.

- La desquerrá pagara por todo, no te preocupes por el mas mínimo detalle y yo estaré para cualquier cosa que necesites. Esta semana trabajaremos en que te acostumbres al estudio y los niveles de grabación. La próxima semana me gustaría que te reunieras con algunos productores, tenemos una oferta por parte de un estudio, estamos negociando para que seas tú quien se encargue del score y de hacer algunas colaboraciones para el soundtrack. Si logras impresionarlos, tu vida cambiara drásticamente Edward -

- A qué hora debo estar listo? - pregunte cuando se detuvieron fuera del hotel.

- El chofer estará aquí a las 8:30. Pide lo que necesites - me sonrió cuando baje con el equipaje.

- Gracias - trate de ser más cordial y me encamine directo al número de habitación que Aro me había proporcionado en un sobre con varios papeles.

- La necesito a ella.. Solo eso - mustie antes de deslizar la tarjeta en la hendidura de la puerta.

La habitación era pequeña, amueblada y con alfombra. Cerré la puerta en silencio y me senté sobre la cama, dejando cuidadosamente la maleta a mi lado. La abrí con melancolía y sonreí al ver como todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, Bella era una perfeccionista a hueso. Saque mi radio del bolsillo de mis jeans, cero señal. Supongo que nunca pensé necesitar servicio de roaming internacional.

Me puse en pie y tome rápidamente el teléfono sobre el buro. Colgué antes de que timbrara por segunda vez, exactamente que iba a decirle a Bella. Iba a reclamarle? o iba a confesarme?, no, ninguna de las dos, patee por inercia la base de la cama, tendría que fingir acaso que no pasaba nada.. Maldecí por lo bajo, dejaría que la conversación fluyera..

- Recepción -

- Buenas noches, puede comunicarme al siguiente numero en USA por favor -

- Por supuesto, me indica el número por favor -

- 617 323 1800, en la ciudad de Boston - dije apretando los parados mientras rogaba a Dios que ella contestara la llamada.

Si no lo hacía, seguramente me volvería loco de frustración al saberme del otro lado del mundo…Me sentía como si hubiera regresado meses atrás y el Paris de este año fuera mi música…


	28. Chapter 28

Hello!

Mil gracias por agregarme a sus favorites*.. Más gracias aun por sus reviews, el hecho de que los envíen me hace consciente de que alguien me lee! Jeje..

Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap que me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza todo el día, ya estoy terminando el próximo.. Muchas sorpresas.. Ya sé que me quieren golpear por el sufrimiento pero que es de una historia sin algo de drama? Jeje..

Y bueno.. Como todo ser humano.. (Al menos en esta historia)… Edward tiene un punto… Y creo que ha llegado a su límite… Oops.. jeje.. Nos leemos en el prox cap, manden reviews!

Por cierto, aclarando, comente que ya tenía listo el final pero realmente aun no quiera terminar la historia, así que no, no termina pronto por lo menos.

Son los mejores!

Besitos Vampiricos…

Kyam Cullen!

**Chapter 28**

Bpov

Me mire en el espejo una vez que estuve completamente vestida, no me sentía con humor de arreglarme el cabello, mucho menos de maquillarme.. Habia pasado las últimas largas horas metida en la cama, llorando como una cría.

No se en que momento estuve peor, si luego de salir del aeropuerto o cuando finalmente me desplome sobre la cama. Me había partido el corazón dejarlo ahí para no saber cuando volvería a verlo.

Mi corazón me gritaba que volviera a sus brazos y le dijera que lo dejaría todo por el, que lo amaba desde hace tanto.. Pero a final de cuentas, quien era yo para confesar sentimientos no correspondidos, quien era yo para meterme forzosamente en una vida que comenzaba para el...

Yo no era nadie.. Y pronto él se daría cuenta de cuánta razón tenía yo en haberme alejado, ahora tendría una vida perfecta, una vida de ensueño y seguramente una novia a su altura..

No era para Edward como haber ganado la lotería, Edward siempre había tenido una excelente posición económica, esto se trataba del Edward genuino en un ambiente para el cual había nacido, para ser famoso, exitoso. La clase, el la tenía desde siempre.

_**Flashback**_

Edward me abrió la puerta del auto apresuradamente, mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme, una vez estuve fuera del auto coloco mi brazo sobre su hombro, para que recargara mi peso en el. Era un hábito caballeroso que siempre había tenido, abrirle la puerta del auto a cualquier acompañante del sexo femenino.

Uno entre muchos, ceder el paso, abrir la puerta, abrir la silla o dejar su lugar, Edward nunca fue de los chicos que decían tacos.. Siempre bueno escuchando, siempre con modales en la mesa, modales que ni siquiera yo tenía… Y aun así el me quería tanto como yo a él, como si fuéramos iguales.

No supe ni cómo fue que termine tirada sobre el concreto, definitivamente la coordinación no era lo mío, íbamos caminando en el estacionamiento del mall para entrar al cine con los chicos y tropecé con mis propios pies. Trate de no hacer mucho alboroto al respecto pero mis jeans de mezclilla se habían roto de la rodilla derecha y la sangre había traspasado la gruesa tela, a pesar de no ser tan profundo, la gente se me quedaba viendo como bicho raro, Edward se ofreció de inmediato a llevarme a su casa para que su padre me curara, me hubiera llevado cargando si yo no hubiera suplicado que me pusiera sobre el piso.

No era como cuando éramos niños, yo no estaba enamorada de el ni nada por el estilo pero estábamos en nuestros dulces 16 y no quería escuchar a Emmet cantarmelo durante días.

- Papa? - Edward grito cerrando la puerta de la entrada de la elegante casa de los Cullen.

- Creí que no saldrían a ningún lado - dijo sacando el radio de su bolsillo sin soltarme - Papa, dónde están?... Oh, en el hospital?, no, está bien, yo me hago cargo, suerte - colgó y coloco las llaves del auto sobre la consoleta de la entrada.

Subimos las escaleras despacio pues la verdad es que si me dolía, y me ayudo a sentarme sobre el borde del diván en su habitación.

- Voy por el botiquín - dijo corriendo escaleras abajo, al estudio de su padre, donde yo había estado infinidad de veces con múltiples bajas. Menos mal el padre de mis mejores amigos era doctor, o dudo que hubiera podido ahorrar lo que hasta ahora para pagarme la universidad, mis gastos médicos era para considerarse.

- Te molesta si lo corto? - se hinco sobre la alfombra y coloco el botiquín a un lado suyo, yo mire horrorizada las tijeras que sostenía en la mano derecha.

- Sabes Edward, creo que no es necesario todo esto, mejor iré a casa y me lavare la herida - dije intentando ponerme en pie.

- Eres una cobarde - soltó una carcajada y me detuvo en mi sitio.

- No lo soy, es más, yo misma lo haré - dije cogiendo el algodón. Al momento que me agache me sentí mareada, Edward lo noto puesto que me sostuvo de inmediato, no me había dado cuenta de que me había cortado la palma de la mano derecha también, maldije internamente y de inmediato desvíe la mirada de la sangre.

- Es peor de lo que pensamos - Edward se incorporó y llevo el material de curación al baño de su recamara, luego regreso por mí.

Nos colocó frente al enorme lavabo de cristal, adoc para el baño en color café oscuro, suspire tratando de distraerme mientras él ponía mi mano bajo el agua fría, con sutileza, siempre me había gustado el estilo de decoración de la casa Cullen, el baño de Edward era más grande que mi habitación, elegante y sofisticado, la tina era fácilmente para dos o hasta tres personas. Me impresionaba que a pesar de gozar de una excelente posición económica, ellos fueran siempre tan sencillos y adaptables.

- Arghh.. - me queje al instante en que sentí que tocaba mi mano.

- Mm.. Bella, esto es realmente complicado, necesito que permanezcas quieta unos segundos - mire directo a mi mano solo para darme cuenta de que de alguna manera, me había hecho un corte considerable y se me habían incrustado un montón de piedritas, la sangre se me fue hasta los pies.

- Déjalo así - suplique, el me miro atónito.

- Se va infectar, ahora quédate quieta - dijo en tono demandante, le mire con reproche, aunque bueno, a decir verdad pues él era mayor y era un chico, bien podía poner algo de control de vez en cuando. - Voy a cortar este pliegue para poder sacarlas - yo me quede muda, que iba a qué? Sentí el sudor frío en mi frente.

- Eso es.. Ya casi esta - murmuro dulcemente mientras yo luchaba por quedarme en pie, cada que sentía el menor roce contra la piel lastimada, me estremecía de pies a cabeza. - Voy a poner un poco de alcohol - dijo mirándome con lastima, Edward me conocía a la perfección, sabía que era de cuerpo débil.. Sabía que debía estar pasando un infierno ahora mismo.

Trate de ignorar el olor del alcohol inundando la habitación, pero me perdí por completo, y me fui totalmente de espaldas.

- Wow.. Bella? Bells?.. Bella? - sentí que era llevada hasta la cama pero no logre enfocar lo más mínimo, el olor dl alcohol en mi nariz se intensifico.

- Vaya - dije levantando mi mano al tiempo que entreabría los ojos poco a poco. Había un vendaje bien colocado sobre ella y ya no me dolía. Note que estaba recostada sobre las piernas de Edward, quien sostenía un algodón cerca de mi nariz.

- Como te sientes? - me ayudo a sentarme de nuevo.

- Un poco inestable - dije tratando de enfocar la vista.

- Ya casi terminamos - sonrió dándome un golpecito en el hombro.

Se colocó de rodillas de nuevo y corto la mezclilla, rápidamente pero con cuidado limpio la herida, fue menos doloroso que la herida en mi mano.

- Ya está - dijo levantando las cosas de la alfombra. Luego volvió y se sentó a mi lado.

- Lamento que te haya dolido - dijo alborotando mi cabello juguetonamente.

- Algún día dejare de ser tan torpe - dije molesta conmigo misma.

- No eres torpe - sonrió, de repente tomando mi mano derecha con sumo cuidado - Eres delicada en extremo - dijo depositando un beso en mi mano - quizás un poco despistada - sonrío y soltó mi mano para acariciar mi mejilla.

- Será mejor que vayamos a buscarlos, seguramente han salido ya del cine - dije sonriendo y el me ayudo a ponerme en pie de nuevo – Edward – me detuve frente a él, que me miraba atento con aquellos ojazos verdes – Gracias.. Serias un excelente médico – el soltó una carcajada suave y después deposite un beso en su frente.

Salimos en silencio pero al cabo de unos minutos retomamos nuestra habitual habla y habla sin parar, Edward y yo éramos mejores amigos, no había duda de ello. Nos estaba costando trabajo pero sobre llevábamos nuestra amistad, era mucho más difícil con todos los chicos porque siempre que Edward tenía un gesto agradable conmigo, y eso era frecuente, no nos quitábamos de encima las burlas. Por ello cuando estábamos solos era más normal para nosotros. Éramos como hermanos..

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Ahora comprendía tantas cosas.. Yo nunca lo había visto como a un hermano mayor pero había sido tan ciega.. Comprendí que entonces me gustaba pasar tiempo con el porque me sentía segura, Edward era el tipo de persona que te hacía sentir amada con su forma de ser… Con esa personalidad que yo tanto adoraba.

Me moje las manos y puse un poco de jabón bajo mis parpados sin dejar de verme al espejo. Ilusa, no era restos de rímel… Eran auténticas ojeras bajo mis ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, pero es que su almohada aún conservaba aquel dulce aroma… Y yo me había envuelto en las cobijas fantaseando con que eran sus brazos.

Me enjuague por completo la cara y a regañadientes saque el maquillaje en crema, odiaba tener que ir al trabajo precisamente ahora, me acomode un poquito el cabello y puse un poco de color en mis mejillas, hoy lo necesitaría…

No había pasado siquiera un tiempo considerable y me sentía como si acabaran de romper conmigo, como si me sintiera sin fuerzas de hacer nada, más que llorar y comer helado todo el tiempo en la cama.

Ayer trate de mejorar mi ánimo, me decidí a ver una película, pasaban en televisión nacional Romeo & Julieta y Ps. I love you, maldije en voz muy alta y me sentí la mujer más amargada del planeta.

Odiaba todo con respecto a sentirme así, dude que hubiera peor mal que el de amores.. Me abrace a un portarretratos de nosotros toda la noche, deseaba que después de dormir un poco despertara entre sus fuertes brazos.. Como todos los días de estos increíbles últimos meses..

En que me despertaba en madrugadas simplemente para disfrutar verlo dormir, para disfrutar sin tapujos el aroma de su piel… Suspire reprimiendo mi llanto de volver.

"Él está bien.. Edward está perfectamente, tienes que estar feliz por el " me dije a mi misma y trate de sonreír, yo podía amarlo incondicionalmente..

Mi radio comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesita de noche, me apresure a tomarlo, solo había una persona que podía estar llamando antes de las 7 am.

"Edward Cullen" marcaba intermitentemente la pantalla.

- Edward? Holgazán, dijiste que llamarías – trate de fingir indiferencia.

- Bella? – escuche un suspiro profundo que me rehusé a considerar – Bella como estas? –

- Como una medusa, no son ni las 7 – el soltó una risita nerviosa – Que tal la vida de una estrella? –

- Bella necesitamos hablar, diablos, ni siquiera sé cómo comenzar – sonaba serio, mi corazón se aceleró.

- Estas bien Edward? – pregunte tratando con toda mi fuerza de retener mis sollozos de hacer aparición.

- No, a decir verdad no lo estoy, quiero decir, Bella – suspiro pesadamente – no entiendo cómo me siento, por una parte me siento feliz por la música y el estudio, Bella, es increíble en verdad, y estoy en deuda contigo – se detuvo, yo me senté en la cama, cerrando los ojos mientras abrazaba la camisa que había rescatado de la noche anterior, su camisa negra, aun con su aroma impregnado.

- Pero? –

- Pero me siento muy mal, siento que no debí partir dejando las cosas así, siento que me estas empujando de tu vida sin más y – lo interrumpí en ese mismo instante, de verdad iba Edward a darme sus condolencias por teléfono? A decir, oh lo siento Bella, me siento tan mal por ti ¿?

- No te sientas mal Edward, escúchame, todo está bien – dije apaciblemente.

- Porque sigues diciendo que todo está bien? Acaso me volví loco Bella? – pregunto elevando el tono de voz.

- Edward no – trate de retomar la calma de la conversación.

- Dios acaso solo yo me estoy muriendo por no tenerte cerca? – me congele al instante, sentí las palpitaciones en mi pecho, estas alucinando Bella, te estas volviendo completamente loca. – Bella? Por Dios santo dime algo – escuche el vacío en el teléfono, en su habitación.

- Edward, no es el momento ni el modo de hablar nada de esto – dije lenta y pausadamente, su respiración se colaba por el teléfono, su respiración acelerada, su desesperación era evidente.

- No entiendo nada bella y te juro que me estoy reprimiendo de tomar un maldito vuelo de regreso a casa porque siento que mis manos arden si no están rozando tu piel – dijo ahogadamente, como si lo hubiera reprimido por mucho tiempo..

- Edward que estás diciendo? – pregunte con lágrimas en mis ojos.

- Es que acaso no es obvio Bella? Es que acaso no te queda claro? Yo no te llene de besos y caricias a sabiendas de que estábamos a punto de poner el mundo entre nosotros – sollozo, Edward estaba sollozando.

- Edward no, no lo entiendes yo – no me dejo terminar.

- Dímelo Isabella, a que te supieron mis besos? o mejor aún, porque no me dices en quién demonios pensabas mientras tú me besabas a mí? – justo en ese instante la llamada se cortó.

"Mierda "grite golpeando la pared, "Maldita sea", grite sollozando fuertemente. " Edward!" grite sin respuesta alguna, corrí a mi auto apenas tomando mi bolso y me dirigí a casa de Nick, tenía que arreglar las cosas, tenía que hablar con él. Conduje como una maniática sin detenerme en ningún rojo.

No entendía como habíamos pasado a estar así en cuestión de minutos pero no iba a permitir que esto nos separara. Me baje dejando el auto en Parking y toque como una histérica, nadie abrió, nadie respondió, conduje al trabajo ya cuando estuve un poco más calmada.

- Por favor, que nadie me moleste – mi asistente me entrego en la mano la lista de pendientes y me encerré en la habitación rectangular, abrí rápidamente el msn en busca de Edward, nada, llame insistentemente a su celular y después al de Nick, él era el único que me llevaría hacia él..

Me dolió el corazón al recordar las palabras de Edward, el sufría porque creía que yo no le daba importancia? No lo había dicho pero, acaso el sentía algo por mí? Porque estaba tan lejos.. Porque estábamos separados por tanta distancia, me lleve las manos a la cara, escribí un email que carecía de total coherencia y se lo envié.

_**Edward,**_

_**Por favor llámame, necesitamos hablar, esto ha sido un mal entendido y necesito hablarte por favor, no me dejes fuera. Por favor.. no sabes cómo me siento, atada de manos y totalmente perdida… **_

_**No me odies Edward,**_

_**No puedo soportarlo…**_

Lo necesitaba tanto.. Solloce, de verdad sus manos extrañaban mi cuerpo?.. Oh por Dios, yo lo había enviado tan lejos, no, no.. Lo necesito a mi lado… Necesita saber que lo amo… Él debe saberlo.. Por primera vez había en mi interior un atisbo de esperanza… Opacado por el miedo de perderlo… Siempre miedo…

Los golpeteos en la puerta me hicieron reaccionar, me limpie un poco las lágrimas y abrí sin asomar la cabeza.

- No puedo recibir a nadie – dije esperando que mi asistente lo comprendiera esta vez.

- Juro que tengo buenas noticias – la voz familiar de Nick me impulso a abrir la puerta y jalarlo dentro.

- Whoa, que ocurre? – Pregunto divertido – Oh por Dios, que te ha ocurrido? – yo solo limpie las lágrimas de nuevo.

- Nick, necesito encontrar a Edward – dije entre sollozos, no me daba pena mi estado, me daba miedo perder al amor de mi vida.. Me daba tristeza saber que él lo estaba pasando igual de mal que yo.

- Vaya, debo decirlo Bella, lo supe desde el principio pero ven siéntate – nos sentamos en el sillón – precisamente vengo a darte la buena noticia de que te he conseguido vuelos y boletos para su presentación en tres días – la sonrisa en mi rostro era genuina.

Me abalance sobre Nick en ese instante, llame a Alice y a Rosalie, todos debíamos estar ahí ese día, mi alma se sentía en paz a sabiendas de que pronto lo vería.. Lo vería y lo tendría para mí. Pronto terminaría esta pesadilla, pronto estaríamos juntos…. Piel con piel,…


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Epov

Desperté agotado debido a la noche anterior, esta seria definitivamente la noche mas larga y amarga de mi vida. Me talle los ojos con la palma de la mano, había llorado como un ridículo adolescente a quien le han destrozado el corazón, ni siquiera cuando súper que Bella se iría a Paris me sentí tan deprimido..

Esto era diferente, no era una despedida, no era un preámbulo, era el rechazo en su mas concreta forma. Golpeo mi corazón en el aeropuerto, golpeo mi corazón cuando supe que tendría que partir pero anoche su silencio no hizo mas que destrozar la paciencia que con tanto esmero me había forjado, la esperanza..

Me senté al borde de la cama, apreté los puños enrojecidos. Había golpeado con ganas la pared luego de cortar la llamada...

- Edward? Holgazán, dijiste que llamarías – suspire con frustración, ella sonaba mas falsa que si yo hubiese tratado de ser indiferente.

- Bella? – suspire de nuevo – Bella como estas? – cerré los ojos enfocándome en descifrar cada tono de su voz.

- Como una medusa, no son ni las 7 – reí nervioso, podía imaginarla con su cabello despeinado, sobre su piel blanca como la nieve.. – Que tal la vida de una estrella? –

- Bella necesitamos hablar, diablos, ni siquiera sé cómo comenzar – Los nervios se apoderaron de nuevo de mi. Quería decirle cuanto la amaba, cuanto la necesitaba a mi lado.

- Estas bien Edward? – pregunto nerviosa.

- No, a decir verdad no lo estoy, quiero decir, Bella, no entiendo cómo me siento, por una parte me siento feliz por la música y el estudio, Bella, es increíble en verdad, y estoy en deuda contigo –

- Pero? –

- Pero me siento muy mal, siento que no debí partir dejando las cosas así, siento que me estas empujando de tu vida sin más y – no me dejo continuar.

- No te sientas mal Edward, escúchame, todo está bien – un enojo inexplicable me invadió de inmediato.

- Porque sigues diciendo que todo está bien? Acaso me volví loco Bella? – casi grite, suspire frustrado.

- Edward no – ella estaba tratando de calmarme, así como así, acaso pensó que eso no tendría consecuencias? Que podía darme alas cada que se sintiera con ganas de probar, comencé a llorar involuntariamente.

- Dios acaso solo yo me estoy muriendo por no tenerte cerca? – gruñí golpeando la pared, ella se quedo en silencio.. Era un completo idiota sin una sola posibilidad.

– Bella? Por Dios santo dime algo – reprimí mis sollozos y escuche en silencio.

- Edward, no es el momento ni el modo de hablar nada de esto – por supuesto, le daria vueltas y vueltas al asunto hasta dejarlo inconcluso, jamás me daria una respuesta concreta, no me daria una negativa dolorosa pero tampoco me diría que honestamente había sido un error.

- No entiendo nada bella y te juro que me estoy reprimiendo de tomar un maldito vuelo de regreso a casa porque siento que mis manos arden si no están rozando tu piel – No logre reprimir mis sollozos, lo había dicho, y si ella no lo comprendía entonces, todo el amor que me hacia temblar en este momento no servia de nada, en lo mas mínimo porque ella jamás lo tomaría, no lo quería, no lo necesitaba.

- Edward que estás diciendo? – pregunto sobre saltada.

- Es que acaso no es obvio Bella? Es que acaso no te queda claro? Yo no te llene de besos y caricias a sabiendas de que estábamos a punto de poner el mundo entre nosotros – ella hizo todo para después sacarme de su vida sin mas, sin advertencia, sin razón, sin motivo..

- Edward no, no lo entiendes yo –

- Dímelo Isabella, a que te supieron mis besos? o mejor aún, porque no me dices en quién demonios pensabas mientras tú me besabas a mí? – colgué el teléfono antes de que me diera una respuesta que me doliera en el alma, una excusa, un pretexto.

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de liberarme de aquel masoquismo, tome una ducha rápida y salí directo a la limosina, lo único que llevaba en el estomago era una gaseosa que tome del frigo de la habitación.

Me coloque los lentes negros y me recargue sobre el asiento, sentía asco y el estomago revuelto.. Y para que negarlo, tan solo pensar en ella me llenaba de rencor y de enojo.

Escuche el pitido en mi nextel y tan pronto lo saque vi el mensaje que ella me había escrito.

_**Edward,**_

_**Por favor llámame, necesitamos hablar, esto ha sido un mal entendido y necesito hablarte por favor, no me dejes fuera. Por favor.. no sabes cómo me siento, atada de manos y totalmente perdida…**_

_**No me odies Edward,**_

_**No puedo soportarlo…**_

Lo releí por un par de minutos, solo lograba concluir una cosa... "Edward, ha sido una tontería, todo puede ser como antes, no me alejes.. no puedo hacer nada al respecto" Estaba atada de manos? reí sarcásticamente, yo estaba completa y totalmente perdió.. Hubiera cambiado mi lugar con ella en este instante, de ser yo quien sufría por no corresponderla a ella.

Apague el radio y me concentre en la música.

Ahora que estaba mas despejado, había tenido oportunidad de conocer el estudio, d familiarizarme con sus espacios. Frank gracias al cielo, era reservado como yo. No había demasiada platica una vez que nos poníamos a trabajar. Estuve tocando por horas enteras, Frank había querido que improvisara, quería tomar lo mejor de varias melodías.. Y recrearlo en una sola.

- Edward, te importa venir un segundo? - pregunto hablando por el micrófono, yo asentí y me recargue en la consola de sonido.

- Quieres comer algo? - pregunto al tiempo que terminaba de ordenar una pizza.

- Supongo - me hundí de hombros sentándome en la silla de enfrente, no quería distraerme demasiado. Necesitaba mantener mi mente ocupada para o pensar en ella.

- Me gustaría que aprovecháramos estos días para trabajar en una colaboración en el estudio -

- Una colaboración? -

- Si, hay una chica que la disquera acaba de comenzar a dirigir, Lauren, es joven y bonita pero sobre todo muy prometedora, me gustaría que trabajaras con ella, que prestaras tu música para hacer algo comercial -

- Me gusta la idea, siempre y cuando pueda mantener mis melodías - dije con firmeza, no quería que terminaran distorsionándolas con algún arreglo electrónico. Eso no era lo que había venido buscando.

- Por supuesto, te aseguro que después de eso, será comercial y aun siendo un estilo clásico, batirás las listas -

- Bien, cuando comenzamos? - pregunte.

- Ella llegara mañana, y comenzamos de inmediato. Trabajaras con ella por las tardes y por las mañanas seguiremos enfocados en la pieza que presentaras la próxima semana. Por cierto, te presentaras en dos días, en el auditorio de la ciudad, habrá un evento de caridad, y tendrás el numero de apertura.

- En dos días? - pregunte nervioso.. No que tuviera pánico escénico pero era muy pronto.

- Así es, por lo que tu agente te esperara en el hotel para llevarte de compras -

Terminamos de comer la pizza y salí directo al hotel, de ahí directo a hacer compras. Y yo que creía que ir con Alice era agotador, fuimos a comprar ropa de gala, ropa sport y todo lo demás, Ángela, mi asistente era una chica sencilla pero agradable, aun así se esmeraba de verdad en su trabajo. Termine completamente exhausto...

El siguiente dia fue prácticamente igual, yo encendí mi radio un par de veces y no tenia una sola llamada de Bella, había que afrontarlo, le había resultado mas que conveniente que yo me fuera en ese momento. Sin explicaciones, sin compromisos. Así que me dedique a fondo a lo que tenia que hacer.

Había conocido a Lauren y a pesar de que no era del todo agradable, bastante superficial de hecho, trataba de disfrutar la música. Dejando pasar los detalles que me incomodaban de ella, como que hablaba todo el tiempo de si misma. La letra de la canción no era muy buena que digamos, pero a final de cuentas era en frances, por lo que pasaba casi desapercibida, y ella cantaba apenas en una suave voz. la música lucia en verdad, para la noche ya llevábamos lista la mitad de la canción.. Una canción que yo había compuesto hace muchísimo..

Decidí que mientras estuviera lejos, me enfocaría en saborear cada momento de mi vida, sin remordimientos, sin recuerdos.. Aunque de vez en cuando extrañara sus besos, su piel...

- Quieres acompañarme a cenar? - pregunto Lauren cuando bajamos juntos al lobby del hotel.

- Supongo que si - mustie rehusándome a encerrarme de nuevo en mi solitaria habitación.

- Bien - salimos directo a un lujoso restaurante. Donde la escuche hablar sin parar, no era como cuando salía con Bella a algún lugar, no me sentía alegre ni emocionado.. Ni siquiera interesado en la platica, de vez en cuando me preguntaba mi opinión y yo simplemente decía que si, sin saber realmente a que se refería.

Cuando terminamos me disculpe y decidí caminar por las calles de la ciudad, mientras buscaba sentirme pleno, sentirme completo sin necesidad de estar a su lado...


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello!**

**Aquí les dejo lo nuevo.. Ya se me esta haciendo costumbre pedir que no me quieran matar.. jeje.. tengo listo el próximo chap y el que le sigue, dejen su opinión.. Las dejare con la duda, veremos si a mañana o al lunes…**

**Los quiero muchísimo! **

**Grax por leerme!**

**Besitos Vampíricos…**

**Kyam Cullen**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capitulo 30**

Bpov

El agua calientita caía por mi nuca, tenia frescas en mi mente las primeras líneas de mi nuevo articulo para la revista, cada vez tenia mas puntos que establecer, mas ideales que seguir y que plasmar… Me sentí relajada, el vapor llenaba la habitación del baño, termine de tararear la canción de los 80's que sonaba en la radio…

" Y ahora la canción que causo furor hace casi un año.. "

" Es increíble pero si, el exitoso Edward Cullen ya va por su segundo álbum, la próxima semana tendremos para ustedes boletos de backstage, debo decirte Ruth que conocí a Edward Cullen en Barcelona y es un autentico bombón"

"Estoy de acuerdo Jane, aunque chicas, no duden que pronto alguien tratara de cazarlo, así que a los fans numero uno, los pondremos a prueba, estén atentos a nuestras trivias de esta semana"

Corrí fuera de la regadera e inmediatamente apague el estéreo sin preocuparme por el trazo de agua que dejaba a mi paso sobre la alfombra blanca, inmediatamente conecte mi ipod y abrí una carpeta que estaba segura no tenia una sola canción instrumental o en francés.

Maldije en voz alta sintiendo el jabón sobre mi piel y la espuma del shampoo sobre mi cabello. Regrese a la regadera y trate de terminar mi baño tan tranquilamente como lo hacia.

"El amor es una basura" murmure al momento en que me enjuagaba el cabello.. "Y Edward Cullen no es diferente de los demás" refunfuñe "Todos los hombres son iguales"

Retome mi baño en silencio y demasiado tensa. Me coloque un conjunto azul y salí directo al hotel Four Season, donde había quedado para desayunar con Alice y Rosalie, mañana era el día de accion de gracias y ellas había aprovechado la oportunidad para venir a pasar la fecha a Boston conmigo.

Me había vuelto controladora con mis pensamientos y lograba facilmente distraerme con cosas mundanas, como una canción o un proyecto de trabajo. En ese aspecto no podía quejarme, había ascendido rápido en loa revista y ahora podria darme el lujo de trabajar desde casa simplemente enviando mis artículos, aunque a decir verdad, no tenia mucho sentido, puesto que estaba sola.

Baje del auto en el estacionamiento y subí por las lujosas escaleras que estaban rodeadas de fuentes.

- Te he dicho que no Leah! - escuche una voz familiar, mi corazón dio un vuelco, levante la vista un poco para toparme con el inconfundible cuerpo bien torneado de Jacob Black, de la universidad en Paris.

No supe si seguir caminando de largo o saludarlo, opte por lo segundo, ya que habíamos quedado en buenos términos, y en realidad no había sido tan complicado el desenlace. Así que cubrí sus ojos con mis pequeñas manos mientras me ponía de puntitas y murmuraba a su hermana Leah que no dijera ni pío.

- No puede ser - soltó una risotada mostrando su perfecta sonrisa - Bella? Bella Swan? - se giro y me abrazo en el acto.

- Hola Jake! - sonreí - Que los trae por aquí? - pregunte abrazando también a Leah.

- Estamos de visitas desde hace unos días, ya sabes, la familia - sonrio Jake, Leah se giro para hacer una reservacion por otros días mas.

- Vaya, no sabia que tu familia viviera en Boston - dije mirando sus intensos ojos negros.

- En realidad, se mudaron hace poco, cuando Leah se fue a Paris y yo a LA, la familia de mama es originaria de aquí y como ninguno de nosotros estaría en casa, mi papa no quiso que ella estuviera sola todo el tiempo, sabes que el viaja mucho también por el trabajo. Es cirujano, pero de los buenos - dijo con orgullo.

- No lo sabia, vaya. Bueno, debo irme, quede con alguien y debe estar esperándome - sonreí abrazándolo de nuevo.

- Bella - me tomo del brazo - este es mi numero - dijo garabateando rápidamente sobre un papel que parecía diminuto entre sus masculinas manos - Si quieres platicar, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, estaré aquí unas semanas mas, e incluso si ya me he marchado, siempre tengo encendido el cel - yo asentí.

Salí a prisa hacia el restaurante, Rose y Alice estaban sentadas y con platos servidos, esperando por mi, platicando alegremente, me sentí contenta, ultimamente todo en mi vida era trabajar y trabajar. Ver a Jake también me había puesto de buenas.

- Chicas! - sonreí al tiempo en que ambas se ponían de pie.

- Bella? Como estas? - pregunto Alice mirándome con lastima.

- Estoy bien Alice - dije molesta y mirando a Rose severamente por si también pensaba en preguntarlo.

- Te ves genial - sonrió Rose.

- Y bien, que noticias? - pregunte comenzando a desayunar.

- Bueno, para empezar?.. He conseguido hacer mi primer pasarela! - sonrió Alice.

- Odio que estemos viviendo en ciudades distintas - dije lamentando no haber estado presente, quizás si estuviera con ellos, me contagiarían un poco con su buena suerte.

- Lo bueno de esto es que pronto terminamos la universidad - sonrió Rosalie.

- Creí que era la única tomando cursos en verano - dije al tiempo que tomaba mi juego.

- De hecho, tan pronto como me dijiste que habías logrado evadir tus horas de servicio porque estabas trabajando y te contaba como tal, me queje con la directiva - sonrió Alice- diciendo que todas las universidades de USA debían darnos los mismos derechos y que yo también trabajaba -

- Seguramente solo te hicieron caso por la fama de tu herma -Rosalie no termino la frase.

- Argh.. estoy perfectamente bien - gruñí.

El celular de Alice comenzo a sonar.

- Hola Edward - dijo con mirando su plato, yo me levante ruidosamente de la mesa y me dirigí a ver el buffet.

De acuerdo quizas no estaba nada bien pero odiaba la lastima... Odiaba sentirme así pero mas que nada, lo odiaba a él.

Regrese a la mesa como si nada hubiera ocurrido y me dispuse a comer tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Bien, ahora vayamos de compras, la cena de Acción de Gracias lo amerita! - sonrió Alice.

Salimos directo al mall y estuvimos de tienda en tienda por largas horas. Compramos zapatos, botas altas y abrigos.. Yo en parte debía admitir que Paris había cambiado mis gustos y me cuidaba mucho mas a la hora de elegir mis atuendos, además que mi trabajo lo requería, en las entrevistas, el trato con la gente, no me gustaba la idea de parecer todavía una niña de 13 años, así que seguía optando por cosas sexys y llamativas, como lindos juegos de lencería, que no lucia para nadie mas que para mi...

- Estas segura de que no prefieres que vayamos a algún restaurant a cenar mañana? - pregunto Rosalie probándose una boina de algodón.

- Por supuesto que no Rosalie, estoy encantada de recibirlos en casa - dije mirándome al espejo las botas negras hasta las rodillas, siempre estaba sola, y ahora que venían, no lo enviaría a un hotel por nada del mundo.

- Jasper no debe tardar, quería aprovechar la mañana para visitar una galería en el centro - sonrió Alice.

- Y que ha dicho Emmet al respecto? Vendrá o no? - pregunte tomando un vestido azul.

- Oh, es hermoso! - Alice me lo arrebato de las manos.

- Emmet.. vino conmigo Bells, Emmet y yo uhm.. Estamos saliendo.. Bueno, a decir verdad, nos hemos mudado juntos - por primera vez vi a Rosalie sonrojarse.

- Oh, en verdad? - pregunte asombrada, había estado tan inmersa en mi burbuja personal que no sabia como estaban mis mejores amigos – como fue que paso? –

- Bueno, Tuve que pedirle ayuda para instalar algunas cosas en mi depa, lo hubiera pedido a alguien mas pero la verdad es que a el siempre le he tenido confianza –

- Cielos –

- Comenzamos a tratarnos mas, el dejo de tirarme indirectas todo el tiempo – sonrió emocionada – de hecho, solía ponerse en extremo nervioso junto a mi. Yo comencé a salir con un chico dos grados arriba, lo eche del lugar por querer propasarse conmigo y no se como se entero Emmet pero le partió la cara esa misma noche – sonaba orgullosa – Después de eso le pedí una cita – sonrió coquetamente – Y no se ni como pero el mes pasado me mude a su apartamento.. Ha sido perfecto –

- Felicidades, me alegro muchísimo – sonreí – Y donde esta ahora el muy cretino guarda secretos! – pregunté.

- Se fue con Jasper a regañadientes, ya sabes que no la deja sola a sol y a sombra - de nuevo el sonrojo en Rose. Yo solo sonreí como tonta.. Japer y Alice? Emmet y Rosalie? Era acaso yo la única patética en este mundo? La única que no tenia ni un mejor amigo ni un amor..

Me di media vuelta a hurgar entre mas vestidos... Mierda, tendría que encontrar una cita o seria de verdad incomodo... Ya podía imaginar a Alice y Jasper con su ternura al grado miel y a Rosalie y Emmet podía prácticamente verlos sobre la mesa, conocía a mis amigos a la perfección.. Y no quería ser la chaperona de la noche…

- Haremos la comida? - pregunto Alice.

- De hecho, la he ordenado desde hace semanas a un restaurant, por la mañana tengo un par de pendientes que no pude posponer - dije recordando mi cita con el directivo de la revista – Por mucho tendremos que comprar las bebidas y postre -

- Suena genial, de todos modos no me apetece cocinar - dijo Rose.

- Bella debes llevar ese vestido, es divino - dijo Alice entregandome la pieza de tela casi con devocion - y esos zapatos azules -

- Creo que simplemente llevare las botas Alice, me apetece estar comoda mañana - me hundi de hombros.

- No Bella, debes llevar este - me miro de manera extraña.

- Alice - la mire severamente - Dimelo en este instante - dije acorralandola en la esquina.

- No pude decirle que no Bella, el simplemente dijo que moria de ganas de verlos a todos y que donde nos reuniriamos y yo - me congele, a tal grado que senti mis rodillas fallar.

- Alice no, dime que no lo hiciste - Rosalie me miro con mas lastima que en la mañana.

- Lo siento mucho Bella pero quizas es mejor para ustedes que esto se arregle - dijo Alice nerviosa, yo tome el vetsido, los zapatos y le extendi mi tarjeta platino a la cajera.

Salimos en silencio de la tienda, directo al auto.

- Bella, gracias por considerarlo y cambiar de opinion - dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

- Tienes razon, debo verme lo mejor posible pero no te equivoques Alice, entre el y yo no hay absolutamente nada que arreglar - dije molesta.

Una vez que se hubieron instalado los cuatro en el apartamento, les ofreci algo improvisado de cenar. Alice estaba terminando de colocar las sabanas sobre el colchón inflable en la sala. Rosalie se había adjudicado la habitación de Edward, si, todo seguía justo como cuando el se fue, no voy a negarlo, yo era una insufrible y seguía durmiendo en su cama.. Pues la mia seguía en sus empaques.. Y yo no tenia animos ni deseos de salir de mi guarida. Por ahora dormiria en la salita de estar, en el sofa.

- Bella has tomado algún curso culinario? – pregunto Emmet divertido mientras miraba la pasta que había servido como sifuese bicho raro.

- Muy gracioso Emmet! – le di un zape, el solo sonrio mostrándome sus oyuelos de nene – Rosalie estoy a punto de dejarte viuda – grite arrancándole una carcajada – es lo menos que te mereces por no contarme ni pizca – otro zape.

-Seras nuestra madrina de bodas! Eso lo compensa? –pregunto mientras comia –

- Jasper, me harias el honor de dejarlo inconsciente –

- Uh.. No estamos de humor ehh –sonrio Jaqsper tomando su pasta.

- A decir verdad.. Debieorn hacer algo al respecto – dije un poco mas seria

- Si claro, coimo si no lo conocieras, el nunca desiste, es como tu… Fue desesperante, Alice no tuvo opción – dijo Jasper.

- Supongo que ha acrecentado su ego el ser una etsrella – dije comiendo mi pasta, Alice y Rose entraron a acompañarnos.

- No hay mal que por bien no venga Bella – sonrio Rosalie acariciando los brazos de Emmet.

- Tu vida esta en juego Alice – bromee – Y no intentes cambiarme de ideas Jasper! – el solo sonrio.

Comimos mientras contábamos anécdotas y reíamos un poco, como los extrañaba, hacían falta en mi vida.. Cuando Edwrad vivía conmigo no lo notaba pero ahora.. Incluso me daba punzaditas en el pecho saberme tan sola.

Despues de ponerme al dia con Emmet y Jasper, me refugie en mi habitación. Nerviosa, ansiosa.. Sin saber realmente como describir las sensaciones dentro de mi...Por una parte estaba tan enojada con el y por otro lado, hacia meses que no veia a mis amigos y no queria que nadie pasara un rato amargo. No tenia derecho a hacerlo.

No voy a negar que aplaste a Alice mentalmente al menos una docena de veces... Me aterraba verlo de nuevo, me aterraba hasta los huesos... Y tan solo recordar la ultima vez traia consigo aquel dolor punzante...

Vendria solo? Vendria con alguien? Seria indiferente conmigo? Seria como si nunca hubiera pasado?... Mi mente estaba llena de preguntas que yo habia tratado de reprimir por todos estos meses... Y mi poca cordura y fragil fuerza de voluntad estaban por irse directo a la basura.

Tome el radio y saque el papelito blanco de mis jeans.

- Jake? -

- Bella, como estas? -

- Bien Jake, estas ocupado? -

- No realmente -

- Bien, Jake, tienes planes para mañana en la noche? -

- Tengo un asunto familiar pero puedo escapar por un par de horas -

- Oh gracias al cielo, te envio la direccion por sms -

- Genial! hasta mañana bonita -

- Hasta mañana Jake -

Cerre el radio y me escondi bajo las cobijas, en todos estos meses nunca senti la necesidad de buscar otro hombre.. Pues sabia perfectamente que Edwrad era el unico capaz de hacerme feliz, sabia y era consciente de que mi corazon le pertenecia y era absurdo perder mi tiempo en algo que jamas ocurriria...

Era una ironia que ahora mismo hubiera tenido que pedirle una cita a uno para no ser humillada por Edward, que no se diera cuenta de lo patetica y solitaria que me habia vuelto...

Cerre los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño... Evitando aquellos recuerdos de la ultima vez que lo vi.. Pues aun estaban frescos.. Muy frescos...


	31. Chapter 31

**Antes que nada mil gracias por sus opiniones, por leerme, respondo todos los reviews excepto los que no tienen url... Aun asi mil grax.. Espero les guste lo que ocurrira en proximos capis... Los quiero muchisimo..****Besitos Vampiricos****Kyam Cullen****_**

**Chapter 31**

Epov

Me desperté tempano, tome una ducha y me dispuse a organizar mis cosas para el vuelo que tomaría en un par de horas. Victoria estaba aún recostada en la cama, las sabanas egipcias apenas cubrían su cuerpo, me giren y camine directo a la habitación contigua, deslice el cristal para salir al balcón y me senté mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de ordenar mis ideas...

Flash back

- Que tal tu agenda de trabajo hermanito? - pregunto Alice antes de partir en su vuelo, había venido a visitarme por mi cumpleaños, aunque fue tan solo la coincidencia de que me presentaría cerca de su ciudad.

- Apretada y de muerte - dije abrazándola con cariño, los extrañaba en demasía.

- Oh, entonces nos veremos hasta vísperas navideñas? - pregunto nerviosa.

- Yo pensaba hacerme un espacio para el día de acción de gracias - dije.

- Uhm.. Bueno, si estas ocupado podemos esperar, de cualquier modo pues prefiero pasar navidad contigo -

- Alice?.. Pasaras esa fecha con Bella? - pregunte serio, a pesar de mi apatía, el pronunciar su nombre me resultaba incomodo, doloroso.

- Hemos quedado desde hace semanas, iremos a Boston -

- Bien, lo pasare con Emmet y Jasper - dije sopesando la situación, ella se mordió el labio inferior.

- Claro, todos se van. No? - dije ofendido.

- Edward, puedes venir si tú quieres, puedes tratar de arreglar las cosas - dijo mirándome con lastima.

- Tratar de arreglar que Alice? Que ella deje de usarme como paño de lágrimas? O que deje que haga su voluntad conmigo?... Ya he tenido bastante de eso Alice, no pienso seguir como en la prepa porque de nada sirve lo que yo piense o sienta - había levantado la voz.

- Edward, tu estas saliendo Victoria - me miro con reproche - Y antes de eso salías con otras -

- Es diferente Alice, no significa nada. Absolutamente nada - dije molesto, en ese momento Victoria se acercó a nosotros.

- Bebe, ya nos vamos? - pregunto jalándome por el brazo - Ah hola Alice, sigues por aquí - mi hermana me miro severamente.

- No digas incoherencias Edward Cullen, Victoria me permites un minuto a solas con mi hermano - dijo Alice molesta mientras me jalaba afuera.

- No necesito que me sermonees, acaso es mi obligación ser el eterno enamorado de Bella? El mejor amigo que espera hasta que ella se de cuenta? Pues me canse de esperar - dije enojado.

- Haz lo que quieras Edward pero deja de ser un nene y de seguir si quiera preguntándome como esta ella, si tan dolido estas, déjala tranquila y déjame tranquila a mí, quieres ir el día de acción de gracias pues ve y toma ya una decisión, estoy cansada de estar en medio de esto, al menos ella tiene la prudencia de no - se tapó la boca.

- De no preguntarte por mí? - reí sarcásticamente pero dolido.

- Pues sí, y ella por lo menos tiene en claro sus ideas! No dice una cosa y va haciendo otra! Como tú! - me aventó levemente por el pecho, pero notablemente molesta.

- Lo siento, lo siento - dije tratando de calmarme - Alice, no quiero que te vayas molesta, olvida todo esto por favor - dije abrazando a mi hermana - además, en verdad quiero verlos a todos -

- Eres un tonto Edward, tú también has cometido errores y de los grandes -

- A que te refieres? -

- Arggg. No está en mi decirlo pero.. Olvídalo, no me corresponde - dijo frustrada.

- No puedes irte así! -

- Edward, ya no quiero estarme liando contigo por esto, es desgastante y tú eres necio. Así que estaremos en Boston para el día de Acción de Gracias, este invitado. Allá tu si quieres llevar tu remedo de Barbie - se fue sin decirme más nada.

Fin Flash Back

Hacía meses de eso, y Alice y yo no habíamos tocado de nuevo el tema. Me había decidido por ir a la fiesta, por supuesto que iría. El lado masoquista en mi interior no podía esperar a verla de nuevo.. Quizás sería mejor que fuera solo.. Me levante frustrado, y si ella estaba con alguien más?

Bella era muy bonita, era exitosa y especial, seguramente estaría con alguien, sabía que había terminado con Alec, tuve la oportunidad de platicar con el cuándo fui a firmar mi salida del buffet de abogados, el mismo día que me di de baja en la universidad y metí materias online.

Me conto que trato de buscarla pero que ella siempre le daba largas y negativas, estaba seguro de que ella estaba enamorada de alguien más, yo desconocía totalmente eso pero por una parte me alegre que al menos no estuviera con Alec, no era más que un patán que no la merecía.. Reí por lo bajo, ni siquiera yo había podido ganármela.

- Ed, Bebe? - Victoria se acercó totalmente vestida, con esos jeans ajustados que la hacían ver más delgada de lo que de por sí ya era, rodé los ojos.

- Aja? -

- Iremos a Boston? - pregunto haciendo una mueca mientras señalaba la maleta Náutica sobre la silla.

- La verdad es que me gustaría ir Victoria -

- Pero hoy es la inauguración de Kingdom Ed - otra vez esta discusión, Victoria era la persona más fiestera con quien había salido jamás, pero de verdad, acción de gracias en un antro? Aunque fuese exclusivo! Era una fecha para pasar con seres queridos.. Suspire..

- Tengo que ir a Boston Victoria, está bien si prefieres quedarte - dije tratando de ser cortes.

- Olvídalo Edward, está bien - se dio media vuelta y me pareció escuchar algo como "siempre lo que el nene quiere". Pero no le di importancia, yo tampoco estaba siendo justo con ella. No era sincero..

Así que salimos directo al aeropuerto, ella se lo pasó hablando por teléfono mientras yo me colocaba el iPod y trataba de "dormir"

Flash Back

Al día siguiente de mi primer concierto me levante sintiéndome como si me hubiese pasado un tren por encima, decidí bajar a desayunar algo porque el estómago me dolía bastante, al igual que la cabeza. Salí de la habitación ignorando las botellas de vino por todo el lugar, después de mi número Lauren había llegado con una botella y nos habíamos puesto a celebrar.

Ahora tendría que partir en unas horas a Barcelona, al parecer a otra presentación, me costaba bastante acostumbrarme a salir de un lugar a otro sin más que una maleta básica. Baje las escaleras directo al restaurant.

- Guapo, nos vemos al rato para el vuelo - dijo Lauren mientras subía las escaleras, se acercó y me dio un mordisco en el cuello.

- Hola Lauren - dije tratando de zafarme.

- No finjas, que de serio no tienes nada - rio en mi oído -y eso me gusta - se fue riendo.

Baje las escaleras sintiéndome la persona más extraña del mundo, yo casi nunca bebía, al menos no en exceso. Habría ocurrido algo la noche anterior? Algo que no recordaba? Las punzadas en mi cabeza volvieron. Insoportables..

- Edward hijo! has estado estupendo - creí ver a mi padre en el lobby.

- Papa? - se acercó a abrazarme, era mi padre!

- Edward, estábamos esperando para que desayunaras con nosotros -

- Quienes? - pregunte desorientado y tallándome los ojos.

- Bueno, ayer llegamos para ver tu número, no quisimos molestarlos, por cierto como va todo con Bella? - sentí un dolor en el estómago, Bella?

- Bella esta aquí? - preguntando entrando al restaurant.

- Ayer cuando termino el concierto se fue directo a buscarte! - dijo mi padre confundido.

- Mierda - dije sin inmutarme. Y entonces los vi a todos en la mesa, sonrieron y se pusieron en pie, ella era la única que parecía distante, solo me saludo haciendo un gesto y volvió su atención a la plática.

- Tocaste divino Edward! - mi madre me abrazo casi hasta dejarme sin aire.

- Ya pronto conocerás estrellas? - pregunto Emmet risueño, yo solo negué mientras sonreía.

Bella se levantó de la mesa a atender una llamada.

- Ahora regreso - dije levantándome y dejando la plática de mis a medias, mi papa me miraba con preocupación.

Salí detrás de ella y espere a que terminara la llamada, salimos prácticamente hasta el lobby.

- No te preocupes, volveré hoy mismo, no, no, olvida lo que te dije, mañana estaré en la oficina - dijo bajito.

- Tan pronto te vas? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño, ella se giró sorprendida y sonrió a medias, no era un sonrisa autentica - Apenas llegaste -

- De hecho Edward, llegue anoche, a tiempo para ver tu numero - se hundió de hombros sin mirarme a los ojos.

- No te vayas aun - me acerque a ella.

- Debo volver al trabajo - dijo nerviosa, me miro por unos segundos - este no eres tu Edward - dijo alborotando mi cabello perfectamente peinado, la mire sin saber que decir - No cambies, eres perfecto tal como eres - instintivamente pase las yemas de mis dedos por sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban hinchados, había estado llorando.

- Ed, no vas a presentarme? - Maldije al escuchar la voz de Lauren a mis espaldas mientras sentí que enroscaba un brazo a mí alrededor. Bella retrocedió un paso y miro al suelo.

- Es mi familia Lauren, no le veo el caso, te veo cuando tengamos que salir al aeropuerto - Note como Bella fruncía el ceño, mierda..

- Como quieras - se fue molesta.

- No es lo que tú crees.. - dije volviéndome hacia Bella - ella es solo compañera de trabajo -

- Edward no seas como todos los hombres - dijo seria - De alquiler modo, yo no tengo nada que reprocharte. Apenas comienzas esta aventura, disfrútala -

- Eso has venido a decirme? Que disfrute de esto? - pregunte enojado.

- En realidad no importa lo que vine a decirte - dijo melancólicamente - te veré luego -

- Bella, puede que no nos veamos en meses - dije tomándola por el brazo.

- Me alegro al menos de saber que no estarás solo - dijo en un tono que no comprendí.

- No te vayas - la jale hacia mi pecho... Sin saber cómo o porque pero deseando que se quedara ahí conmigo.

- En donde encajo yo en todo esto Edward? En tu vida perfecta?.. - preguntó sarcástica.

- De que hablas? - pregunte triste..

- Me llevaras en el avión con tu novia, para sentirte seguro Edward, tu novia y tu mejor amiga a sol y a sombra? - rio sarcástica

- Ella no es mi novia - dije furioso.

- Oh perdón eso te da puntos de hombría - dijo empujándome por el pecho - No sé qué pensaba al venir aquí - dijo dándome la espalda.

- Bella, eres mi mejor amiga y además sabes que yo -

- Lo único que se es que te importa un comino e daño que haces a los demás - me encaro - no me llames, no me busques, sé que no me necesitaras así que por favor, ya fue suficiente -

Sin más, salió corriendo del hotel...

Fin Flash Back

"Pasajeros con destino a Boston, hemos arribado con una temperatura de 46 grados Fahrenheit."

Me deshice del cinturón, había olvidado por completo que Victoria estaba a mi lado. Me sentí ansioso, demasiado nervioso para decir cualquier trivialidad. Sentí un dolor en el estómago, no tenía idea de lo que pasaría ahora... Pero no me iria sin respuestas...


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello**

**Mil gracias x leerme, por los reviews! Y las opiniones! Aquí les dejo este esperado cap.. Y bueno, quieren unos cuantos caps mas? O me apresuro a los caps finales?**

**Mucho amor!**

**Besitos Vampiricos::**

**Kyam Cullen**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 32**

**Bpov**

- Ya Bella, Harás un hoyo en el piso - dijo Alice jalándome al sillón.

- Ya se, es mejor si me voy con la familia de Jake - dije acomodándome el vestido, estaba segura de que veía hermosa, no es por sonar como tonta pero lo sabia, Alice me había ayudado tanto. No la culpaba, Edward era su hermano, y ella lo quería... Por Dios.. Yo misma lo amaba mas que la vida.. Aun después de aquello...

- No seas tonta Bells, debes encararlo - dijo Rosalie sentándose a mi lado.

- No estoy segura de poder verlo a la cara sin echarme a llorar - murmure encajando las uñas en el sillón.

- A el es a quien debería darle vergüenza - se quejo Alice.

- No hablemos del tema... Estaré bien, estaré bien - repetí como si fuera un mantra, evitando llorar, no quería que se corriera mi maquillaje.

- Ya, ya, tranquila - Rosalie me abrazo con lastima.

- No te preocupes, no dejaremos que las cosas terminen peor - dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Esperamos en la sala por mas de una hora a que los chicos regresaran del aeropuerto, Emmet y Jasper se habían ofrecido a ir por el, y esperaba que fuera solo el, si ese era el caso, no me importaría cancelar a Jake fingiendo una enfermedad.. Aunque las punzadas en mi estomago me gritaban que no vendría solo, como podría, el gran Edward Cullen, guapo y famoso... Con miles de chicas a sus pies.. Reí nerviosa, si antes no tenia oportunidad, ahora mucho menos y había sabido yo quien lo había enviado ese mundo.. Peor lo había hecho por convicción y por amor.. Totalmente incondicional.

Nos dispusimos a organizar la mesa del comedor, los platos, las copas de vino, colocamos las botellas en la cava. Todo estaba perfectamente listo, trate de alegrarme y dejar de pensar negativamente, si el venia con alguien, yo debía disfrutar a mis amigos.. Y seguir con mi vida...

Tocaron el timbre en ese instante, yo permanecí en la cocina, casi petrificada.

- Oh.. grandísimo tonto - murmuro Alice molesta. Mis sospechas eran ciertas.

- Chicas, estamos de vuelta - sonrió Emmet mientras se pasaba a la cocina a picar la comida.

- Bienvenido - dijo Rosalie.

- Te ves divina Bella, ve y actúa como lo que eres, que no te intimide, tu has sido su mejor amiga desde los pañales, - dijo Jasper al notar mi nerviosismo.

- Es perfecta, o no? - pregunte moviendo mis labios, sin emitir sonido.

- Es irrelevante, y no, ni siquiera lo es - dijo Rosalie. Nos dimos cuenta que estábamos todos metidos en la cocina y salimos para no parecer groseros.

- Hola - dije sin hacer énfasis, la pelirroja lo soltó del brazo y ambos se giraron a verme.

- Bella - Edward me dio un frío beso en la mejilla.. Y nada mas. Lo mire de reojo, llevando unos pantalones de vestir color negro, una camisa azul marino y un abrigo gris.. Era tan hermoso.. Aun mas que la ultima vez que lo vi…

- No me presentas bebe? -

- Victoria, son Alice, mi hermana y Rosalie. Y Bella, mi mejor amiga - una vez que ella lo soltó, creí ver que Edward me miraba con dulzura, con temor.. Yo era su mejor amiga? No cariño, con una mejor amiga no se juega de esa manera..

- Hola - dije. "un gusto" me pareció mentira mortal.

- Bien, vamos a cenar - dije y me perdí para poner la música en el ipod.

- Escuche el ruido de los platos, las copas y me tome quizás mas tiempo de lo debido buscando la música, el timbre sonó de pronto.

- Edward, puedes atender? - pregunto Alice, yo solo sonreí, ella sabia que era Jacob.. Gracias amiga..

- Me gire para verlo, Edward abrió la puerta, lo odiaba por tener clase en los mas mínimos detalle, aun así era perfecto, un modelo de revista.. Su aspecto era el mismo de siempre.. Elegante..

- Hola, Jacob Black, Estará Bella por aquí? - pregunto Jacob asomando la cabeza por encima de Edward mientras lo saludaba de mano.

Me acerque titubeando, no buscaba vengarme, y sabia que a Edward poco le importaba o que mas le daba que yo estuviese con alguien. lo único que no quería era que me tuviera lastima. Edward se hizo a un lado y lo dejo pasar sin decir nada.

- Hermosa, luces espectacular - dijo Jacob abrazándome en sus enormes brazos, la verdad sentí alivio de abrazar a alguien este momento doloroso, si para mi era doloroso verlo con una mujer que no era yo... Apreté los párpado antes de que algo mas fuerte cruzara por mi mente, algo mas gráfico entre ellos dos.

- Gracias Jake, tu también - dije abrazándolo. La verdad me sentía bien de poder esconderme en sus brazos.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Alice - dijo sonriente mi amiga, Edward solo volvió a su lugar, en silencio.

- Que tal - Jake los saludos a todos, yo lo tome de la mano y lo jale conmigo a la cocina, me ayudo a poner los canapés.

Nos sentamos juntos al extremo de la mesa mientras Jasper servía un poco de vino, Victoria abrazaba a Edward de manera exagerada mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo, acaso lo había notado? Era yo tan obvia?

Arrugué la nariz y dedique mi atención a Jake, llevaba una camisa de algodón negra, ajustada a su cuerpo, con unos jeans de vestir color gris y su cabello corto y perfectamente peinado, me reprimí al extrañar el cabello rebelde de Edward.

- Quieres bebe? - Victoria llevo un canapé a su boca y lo puso en los labios de Edward, vi como Rosalie rodaba los ojos.

- Y ya casi terminas Jacob? - pregunto Alice con una sonrisa.

- Si, estoy en mi ultimo semestre, ya saben que cuando nos conocimos, yo ya llevaba algunos semestres - acaricio mi mejilla y yo me sonroje.

Hacia cuanto que estaba sola? Ahh si.. Si quitamos esa gloriosa mañana con Edward.. era mas de un año ya, desde Alec... Yo realmente no estaba acostumbrada a la atención. A tener un hombre cerca. Me aislaba con completa convicción y siempre que conocía a alguien simplemente desistía de llegar a algo mas, nadie seria como el..

- Si bueno, el un escéptico conviviendo con filósofos - sonreí recordando Paris.

- Diría que fue aburrido - sonrió Jake - Pero fue todo menos eso - dijo sonriendo, parecía que la conversación se llevaba entre nosotros dos únicamente, escuché que Edward bufo.

Acaso la conversación había sonado a que Jake y yo éramos pareja? fruncí el ceño.. y reí por lo bajo, soltando levemente la mano de Jake, estaba tan concentrada en Edward que no me detuve a pensar porque razones Jake se encontraba aquí.

- Nosotros estuvimos en Paris hace días - dijo Victoria sonriendo de manera provocativa – Voulez vous coucher avec moi? - pregunto alzándole una ceja a Edward, quien la soltó de repente.

- Victoria - me dieron celos de escucharlo pronunciar su nombre..

- Quizás, sea hora de servir el pavo - dijo Alice rompiendo la incomodidad del momento.

- Te ayudo - dijo Edward saliendo del comedir bastante molesto.

- Bella puedes darme una mano? - pregunto Alice, fruncí el ceño y me levante a regañadientes.

- Yo llevare los utensilios, pueden servir un poco de puré en eso platos - dijo saliendo de inmediato.

Edward permaneció en silencio, subió un poco las mangas de su camisa azul, hasta que quedaron bajo su abrigo gris y comenzo a colocar cuidadosamente el puré sobre los platos, espolvoreo un poco de gravy y tomo el siguiente plato.

El iba a ignorarme todo el tiempo, no?.. Suspire con tristeza y me acerque en silencio, tome otra cuchara del cajón y me dispuse a hacer lo mismo, se escuchaban las risas del comedor, el silencio entre nosotros era doloroso..

Percibí su loción en todos mis sentidos, por un momento éramos solo el y yo, todas mis ideas absurdas desaparecieron, y desee como una niñita pequeña que se me concediera el deseo de estar con el nuevamente, de estar preparándonos para una cena solo el y yo...

Conté los platos y note que faltaban dos, me puse puntillas para tomarlos de la alacena de arriba, perdí el equilibrio y cerré los ojos lista para caer, unos brazos familiares me sostuvieron al instante, unos brazos cálidos y un aroma fresco... Abrí lentamente los ojos, mi cuerpo aun estaba inclinado, pero entre los brazos de Edward, entonces me tope con su mirada verde esmeralda.. No encontré en ellos el enojo que sus acciones decían a gritos..

- Gracias - murmure casi sintiendo su aroma sobre mi piel, extrañaba esas manos recorriendo mi espalda.. Llenándome de caricias... Me sonroje de inmediato, el soltó una media sonrisa pero de inmediato retomo su seriedad.

Me incorpore y salí de la cocina sin decir nada, molesta, emocionada.. En las nubes.. decidí dejar que Emmet le ayudara a Edward, yo probablemente terminaría sin vajilla si lo intentaba.

- Ed bebe, te dije que era mejor ir a algún lugar pagado, con que vendrás luego?, con lavar la vajilla? - Edward ni siquiera la miro.

- Victoria, eres tal como Alice dijo - Rosalie sonrió sarcástica.

- Espero que tengan buen servicio en el hotel – murmuro la pelirroja.

- Man, no piensas iré a un hotel verdad - dijo Emmet comiendo un trozo de pan.

- Ni de chiste Edward, planeamos seguir hasta que el cuerpo aguante - dijo Jasper besando a Alice.

- Y Bella ha comprado colchones inflables - dijo Alice - lo siento - dijo cuando Jasper la miro.

- Uhm.. Claro - mustio Edward mientras comía su pavo. Victoria puso los ojos como platos.

- Genial! - sonrió Rosalie - La pandilla junta de nuevo -

- Trabajas Jacob? - pregunto Edward partiendo tensamente su trozo de carne.

- Si y no, realizo trabajo comunitario, me cuenta como servicio para la universidad, la paga es módica -

-No muchos ingresos eh - carraspeo Edward.

- Bueno, no tantos como una estrella de música, no - Bromeo Jake - cada cosa a su tiempo Edward - dijo amistosamente, eso solo le gano mas puntos.

- Te ejercitas bastante Jake, no es cierto - dijo Rosalie, escuche a Emmet apretar su cuchillo, Rose sonrió y le dijo algo al oído, Emmet asintió.

- Si, la verdad es que me encanta hacerlo - sonrió Jacob.

- Y luces genial eh! Esos bíceps están de muerte - sonrió Victoria, Edward se perdió en la cocina.

- Bella - Alice me miro suplicante, ella quería que lo siguiera?, lo siento pero no podía hacerlo, era patético, el estaba con Victoria, el no me quería... Y mejor que no lo había seguido, Victoria se levanto y fue directo a la cocina.

- Me estoy perdiendo de algo? - pregunto Jacob mirándome fijamente.

-Para nada, viejos conflictos - murmure.

Edward y Victoria pasaron un largo rato en la cocina, yo no me atrevía a pensar porque, terminamos de cenar amenamente y Jake se puso en pie.

- Bonita, tengo que ir a hacer presencia con mis padres, estarás bien? o prefieres venir? - dijo abrazándome

- Creo que me quedare, tengo invitados y seria descortés - sonreí.

- Bien, te llamare mañana - dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias Jake -

- Ha sido genial verte de nuevo, chicos, lo pase genial, gracias -

- Adiós Jake! Que gusto conocerte - gritó Alice.

- Si, cuídate - sonrió Rosalie.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta de la entrada cuando escuchamos gritos provenientes de la cocina, nos miramos y permanecimos en silencio.

- Eres un asno Edward Cullen, siempre distante, siempre con excusas, porque no mejor me dices que no soy suficiente - grito Victoria.

- No se de que estas hablando - nunca había escuchado a Edward hablar tan enojado, y me dio coraje escuchar que ella lo llamara de esa forma.

- Me voy ahora mismo a un hotel, quédate y disfruta, ya que siempre te estas quejando de no estar en casita! -

- No pienso ir a buscarte -

- No espero que lo hagas! Sabes cuantos hombres tengo tras de mi! -

- Victoria -

- No tengo porque estar a expensas de lo que me quieras dar tu! - salio gritando hasta el comedor, cogió una maleta y azoto la puerta de la entrada, Emmet hizo glup.

- Ahh es nefasta! - dijo Alice corriendo a la cocina.

- Además es pelirroja, que diablos - dijo Emmet.

- Ella no lo ama - susurro Rosalie.

- Y el es muy ciego Rosalie - musité casi echándome a llorar.

- Hey, tranquila. Ahora que esta bimbo se fue y Jake también, seria buen momento para hablar - dijo Jasper dándome palmaditas.

- Diablos - murmure limpiando mis lágrimas. Menos mal que Alice aun estaba con el en la cocina.

- Ya Bells, ustedes dos son unos necios, sabes, el no sabe lo que paso en Estocolmo - dijo Jasper lentamente.

-No lo querrá admitir - rebatí.

- No lo recuerda - dijo Emmet hundiéndose de hombros - por ello es que el.. uhm.. piensa que tu lo echaste de tu vida así como así, sin razón aparente -

Me quede helada, antes de poder continuar, Alice y Edward entraron al comedor. El no lo recordaba? Eso no era posible! Bueno, yo había bebido algunas veces no recordaba.. Una lucecita de esperanza nació en mi interior.

- Hey Man, odio entrometerme pero ella esta loca de atar - dijo Emmet.

- Emmet - Rosalie le dio un codazo.

- Y es pelirroja! - bromeo Emmet, Edward sonrió un poco.

- Y no te respeta - murmure seria, Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos de inmediato.

- No se que estoy pensando, es algo totalmente superficial – dijo Edward jugando con la servilleta de tela.

- Solo dinos que no iras tras ella al hotel, ella te dejo aquí botado sin mas - dijo Jasper.

- Iré por postre - dije levantándome.

- Te ayudo - dijo Alice.

Nos dispusimos a servir el helado de menta con chocolate, Alice colocaba pequeñas chispitas para decorarlo, me sentía mas tranquila pero los nervios seguían en mi estomago.

Lleve los platos a la mesa y nos dispusimos a charlar, sobre nuestras anécdotas, sobre nuestros proyectos, sobre tantas cosas que no habíamos podido comentar antes.

- Como están mama y papa? - pregunto Edward a Alice.

- Te extrañan cerca pero están bien, mama tiene esta loca afición de grabar tus presentaciones -

- En serio? - preguntó Edward sonriendo

- Si, se considera tu fan numero uno - sonrió Alice, note la mirada melancólica de Edward.

- Los extraño muchísimo, y no solo a ellos, a ustedes – dijo levantando la copa de vino.

- Espero acabar ya la universidad, quizás me lleves de gira, no? - sonrió Emmet burlón

- Gran bobo - lo beso Rosalie.

- Es raro verlos juntos, pero no algo que no imagine - dijo Edward sonriendo.

- Sabes que se han mudado juntos? - pregunto Jasper.

- De verdad? – pregunto Edward frunciendo el ceño.

- No es genial! - murmuro Rose.

- Felicidades - sonrió comiendo su helado.

- Bells, me ayudas? - escuche la voz de Jasper en la cocina.

- Que ocurre? - me acerque.

- Me llene los jeans de vino, ya se!, puedes prestarme algo de la ropa? -

- Claro - me dirigí a la habitación, abrí el closet y rebusque algo cómodo entre las pertenencias de Edward, escuche que alguien entro y cerro la puerta, no le di importancia.

- Vas a llevar tu los jeans?- era el, se sentó cabizbajo sobre la cama.

- Si - los tome y me dirigí a la puerta sin mirarlo, gire la perilla y nada.

- Puedes abrir por favor - le pregunté, el me miro confundido y se acerco.

- Creo que han puesto llave desde fuera - susurro.

- Jasper! - dijimos los dos al unísono.

Maldije en voz baja y me senté sobre la alfombra a buscar alguna llave de copia, sabia que no había ninguna pero que mas podía hacer.

- Bella, tanto me odias que no puedes ni siquiera mirarme a los ojos? -pregunto inclinándose a mi lado, abrió el cajón del buró, rebuscando también.

- Solo busca la llave – dije.

- Edward! – dijo en voz alta -Porque diablos no me llamas por mi nombre - dijo enojado, yo solo negué y seguí buscando, ahora en el closet - Isabella, tu y yo vamos a hablar en este instante -

- No tenemos nada de que hablar - dije sin girarme para verlo.

- Hemos sido amigos durante años - dijo pausadamente recargándose contra la pared mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello - años compartiendo tantas cosas y ni siquiera así merezco que pronuncies mi nombre - sentí un vuelco en el corazón - quieres oírlo?, Isabella, eso es lo quieres que diga.. Bien - me tomo de las manos y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

- No quiero saber nada - musité con un nudo en la garganta.

- Ojala nunca hubiera pasado eso aquel día, ojala nunca nos hubiéramos besado de esa forma, te das cuenta que me echaste de tu vida sin mas, por una estúpida mañana hemos pasado meses enteros sin hablar - sus hermosos ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas, al igual que los míos.. Claro, había sido un estupido error para el.. Era fácil decir que ojala nunca lo hubiéramos hecho, a final de cuentas el no sabia lo que era que te dieran falsas esperanzas.

- Supongo que las cosas pasan por algo, tu tienes una nueva vida – musité dolida.

- No!. Porque te empeñas?, es que acaso no me tienes una pizca de cariño cielo? es que no me extrañas en tu vida?.. - casi gruño y yo evitaba su mirada por completo, me separe de el y solo sirvió para que el se pusiera peor.

- Porque nunca dices nada! - golpeo la pared con el puño, yo me deje caer en la alfombra, escondiendo mi rostro en mis manos mientras lloraba.

- Que es lo que quieres que diga? Que mas quieres de mi? Vete con tu perfecta vida, Vete con ella, solo vete - grite, el se dejo caer de rodillas frente a mi.

Sollozamos durante largos minutos, sentí su presencia frente a mi pero no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos...

- Me parte el alma que me odies... Me parte el corazón no saber porque - dijo inclinándose para depositar un beso en mi frente.

_**Flash Back**_

La habitación de hotel era calientita, esperaba que el auditorio fuese igual, no me llevaba bien el frió.. Pero ahora mismo me daba igual estar en Florida, Alaska o Estocolmo... Mi felicidad era indestructible..

Me mire por ultima vez en el espejo, el vestido blanco Dolce Gabana que Alice me había obsequiado para esta noche era simplemente perfecto, mi cabello estaba perfectamente arreglado, con unos pasadores dorados, mis zapatillas.. Incluso eso era perfecto, por primera vez sentía que podía robarle el aliento a Edward.. Mi Edward..

- Luces tan hermosa - susurro Alice sonriendo mientras me colocaba un poco de lipstick.

- Woha.. alguien se divertirá esta noche - dijo Rosalie con picardía. Yo me sonroje de inmediato.

- No Rosalie.. uhmm bueno quizás, si todo sale bien, no veo porque no - dije sonriendo.

- Será genial! será perfecto! - me abrazo Alice.

Salimos juntos en una limosina que nos había dado la disquera, Esme, Carlisle, y los chicos. La ciudad era tan hermosa, muy fría.. Pero el abrigo blanco ayudaba bastante, esperaba que en los días venideros Edward y yo pudiéramos ir a conocer las calles de Estocolmo, casi llore ante la idea de tenerlo cerca de mi nuevamente.. Lo amaba, lo amaba con toda mi ser y mi poca cordura, el era y seria siempre el hombre de mi vida.. El único...

Bajamos de la limosina y nos dirigimos al balcón en el auditorio, no estaba muy segura de que el nos vería pero tan pronto terminara el evento, yo iría a buscarlo, claro que si...

- Ven cariño, la vista desde aquí es magnifica - dijo Esme cediéndome su lugar, me tomo de las manos por unos minutos, creo que pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que yo amo a su hijo..

El concierto estuvo hermoso, sentí en mi corazón cada una de sus notas, cada melodía... Era mágico, era perfecto. Edward llevaba un elegante smoking. Lucia tan profesional, tan dueño de sus emociones y decisiones, simplemente lo ame, en cada segundo, me lleno de alegría el corazón saber que el era mío… Saber que ese hombre estaría a mi lado.. Edward ya no era un niño, un chico… Era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra…

Espere con ansias a que terminara el concierto, Esme, Alice y yo habíamos llorado durante su pieza.. Era una noche perfecta. Nos levantamos listos para ir directo con Edward, tuvimos que esperar porque le harían algunas entrevistas, por lo que tuvimos que quedarnos unas horas en el lobby, si, unas horas.

- Chicos, mi cielo – susurro Carlisle tomando a Esme de la mano, reundiéndonos – Creo que será mejor que volvamos al hotel y esperemos a los chicos ahí, Bella lo esperaras? – pregunto abrazándome, en una connotación que me llenaba de ansiedad.

- Por supuesto Carlisle – dije abrazándolo – Gracias – susurre.

- Vayamos a conocer los alrededores, esto tomara un tiempo – sonrió Emmet.

- Suerte! – grito Jasper tomando de la mano a Alice. Yo me sonroje, me sonroje de solo pensar en verlo…

- Bella, disfruten este momento – me dijo Esme antes de abrazarme..

Era en parte tonto porque todos sabían lo que ocurría entre nosotros, sabían que yo lo amaba y sabían que venia a por todo.

- Srita. Swan, ya puede pasar, solo déle un par de minutos – dijo el asistente que nos había recogido en el aeropuerto, Aro – Por cierto, el aun no lo sabe – sonrió.

- Gracias – cielos, había olvidado traerle un regalo! Con toda mi emoción… Decidí salir apresuradamente, recorrí la avenida principal buscando algo con clase, algo que pudiera gustarle pero también algo especial. Me reprimí por haberlo olvidado.

Entre en una florería.. Las rosas rojas llamaron mi atención de inmediato, quizás seria mejor algo sencillo pero profundo.. Sonreí y me acerque hasta una enorme y hermosa rosa envuelta en papel dorado.

- Quiero esta – extendí mi tarjeta de crédito sin detenerme a ver el precio, una vez firme el baucher y salí del lugar, caminando sin prisas, pensando en las muchas cosas que quería decirle.. No me importaba dejar mi trabajo, ya nada importaba! Solo el, me había sentido tan destrozada cuando lo creí perdido…

No me di cuenta como pero cuando regrese al auditorio ya había pasado mas de una hora, saque mi pase vip y me dejaron entrar a camerinos, y ahí estaba, como en las películas, una puerta blanca con un estrella y su nombre inscrito en ella en letras gariboleadas, Edward Cullen.

Sonreí y abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado, quería tomarlo por sorpresa.

" Quien lo diría Cullen" dijo una voz agitada.

"No digas nada!" desconocí la voz gruesa y ronca de Edward, quise pensar que el cuerpo del hombre que apretujaba a aquella mujer con desaparición no era el suyo.

"Ah.. Es delicioso! " gimió ella, la mujer que había acompañado su segunda interpretación en el auditorio.

" He dicho que no digas nada" gruño.

No se si fue su voz llena de frustración, o sentir los pétalos sobre mis pies, no se si fue la impresión de verlo intimando con alguien, con alguien que no era yo.. Pero en ese instante las piezas de mi corazón quedaron suspendidas en mi pecho, me di cuenta que mis mejillas estaban empapadas, y mis oídos aturdidos con sus reparaciones agitadas, ese Edward era desconocido para mi, un Edward que colocaba el cuerpo de ella contra la pared, brusca y rudamente….

Sentí un punzante dolor en la palma de mi mano, la rosa estaba destrozada, había apretado tan fuerte que me había clavado las espinas en la piel, la lance al piso y Salí corriendo a la oscuridad de la noche…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- No me odies Bella.. Por favor no me odies.. – susurro bajito sacándome de mis recuerdos, se incorporo y permaneció callado unos segundos, después lo escuché caminar hacia la puerta.

- Yo.. – susurre – yo no te odio Edward – de inmediato sentí como regresaba frente a mi, cuidadosamente tratando de verme a los ojos.

- Dime que fue lo que hice mal? Dímelo para poder cambiarlo – dijo suplicante.

- Eso es imposible, solo quiero olvidarlo… Pero.. me gustaría… - dije mordiendo mi labio – Me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos – el sonrió, aun con los ojos vidriosos.. Si eso era todo lo que había para mi.. O tomaría con gusto.

- Somos amigos Isabella – me abrazo, me abrazo con tanta fuerza que sentí como si el mundo estuviera en órbita después de mucho tiempo – Somos mejores amigos -

- Gracias.. Por volver – dije apretando mis parados mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo… A quien quería engañar?. yo lo amaba y… siempre lo haría… Tenerlo cerca, estar bien con el por lo menos me hacia dejar de sentir miserable.

- Bella ha sido suficiente de estarnos lastimando, y seamos honestos, no podemos vivir sin el otro, yo nunca he dejado que nadie, me escuchas, absolutamente nadie tome tu lugar – dijo tomando mi rostro en sus manos, mirándome fijamente, yo quise creer que sus palabras significaban mas que solo amistad.

- De verdad? – titubee.

- Eres mi mejor amiga y sabes, a veces simplemente quisiera que todo fuera como antes, como cuando vivíamos juntos, me siento vacío – admitió con tristeza, yo me recargue en su pecho mientras el me rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Eres bienvenido cuando quieras – dije cerrando los ojos, en este instante nada importaba, no existía Victoria, no existía mi soledad..

- No has habilitado tu habitación – dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

- Ya de por si siento que el lugar es muy grande para mi sola, y me acostumbre, me gusta dormir aquí – "me gusta pensar que saldrás por la puerta del baño en las mañanas…"

- Bella, crees que podamos volver a ser como antes – pregunto mirándome a los ojos, con ternura, con cariño..

- Me gustaría que si – el coloco un mechón detrás de mi oreja.

- Entonces olvidamos lo que paso. Y si te pido que vengas conmigo a la gira de vez en cuando, lo harás? o me darás largas? – me sentí mal cuando dijo lo ultimo.

- Lo haré Edward –

- Es una promesa entonces, y siempre que me necesites, no importan las circunstancias, yo voy a estar para ti, siempre – me dio un beso en la frente – Ha sido un calvario no saber de ti estos meses, no saber si estabas bien o no – yo comencé a llorar de nuevo, yo había sufrido tanto…

Y sin embargo, todo aquel resentimiento había desaparecido pues el era el amor de mi vida… Que hacer cuando uno no puede gobernar su corazón… Si, me había partido el alma lo que ocurrió en Estoclomo pero aun así.. Mi tonto corazón se empeñaba en amarlo…

- Lo mismo para ti Edward, iré sin chistar cuando me necesites – me acomode de nuevo en su pecho, entre la tela calientita de su abrigo, anhelando besar la piel descubierta de su cuello… Reprimiéndome para no perder ese pequeño trocito que me correspondía de Edward Cullen.. Su amistad…

Lo amaba, lo amaba con toda mi ser y mi poca cordura, el era y seria siempre el hombre de mi vida.. El único...


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello**

**Bien, tarde pero seguro, aquí dejo el primero de los capis que he terminado ya.. Sorry por la tardanza.. **

**Mil gracias como siempre por tomar el tiempo de leerme.. **

**Espero sus opiniones con mucha ilusión!**

**Besitos Vampiricos::**

**Kyam Cullen**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 33**

**Epov**

**Flashback**

Sonreí al despertar la mañana siguiente, en la antigua habitación de nuestro apartamento en Boston. Me puse en pie con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, me coloque unos jeans cómodos de mezclilla y una sudadera azul marino, apenas me acomode el cabello y me puse de cunclillas junto a la cama.

- Hora de levantarse! – sonreí jugando con sus cabellos castaños entre mis dedos.

- Mmm.. aun es temprano – murmuro ella sin abrir los ojos.. Tan perfecta, tan hermosa como siempre..

- Isabella Marie Swan! Es hora de levantarse – la tome en mis brazos sacándola de la cama, de modo que su cabeza quedo hacia mi espalda.

- Nooo! Bájame en este instante Edward! – gruño apretándose contra mi. Suspire satisfecho, olvidaba lo reconfortante que era escucharla decir mi nombre.

- Eres una miedosa – dije colocándola en pie sobre la cama, se acomodo la pijama de rayitas rosas y levanto la ceja mirándome con picardía.

- Quieres poner una pelea Cullen! – reí sin darme cuenta de sus intenciones hasta que sentí que me lanzaba la almohada

- No habrá treguas! – dije tomando la otra almohada – ni si quiera porque eres una chica – reí fuertemente.

- Veremos quien gana! – rio Bella corriendo al otro extremo de la cama.

Fue un momento autentico y especial, una excelente manera de retomar lo que creíamos perdido. Mientras esquivaba la almohada casi pude sentirme como cuando éramos pequeños.. Nuestra relación estaba intacta.. Tan intacta que parecía como si este año nunca hubiera pasado.

- Chicos dejen dormir! – justo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, las almohadas se reventaron, Bella cayo sentada sobre la cama y yo cai sobre la alfombra, vi la sonrisa de mi hermana Alice mientras las plumas blancas caían sobre nosotros.

- Oh Chicos! Oh cielos! – Alice tenia los ojos llorosos, iba a acercarse a nosotros pero simplemente retrocedió y cerro la puerta.

- Hora del almuerzo! – grito en la sala.

- Gane! – dijo Bella sacando juguetonamente la lengua.

- Esta batalla quizás.. Pero no la guerra, si fuera tu, me prepararía – ella solo frunció el ceño y yo reí divertido.

Salimos con los chicos a la sala de estar, solo nos dieron miraditas cómplices pero no hicieron ningún comentario. Desayunamos hot cakes y algo de cereal. Acordamos que seria buena idea preparar algo de comer en el departamento.

Salimos directo al mall a comprar todo para hacer una carne asada. Apenas había puesto un pie en la tienda, en el pasillo de electrónicos, cuando sentí un flash sobre mi.

- Edward? Edward Cullen? En Boston? – preguntaron un par de chicas, mis amigos solo sonrieron divertidos, había olvidado por completo, hacia meses que yo no salía a comprar ni una gaseosa para mi. Me sentí nervioso.

- Será mejor que los espere afuera – murmure bajito, me gire y les firme unos autógrafos a las chicas.

- Bella, ve con Edward, los llamamos tan pronto terminemos aquí – dijo Emmet, ella sintió y me acompaño fuera de la enorme bodega.

- Bien, que quieres hacer súper estrella – dijo dándome un puñetazo cariñozo en el hombro.

- Lo había olvidado por completo, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que hice mis propias compras – dije pensativo mientras caminábamos hacia el auto.

- Imagino, pobre pequeño Cullen – dijo apretando mis mejillas.

- Te apetece tomar un café? Podríamos pasar a un Starbucks y ponernos al dia – sugerí, ella asintió mordiendo su labio inferior, nerviosa.

Subimos al auto y conduje un par de cuadras, bajamos por los cafes y nos volvimos a subir al auto, estacionamos cerca del mall donde estaban los chicos.

- Bien, cuéntame de tu vida – dije sorbiendo el frasco que llevaba mi nombre, con corazones que la coffee tender había dibujado a su alrededor sobre su numero telefónico.

- Tu primero – dijo Bella.

- No señorita Swan, yo pregunte primero – reí divertido.

- Deacuerdo, ya se – se incorporo en el asiento – yo te respondo una pregunta y luego es mi turno –

- Bien – me recargue en el asiento enfocando mis ojos en los suyos – La vida laboral, como va todo en la revista? –

- Genial, me ascendieron y bueno, sabes lo mucho que me gusta mi trabajo. Además ahora puedo enviar mis artículos sin tener que presentarme en la oficina – dio un sorbo a su café.

- Cuando termine de leer el articulo que escribiste sobre los fondos hipotecarios y como permanecer en el status sin adquirir una deuda forzosa, supe que te ascenderían, Bella en verdad fue autentico. Realmente fue un gran mensaje –dije orgulloso de ella, que me miraba con ojos húmedos.

- Edward, tu, lo leíste? Te gusto? – dijo acomodándose un mechón tras la oreja.

- Tengo cada uno de tus artículos en mi casa en Cleveland, y debo decir que cada uno supera el anterior – sonreí.

- Gracias – dijo sonrojándose.

- Bella, siempre estuve al tanto de ti, quizás cobardemente porque me aterraba buscarte pero nunca deje de saber tus proyectos, o en donde estabas… Siempre has sido mi mejor amiga y nadie, nadie lograra nunca ocupar ese lugar – acaricie su mejilla en un impulso inútil de refrenarme…

- Edward, ya no quiero hablar mas del pasado, pero gracias –me miro con pequeñas lagrimas en las mejillas – gracias por sincerarte –

- Bien, tu turno – sonreímos y deposite un pequeño beso en su frente, al tiempo que limpiaba sus mejillas con las yemas de mis dedos.

- Cual ha sido tu mejor experiencia en este tiempo? – pregunto jugando con el vasito en sus pequeñas manos pálidas, como las mías.

- Estuve en el Madison Square – dije sonriendo a medias, me había probado a mi mismo que realizar tus sueños no significaba mucho si no tienes con quien compartirlo.

- Imagino que debe ser una locura –

- Aun no se si renovare mi contrato, no quiero algo forzoso y bueno, a final de cuentas el contrato que firme inicialmente se revoco y se hizo la firma de uno nuevo, por año y medio.. No me malinterpretes, me encanta poder tocar todo el tiempo es solo que.. Las giras, no me entusiasman mucho.. –

- Los aviones? – pregunto.

- Digamos que soy mas.. un chico de casa – ella río, yo hubiera cambiado todas las experiencias de los últimos meses por vivir en el apartamento con ella una vida normal, sin rechistar.. Ella era la única persona que me llenaba por completo – Y bien, que tal la universidad? – pregunte tratando de sacudirme los pensamientos no correspondidos.

- Bastante bien, logre revalidar mas materias de la escuela en Paris, aunque debido al trabajo conseguí el permiso para tomar las asignaturas por Internet y ahora con el tiempo libre completo pues terminare en menos de un año –

- Esperare mi invitación a tu graduación, aunque sea la electrónica – sonreí – lo digo en serio, me sentiré ofendido si no me invitas –

- No te preocupes, serás mi cita para eso – dijo fingiendo seriedad, los dos reímos.

- Siempre y cuando tu vengas conmigo a los próximos premios.. – dije a modo de broma.

- Si claro.. Imagínate en esos programas de red carpet conmigo – rió negando con la cabeza.

- En poco mas de un mes será la próxima y seria un honor que mi mejor amiga me acompañara – dije serio.

- Te lo prometí ayer – su hundió de hombros con una sonrisa, hubo un silencio de medio minuto.

- Y.. – volví la vista hacia el volante – Hace cuanto que volviste con el? – pregunte y luego tome un sorbo de café, sintiendo el amargo saber en mi garganta.

- Uhm.. Jake? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño, yo asentí, era un tonto masoquista.. QUeria decirle que nadie la merecía como yo, que nadie le amaría como tal pero debía admitir que eso era una postura egoísta.. Egoísta porque era conciente de que ella no me correspondía, egoísta porque sabia que yo la había lastimado con mi supuesta indiferencia… Y mucho.. Que mas daba si ella se había alejado porque no me correspondía, que mas daba si aquel día en el aeropuerto tan solo quiso darme un poco de lo que no me podía ofrecer, `por lastima, por conmiseración.. Yo la amaba.. Y tarde o temprano volvería a su lado… Y heme aquí.. – Uhm.. El y yo no – negó con la cabeza – nos reencontramos apenas hace unos días, por casualidad – mi interior se sintió aliviado….

- Oh, yo pensé – sonreí ampliamente, era coincidencia que el siguiente sorbo de café era dulce?.. Suspire.. Aun no era tiempo de volver a luchar por ella.. Al menos no de que ella supiera…

- Y?.. Tu y .. ella? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- 4 meses – ella no dijo nada, permaneció callada por completo, sabia que no le debía una explicación al respecto, sabia que a ella no le importaba, pero por lealtad a esta amistad que estábamos retomando, sentí la necesidad de sincerarme con ella – Es una gran farsa – resople, ella me miro a los ojos – Bueno, esto es así, ella quiere ser famosa, le asignan un manager de imagen, que la hace que luzca perfecta y bueno, vamos a las galas, los premios, las presentaciones, fuera de eso.. Pues – fruncí el ceño.

- Creo que menosprecias un poco esto Edward, no lo ves con claridad, ustedes discutieron anoche, - dijo hablándome en tono quedo – creo que si a ella no le importaras, si no sintiera algo por ti, no tenia porque haberse ido del apartamento así, y tu, tu también estabas alterado Edward –

- Realmente no lo veo así, ella tiene un carácter dominante y a decir vedad, no somos muy compatibles, hemos tenido que estar todo el tiempo juntos en esta gira y la verdad creo que necesitábamos nuestro espacio –

- Solo ten cuidado, no siempre somos conscientes de que amamos a alguien – carraspeo con la mirada vacía – Ten cuidado con el corazón Edward, nunca sabes lo frágil que es hasta que se rompe – dijo en un tono sombrío.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Alice diciendo que estaban esperando en el estacionamiento, me quede con un sabor agridulce por la manera en que había concluido nuestra conversación.

Conduje de vuelta al apartamento, era agradable hacer las cosas normales que ahora nunca hacia por mi mismo, como conducir.. Bajamos del auto con las bolsas del supermercado. Y nos dispusimos a cocinar. Era como los viejos tiempos, la música de los 90's en la sala y todos preparando la comida.

- Edward! Lánzame una patata! – grito Emmet, yo asentí.

- Wow! Cuidado con eso! – gritó Bella agachándose, ella siempre estaba en el lugar equivocado, solo reímos..

- SI, cuidado con las papas eh! Pueden sacarles un ojo – rió Jasper divertido, Bella le dio un codazo.

- A un lado Jasper, yo me encargo del postre – dijo tomando el molde de galleta.

- Ponle fresas Bells – dijo Rosalie sacando un frasco.

Después de cocinar amenamente nos dispusimos a comer en la sala y pasamos un momento verdaderamente agradable…

_**Fin flashback**_

Me puse de pie y observe mi reflejo en el lujoso espejo que adornaba la habitación de la suit del hotel.

Habían pasado meses desde la ultima vez que estuvimos todos juntos, yo solo pude quedarme dos días en esa ocasión. Atesoraba ese recuerdo con mucho cariño. Había perdido la noción de en que momento mi vida se había vuelto tan vacía.

Ahora salía con la "prometedora" cantante Zafrina, una extravagante belleza de Rumania… Y las noches de sexo que llegábamos a compartir, eran solo aquellas en que por motivos de trabajo coincidíamos en una gala u otra. Pero fuera de ello, ninguno de los dos mostraba interés. Odio admitirlo pero era meramente por satisfacer mis necesidades como hombre.. Me hubiera sentido culpable si ella hubiera pretendido mas, pero al instante en que terminábamos ella salía de la habitación, ni siquiera pasaba la noche como Victoria..

Resoplé.. En una ocasión Bella casi me acompaño a los premios, a ultima hora tuve que cancelar debido a que mi contrato especificaba en las letras pequeñas, que debía ir con quien se me asignara. .. No fue la mejor de mis noches, supe meses después que ella había tenido que cancelar e boleto que ya había comprado para ir conmigo..

Quizás no ganaría el premio al mejor amigo del año, pero hablaba con ella todos los días, a la hora que me fuese posible y cuidando no estropear su horario de sueño debido a la diferencia de usos horarios. Yo ya llevaba de nuevo meses de gira.. No quería detenerme a pensar que casi había pasado otro año completo…

Me hacia sentir bien el hecho de saber que de una extraña manera nos reconfortábamos el uno al otro, ella decía que se sentía sola en el apartamento, que no era lo mismo tener alguna cita o alguna amistad, que extrañaba vivir conmigo aunque fuera un latoso. Yo sabia que algo no estaba del todo bien, sabia que llevaba saliendo con Jacob desde que nos vimos en Día de Acción de Gracias.. Y estaba agradecido que ella no se atreviera a dar el gran paso a mudarse con el.. O peor aun.. Casarse..

Pero la conocía de toda la vida.. Sabia que algunas de las veces en que llamaba había estado llorando, era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra pero yo sabia que se sentía sola.. A ella le gustaba tener a sus seres queridos cerca.. Y ahora había terminado sola en una ciudad extraña.. Una ciudad a la que, de cierta forma, la había arrastrado.. Para que mas tarde.. Ella me alejara…

Suspire pesadamente.. Los sentimientos en mi corazón seguían latentes por ella.. Ella hacia mis días con el momento en que escuchaba su voz.. ¿Que si no había pensado en renunciar a esto y volver a su lado?.. Por supuesto que lo hago, día con día.. Lamentablemente se que ahora ella tiene a alguien en su vida y no quiero volver para entrometerme, se que aun no es tiempo, me lo dice mi dolido corazón..

La oportunidad llegara, sin ser forzada en que ella se de cuenta de mis sentimientos, y todos los días imagino con como seria que ella se enamorase de mi..

En mis fantasías.. A veces es un roce de manos, un baile romántico, incluso he fantaseado con que reconozca que ha ocultado su enamoramiento todo este tiempo.. Me había incluso planteado firmemente la idea de conquistarla con cenas románticas, regalos exóticos.. Reí irónicamente… Nunca había sido el tipo de hombre que atraía a las mujeres de esa forma.. Puesto que nunca había sentido la necesidad de poner el mundo a los pies de alguien.. Incluido yo.

Pero ella no era una persona materialista, a Bella tenía que llegarle directo al corazón… Y además no había manera mas obvia de demostrar mis sentimientos, haberlos demostrado una vez me había costado casi un año de su indiferencia y su rechazo.. Y yo no estaba dispuesto a alejarme de ella nunca mas..

_**Flash Back**_

- Hola bonita – sonreí al contestar su llamada, de inmediato salí del estudio.

- Edward! Estas ocupado? – pregunto ella.

- No, solo dame un segundo – mustie, tape la bocina del móvil y me asome a la habitación contigua – Regreso en 10 minutos – Aro me dio su peor mirada pero yo pase olímpicamente de el.

- Edward, estamos a punto de lograr un tema nuevo, no demores dos horas como siempre – dijo y se giro a seguir revisando las notas con el nuevo compositor.

- Claro – salí y me apresure a la privacidad de mi habitación.

- Seguro que no estabas ocupado? – pregunto cuando tome de nuevo el móvil.

- No.. Sabes perfecto que nunca estoy ocupado para ti – dije sentándome en la alfombra, luego de cerrar la puerta.

- Lo se, lo se, Si llamo en medio de un concierto atenderás – dijo a manera de broma.

- Por supuesto que lo hare – sonreí, era increíble como Aro la aborrecía un poco sin siquiera conocerla, me ahuyentaba con frecuencia de mis deberes, siempre que ella llamaba dejaba las cosas de lado.

- Oh Edward, tenía que hablarlo con alguien.. – dijo emocionada.

- Que sucede? –

- Bueno, es solo que me graduó en unos días! –

- Wow.. Vaya que ha pasado el tiempo – resople..

- Recuerdas nuestro acuerdo? Pues serás mi cita para ese día, dime que vendrás! Por favor! – la emoción en su voz me erizo la piel.. Ella me extrañaba también.. Y por su puesto que iría.. Aunque tuviera una discusión con Aro, yo ya había agendado que no tendría presentaciones en estas fechas, previendo pasar ese tiempo con ella.. Que si pasaba mi tiempo pensando en esos escasos momentos que podíamos tener juntos.. pues si.. algo patético.. pero si..

- Por su puesto que si, yo iría contigo cada que me lo pidieras Bella – dije y luego maldije mi soltura ante el silencio incomodo.. – Bien, que dice Mr. Músculo al respecto? – dije tratando de cambiar el curso de la conversación.

- Oh.. Jake.. No tiene problema alguno – dijo despreocupada – No es como que ya estemos comprometidos o algo así – mi estomago dio un vuelco, quien dijo algo de compromiso?

- Bueno, como ya tienen juntos casi un año – mustie tratando de sacar un poco mas de información.

- Tu sabes que.. – me senté de golpe-

- Que cosa? Bella? – pregunte intrigado hasta el borde.

- Nada, nada, olvídalo, dime que vendrás! -

- Ibas a decir algo importante – refute frustrado.

- No, olvídalo, bueno Edward, tengo que salir a revisar unos documentos en la Universidad, cuento contigo para ese día? –

- Por supuesto que si, te quiero –

- Y yo a ti Cullen – colgamos al instante..

_**Fin flash back**_

Me acomode la camisa negra Náutica y me quede viéndome fijamente de nuevo.. Mis jeans Tommy Hilfiger, mi Rolex edición limitada, mis zapatos Berluti.. Me habían convertido en un autentico promocional de pies a cabeza.. No que antes fuera muy diferente, fui criado para tener siempre un porte educado y una forma de vestir propia de un caballero, de esos que aun llevan camisetas blancas debajo de la ropa..

Lo que me saltaba a la vista era como el hecho de que podía tener todo lo que deseaba no compensaba su ausencia.. De que servia estar en un crucero exclusivo o en una isla privada en las Bahamas, si mi mente estaba con ella.. SI no había alguien a mi lado para hacer el amor en la arena hasta que anocheciera… Si ella no estaba..

Lo que me resultaba mas irónico era que había miles que digo miles, mucho mas de miles de mujeres que se me insinuaban a diario, mujeres que se obsesionaban conmigo.. Y la única mujer que me interesaba, la única que hacia que mi corazón latiera rápido y lento al mismo tiempo.. Estaba fuera de mi alcance..

La imagen en el espejo reflejaba cansancio, pero no cansancio físico.. Mas una soledad.. Un vacío en mi interior.. Cerré los ojos y la primer imagen que mi mente traicionera trajo fue la de ella… Su enloquecedor aroma femenino.. Su delicada piel, sus suaves labios.. Y nuestra imposible y rota historia de amor.

- Bella… - murmure su nombre y aquella sensación en mi pecho regreso.. En realidad nunca se había ido..

Yo trataba con ahínco de sacarla de mi corazón, mas era consciente de que era una batalla perdida, quizás porque la más mínima cosa alimentaba mis esperanzas.. Sus llamadas constantes, sus palabras.. EL simple hecho de que ella tomara el tiempo de hablar conmigo me levantaba los ánimos.. Me decía a mi mismo que era porque secretamente ella me quería más de lo que admitía..

Resople pensando en mi familia, no sabía a ciencia cierta si mi hermana estaría en Boston, esperaba que si, también había dejado de ver a mi familia por mucho tiempo..

Tome las maletas y salí directo al aeropuerto, nervioso.. Como siempre que estaba a su lado.. Llame para confirmar que el regalo de Bella hubiese llegado sano y salvo a Boston, yo por mi parte llegaría al apartamento y saldríamos directo a la fiesta.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello**

**No van a creer lo que me ha ocurrido.. Hace 4 días que tenía este capítulo, se me vino a la mente a media noche y lo escribí hasta casi caer dormida sobre el escritorio... Al día siguiente trate de descargarlo de mi correo para subirlo a fanfiction y sorpresa, no lo había enviado, el día fue eterno hasta que pude volver a casa y oh mayor sorpresa, no estaba en la carpeta! Resulto que alguien en casa lo había borrado por error.. Descargue mil programas de recuperación y nada! Me dio jaqueca y frustración como nunca! Y la verdad me deprimi un poco.. hasta que hoy por fin me decidí a reescribirlo… ya saben, esa sensación de que no queda como el anterior.. Uff**

**Bueno, Espero que les guste, ya estaba el siguiente capi a la mitad! Espero mañana poder comenzarlo de nuevo…**

**Bueno, mil gracias por los reviews.. Los amo! Y me hacen muy feliz! **

**Las amo a todas ustedes! Sin las mejores!**

**A ver que les parece,**

**Subí también un link con el vestido de Bella.**

**Besitos Vampíricos::**

**Kyam Cullen**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 34**

**Bpov**

Regrese del salón de belleza y me tomo pocos minutos colocarme el vestido.

Lo había conseguido en una rebaja, no que tuviera problemas financieros, al contrario, me encontraba mejor que nunca en ese ámbito, pero había comprado un auténtico vestido Dkny, era exactamente el mismo modelo que había llevado Anne Hathaway en una entrega de premios... Y me había comprado unos pendientes como los de ella... Vale, los podía costear...

Me había arreglado el cabello en el salón, lo llevaba semi recogido con algunos pasadores azules con piedras brillantes y algunos rizos caían estratégicamente haciendo que mi cara luciera más estética, no llevaba gargantilla, los aretes eran muy aparatosos.

Me senté en el taburete frente al tocador de nuestra habitación... La habitación de Edward... Me puse un poco de Glow de JLo (perfume) y observe el maquillaje en mi piel blanquinea.. El delineador resaltaba mis ojos, y la sombra oscura había sido elegantemente aplicada en mis parpados, creo que era la primera vez que en verdad estaba ansiosa no solo por ver a Edward, sino porque él me viera a mí..

Me observe en el espejo de cuerpo completo y levante el vestido un poco para ver de nuevo mis zapatos Prada del mismo color que el azul del vestido... "Bella Swan, estas perfecta" sonreí colocando un poco de gloss en mis labios.

Tome el pequeño pero elegante bolso azul y coloque mi radio y las llaves dentro. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que tocaran el timbre.

Fruncí un poco el ceño, camine a lo largo del apartamento, todo estaba en orden, y las habitaciones olían bastante al perfume que minutos antes me había puesto..

Tome aire antes de abrir la puerta blanca, sentí como mis palpitaciones se aceleraban y una sensación familiar inundaba mi estómago..

No pretendía que algo pasara esta noche, me había hecho bastante a la idea de que Edward, siempre seria mi mejor amigo, mi amor imposible..

Pero el hecho de que supiera mi triste realidad, no disminuía las sensaciones que el provocaba en mí.. Si yo habría de amar a un hombre en silencio y sin esperar algo a cambio, quien mejor que Edward, ese hombre perfecto…

- Lo siento, he llegado tarde? – Pregunto llevándose la mano al cabello sedoso – Te ves hermosa – dijo mirándome de arriba abajo varias veces, hablando pausadamente – Te ves increíblemente… Perfecta – dijo y me miro directamente a los ojos… Como extrañaba el verde de sus ojos… Tan pacifico.. Tan expresivo.. Tan suyo…

- Gracias – sonreí nerviosa y sonrojada, eche mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo envolví en un tierno abrazo.. Como lo extrañaba cerca de mi piel – llegas justo a tiempo -

- Te he extrañado tanto princesa – reí tonta y nerviosamente.

- Que has tomado Edward Cullen? – negué juguetonamente.

- Luces como una princesa.. – dijo tomando suavemente mi mentón entre sus dedos - Supongo que me pone melancólico que seas ya toda una mujer – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Harás que me sonroje más – dije rozando la punta de mi nariz con la suya.. Era perfecto, perfecto en verdad… Su piel suave y tersa.. Sus tiernos y adorables ojos verdes… Y su aroma.. Oh Dios, ese aroma a hombre… Una mezcla entre mar y lavanda… Olía increíblemente inalcanzable..

Por mucho que tuviera mis encuentros con Jake, nada se comparaba con Edward, él me excitaba con tan solo mirarlo fijo en aquellos ojos ardientes.. Y al mismo tiempo hacia que mi corazón se detuviera, derritiéndose en mucho más que solo placer.. En un sentimiento mucho más profundo..

Jake era un semental.. Bueno en la cama pero nada más.. Realmente teníamos muy poco en común. Y bueno yo tendría que conformarme con el cuerpo tosco de Jake.. Y soñar con el Dios griego que era mi mejor amigo.. No había negación en ese aspecto, la clase era algo que se tenía o simplemente no se podía adquirir, Jacob era un hombre promedio, Edward.. Era caviar… Edward estaba en otra categoría..

- Creí que eras merecedora de un par de piropos, después de todo, te has graduado – dijo burlonamente.

- Muy gracioso Cullen –le despeine un poco.

Al separarme a cerrar la puerta, tuve tiempo para observarlo detenidamente. Un traje negro, un chaleco a juego y una corbata azul que de algún modo, resaltaba su rostro perfecto, reí comprendiendo porque la insistencia de su parte en saber el color de mi vestido, quería que fuéramos acordes..

Suspire, "maldita sea Edward.. Porque eres tan ciego, ¿que no te das cuenta que estamos hechos el uno para el otro?"..

- Felicidades – dijo entregándome una hermosa rosa roja envuelta delicadamente en papel.. Me sonroje y solté un suspiro, seguramente el no lo entendería, pero era la primera vez que me obsequiaba una rosa…

- Es perfecta.. – me acerque a besarlo en la mejilla y por unos instantes permanecí así – gracias – el sonrió satisfecho – La pondré en agua, espera – entre rapidísimo al apartamento y la coloque en un florero – suspire y salí de nuevo.

- Vamos – beso mi mano y me tomo del brazo, mientras caminábamos escaleras abajo, tenía una limosina esperando en la acera.

Era de lo más romántico rayando a cliché, luces medias, botella de champagne.. Los dos reímos tontamente unos segundos, estaba segura que él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo..

- Por cierto – dije frunciendo el ceño mientras el abría la champagne y nos servía un poco – No vuelvas a tocar el timbre en tu vida Cullen, tienes las llaves del apartamento y sabes que hay una copia sobre el marco de la puerta – me miro tímidamente.

- Por el futuro – levanto la copa y brindamos alegremente.

Llegamos al hotel, si, la graduación seria en uno de los salones exclusivos del hotel Four Season's.. En el lobby me esperaba una sorpresa.

- Bella, Edward! – escuche la voz de Alice y me gire para ver a todos mis amigos de pie, esperándome, creo que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en ese instante.

- Alice! – solté la mano de Edward, quien solo me observó sonriente y corrí en brazos de mi amiga, lo mismo con Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper.

- Gran tonto! Te has ausentado demasiado tiempo! – dijo Alice abrazando a su hermano con ternura.

- Lo se hermanita, lo siento tanto – dijo él verdaderamente afligido.

- Chicos, no tengo palabras – dije abrazando cariñosamente a Emmet, quien me miraba sonriendo con esos enormes hoyuelos – Gracias –

- Vamos Bells, te correrás el maquillaje – dijo Rosalie bromeando, pero note como ella también tenía los ojos algo llorosos..

- Vamos a nuestra mesa! – Dijo Alice sacando los boletos, iba a preguntar como los había conseguido pero era Alice, ella siempre hacia las cosas más imposibles del mundo, solo reí mirándola con complicidad.

El lugar estaba adornado realmente elegante, y todos mis amigos lucían a la altura, me llenaba de orgullo, cada uno de ellos era como mi hermano. Siempre eran educados y se presentaban debidamente, no eran como esos amigos que te dejan en ridículo… Alice llevaba un hermoso vestido verde, y Rosalie llevaba un vestido rosa, podía deducir que se habían esmerado como si fueran sus propias graduaciones, y bueno, Jasper y Emmet iban tan elegantes como Edward.

Al sentarnos en la mesa me di cuenta de que habíamos dejado de ser aquellos chiquillos que se juntaban a ver películas, aquellos chiquillos que se iban de excursión..

Emmet y Rosalie ya llevaban un tiempo considerable viviendo juntos como pareja… Debía admitir que Emmet se comportaba como todo un caballero con ella, se le notaba el amor hasta en la forma en que la miraba.. Centraba en ella toda su atención, y Rosalie pasaba olímpicamente de las insinuaciones de otros hombres, había ocasiones en que ni siquiera notaba si alguien más estaba coqueteando con ella.

Jasper y Alice eran un poco más chapados a la antigua, Jasper le había pedido que vivieran juntos, pero Alice me conto que ella siempre había tenido la ilusión de casarse a la iglesia y atravesar el por la puerta en brazos de su esposo, sonreí, que mujer no tendría esa fantasía?.. Yo la tenía… Por supuesto que quería que mi esposo, esquive la mirada de Edward, me cargase en un acto tan romántico y único… Pero bueno, Alice estaba esperando la gran propuesta..

Le sirvieron otra bebida a Edward justo al instante, educadamente levanto el pulgar a la hora de tomar el vaso de cristal, Edward era un hombre.. No era más el niño que era mi cómplice de travesuras, no era más aquel amigo cuyo género no me importaba, ahora era un hombre que despertaba en mi las más irracionales sensaciones, apreté las piernas al tiempo que estudiaba su imagen de pies a cabeza.. Era sensual… Era apetecible.. Recordé la ocasión en que tuve que ayudarle porque estaba enyesado, por Dios mismo, yo había enjabonado ese cuerpo perfecto…

Creo que fue cuando finalmente descubrí que estaba enamorada de él, tan solo recordar su pecho desnudo, cubierto con jabón, hacía que me temblaran las rodillas… La sensación del vello de su abdomen entre mis dedos… ¿Era yo o comenzaba a hacer demasiado calor aquí?... Trate de sacudirme esas fantasías en las cuales ambos terminábamos dentro de la bañera…

- Estas de acuerdo Bella? Bella? Isabella! – la voz de Emmet me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Lo siento, que cosa Em? – pregunte haciendo despiste.

- Que si estás de acuerdo en que nos reunamos de nuevo para el verano mujer – dijo con una risita, casi como si supiera que estaba fantaseando con Edward.. Patética predecible..

- Por supuesto que lo estoy Emmet! – dije tomando de golpe mi bebida.

- Bueno pero aún falta que los demás nos graduemos – dijo Jasper.

- Por cierto Edward, porque no hemos recibido boletos cortesía de tu parte – se quejó Alice.

- Uh.. Lo siento, no pensé que tuvieran realmente el tiempo – dijo Edward.

- Si claro, quien querría un poco de fama – mustio Rosalie.

- Lo siento, creo que he estado algo.. Inmerso en el trabajo – se disculpó Edward.

En unos pocos minutos sirvieron la cena, al tiempo que pasaban algunas imágenes de la generación, yo realmente solo aparecía en la de fin de curso, puesto que no había tomado clases presenciales.

Durante la cena lo pasamos charlando amenamente, la crema de chocolate y piñones era deliciosa, al igual que la carne que sirvieron más tarde.. La conversación fluyo desde temas como la Universidad hasta los precios de hipotecas.. Cuando habíamos crecido tanto como para preocuparnos por las tasas de interés?… Después de dejar de lado la charla de planes bancarios y cosas similares, decidimos relajarnos.

- Hey chicos, un segundo – Alice se puso en pie y se acercó a una chica de la mesa contigua – Podrías tomarnos un par de fotos? –

- Claro –

- Genial. Chicos, digan PROM! – grito Alice emocionada, nos tomamos fotos parados, sentados, abrazados y hasta haciendo brindis, la chica regreso la cámara a Alice.

- Eres Edward Cullen? – pregunto bajito, Edward la miro suplicante – No quiero ser inoportuna pero podría tomarte una foto? –

- Yo la tomare – dije cogiendo la cámara –Solo no digas que esta por aquí – ella sonrió y ambos posaron para la foto.

- Gracias Edward, eres mucho más guapo en persona – se retiró de la mesa.

- No puedo creer que aun te sonrojes, te lo han de decir a diario – dijo Jasper.

- Es un poco diferente cuando te lo dicen tan directamente, además creo que me sobreestiman – rio Edward.

- Nadie te sobreestima, verdad Bells? – rio Emmet.

- Vamos a bailar! – Sugirió Alice antes de que le partiera la cara a Emmet. Porque siempre era yo su burla personal?..

Nos fuimos a la pista y estuvimos bailando por un largo rato, nos pusimos a bailar todos juntos, la música estaba realmente buena, un poco de todo. De rato en rato, Alice se perdía en la mirada de Jasper, bailando solo para él.. Y con Emmet y Rosalie ocurría exactamente lo mismo, esta demás decir que la tensión sexual entre ellos era fuerte, muy fuerte… Al grado de sentirse afectado por ellos..

Cerré los ojos y seguí bailando, disfrutando la música y la compañía de mis amigos. Estaba feliz de que al fin Alice y Rosalie estuvieran con hombres que las merecieran y que valieran la pena… Habían tenido parejas que no eran ni dignas de recordarse…

Estaba sonando mi canción favorita del momento, Dynamite de Taio Cruz, cuando sentí la mano de Edward sobre la mía, jalándome fuera de la pista.

- Que sucede? – pregunté apretando cariñosamente su mano, sintiendo su calor en mi piel.

- Espera – siguió hablando por el radio.

Me llevo fuera hasta un pequeño balcón que daba a un enorme jardín alumbrado con candiles y rodeado de fuentes, me extendió el radio sin decir más.

- Si? –

- Bells! Felicidades Pequeña! – era Charlie, sonreí.

- Papa! Te quiero! – sonreí y me recargue sobre el balcón de mármol.

- Bells, lamento muchísimo no poder estar ahí, pero estamos trabajando en un caso importante hija – suspire, mi padre siempre pensaba en los demás.

- Papa, lo sé, no te preocupes, Te amo! –

- Y yo a ti Bells, estoy orgulloso de ti cariño, ahora pon a Edward en la línea quieres – sonreí y le entregue el radio a mi amigo, quien se alejó un poco de mí y siguió hablando por unos segundos.

- Que te dijo? – pregunte intrigada.

- Ya sabes cómo es Charlie, solo me daba algunos consejos – dijo remarcando como entre comillas.

- Consejos? – pregunte aún más intrigada.

- Vamos Bella, no es como si Charlie fuera a mal aconsejarme, o si? –dijo tomándome de la mano – Anda – me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y volvimos al salón, directo a la pista.

- Charlie – dije retomando mi lugar junto a Alice.

Seguimos bailando por horas, haciendo bromas, lanzando los globos que los dj's lanzaban a la pista, nos reíamos de los pasos "sensuales" de Emmet, Y Alice no se cansaba de tomar fotos, estaba segura que en menos las recibiría en un enorme sobre.

La fiesta termino cerca de las 2 am, así que volvimos a la limosina y destapamos unas cuantas botellas de champagne, pusimos buena música y nos divertimos mientras dábamos vueltas por la ciudad.

- Como es que nunca visitamos estos museos Jasper! – grito Alice asomada por el quemacocos.

- Demonios, cierto, mira, el museo de arte!, Debemos venir la próxima semana – dijo Jasper asomándose también.

- Eso es porque estamos en Boston! No en Florida – dijo Emmet entre carcajadas.

- Mierda, cierto! – se rio Alice dejándose caer en el sillón de piel.

- Que tontería –negó Rosalie mientras subía la música, la nueva canción de Usher.

- Hey, como es que nunca han ido a Florida, hay un millón de parques de diversiones! – dijo Jasper.

- Cierto, tenemos que ir! – dijo Rosalie a Emmet.

- Podríamos reunirnos ahí en Verano – sugirió Edward con una enorme sonrisa.. Misma que arranco una sensación de plenitud de mi pecho..

- Chicos, que dicen, por los viejos tiempos? – pregunto Emmet derramando las ultimas gotas de champagne en su copa y agitando la botella en el aire.

- No, no! Eso sería muy injusto – dijo Edward aflojándose un poco la corbata Oscar de la renta.

- Como injusto? – pregunto Alice.

- Si, ustedes tienen parejas, y Bella y yo no – dijo Edward.

- Cierto, no es la más brillante de tus ideas Emmet – dije riendo.

- Que tal esto, sin censuras ni restricciones – dijo Emmet alzando una ceja.

- Parece lo justo – dijo Edward chocando su copa con la de el.

- Hey no! – intervine.

- Ya Bella, ha sido democrático – dijo Jasper, me gire para ver que todos levantaban la mano y ponían cara inocente.

- Lo juro, el mundo conspira en mi contra – dije sonriendo.

- Bien – Rosalie tomo la botella.

- Oh no cariño, el que la bebe va por delante – sonrió Emmet en un doble sentido, quitándosela para después girarla – Jasper – escuché un mierda provenir de los labios del hombre de Alice – bien.. Jasper, te reto a beber de la botella de champagne por 3 minutos –

- No lo disfrutes tanto Emmet, la venganza es justa – dijo Jasper, iba a comenzar a negarse cuando Emmet interrumpió.

- Penalización, quien quiera que se niegue, chicas se paga con una prenda, chicos, se paga con tres – dijo Emmet sonriente.

- Vamos Jasper – dijo Edward destapando la nueva botella de champagne.

- Hasta el fondo – dijo Jasper bebiéndose de golpe, Rosalie cronometraba y Alice le daba ánimos..

- vamos Jas! – grite.

- Tiempo! – grito Edward cuando Rosalie apago el cronometro en el reloj de mano de Emmet.

Jasper se giró y planto un beso en los labios de Alice, si, creo que todos estábamos un poco ebrios, un poco activos y un poco excitados..

- Mi turno – dijo Jasper lamiendo su labio inferior, y pasándose la mano por el cabello rubio.. – Edward… uhm.. Te reto a bajar de la limo y besar a la primera chica que se cruce por enfrente –

- Creo que esta vez paso – dijo Edward dejando su copa de lado, se quitó el saco, la corbata y el chaleco, y se arremango de inmediato las mangas de la camisa blanca.

- Aguafiestas! Más tarde querrás tregua! – dijo Jasper.

- Bien.. Rosalie – sonrio Edward – Describe el mejor encuentro que has tenido últimamente – dijo Edward maliciosamente mientras miraba a Emmet.

- Bien – Rosalie alzo una ceja – Helado.. Fresas.. Y un semental en mi cama.. En un hotel en Boston… Y duro.. Muy duro – todos rieron fuertemente, yo no supe quien estaba más sonrojado, si yo por la pena ajena o Emmet.. Y eso me hizo reír..

- Bien.. Alice – sonrió Rosalie cuando la botella se detuvo – Te reto a besar a Bella apasionadamente –

- Lo siento – dijo Alice dándome un beso amistoso en la mejilla – creo que perderé en esta – dijo y sin pudor alguno se sacó del vestido un sensual ligero, las mejillas de Jasper se subieron de tono y sus ojos brillaron de repente, yo abrace cariñosamente a mi amiga.

- Me toca.. Emmet – sonrió Alice – Que había dicho de la justicia? Ah si.. Emmet, te reto a beberte la botella de champagne mientras nosotras te acariciamos – la cara de Emmet fue genuina, tomo la botella con determinación y nosotras nos acercamos, a pocos segundo de que Jasper diera el tiempo, la bebida se derramada por su cuello y Rosalie lo besaba sin pudor!, Alice y yo solo nos enfocamos en hacerle cosquillas.

- Bien, mi turno! – Y como profetizado, la botella apunto a Alice – Alice, te reto a que hagas un striptease para nosotros –

Alice se puso en pie y comenzó a bailar primero con nosotras y luego con Edward y Emmet, su hermano trataba de no mirarla, fue gracioso.

- Maldito Emmet – dijo antes de enfocarse a Jasper, de sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y plantarle un beso que nos intimido a todos – Bien, Edward – sonrió jugando con la botella. Edward y yo solo manteníamos un perfil bajo.. Tratando de pasar desapercibidos – No les parece que Bella ha corrido con demasiada suerte? – mierda! Pensé.

- Estoy deacuerdo! – soltó Emmet.

- Bien, Edward, te reto a averiguar de que está hecha la ropa interior de Bella, el color, ya corroboraremos después – dijo Alice divertida.

- Estas loca? - grite nerviosa, Edward iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpieron.

- Bueno, eso o que pague su multa, curiosamente creo que ha olvidado ponerse la camiseta – se rio Rosalie, Edward resoplo nervioso.

Me gire para ver a Edward, y maldije, si se negaba, estaría desnudo, y no era literal…

- Y a que te refieres con que corroboraran después? – pregunte confundida.

- A que eres una santurrona y seguro te quitaras lo que sea con tal de no hacer los retos – mustio Emmet.

- Bien, porque no les damos un poco de privacidad – dijo Jasper, se puso en pie y tomo la botella, caminando al otro extremo de los asientos, todos lo siguieron, menos Edward, que parecía pegado al asiento, con la mirada confundida.

- Hey, aún podemos verlos eh! No se vale decírselo! – grito Rosalie.

Y en efecto, ellos alcanzaban a ver perfectamente. Aplaste a Emmet mentalmente una y otra vez… Sus hoyuelos parecía permanentes!

Edward se acercó un poco y puso su mano en mi rodilla, sobre el vestido. Me sonrió tranquilamente como pidiendo permiso, yo solo asentí.

Metió la mano lentamente debajo de la tela del vestido, acariciando sin prisa alguna mi pierna, mi rodilla, se detuvo un segundo y suspiro.

- No habrá repercusiones por esto? – pregunto en un susurro, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.. Que si yo le obligaría a algo? Que si yo esperaría algo más?

- No – susurre un tanto dolida… Él se preocupaba siempre por no darme alas.. Lo entendía, estábamos tomados, estábamos metidos en un lio, y ya.

Recargo su mejilla contra la mía, dejando mi rostro entre el asiento y su cara, la sensación era magnifica.. Después acaricio mi rodilla unos segundos y subio por mi muslo, note como sus dedos temblaban levemente, "joder" pensé, apretó la tela en su puño, la tela del liguero en mi muslo…

- Que demonios llevas puesto encima Isabella? – pregunto apretando la mandíbula, hablando justo en mi oído, había olvidado que llevaba puesto un corset con ligueros! Un conjunto erótico para sentirme deseable, había olvidado que me lo había comprado pensando en el.. Nunca con intención real de que lo viera pero si me había arreglado únicamente para el.. Me sonroje de inmediato…

- Que es lo que parece Edward – dije con voz firme pero en un susurro, cerrando los ojos. Resoplo sobre la piel desnuda de mi hombro… Dejo de apretar la tela y saco nuevamente la mano, sin dejar de acariciarme a su paso, intento bajar un poco mi vestido por la parte de atrás, solo apreté los parpados.

- Me lo tengo que sacar por encima – dije y un silencio absoluto siguió.

Edward elevo su mano mano izquierda, acariciando mi cuello y en un movimiento rápido me abrazo, de manera que me cubría de los chicos con su cuerpo, dándoles la espalda.

Sabía lo que iba a hacer, y estaba ansiosa y aterrorizada, coloco su mano lentamente sobre mi pecho, como si quisiera sentir mis palpitaciones… Mi cuerpo se derritió ante la anticipación… Esto era tortura en toda su extensión..

Bajo su mano cuidadosamente y se aferró a la tela en la parte superior de mi vestido, en un intento por tocar la tela, las yemas de sus dedos rozaron suavemente mi pezón, vergonzosamente excitado…

- Dios Bella, que te has puesto? – repitió de nuevo con voz ronca, sin mover su mano un centímetro, había escuchado gente decir que había tenido orgasmos con tan solo un roce.. Yo pensaba que eran exageraciones.. Pero después de esto… me quedaba claro… Ese toque accidental me había provocado el más delicioso orgasmo de mi vida, aun comparado con los mejores que había tenido con Jacob, esto era supremo…

- Ya no soy una niña Edward – dije mordiendo mi labio inferior, quise decirle que era una mujer, una mujer que moría por estar con Edward "el hombre", no solo el "mejor amigo"…

- Lo sé, eres.. Toda una mujer – murmuro, saco la mano y negó, acto seguido me dio un corto beso en los labios.

Se puso en pie y me tomo de la mano cariñosamente, me puse en pie y lo seguí.

- Encaje – dijo sentándose a un lado de Jasper y jalándome a su lado – Y puedo jurar por mi vida que es azul – Alice nos miró divertida, era obvio que ya habían dejado el juego de lado.

Me acurruqué en Edward, nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, me dispuse a revivir la sensación que minutos antes me había provocado… No me fue difícil con el aroma de su piel a mi alrededor…


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello**

**Gracias por los reviews del capi anterior.. Temía que rehacerlo hubiera dejado un mal resultado.. Pero creo que no..Bien, Aquí les dejo un capi nuevo, espero lo disfruten…**

**Gracias por su preciado tiempo!**

**Gracias por sus opiniones!**

**Besitos Vampíricos::**

**Kyam Cullen**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 35**

**Epov**

Abrí los ojos removiéndome en mi lugar. Había despertado en el sillón de la sala del apartamento en Boston, mire a mi alrededor. Jasper y Alice dormían en la alfombra, y Bella estaba recostada en el otro sillón. Todos con la ropa de gala, los zapatos tirados por la alfombra y una botella de champagne sobre la mesita de centro.

Me levante sigilosamente para no despertarlos, pase a mi vieja habitación y abrí la puerta del closet. Sonreí adormilado, estaba en perfecto orden, Bella había dejado cada una de mis cosas en su lugar. Eso me provoco una sonrisa, era como saber que tenia mi lugar en su vida, como si nunca me hubiera ido a vivir lejos de aquí, tome ropa interior limpia, unos jeans lacosste, una playera lisa azul cielo, un suéter gris y una chaqueta azul Náutica.

Entre en el baño y cerré con llave para luego colocar la ropa sobre la sillita de descanso, abrí el grifo de la regadera y me deshice de mi ropa, entre de inmediato bajo el agua caliente, dejando que empapara mi cabello, que corriera por mi piel, coloque mis manos sobre la pared frente a mi..

**Flash Back**

- Bien, porque no les damos un poco de privacidad – había dicho Jasper, estaba tan inmerso en mis sentimientos encontrados que no me di cuenta que todos se habían cambiado de lugar.

- Hey, aún podemos verlos eh! No se vale decírselo! –

Actúe en automático, me acerque lentamente a ella y puse mi mano sobre su pierna cautelosamente, que se suponía que debía decir?.. Para ella era una situación incomoda, para mi era una tortura..

Bella asintió nerviosa, como si me diera su aceptación para proseguir. Yo titubee pero metí la mano lentamente bajo la tela de su vestido..

Esta noche ella lucia espectacularmente elegante, lo primero que cruzo mi mente al verla cuando llegue al apartamento era que ella era la mujer de mi vida… La única que me llenaría por completo.. El vestido que había elegido era el complemento perfecto, incluso me había sentido nervioso de estar en su presencia, como si todas mis defensas me hubiesen abandonado de inmediato..

En mi ideal de vida, esa mujer iría conmigo a cada una de las entregas de premios, de las presentaciones… Para después de recibir premios, en lugar de un cuarto de hotel vacío, llevarla hasta nuestra cama y hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio, hasta que mis labios se cansaran de recorrer su piel.. Yo quería compartir todo con ella, llenarla de lujos y regalos…

Sentí escalofríos cuando volví a ser consciente que mis dedos recorrían su pierna delineada, una luz intermitente se encendió en mi mente y en mi corazón.

- No habrá repercusiones por esto? – pregunte sin saber a bien si era la forma correcta de expresarme. No quería que este juego con fuego nos distanciara mañana, no quería perderla de nuevo… Y prefería tomar lo poco o mucho que ella pudiera darme a perderlo todo por un juego...

- No –

Inmediatamente la recargue con ternura sobre el asiento, nuestras mejillas a la misma altura, podía escuchar su respiración en mi oído… Trate de deshacerme de las ideas que entonces cruzaban mi mente, subí hasta su muslo y me tope con algo que me tomo por sorpresa, Bella estaba usando un liguero de encajes!..

Instintivamente tome el trozo de piel en mi mano, furioso, celoso, deseoso.. Desesperado… Era así como ella vestía para Jacob Black?

- Que demonios llevas puesto encima Isabella? – Solté un bufido, lleno de rabia y de envidia…

- Que es lo que parece Edward – dijo desafiante.

Trate de desvanecer las fantasías acumulándose en mi mente, donde me olvidaba de los chicos y la hacia completamente mia.. De sentir su cuerpo sin que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros.. Que cuantas veces me había excitado teniéndola cerca? Que cuantas veces había estado abrazándola al mismo tiempo que trataba de reprimir mis reacciones? Había perdido la cuenta, mas nunca habíamos tenido una tensión sexual tan fuerte… Nunca como en este momento.

Saque mi mano lentamente, permitiéndome memorizar su piel.. Trate de averiguar de que estaba hecha la parte de arriba llevando mi mano a su espalda.

- Me lo tengo que sacar por encima – susurro.

Pase saliva al tiempo que mojaba mis labios, la abrace y la escondí detrás de mi cuerpo.. me tome unos segundos antes de tomar el valor para poner mi mano sobre su pecho, al grado de sentir los latidos de su acelerado corazón… Trate de hacerlo rápido para que ella no estuviera incomoda, en un impulso deslice mis dedos por la parte superior del vestido…

La reacción en mi cuerpo fue inmediata, estaba excitado como no recordaba estarlo en mi vida.. Mi mano parecía haberse quedado congelada en el tiempo, rozando la suave piel de su pezón…Era como un cielo personal… Y aunque desconocía la razón, ella también estaba excitada..

Quería decirle que la amaba, quería decirle que la deseaba por sobre todas las cosas y que no había nada en este mundo que me ilusionara mas que estar a su lado, que mi mayor sueño era que ella me correspondiera para al fin convertirnos en uno solo..

- Dios Bella, que te has puesto? – reproche, mis labios temblaban de excitación, sentía la presión en mis piernas, en mi abdomen…

- Ya no soy una niña Edward – casi perdí la poca paciencia que me quedaba, sentía fuertes palpitaciones, sentía mis sentidos agudizados hasta el grado de percibir su voz excitada, su respiración acompasada… Y la mia justo a la par… Ambos con unas copas encima.. Excitados y con los sentidos al mil…

- Lo sé, eres.. Toda una mujer – suspire, una mujer que compartía este tipo de experiencias con alguien que no era yo.

Saque la mano y negué con la cabeza, a que estaba jugando? Estaba tentando mi destino junto a ella, una mujer que no me pertenecía, una mujer que era de otro en este instante… Una mujer que me tenia al borde de la excitación, misma que no estaba seguro de poder contener por mucho tiempo si no me alejaba un poco.

Deposite un casto beso en sus labios, recordándome a mi mismo, que ella era valiosa para arriesgarla en un momento de debilidad de su parte.. Sabia perfectamente bien que ella no era virgen, pero también sabia que cuando nuestro momento llegara, yo quería hacerle el amor, de la manera mas pasional, a tal grado que fuese como la primera vez para ambos…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

" Bella" murmure para luego lamer mis labios humedecidos con el agua que caía sobre mi piel. Tuve el mas fuerte orgasmo que podía recordar, sentí el hormigueo en mi espalda baja, la debilidad en mis rodillas… Relaje mis músculos y extendí mi mano bajo el agua para que los fluidos desaparecieran…

La habitación estaba llena de vapor, después de ducharme, me cambie rápidamente y me dirigí a la sala.

- En verdad Bells, gracias por todo – dijo mi hermana Alice abrazándola afectuosamente, enfundada en ropa deportiva.

- Tan pronto se van? – pregunto Bella, aun con el vestido puesto., habíamos tenido menudo festejo.

- Tenemos un par de exposiciones – dijo Jasper abrazándola también.

- Gracias por venir, ha significado mucho para mi – sonrío Bella.

- Edward, te echare de menos, trata de estar en contacto! – dijo mi hermana abrazándome.

- Lo hare – me despedí de Jasper – Y Emmet? Y Rose? – pregunte mirando alrededor, todo estaba ordenado.

- No recuerdas? –pregunto Jasper – Los dejamos en el hotel ayer – sonrío.

- Vaya – fruncí el ceño – Siento un poco de envidia – reímos.

- Bueno, nos veremos en verano entonces – dijo Alice antes de desaparecer en la puerta.

- Buenos Días por cierto – dijo Bella dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Buenos Días bonita – dije sonriendo – Me preguntaba si podrías prestarme tu auto –

- El auto? Puedo ir contigo – dijo tomando las llaves.

-No, no te preocupes, no tardare mucho, además, quizás sea hora de quitarse el vestido –

- Uhm.. De acuerdo – dijo riendo pero no muy convencida..

Conduje directo al aeropuerto, Bella llevaba mi cd en el reproductor del auto. Sonreí y subí el volumen, para que negarlo, en cada una de las melodías que yo había compuesto, ella había sido mi inspiración..

La noche de ayer habia sido increíblemente mágica.. Cuando habíamos salido al balcón, los ánimos de Charlie casi me llevan a intentar algo. Que como sabia Charlie que estaba locamente irremediablemente enamorado de su hija? Bien, durante el tiempo en que dejamos de hablarnos, cuando fue a París y la ultima vez, yo acudí a Charlie, para saber como estaba ella, para saber si necesitaba algo… Y siempre que colgaba con el por teléfono le decía que alguno de estos días llamaría para pedir su mano.

A pesar de las sensaciones que había experimentado la noche anterior, que debo ser honesto, nunca me había ocurrido a tal grado, ni siquiera aun cuando compartíamos la cama en el apartamento, mentiría si dijera que se trataba solo de eso. Mentiría si dijera que no soñaba como un idiota con hacerla mi esposa, con reclamar su cuerpo como únicamente mío...… Mentiría si dijera que mi mas fuerte deseo no era que nuestros cuerpos se volvieran uno solo, una y otra vez, por amor, por pasión y por deseo…

Llegue al aeropuerto y me dirigí a recoger el regalo, menos mal que no había mucha gente.

- Tendrá su ticket? – pregunto el encargado, yo asentí y le entregue mi tarjeta junto con el talón que me habían entregado un dia antes.

- Gracias – dije tomando la cajita en mis manos.

- Por nada, buen dia –

Salí directo al auto, me deshice de la caja y tome un listón azul y lo envolví alrededor del cuello de cachorrito Golden Retriever.

- Hola Bonito – dije acariciando sus orejas juguetonamente. Me salto encima al instante, reí amenamente, estaba seguro de que le daria bastante guerra a Bella.. Y bueno, quizás le diera un par de mordidas a Black..

- Vas a amar tu nuevo hogar, ella es hermosa – suspire tomando el freeway..

Llegue al edificio y me detuve en la puerta, di unos golpecitos.

- Edward, te he dicho que tienes que toca – frunció el ceño de una manera sumamente dulce en cuanto lo vio en mis brazos..

- Quería obsequiarte algo por tu graduación – dije mirándola fijamente – Algo que por una vez en tu vida no rechazaras – reí – A menos claro que quieras que lo lleve a un refugio –

- Edward, es perfecto! – tomándolo en sus manos – Hola pequeñito – lo abrazo y entro en el apartamento, sentándose en la alfombra. Se había tomado una ducha y puesto ropa cómoda.

- Así al menos no te sentirás tan sola, ya que no quieres venir a mis giras – bromee con mucha sinceridad.

- Tengo un trabajo que preservar, además, me gusta este lugar… Sabes, realmente mudarme de ciudad no cambia las cosas, mis sentimientos, mi vida sigue siendo la misma – mustio acariciando cariñosamente al cachorrito color cajeta.. – bueno pensándolo bien, es demasiado perfecto – dijo acariciando la pequeña cara del cachorrito.

- Te ha gustado? –

- No ves que hemos simpatizado al instante, ya lo quiero… - dijo acunándolo en su pecho.

– vaya, se ha quedado dormido – mustie, sentándome a su lado

- Te parece si comemos y luego vamos al mall a comprar lo necesario para Toffee – dijo recostándolo en la alfombra.

- Toffee? – pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

- Creo que luce como un dulce de cajeta – dijo poniéndose de pie, yo reí por unos segundos.. Ella me abrazo – Es perfecto! Gracias! Aunque si buscas un reemplazo para ti, tendrás que hacer un mejor intento – rio fuerte.

- Muy graciosa… - dije siguiéndola dentro de la cocina – Quieres que vayamos a algún lugar en especial? – Me detuve a observar las fotografías que tenia sobre el mueble.

Fotos de la graduación, fotos con Alice y Rosalie, Fotos con Charlie, fotos conmigo, hubo una que no reconocí, solo ella posaba para la foto, en una chaqueta de cuero, montada en una motocicleta. Era sexy.. No solo bonita.. Sino sexy…

- Conozco un lugar que es poco concurrido, hay una tienda de mascotas y a unas cuadras hay un buen restaurante de comida china – dijo tomando su abrigo.

- Suena genial –

Salimos directo al jeep y conduje hasta el callejón, siguiendo sus indicaciones, cuando llegamos a la caja, colocamos una enorme pila de cosas sobre la banda.

- Aun creo que exageras un poco – dije riendo.

- Es lo necesario Cullen – dijo dándome un codazo.

- Tenemos un programa de adiestramiento – dijo el chico de la caja – por si quiere inscribir a sus mascotas – Bella frunció el ceño.

- Es un pequeño cachorro – yo reí apretándome el estomago, era adorable verla enojada…

- Oh, lo siento – dijo el cajero apenado - Serian $270 dólares –

- Claro – extendí mi tarjeta.

- NO, no. Yo pagare – dijo Bella sacando su tarjetero.

- No, eso es parte del regalo – me acerque a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- Ahh Edward, eres tan… exasperante – dijo abrazándome cariñosamente.. Me encantaba que pudiéramos tener ese tipo de afecciones…

- Gracias! –

Metimos las cosas en la cajuela y decidimos caminar hasta el restaurante, la tome de la mano y seguimos conversando amenamente.

- Bella? – no que me entusiasmara el hecho.. pero conocía esa voz de memoria, me gire sin soltar la mano de mi amiga.

- Jake! – ella sonrío sin obligarme a soltarla…

- Hey Edward! Que gusto verte – dijo con una gran sonrisa, que me vi forzado a corresponder, o al menos trate.

- Que haces por aquí? – pregunto Bella, oh.. cierto, el era el novio.. No estaba molesto de que yo la tomara de la mano?

- Vine a buscar un par de cosas, hoy pasaremos a las ligas mayores y de ahí al súper Bowl! – dijo entusiasmado, vi el paquete de cervezas que llevaba en mano, aunque yo no era muy afecto a los deportes… Y en realidad, lo que quemaba mi curiosidad era que ni hubiese llegado a besarla, ni se inmutara de que yo la estuviera reteniendo tan recelosamente..

- Genial, Irán los chicos? – pregunto Bella. Quizás tentaría mi suerte y que me partiera la cara… NO me importo… Pase mi brazo por los hombros de Bella, abrazándola sin pudor.

- Irán todos, ya sabes, asumo que estarán ocupados, no? –

- Un poco, nos hablamos en la semana – dijo Bella, se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla, mas nunca me soltó.

- Hasta luego man – nos dimos la mano y cada quien tomo su rumbo.

Entramos en silencio al restaurante, ella pidió la comida para llevar y nos quedamos esperando en la barra.

- No es muy celoso tu novio – dije pretendiendo ver el menú.

- Jake? – pregunto sin interés.

- Tienes algún otro? – dije frunciendo el ceño, ella lo tomo a broma.

- No, en realidad no – dijo burlonamente – Crei que habías perdido ya ese instinto de hermano mayor – dijo entregando el ticket.

- Muy graciosa – dije tomando las bolsas de comida. Hermanos.. Eso era todo lo que ella podía pensar cuando se trataba de nosotros dos..

Regresamos al apartamento platicando de cosas triviales, yo en realidad seguía pensando en la relación que Bella tenia actualmente, me debatí varias veces sobre preguntarle si lo amaba o no, pero desistí al final..

- Me tome la libertad de comprar algo de postre mientras estuviste fuera – dijo colocando la comida en la mesa de la sala, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Huele delicioso – dije buscando en la bolsa de papel.

- Quieto Cullen, anda, te apetece una cerveza? – pregunto abriendo el refrigerador..

- Que ofreces? – pregunte tomando algunas servilletas de tela.

- Heineken? O prefieres Sapporo? –

- Heineken – me senté en la alfombra, puse el ipod en alto. El cachorro seguía dormido..

Bella se sentó a una distancia considerable, cosa que me irrito.. Coloco la comida y abrió la salsa de soya. Yo destape las dos cervezas y limpie la suya para que el frío no le molestara.

- Puedo preguntar a que se debe que tengas la gaveta de abajo repleta de cervezas? – pregunte, ella no era ese tipo de persona, no que fuera malo, simplemente no era un habito que ella tuviera.

- Uhm.. Me gusta tomar una cerveza de vez en cuando, fue un habito que adquirí hace unos meses – dijo comiendo su Teriyaki.

- Y eso? –

- Uhm.. Jake y yo estuvimos un tiempo arreglando unas viejas motocicletas, en su casa, y bueno, fue durante un verano muy caluroso, solíamos comprar cerveza, le tome el gusto – dijo mojando el pollo en la salsa dulce, yo aclare mi garganta.

- Bien, mientras no te vuelvas dependiente a ello – dije en doble sentido, celoso..

Celoso de que el pudiera poseerla a ella, de que aquella imagen de la motocicleta, que había despertado en mi esas sensaciones, hubiera podido ser suya, sin restricciones.

Me sentí furioso pensando que seguramente ellos compartían tiempo aquí en el apartamento.

- Bella, Jacob acostumbra venir aquí? – pregunte serio.

- No realmente, cuando vengo a casa, me gusta tener mi privacidad, y el rara vez entra a tomar algo – dijo divertida – hermano mayor! – sonrió ampliamente.

- Muy graciosa – dije tratando de perder el enojo..

- Y como esta, cual es su nombre? Los vi en la entrega de premios – dijo Bella rompiendo el silencio.

- Zafrina.. – dije sin mucho interés – Pero ya sabes como es eso, simple publicidad –

- Ahh si.. Las relaciones del gran Edward Cullen – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Simplemente, no he encontrado a la persona adecuada, eso es todo – justifique.

- Seguro que vas rompiendo corazones aquí y allá – dijo carraspeando.

- No en la manera en la que piensas, sabes que yo no soy así – dije en tono serio.

- Entiendo el sentimiento –

- Pero tu y Jacob? –

- Bueno, se que el no es el hombre de mi vida – dijo sin mostrar mucho interés.

- Cuando podrás venir a acompañarme a la gira? – pregunte directo y sin rodeos.

- Es enserio? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

- Por supuesto que si, quiero que conozcas esa parte de mi vida, hay tanto que quiero mostrarte – dije reprimiéndome, quería llevarla a lugares lujosos, cenas románticas.. Viajes de ensueño…

- Si planeo mi agenda de trabajo, quizás, en unos meses – dijo con una sonrisa.

- No lo has estado atrasando porque no quieras pasar tiempo conmigo, verdad? – pregunte llevando mi mano a su mejilla..

- Por supuesto que no Edward – dijo acercándose a mi lado, al tiempo en que recorría su comida – No seas tonto – dijo abrazándome fuerte.

Terminamos de comer y decidimos llevar el helado a la cama, para entonces, Toffee se había despertado, yo estaba sentado con la espalda recargada en la cabecera, había puesto una película. Ambos nos habíamos quitado los zapatos..

- Un poco de espacio para nosotros –

- Ven – dije abriendo las piernas.

Ella sonrío y se sentó entre mis piernas, con su cabeza recargada en mi pecho, dejando que Toffee jugara entre las cobijas, la abrace y bese su frente.

- Te quiero – dije cerrando los ojos, tratando de grabarme de nuevo su aroma.. Mañana tomaría mi vuelo de regreso…

- Yo también te quiero Edward – dijo recargandose frente contra mi mejilla – Y no sabes lo mucho que agradezco que hayas venido, con tantos compromisos y eso –

- Sabes que mi familia y mis amigos son lo único importante para mi… -

- Estoy orgullosa de ti Edward – dijo con los ojos vidriosos..

- De mi? – pregunte acariciando sus mejillas.

- A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, sigues siendo la misma persona, solo recuerda que tienes una loca mejor amiga que te adora – dijo limpiándose las mejillas.

- Y que es mas que correspondida – dije abrazándola de nuevo.. – Anda cielo, vamos a ver la película – dije acomodándola de nuevo en mi pecho, ella tomo a toffiee y lo recostó en sus piernas…

Pasamos el resto de la noche como visualizaba muchas veces mi vida… En nuestra habitación… Con la mujer de mis sueños entre mis brazos… Todo era perfecto… Solo faltaba que fuera consciente de que la connotación de mis caricias… No era igual a la suya..


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Bpov**

Regrese al apartamento y coloque las cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina, al tiempo que me quitaba el abrigo y tomaba una cerveza del refrigerador.

-Toffee, quédate quieto – dije sonriendo al tiempo que se me echaba encima, que rápido había crecido.

Me incline para acariciar su orejas, era el mejor regalo que Edward me había obsequiado, como lo extrañaba... Esas conversaciones telefónicas dejaban mucho que desear aunque lo hiciéramos dos o tres veces al día, tome mi radio y marque.

- Hola Bonita – amaba que siempre tuviera una sonrisa para mí…

- Hola Edward, Como estas? –

- Uhm... Voy camino a una sesión de fotos, está todo bien? – sentí celos.

- Si, solo tenía ganas de hablar contigo, hay alguien que quiere saludarte – rei, Toffee ladraba como un loco.

- Me alegra que se hayan entendido al instante – dijo con una risita – Ya sabes cuándo podrás venir conmigo? –

- Créeme Edward, te extraño muchísimo pero te juro que el trabajo me ha tenido totalmente ocupada, de cualquier modo, sigo buscando una buena entrevista para la próxima entrega –

- Mañana? – dijo entusiasmado.

- No, la que es un mes –

- Oh.. Bueno… Cómo te sientes?

- Un poco sola.. Pero estoy bien, soy una chica grande –sonreí – Bueno, tengo que dejarte trabajar, espero la primicia de las fotos, te quiero Edward –

- Yo también te quiero pequeña... Y no te sientas sola, no lo estás, pero te empeñas en seguir metida en esa ciudad –

- Suerte – dije al tiempo que colgaba...

Habían pasado un par de meses desde mi graduación, aunque no los suficientes para el verano, que por cierto, anhelaba con fuerza... Ya que habríamos de reunirnos todos de nuevo. Me había perdido en total 8 entregas de premios sin poder asistir con Edward, debido a cuestiones laborales, la última sería la de mañana, hice todo lo posible pero no había logrado acomodar mi agenda y es que luego de graduarme, me ascendieron nuevamente, ahora estaba a cargo de todas las secciones de lectura de la revista.. Y me había metido en ello a tal grado que estaba buscando la manera de financiarme mi propia revista, quizás, en unos años...

Suspire dejando mi radio un lado, Jacob estaba fuera de la ciudad por un mes, y bueno, fuera de él no tenía muchas amistades aquí, si seguía viviendo en Boston era solo por mi trabajo en la revista, y bueno, el apartamento era mi lugar favorito de todo el mundo, quizás porque era como estar en el dormitorio de mi chico… Que digo chico, del hombre que tanto anhelaba.

Creí que luego de la locura en mi graduación, Edward y yo hablaríamos al respecto pero ninguno de los dos menciono nada, y yo descanse amenamente en sus brazos la noche siguiente, como para arruinarlo sacando el tema...

Saque de las bolsas lo que había comprado, era hora de poner manos a la obra, quizás no podría estar con Edward mañana por la noche en los premios, pero le daría una agradable sorpresa, así me dedique a cocinar, y mientras la comida cumplía su tiempo de cocción, me encargue de arreglar las otras cosas.

Saque la harina para brownies, la mantequilla y me encargue de hacer la masa.

_**Flash Back**_

Era invierno, uno de los más fríos que había pasado en Forks, estaba metida en mi casa, Charlie se había ido con unos amigos de la comisaria a ver el partido, por lo que no regresaría en un largo rato, yo estaba tirada en mi cama, leyendo un buen libro, a pesar de que llevaba un suéter encima, me estaba congelando, había pasado media hora peleando con la calefacción, y no había dado resultado, así que cedi.

El sonido del timbre me saco de la romántica novela entre mis manos, a regañadientes y maldiciendo baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta.

- Edward? – pregunte sorprendida, pasando rápidamente la mano por mi cabello, en un intento de acomodarlo.

- Hola, puedo pasar? – pregunto, yo me hice a un lado de inmediato..

- Claro que si tonto! – dije jalándolo dentro de la casa "calientita".

- Siento venir así pero uhm.. Estaba fuera con Emmet y bueno, él tuvo que irse, no tengo llaves de mi casa, y mis padres están en una fiesta, la verdad no me apetecía mucho ir – dijo rápidamente.

- Como si necesitaras explicarme Edward, pasa, no está muy calientito aquí pero al menos no nos cae nieve encima – dije sonriendo, él se relajó y comenzó a reír.

- La verdad es que tengo algo de hambre – dijo apenado.

- Oh.. Bueno, creo que no ha quedado comida pero, te apetecen unos brownies? – pregunte jalándolo conmigo en la cocina.

- Claro –

-Si quieres siéntate – dije cuando vi que seguía de cerca mis movimientos. Saque rápidamente los ingredientes y en menos de 5 minutos estaba colocando los moldes en el viejo horno.

- No tenía idea de que te gustara la uhm.. Repostería – dijo acercándose al horno.

- Bueno, es asombrosamente una de los pocas cosas en las que no soy tan torpe – sonreí sacando un recipiente para colocarlos una vez que estuvieran listos.

- No eres torpe Bella, eso no fue lo que quise decir – dijo molesto.

- ya déjalo, lo sé – dije rodando los ojos.

- Y a donde ha ido Emmet? – pregunte cambiando el tema, Edward siempre era como mi defensor personal y me daba muchísima pena que me regañara por bromear sobre mis puntos débiles.

- Con sus padres, a ver un espectáculo de villancicos – rio – la verdad me invito pero le dije que tenía que volver – los dos reímos fuertemente.

- Eso sería digno de ver! – dije pensando en nuestro amigo, un chico de 17 años con la mente muy "despierta" – Quizás debería llamar a Rosalie y decirle que pase a verlo – reímos aún más.

- Y Charlie? – dijo asomando la cabeza a la sala.

- Futbol – rodé los ojos.

- Quieres que veamos una película? – pregunte jalándolo a mi habitación.

- Estamos románticos, eh? – murmuro tomando el libro sobre mi cama, me avergonzaba que mirara el título.. "Como Resistirse a él" me sonroje y lo lance al tocador.

- Cosas de chicas – dije avergonzada, el solo rodo los ojos y se rio fuete, me gustaba que nuestra amistad era genial, no había tensiones y nos conocíamos tal cual éramos.

- Quieres ver un amor para recordar? – preguntó.

- Nah, algo menos cursi –

- Mmm.. Hace meses que quiero ver volver al futuro! – dijo sacando mi colección de dvds.

- Eso suena bien – dije olfateando – Creo que ya están los brownie, ahora vuelvo – baje corriendo, segundos después, como lo hubiese anticipado, Edward bajo para ayudarme con los brownies.

- No tenías que bajar –

- Y tú no necesitas hacerlo todo sola – dijo ayudándome de inmediato – De verdad que huele bien – sonreí.

Nos lanzamos a mi cama y nos pusimos cómodos, colocamos el refractario en el centro de la cama.

- Woh Bella, tienes que pasarme tu receta – dijo devorando el segundo panecillo – Es delicioso! –

- Gracias.. Pero es secreto de estado.. – dije con voz seria.

- Oh bueno.. Puedes hornearlos de vez en cuando para mí? – dijo poniendo ojos de perrito.

- No lo sé.. – dije arrugando la nariz.

- Ah, no lo sabes? – dijo arqueando una ceja, al tiempo que me tomaba en sus brazos y me hacía cosquillas.

- Ok, ok.. Lo hare! – dije entre carcajadas.

- No te creo! – dijo sin soltarme.

- De verdad, lo juro por mi colección de Volver al futuro – dije sonriendo.

- De acuerdo entonces, con el Doc como testigo – dijo en tono serio, yo había quedado recostada sobre su pecho – Estas helada, quieres quedarte aquí? – pregunto haciendo referencia a su cuerpo.

- Bueno, no necesito todos mis dedos – dije hundiéndome de hombros.

- Ven aquí – se recargo en la pared y flexiono un poco las piernas, sentándome sobre su regazo, calientito.

- No respondo si me quedo dormida – dije entrando en calor.

- Por cierto – susurro jugando con mi cabello – Son mis brownies favoritos de ahora en delante –

**Fin Flashback**

Fruncí el ceño, como me gustaría volver a tener el autocontrol de antes, cuando podía estar cerca de Edward sin que mi corazón se derritiera.. Como cuando éramos adolescentes y todo era perfecto.

Ring, ring.

- Alo? – conteste vertiendo un poco de masa de brownies.

- Bells? Como estas? –

- Hola Alice, muy bien, estoy terminando con los detalles del obsequio de tu hermano - dije colocando el molde en el horno.

- Ha sido una idea genial! –

- Crees que le guste? – pregunte emocionada.

- Le encantara, claro, seguro el preferiría que estuvieses presente pero bueno – dijo pícaramente.

- Bien srita honesta, a que debo su agradable llamada – pregunte echándome un mechon tras la oreja.

- Solo quería asegurarme que no desecharias la idea –

- vaya, algún interés en particular? –

- Bueno, te prefiero como mi cuñada, lo sabes – Solte una carcajada.

- Como si tuviera oportunidad alguna, que graciosa Alice, creo que perderé un par de libras con lo que me has hecho reir –

- Te subestimas Bella Swan –

- No, no Alice, recuerda lo engorroso que todo se puso por un estúpido juego de besos la ultima vez, me sorprende que luego de lo que paso en la limo, no me haya hecho la ley del hielo o algo peor – me queje.

- Quisiera decir que el no haría eso! – reneguo – Pero bueno, no lo culpes por todo, han sido las situaciones, malos entendidos y demás –

- Creo que cuando algo se da, es natural Alice, y yo no voy a arriesgarme a perderlo –

- Y si no lo tuvieras que perder, y si el te correspondiera –

- Y si no.. Olvidalo Alice, prefiero lo que tenemos que volver al hoyo sin fondo que es estar sin el –dije frustrada.

- Necia hasta el hueso – refunfuño.

- Pero puedes estar segura que ni tu madre lo ama tanto como yo – dije en un suspiro.

- Tengo fe en que abran los ojos! Tu por lo pronto has dejado a Jacob? –

- Uhmm –

- Bella! Sigues con el? –

- Ajam.. – dije envolviendo la caja con unas notas.

- Ustedes son el verdadero colmo! –grito – Que acaso tengo que exterminar a Jacob y a Zafrina yo misma –

- Zafrina? Sigue con Zafrina? – pregunte con el estómago revuelto, con una punzada de dolor en mi pecho.

- Si te refieres a como tú sigues con Black, pues si –

- Bien, dejemos este maldita tema tranquilo, él y yo somos mejores amigos, nada más, yo no tengo porque enojarme si sale con quien se le dé la gana –

- Me lo dices a mí? O hablas contigo misma? – rio Alice.

- Lo siento, olvídalo amiga, te debo una grande por el favor, esa chica del hotel que me recomendaste me ha servido bastante –

- Te lo dije! Me la recomendó una chica de Florida, que casualmente yo también contrato ocasionalmente –

- Gracias –

- Bien, te dejo, piensa positivo! –

- Lo hare! –

_**Flash Back**_

Estábamos sentados en la sala de la finca de los Cullen, platicando amenamente, estábamos en nuestro penúltimo año de preparatoria.

- No lo sé, la relación entre Mike y Jessica es un tanto enfermiza – dijo Alice

- Yo no podría tener una relación así, además que Mike no es para nada mi tipo –dijo Rosalie con cara de asco.

- Creo que lo más sencillo es cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amiga –dijo Jasper.

- No lo sé, en mi caso es algo más visual – dijo Rosalie.

- Depende de todo – dijo Emmet, habíamos pasado media hora hablando sobre la pelea pública entre Jessica y Mike Newton.

- Uno simplemente no tiene derecho a tratar a las chicas a si – dijo Edward al tiempo que entraba con unas palomitas.

- Si, eso es cierto, aunque también Jessica lo trata como si fuese su propiedad – dije robando la mitad del tazón.

- Si alguno de ustedes se consigue una chica así, me veré forzada a poner una pelea – rio Alice.

- Y si nos quedamos solterones? – pregunto Emmet.

- Bueno, yo podría casarme con Bella – rio Edward.

- Claro, y tendríamos un apuesto jardinero de origen extranjero – murmure, estallamos en carcajadas.

- No pero es cierto! – Dijo Alice retomando su tono normal – Si yo me quedara sola, también querría estar con quien me conociera mejor que nadie en el mundo –

- Por eso me gusta mi solteria – dijo Rosalie

_**Fin Flashback**_

Como era que antes la idea de casarme con Edward me era indiferente, como era que ahora era mi más grande aspiración en la vida, como era posible que tuviera mi fe puesta en un imposible.. Aun si el me correspondiera, aun si el me amara, un hombre no renunciaría a su fama, a su soltería, a poder tener mujeres a su antojo.. Solo para estar con una mujer, con una mujer simple y sencilla, como yo…

Tome las cosas en una pequeña caja y salí directo al aeropuerto, esperaba que a Edward le gustara el detalle, pero lo que rogaba a Dios era que mañana no llegara acompañado.. Porque entonces mi obsequio sería estúpido, infantil y demasiado patético..


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello!**

**Ya se.. Que me odian de forma personal por hacer sufrir a edward.. Oh creanme, yo lo amo tambien.. jaja.. Prometo que hay cosas buenas por pasar…**

**Gracias por los reviews… Lamento que no he tenido tiempo de responder, pero aquí les dejo un capi nuevo como discupa..**

**Besitos vampiricos**

**Kyam Cullen**

**Chapter 37**

**Epov**

El reflector apuntaba directo sobre mi. Meses atrás me hubiese sentido nervioso pero había hecho esto ya tantas veces que me resultaba natural, y siempre que estaba por decir algo en estos momentos, pensaba en Bella… Pensaba que ella debía estar justo frente a mi..

Cuando los aplausos cesaron luego de unos minutos, me recargue sobre el podio, mirando a todos y a nadie en particular.

- Quisiera agradecer a Dios, principalmente – me aclare la garganta.

Por si no lo había mencionado antes, yo era un hombre con creencias bien en fijo. Me gustaba tener un guía espiritual que me permitiese llevar una vida mas tranquila, y con esto me refiero a que yo era reflexivo y hablaba internamente con Dios. Mi padre me había transmitido esa costumbre, siempre que algo me agobiaba el simplemente decía "Dejalo en manos de él y reúne la fuerza para lo que él te tenga preparado".

Quizas era por esa misma razón que yo no podía pensar en Bella como algo pasajero, como algo informal, porque mi amor por ella era tan grande que quería que fuera real, oficial y ante los ojos y la bendición de Dios… Quizas por eso no me había lanzado a por todo a quitar del camino a Jacob Black… En primer instancia, yo la amaba, ella a mi no me correspondia, y en segunda, yo buscaba en ella un compromiso total, una entrega de cuerpo y alma.. Y estaba seguro que ella no estaba preparada para un paso tan grande, aun era muy joven y disfrutaba de su independencia..

Mas yo me aseguraría de estar cerca de ella, para el momento en que bajara la guardia, para el momento en que viera la chispa en sus ojos, el momento en que ella quisiera algo para siempre.. Ahí estaría yo a su lado…

- Quiero agradecer a mis fans, es increíble que pueda compartir mi música con personas tan maravillosas como ustedes – sonreí – Quiero agradecer a mi familia y a mi mejor amiga, Bells, sin ti simplemente no estaría aquí esta noche, gracias por creer en mi mucho antes de que yo lo hiciera – lance un beso con mi mano – Esto es para ti –dije levantando el Grammy en mi mano, el 3ro de la noche.

Una ola de aplausos siguo mientras bajaba tras bambalinas con un ex integrante de Nsync y Katie Perry.

- Bombon, iras al after party? – pregunto abrazandome cariñosamente.

- Tal vez –dije tratando de no sonar grosero – Nos hablamos, va? – dije sonriendo y regrese a mi lugar.

Otras tres rondas de nominación y dos presentaciones en vivo, la verdad en la segunda me encontraba bostezando, odiaba que Bella no pudiera venir, odiaba que ni siquiera Alice hubiera estado libre, al menos estaría riendo amenamente.

Cuando la ceremonia termino, subi a la limosina luego de lograr esquivar varias invitaciones al after party, me tomo cerca de dos horas, considerando que seis distintas televisoras me entrevistaron.

Me fui directo al hotel, ya era rutina aprendida, tenia amigos en el medio pero no del tipo de amigos con los que te apetece salir de noche loca y beber, y la verdad me apenaba dar negativas a las mujeres del medio, por lo que evadia confrontarlas.

Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de mi habitación, sono mi radio.

- Creo que monopolizaste los premios – dijo Bella con una risita.

- Los viste? – pregunte cerrando la puerta detrás mio.

- Bromeas! Me mandaste saludos a nivel nacional, no espera a nivel mundial! – dijo exagerando un poco.

- No pensé que asi pasaras tus sabados por la noche, crei que ereas mas del tipo de películas de romance – dije colocando los premios sobre la consoleta.

- Tontito, el punto es - dijo tomando aire – Necesito que vayas a la mesita de centro –

- Uh? –

- Edward, me escuchas? –

- Si, si, me dices a mi? – pregunte confundio.

- Si, puedes caminar hacia la mesita? –

- Espera un segundo –

Deje el teléfono sobre la consoleta y camine hacia la mesita, encontré un folder azul marino con mi nombre en letras plateadas, reconoci la caligrafia.

_**¡Felicidades Campeon!**_

_**Estoy orgullosa de ti y lamento muchísimo no poder estar contigo en este momento, ya sabes, destapando una botella de champagne y curioseando con tus premios. **_

_**Prometo que la próxima vez te aplaudiré desde primera fila, por lo pronto, espero te guste el obsequio…**_

Regrese con la tarjeta en mis manos y tome el teléfono.

- Bonita, gracias por la tarjeta – dije sonriendo.

- Oh Edward, eres un amor, ese no es el obsequio – rio fuertemente – Buscaste bien en el sobre? Tengo que dejarte, asegúrate de buscar bien – dijo antes de colgar.

Frunci el ceño y regrese volando hasta la mesita, voltee el sobre de papel y una tarjetita azul cayo en la mesa.

" _**Busca en en el Micro "**_

Entre rápidamente a la tipo cocineta de la suit, abri el sofisticado horno y encontré un refractario, como no me había percatado de que la habitación olia a pasta?... Era lassagne, me rei como un tonto por segundos, cuando la saque y la puse sobre la barra, encontré otro pequeño papelito.

" _**Busca en la cava " **_

Me agache y encontré un vino tinto Chianti, sonreí recordando la ultima ocasionn en que lo bebi.. Seguramente ella lo había pensado también.. pegado en la botella habia otra tarjeta.

" _**Habitacion Principal"**_

Cuando entre a la habitación principal, lo primero que llamo mi atención fue la mac sobre la cama, rapidamente me acerque y coloque las cosas a un lado.

- Cullen? – Bella aparecia en el monitor.. Yo comence a reir tontamente.

- Bella! – rei tomando la mac en mis manos.

- Pense que si no podia estar contigo fisicamente – se sonrojo – bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero, - dijo nerviosa – bueno estaria por WebCam –

- Ha sido genial – murmure emocionado…

- Bien, que te parece si te pones comodo, busca en la habitación, hay una bolsa para ti –

- Uhm.. ok – me levante y rapidamente encontre una bolsa de regalo Dockers.. La lleve conmigo a la cama y la abri hatas que estuve frente a la pantalla.

- Una pijama? – pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

- Ah.. si, esta sera nuestra pijamada.. O After Party, si asi lo prefieres – dijo sonriendo – Asi que pontela –

Me tome unos segundos para cambiarme de ropa y volver, ahora a sentarme comodamente en la cama donde encontre los cubiertos y una copa de cristal.

- Te parece si cenamos, muero de hambre – dijo abriendo la pantalla, ella tambien tenia un plato con lassagne y una copa de vino.

- Eres la mejor – dije sonriendo – Lo preparatse tu? – pregunte. – Aunque no debiste gastar – dije pensando en lo que habria gastado en la mac y en enviar todo desde Boston.. Ademas de pagar a alguien que lo instalara para mi.

- Ajam.. Ayer, me alegra que te haya gustado la sorpresa, no me reproches, lo he hecho con mucho gusto! – dijo ofendida – Ademas, necesitgo mas de mi amigo que su voz en el telefono– dijo tomando el primer bocado – Oh pero antes que nada – levanto la copa de vino, yo me apresure a servirme un poco.

- Por los triunfos, por la amistad – dije elevando mi copa.

- Salud! – sonrio – Por cierto, la contraseña de la cuenta es Bella, yo solo suspire.. - Asi que, que se siente Edward? – pregunto masticando educadamente.

- Tu pijama es a juego con la mia? – pregunte tratando de enfocar una mejor vista.

- Ya se, no pienses que es cursi, es solo que.. Me ha encantado la tela cuando compre la tuya.. – dijo sonrojándose – Pero la mia es de chica! –

- No me parece cursi – dije sin poder contener la sonrisa en mis labios – Me parece muy tierno pequeña –

- Bien, pero es secreto de estado! – dije susurrando cerca de la cámara – Ahora dime, que se siente ganar un premio! Y todo eso de la red carpet? – pregunto entusiasmada.

- Bella, esto esta delicioso en verdad! – dije saboreando la pasta – Pues, a decir verdad, es bonito y excitante pero no te voy a mentir, a ti no por lo menos – dije mordiendo mi labio – me siento solo aquí, siento que no tiene mucho sentido si no tengo con quien compartir mis logros – dije aclarando mi voz para luego tomar un sorbo de vino de tinto.

- Si bueno, es un poco patético que seas el soltero mas codiciado y estes teniendo una cena por webcam con tu amiga de la infancia en lugar de estar en la after party -

- Preferiria mil veces estar contigo siempre tontita – ella solo sonrio y fruncio un poco el ceño.

- Bueno, y que hay de Zafrina? -

- Ya te sabes la historia, además creo que nunca podría salir con una mujer interesada – dije pensativo, ahora que meditaba al respecto las ultimas relaciones en mi vida habían sido con mujeres que buscaban sacar provecho de mi..

- Supongo que no es tan fácil encontrar el amor, no tan sencillo como Alice y Jasper lo hacen creer – reimos fuertemente.

- Y que hay de Jacob? – pregunte obligadamente, trataba de bloquear ese tipo de pensamientos de mi cabeza pero necesitaba estar al tanto de su vida..

- Jake.. uhm.. Ya sabes, no es el hombre mis sueños – note como se ponía nerviosa.

- Puedo preguntarte algo? – dije en tono serio.

- Algo como que? – pregunto a la defensiva.

- Lo que sea, puedes preguntarme lo que tu quieras también. Nos tenemos confianza, no? Nos conocemos mejor que nadie el uno al otro –dije orgulloso de mis palabras.

- Cierto.. Tienes razón, que quieres saber? – dijo poniendo el plato vacio a un lado.

- Si estas tan segura de que Jacob no es el indicado, porque sigues con el después de mas de un año? – creo que el peso en mi pecho se sintió liviano por primera vez.

- Yo.. uhm.. Vaya Edwrad, no se como decirlo – dijo colocando un mechon de cabello detrás de su oreja.

- Tal como es –

- Bien.. Bueno, Jacob y yo tenemos una relación.. Sin compromisos –

- Que tu que? – hable antes de procesar mis propios pensamientos.

- Bueno, Jacob y yo somos.. uhm no amigos, simplemente es algo físico –

- Estas de broma, cierto –

- No, esa es la verdad, desde un principio y en Paris nuestra relación fue física y nada mas, por eso nunca me cela ni yo a el – dijo avergonzada.

Un silencio incomodo nos embargo, yo estaba recargado sobre mi codo derecho en mi rodilla, mientras respiraba pesadamente, no sabia si esto era mejor o peor, mejor porque no lo amaba, peor porque sabia que había algo estrictamente físico entre ellos, peor porque ella sentía la necesidad de estar con alguien que no la amaba con tal de no estar sola.. Incluso me sentí mal por unos minutos.. Porque había decidido que fuera él y no yo..

- Di algo Edward, parece que hubiera confesado un crimen a sangre fría – dijo angustiada.

- Lo siento, supongo que estoy tratando de entenderlo – dijo serio.

- Estas enojado conmigo, no debi decirte nada – dijo en voz baja.

- Somos amigos, me puedes contar lo que sea, y aun asi siempre estare contigo pero me revienta la idea de que te acuestes con el solo porque te sientes sola – dije alterado.

- No soy la única que lo hace señor perfecto! – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo siento – dije abruptamente – Lo siento es solo que yo quisiera que encontraras una relación estable y una persona que te ame y te respete, eso es todo – dije apretando la mandíbula y mis puños.

- Y sabes que a mi me pasa igual contigo, pero no es tan fácil Edward – dijo frunciendo e ceño.

- Bella, porque no vienes conmigo a la gira, date oportunidad de conocer nuevos horizontes, quizás termines encontrando a alguien – dije mirándola fijamente, note como ella desvío la mirada, aumentando mi frustración.

- Y luego para que Edward?, para que termine con un corazón roto? – negó – Además, no puedo darme la oportunidad, no cuando ya hay alguien en mi corazón.. – murmuro.

- Es eso entonces? – pregunte con el corazón en un hilo… - Estas enamorada de alguien – dije con tristeza.

- Si – como es que nunca me lo había dicho! - pero no soy correspondida – dijo con tristeza, ambos teníamos el ceño fruncido. Yo solo trataba de descifrar quien era esa persona, mas había tanto que yo no conocía de su vida ahora, podía ser alguien en el trabajo, alguien de la universidad, alguien famosos incluso, de alguna entrevista.. Solo pensé en Carter – Edward, que estas pensando? – pregunto recargándose sobre sus codos en la cama.

- En que es un idiota para no corresponderte – dije colocándome sobre mis hombros, tal como ella, que soltó una fuerte carcajada que no entendí pero correspondí.

- Eres un tontito – dijo sentándose – creo que es mejor endulzarnos un poquito, puedes buscar en la mesita de noche? – pregunto saliendo de enfoque, me di cuenta que había una caja azul, la abrí rápidamente y solté una carcajada aun mas fuerte.

- Eres un ángel – dije tomando un Brownie y sentándome de nuevo frente a la Mac – son mas ricos de lo que recordaba – dije saboreando el chocolate.

- Son pasables – dijo ella tomando un brownies también.

- No pequeña, son los mejores brownies del planeta – dije sonriendo.

- Edward – pregunto frunciendo el ceño – No te sientes solo a veces? –

- Si –

- Que haces cuando te sientes, ya sabes.. Un poco deprimido – dijo sonrojándose.

- UHm.. Veo la forma de viajar a Boston – dije sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo – Y si se que no puedo hacerlo, te llamo al móvil – dije hundiéndome de hombros.

- Eso reconforta, no? – sonrío – Me alegro que estemos el uno para el otro –

- Es una amistad autentica – suspire.

- Lo ves! Es por eso que yo no puedo liarme con nadie – se quejo – no hay amigos leales –

- Supongo que tienes razón en eso – era cierto, yo contaba mis amigos con los dedos de una mano.

- Y es patético el sentimiento de no querer estar sola –

- Es natural, los seres humanos no estamos hechos para estar solos Bella –

- Y el sexo, porque tiene que ser parte de todo! – bufo como un gatito enojado, yo sonreí – y no me vengas, yo se que es una necesidad humana – se tapo la boca y luego sonrió.

- Pues si, pero no por eso debes meterte con Jacob, además que esperas que salga de esa relación?, que alguno se enamore y termine lastimado? – negué con dolor – o peor aun, que termines embarazada – saboree un poco de sangre e mi boca, me había mordido demasiado fuerte el labio inferior.

- Ni lo digas – bufo – Yo jamás podría –

- Has pensado en casarte? – pregunte en automático.

- Supongo que no he encontrado mi mitad – dijo nerviosa.

- Si esa persona te correspondiera, te lo pensarías? -

- Sin dudarlo – dijo con melancolía, creo que sentí que el corazón se me detuvo – y tu? –

- Digamos que tengo un amor platónico e imposible –

- Vaya, no soy la única con un secreto - dijo triste.

- Como dije, es imposible.. Aunque la ame con todo mi ser, simplemente no es suficiente – dije con la respiración acompasada.

- Lo lamento mucho… Y no sabes como me arrepiento de Jacob… Supongo que en parte es porque me siento sola Edward, y no me refiero a lo físico –

- Bien, toma una avión y ven conmigo – dije de golpe.

- No puedo –

- Tanto te gusta como te toca – dije enojado – lo siento, yo –

- No soy una cualquiera Edward –

- Yo no dije eso Bella, lo siento –

- Al menos yo no voy con cuantas conozco – dijo enojada.

- No quise decir eso, pero si no quieres venir entonces porque es? –

- Por mi trabajo.. –

- Serias exitosa en cualquier lugar – refute.

- Te prometo que iré pronto – dijo bajando la guaria.

- Bella lo siento, yo no soy nadie para juzgar pero tu sabes que te quiero, no me cabe la idea de que tengas que buscar a alguien porque te sientes sola –

- Lo se.. Es una estupidez –

- Además no se porque tenia que ser Black – dije a forma de broma.

- Oh claro, debí pedirte el favor a ti – arrugo la nariz.

- Porque no lo hiciste? – pregunte nervioso, la sangre subiendo por mis venas palpitaba fuertemente..

- Mh – estaba mas roja que lo que hubiera recordado jamás – Bueno Edward, la cuestión con Jacob es que todo se puede ir al demonio un día y no tendría mayor repercusión, en realidad no tengo un lazo afectivo hacia el –

- Lo tomare como un halago – dije confundido

- Además no se, contigo me sentiría incluso una mala moralista… Como si te estuviera obligando a pecar –

- Al menos sabrías que yo te quiero – dije reprimiendo tontamente mis palabras.

- Y al final todo seria un lío – suspiro – y tu no hubieras accedido -

- No pero –

- Dejemos esto de lado Cullen –

- Aun no termino –

- Mierda, no conecte la batería, mi Mac se va a hibernar – dijo frunciendo el ceño – Cariño, pase una hermosa velada, estoy orgullosa de ti, te llamo mañana, te quiero – dijo antes de aparecer offline.

- MIERDA! – grite como un loco dejándome caer en la cama.

Creo que me bebí la botella completa.. De estarme estrujando los sesos toda la noche.. Que si ella estaba con Jacob, que quien era ese a quien ella amaba, que si ella se sentía tan sola… Maldije mi agenda y el no poder viajar a su lado ahora mismo..

Fueron horas de angustia en las que me cuestionaba por situaciones extremas en verdad.. Desde ofrecerme como amigo "con derechos" para ella hasta proponerle que tuviéramos una relación de pareja para "tratar" de olvidar nuestros desamores…

Nunca antes habíamos tenido una conversación tan abierta.. Y estaba seguro que era la primera de muchas…


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello**

**Que frio tengo! Que quiero seguir escribiendo y me congelo! **

**Mmm.. he pasado unos dias de estrés, que bueno.. No ha sido mi mejor semana... Entre el trabajo, la escuela y demas… **

**Bueno, que el otro dia encontre la peli de "The good mother's handbook"... Wii.. Amo a Robert Pattinson… jaja.. Pss es que es perfecto! **

**Ah por cierto, les dejo aquí unos links donde pueden ver fotos y video! De la filmacion de Breaking Down!**

.com/news/442/watch-more-breaking-dawn-beach-footage

****.com/

**Pero bueno, dejo mis sonzadas, les deseo una excelente semana, ya viene navidad! **

**Mil gracias por sus reviews, amo a cada uno de ustedes, que Dios se los pague con sueños materializados!**

**Gracias gente hermosa!**

**Besitos Vampíricos…**

**Kyam Cullen.**

Ximezxc, Aredhel Isile, SaymeProud, Ally Masen, lani'sworld, nany87, Maru, BellaSwanTwilight, ornela-hp, Uri10, macaaa, LOQUIBELL, mjnd, Aredhel Isile, lexa0619. (x los últimos reviews posteados!)

(Y todos los que leen sin postear!)

**CAPITULO 38**

_**BPOV**_

Subi corriendo por las escaleras del apartamento, al fin habia dejado todo listo en la oficina. Entre dejando mi bolso sobre la mesita de la sala y camine directo a la habitación, solo me detuve frente al portaretratos colgado en la pared.

Edward y yo en la cena navideña de hace dos años… Conteste el teléfono sin ocultar el enorme suspiro que se formaba en mi pecho.

- Bells! Ya todo listo? – pregunto Alice del otro lado de la línea.

- Hola Alice, si, todo listo – sonreí quitandome el saco.

- Que te ocurre mujer? Estas suspirando – rio fuertemente.

- Nada, oh cielos – mire mi reloj de mano – Alice tengo que dejarte –

- Estas de broma! Aun siguen haciéndolo? – pregunto ofendida, no era ni remotamente la primera vez que la dejaba en el teléfono debido a nuestra "cita".

- Dile a mi tonto hermano que por su culpa no puedo hablar nunca contigo – se quejo – ya mejor deberían mudarse juntos, oh espera, ya antes vivian juntos – dijo con ironia.

- Alice… -

- Solo dile que lo amo, a ti también tonta Bella. Llamame mañana – dijo con una risita.

- Ciao –

Corri por Toffee y lo traje conmigo. Me lance sobre la cama, encendiendo mi macbook.

- Que te tomo tanto tiempo? – pregunto Edward frunciendo el ceño.

Me encontre con un Edward increíblemente sexy y recién bañado, en pijama y con los cabellos humedos sobre la frente.

- Lo siento, tu hermana – rei mientras me aseguraba de enfocarme de manera que pudiera verlo con lujo de detalle.

- Esa pequeña, siento que se trae algo entre manos – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Esta un poco.. sensible – murmure para no delatarme – Como estas? –

- Bien, ya por fin terminamos con la ultima canción del nuevo álbum – dijo tomando un vaso de agua.

- Recibire mi copia autografiada? – pregunte sonriendo, mientras acariciaba mi cachorro.

- Y exactamente para que querrías algo ais? – pregunto arqueando la ceja.

- Uhm. No lo se – frunci el ceño pensativa – Solo para saber que mi mejor amigo me toma en cuenta – sonrio – O para ofertarlo en Ebay – rio negando on la cabeza.

- Como estas? –

- Bien, sobrellevando todo esto – Tofee bajo de la cama y comenzo a husmear por ahí..

- Lo has vuelto a ver? – fruncio el ceño.

- No, no de la manera en que tu crees, Jacob me busco hace unos días pero honestamente, no tiene ningún caso –

- Hay algo mas, cierto? – pregunto suavemente – Que ocurre? –

- Nada.. Solo.. Uh. Te extraño – mustie, el sonrio ampliamente.

- Yo tambien te extraño.. No has querido venir conmigo –

- Te parece sui vemos una pelicula? – sugeri cambiando el tema.. Exactamente a que iria yo a su lado? A sufrir… Con mi herida punzante de amor, me recargue en los almohadones con enojo.

- Quieres hablar de ello? – pregunto dandome una tierna mirada.

- _The notebook_? O prefieres _That Thing you do_? – Dije mal encarada.

- Cualquiera esta bien – susurro rendido, racrgandose tambien en su cabecera.

El me conocia a la perfeccion y sabia cuando yo no tenia intension de ceder.. O cuando necesitaba sacar algo de mi interior…

Decidi poner The notebook, era patetico como pasaba mis ojos de la ventana de la pelicula a la ventana de Edward… "Patetica obsesion" murmure para mis adentros… Era increible la paz que me transmitia contemplar el hermoso rostro de mi amigo, con su expresion quieta y serena..

¡Hacia tanto que no jugaba con su sedoso cabello! Hacia tanto tiempo que no acariciaba su piel… Y que decir de sus ojos! Hacia una eternidad que no podia perderme en su hermoso esmeralda…

Al menos estabamos en contacto siempre, todos los dias a la 10:00 pm nos conectabamos por el webcam, todos los dias por los anteriores casi 5 meses…

"_**Flash Back"**_

Pude notar mis mejillas arder.. Y creo que logre ver que el tampoco escapaba ileso de este momento embarasozo, pues de inmediato bajo la mirada, sin mirar a un punto fijo.

Mi primer instinto habia sido desconectar la macbook y fingir que habia bajado la corriente, me detuve en seco y tan solo lo enfoque en la pantalla.

- Lo siento, ha sido.. Inapropiado y totalmente fuera de lugar – se disculpo sin mirarme de nuevo.

- No, no.. – negue carraspeando – Somos amigos, no?. Podemos hablar de lo que sea – susurre pasandome la mano por el cabello..

Mordi nerviosamente mi labio inferior. Edward no comprendia que era esta atraccion, este amor.. Lo que me hacia sentirme avergonzada en ciertas situaciones… No me gustaba quedar expuesta…

- Lo siento yo – murmuro insistente.

- No me gustan esas cosas Edward, para ser honesta contigo, creo que el placer sexual va mas alla de unos cuantos juguetes – dije mrandolo fijamente – No se trata solo de alcanzar un momento cumbre, se trata de la experiencia, de la persona a tu lado – susurre pasando la lengua por mis labios, recordando la noche de mi graduacion…

Si tan solo el supiera que habia sido mi mejor afrodisiaco, que el simple roce de las yemas de sus dedos me habia hecho perder la razon por completo.

- Como Jacob? – pregunto aun serio.

- No, precisamente lo opuesto – refute – asi me di cuenta de ello.. – susurre – Asi que no Edward, respondiendo tu pregunta, no creo que aliviar mi soledad se resuelva con "un par de juguetes" –

- No fue eso lo que quise decir – dijo levantando la voz – me referia a que quizas te sientas sola porque no estas con èl, a quien llamo "tu juguete especial" – carraspeo enojado.

- Pues no, ni lo extraño a él, ni necesito un consolador! – bufe – No soy ese tipo de chica, yo crei que con Jacob podia sacarme toda esta frustracion por el – suspire.. "Por ti"…

- Yo no dije que lo fueras – dijo agitado – Ok, mierda, lo he dicho todo mal. Lo que quiero decir es, ¿Que es lo que necesitas para sentirte bien? No puedes simplemente ir a por ello con "el" –

- No, digamos que uno como mujer conoce sus derrotas – dije triste, si supiera, si èl tan solo supiera.. – Pero bueno, ya me has sacado algo intimo asi que es mi turno! – dije recostandome sobre mis hombros.

- Eh? –

- Ya se… hagamos un juego de preguntas.. – sugeri, si me sentia un poco "ansiosa" que mejor que compartirlo con Edward.. Ademas queria quitarme esa atmosfera sentimental…

- ¿Un juego de preguntas? – arqueo la ceja confundido.

- Has tirado la primera piedra, asi que es mi turno – rei divertida.

- ¿Que es lo que mas te uhm.. "excita"? – sus ojos verdes lucieron timidos.

- Uhm – solto una risita ronca – era en serio – mustio frunciendo el ceño – Bien.. Lo que mas me excita es saber que en el momento no hay nada que me gustaria mas estar haciendo – dijo pensativo – que todos mis sentidos esten al 100% en el momento –

- Uhm.. – desee algun dia poder compartir un momento tan intimo con el… Lo desee con todas mis fuerzas.

- Mi turno – sonrio – ¿Cual es tu uhm.. Sexo predilecto? Quiero decir.. Rudo, suave… - se sonrojo entre risas.

- Digamos que no he experimentado todo – dije nerviosa – Edward.. ¿Hace alguna diferencia el sexo casual.. del sexo con amor? – pregunte atenta a sus expresiones.

- Crees que no habria diferencia entre una mujer que sacia tus necesidades mas basicas.. A una mujer que deseas con toda el alma hacer tuya de la manera mas dulce y pasional? – mordi mi labio inferior… ¿Qué porque me queria tirar a mi amigo? ¿Que porque lo amaba con locura? Porque era dulce.. jodidamente dulce y sutil…

- Mierda Edward – masculle – Haces que retome mi fe en los hombres cuando dices cosas asi – rode los ojos.

- No todos somos iguales bonita – sonrio – Y te apuesto a que definitivamente, no todos son tan… como Jacob Black, o Alec –

- ¿Como es que siempre temrinamos sacándolos a tema? – dije frustrada – y a que te refieres con que es tan –

- A que estoy seguro que nunca te hizo el amor – solto enojado.

- Tu se lo haz hecho a alguien? – le rete con voz temblorosa, una parte de mi llena de curiosidad, la otra parte a la defensiva.

- No… - Nego frunciendo el ceño – Pero hay un mundo de diferencia Bella – dijo pensativo – Es la electricidad en tu piel, como si todo en tu cuerpo, en tu mente cambiara de pronto y se volviera vital –

- De verdad Edward, solo alimentas mis frustraciones – dije tomando un chocolate de la cajonera – Un hombre simplemente no puede pensar de esa forma, los hombres son meramente visuales y fisicos –

- Eso es porque te empeñas en buscar en el lugar equivocado – nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos… - Es mi turno aun? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- Huh? – lo mire sin dejar de devorar mi Chocolate Ritter Sport..

- En el juego, sigue siendo mi turno? – sonrio enseñando sus perfectos dientes.

- Perdi la cuenta – mustie.

- Recuerdas el dia de tu graduacion? – senti mis mejillas arder.

- Ajam.. –

- Recuerdas el juego? –

- Ajam.. – dije abriendo ansiosamente mi segunda barra de chocolate…

- Hemos cruzado la linea, asi que.. Sere directo… - mi yo interno gritaba "NO! NO LO SEAS!" – Ese dia estabas.. uhmm extraña, diferente – arqueo la ceja – Bella pon atencion, deja de comer chocolates! – solte la envoltura sobre la cama y lo mire vagamnte.

- Si? –

- Solo es curiosidad pero, bueno, no lo tomes a mal, somos amigos de siempre, vale? – yo asenti, si a el le apenaba preguntar, seguro no seria nada bueno.. - Estabas.. excitada – dijo bajito – Nunca entendi porque –

Las imágenes se arremolinaron en mi mente, y pude ver que el tambien estba recordando aquella noche, pues recargaba su sien en su brazo, de manera analitica.

- Vaya Edward, no te has mordido la lengua – solte nerviosa, el arrugo la nariz – Bien, a todo esto, como "somos amigos" – dije haciendo señas con mis manos – un poquito de alcohol y los senidos al mil, la verdad es que me resulto excitante nuestro pequeño juego, bueno, no se, la manera en que – me mordi la lengua – me tocabas –

- Yo? – pregunto incorporandose.

- No recuerdo que Jasper o Emmet me hayan casi arrancado el corset, no – rei nerviosa, y el comenzo a reir tambien.

- Cierto, llevabas encajes – mustio humedeciendo sus labios con su lengua – No imagine que fueras el tipo de chica que usa lenceria de "ese tipo" – fruncio el ceño.

- Huh?.. Encajes bueno.. Esa fue la primera vez, pero tu sabes que me gusta la lenceria fina – se sonrojo, Edward Cullen se habia sonrojado en mis narices – ya sabes, cuando vivias aquí – rei.

- Supongo que Black lo disfrutaba bastante –

- Edward! – dijo molesta – De ahora en adelante queda prohibido mencionar su nombre, hace meses que temine con el y ademas, yo no era asi con el, como si me hubiese esmerado – gruñi – Y bueno, tu? Te resulto del todo extraño? Es que no puedo olvidar tu voz ronca ese dia – susurre.

- No me lo esperaba, no.. Y bueno, dejemoslo en que eres una mujer atractiva Bella, era solo normal – desvio la mirada – Y sobre lo que dije, lo siento, ya sabes, los instintos de hermano mayor – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Hablando de eso, tu crees que hubiera pasado algo mas entre nosotros? Digo, la noche de la graduacion –

- Algo como? –

- No se, que teminaramos, ya sabes – dije lamentando haber preguntado.

- No – fruncio el ceño - creo que aun no te das cuenta de que te respeto demasiado – dijo carraspeando – Y puedes estar segura de que yo jamas terminaria en la cama contigo por una noche de copas –

"_**Fin Flashback"**_

Suspire acomodandome en la cama, sacudiendo esos recuerdos de mi mente… Esas platicas por videocam habian dejado sus estragos.. Pero sentia que gracias a ello, Edward y yo habiamos logrado conocernos a un grado que antes no existia.

No sincerabamos ante el otro sin tapujos, bueno, yo tenia un pequeño y sucio secreto que no podia compartir.. Mi incondicional amor por el…

- Es eso que veo una lagrima? – dijo contemplandome por completo.

- Bribon! – gruñi limpiando mi mejilla, amplie la pantalla, la pelicula habia terminado.

- Princesa – arruge la nariz y sonrei.

- Bien bizcocho, tengo que dejarte, aun no he empacado mis cosas –

- A que hora tienes el vuelo? –

- A las 11:00 y tu? –

- A las 12:30 – sonrio mostrandome el boleto de avion.

- Menos mal que estas en Ohio y no en Suecia – sonrei – Bien, hasta mañana – dije lanzandole un beso.

- Te quiero, descansa –

Me puse en pie y rapidamente hice mi maleta, para que negarlo, toda mi ropa era nueva y llevaba aun las etiquetas, se valia luchar por él.. No?.

- Vamos Toffee, nos espera una larga noche -

Tan pronto termine me meti en la cama, susurrando a mi misma que mañana podria estar en sus brazos de nuevo… "Solo resiste un par de horas mas"….

**Contenta Ally Masen? Jaja.. No puedes decir que ha sufrido en este! (no prometo que en lo proximo salga ileso) BAZZINGA…**

**Yo quisiera tener un ciber amigo asi!**

**Pero en fin, a ver que tal les va en el verano….**

**Por cierto, mañana posteare el siguiente capi…**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello!**

**Les deje unos links en mi perfil sobre la casa y la recamara.**

**Besitos vampiricos!**

**Kyam Cullen!**

**CAPITULO 39**

_**EPOV**_

- Bienvenidos a la ciudad de Orlando Florida, al MCO (Orlando International Airport) tenemos un clima de 60 grados Farenheit, gracias por volar en American Airlines –

Me levante rapidamente del asiento y me escabulli fuera del avion, no sin antes detenerme a firmar un par de autografos. Tome un taxi en la entrada del aeropuerto y le di la direccion que me habia pasado mi hermana.

Me deje caer en el asiento, dejando de lado mi maleta. Si sudaba por el calor extenuante de Florida o porque la veria en unos minutos, no lo sabia…

"**FlashBack"**

- Te conectas entonces? – pregunte ansioso.

- No lo he hecho porque no encontraba el cargador – refunfuño en el telefono.

- Debes tener un desatre – murmure divertido.

- Te lo juro Edward el trabajo me absorbe como no tienes idea – resoplo – Aquí esta! Justo debajo de la almohada – rio.

- Genial, te veo en un minuto – colgue lanzandome en la cama.

Era tonta la emocion que sentia antes de conectarme cada noche,aun asi, no podia quejarme, era el mejor regalo que me habia dado Bella.

- Ahí estas – sonrio pasandose la mano por el cabello, llevaba puesta una pijama blanca…

- Que ocurre? –

- Nada, estoy un poco ansiosa eso es todo –

- A que se debe? –

- Demasiado trabajo y muy poco credito por ello –

- Alguna posible solucion? Huir con tu mejor amigo, quizas – sugeri, siempre disfrazando mis comentarios en bromas..

- Ser fuerte hasta el final – sonrio – O abrir mi propia revista –

- No seria una mala idea –

- No lo se Edward.. Quisiera primero encontrar mi enfoque, no quiero arruinarlo –

- No lo arruinarias, eres la mejor en lo que haces – se ruborizo.

- Es cierto que haras una pelicula? Lo lei en una revista mientras esperaba mi turno en la estetica – yo rei.

- No realmente, estare como host en los mtv, pero de eso a hacer peliculas – negue – ya de por si tengo todo el tiempo ocupado –

- Serias una sensacion – dijo comiendo un poco de helado.

- Yo quiero helado! – hice pucheros..

Era tan facil ser yo mismo con ella, dejar de lado la faceta de artista serio. Si, yo no iba dando espectaculos a las malas revistas, se me conocia por ser serio, elegante y maduro..

- Ven por el – sonrio divertida.

- Te soprendere uno de estos dias – le amenace.

- En serio Edward, no te gustaria ser un icono? Como Leonardo Dicaprio? Tom Cruise? – sonrio – Y que todas las chicas tuviesen afiches tuyos en sus paredes, bueno, las que aun no los tienen –

- No, es un poco aterrador.. Saber que tu foto esta en el refrigerador de alguien.. O impresa en su almohada – sonrei – Es genial Bells pero siento que he descuidado mucho las personas que me importan, como tu – me miro fijamente.

- Si, no negare que era genial cuando estabas aquí –

- Lo era, sabes? Nunca pense que fuera tan.. incomodo dormir solo de nuevo – dije tentando mi suerte.

- Lo se! – sonrio – A mi tambien me desagrado bastante, nada como el cuerpo de "Edwrad Cullen" por la mañana – dijo imitando una fanatica, ahora era yo quien estaba apenado – Puedo decir a tu favor que eres un buen chico –

- Un buen chico? – arrugue la nariz.

- Aja, ya sabes como los chicos suelen tener reacciones matutinas – me saco la lengua, estaba de graciosa intentando ponerme nervioso.

- Muy graciosa listilla. Recuerda que yo era el primero en levantarme – sonrei arqueando la ceja.

- Edward! Ew – rio fuertemente – Nah.. Sabia los riesgos, valian la pena – dijo mirandome fijamente.

- Valian la pena? – pregunte con interes.

- Odio dormir sola, cuando estabas aquí, me sentia segura – murmuro desviando la mirada, me senti fatal… Lo peor de todo era que yo resentia su ausencia mucho mas – Ya sabes como soy de paranoica – dijo tratando de bromar.

- Te quiero – sonrei – Yo tambien extraño Boston, como no tienes idea –

"_**Fin Flashback"**_

Baje del taxi dejando de lado los recuerdos.. Las cosas habian subido de tono entre Bella y yo, me temia bastante que sus mejillas se sonrojaran al verme. Nuestras "charlas" habian dejado el "censurado" muy atrás…

Toque la enorme puerta de madera, vi el auto de Jasper estacionado a un lado de la jardinera. Vaya que mi hermana habia rentado una hermosa casa, estaba seguro que seria igual de bonita en el interior. Justo lo que acordamos para pasar unas excelentes vacaciones juntos.

- Yo voy! – tan pronto escuche la voz de Bella, mi corazon dio un vuelco.

- Edward! – se lanzo en mis brazos, se daria ella cuenta de la manera perfecta en que nuestros cuerpos se juntaban?.. Ella pequeña e indefensa… - Bienvenido -

- A casa – susurre depositando un beso en su frente.. A falta de algo mejor.. No me podia quejar, ahora todo era perfecto..

- Hey man – Emmet se acerco y me dio un abrazo mientras metia el equipaje.

- Emm – dije dandole unos puñetazos juguetones que el esquivaba, mientras Bella rodaba los ojos.

- Edward – sonrio Rosalie dandome un abrazo espontaneo. Al tiempo que un familiar cachorro se enredaba en mis pies.

- Toffee – sonrei acariciando sus orejas.

La casa era tan hermosa como por fuera, de cierto modo tenia el toque de Alice por todas partes, una sala amplia, escaleras enormes.. Me recordaba un poco la finca.

Emmet se llevo mi equipaje arriba y Rosalie subio con el, no queria notar el dato, en caso que demoraran. Bella me guio hasta la alberca en un area techada.

Una habitacion rectangular, con un enorme domo de cristal, una estetica y moderna piscina, un comedor de marmol de lujo en un extremo, con dicroicos en las paredes.

- Edward! – La voz de mi hermana lleno la habitacion, y debo decir que mi corazon se encogio y mi mandibula casi cayo al piso.

- Alice? – pregunte estupefacto – Estas? –

- Embarazada.. – rio abrazandose a mi – Vamos Edward quita esa cara – dijo regresando con Jasper, que me miraba nervioso.

- Cuanto? – me acerque a ella de nuevo.

- 6 meses – sonrio Alice acomodandose el vestido, tomo mi mano y la coloco sobre su estomago.

- Porque nadie me lo dijo! – gruñi acariciando suavemente.

- Es un privilegio que has perdido – se quejo mi hermana – Les pedi que no dijeran nada, asi puedes ver en materia cuanto nos haces a un lado –

Nunca habia visto a mi hermana derrochar tanta felicidad como ahora, senti un poco de envidia de Jasper y el retrato familiar que proyectaban.. Y como era que me habia perdido de esto!

- Lo siento Al – abrace a mi hermana con ternura – Tienes razon, yo… Esto es genial – dije sonriendo, Alice se sintio conmovida y me apreto las mejillas – Papa y mama? –

- Mama se volvio loca cuando le conte, y papa.. Ya sabes.. – sonrio, tomo la mano de Jasper – Jasper me propuso matrimonio justo antes de que yo le contara – sonrio, yo me acerque a la feliz pareja y tome el rostro de mi hermana en mis manos.

- Luces mas hermosa que nunca – dije, a Alice se le vidriaron los ojos.

- Edward – dijo Jasper, yo lo abrace con entusiasmo.

- Me alegro muchisimo, en verdad – note como Bella ayudaba a mi hermana a sentarse en la orilla de la piscina.

- Lo siento – susurro.

- Ire a cambiarme –

- De hecho Edward, me harian un gran favor si van a comprar algo para la cena, solo hoy estaremos aquí, mañana comienza nuestra agenda – dijo mi hermana.

- Claro, vienes Bella? –

- Si – Jasper me lanzo las llaves del auto.

Salimos en silencio hasta el auto, no me di cuenta que Bella estaba usando unos diminutos shorts de mezclilla hasta que puse mi mano en la palanca de velocidades.

- Estas nervioso? – pregunto mirandome.

- La noticia, eso es todo – dije suspirando mientras tomaba el freeway.

- Se ven tan felices – sonrio poniendo musica.

- No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo lejos –

- O sola – mustio ella.

Rapidamente llegamos a un mall, aun era temprano por lo que Bella me convencio de dar un vuelta en las tiendas. Poco concurridas, gracias a Dios.

- Trajiste bañadores? – pregunto señalando una tienda Nike.

- No – dije dandome cuenta que absurdo sonaba.

- Ven – me jalo dentro de la tienda, yo me distraje viendo lo lentes de sol, fueron a lo mucho cinco minutos.

- Vamos – dijo saliendo con una enorme bolsa en mano.

- Pero, mis bañadores – señale la tienda, ella rodo los ojos y agito la bolsa.

- Negro, rojo, verde y azul – dijo asomandose dentro – Alguna preferencia por otro? – pregunto arqueando la ceja.

- Eres genial – dije pasando mi mano por sus hombros.

- Oh por Dios – susurro dandose media vuelta.

- Que sucede? –

- Mike Newton, 12 en punto – susurro.

- Newton? Y sigue soltero – añadi – Y viene hacia aquí –

- Lo siento Edward – susurro antes de plantarme un beso en los labios, un beso devorador y sensual, mientras se aferraba al cuello de mi playera polo.

Casi podria decir que el piso bajo mis pies desaparecio, toda mi sensibilikdad estaba concentrada en mis labios… En su respiracion agitada.

Mi unica reaccion fue tomarla por la cintura… A que venia eso? Ah.. Mike Newton al asecho..

- MMM – un carraspeo nos saco del momento – Bella Swan? – dijo el rubio.

- Si? –

- Mike, Mike Newton, estudiamos juntos en la preparatoria – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Oh.. Mike, hola – sonrio Bella – Seguro recuerdas a Cullen, Edward Cullen – dijo sin soltarse de mi, instintivamente lleve mis manos a los bolsillos traseros de su short de mezclilla.

Joder! Si eso no era abusar de la situacion…. No me importo… Si ella devoraba mis labios sin previo aviso, yo seguro tenia derecho a hacerlo..

- Edward Cullen? – dijo en alto, frunciendo el ceño, seguramente recordando nuestra pelea en el Prom – Seguro – vi varias figuras femeninas girarse en direccion a mi.

- Mierda, corre – susurre a Bella mientras la tomaba de la mano y corriamos a lo largo del pasillo del mall.

Nos detuvimos minutos despues, nos metimos en un area restringida, de acceso al personal del mall unicamente.

- Joder Edward, casi me caigo de bruces, todo por tu sex appeal – dijo adentrandose.

- No creo que – dije tratando de detenerla, mas ella siguio caminando – Wow, mira todas estas cosas – dijo acercandose a unos lockers, habia gorras de policia, esposas y placas – Bella, no – mustie cuando me miro divertida, cogiendo una blusa de Orlando Police.

- Como esperas salir de aquí con esas locas afuera – mustio quitandose la blusa.

- Que demonios estas? – justo en ese momento se saco el short, mi mente quedo en blanco y solo aprete los parpados, yo seguia siendo un caballero… Un par de besos y caricias era una cosa, mirar de mas era simplemente irrespetuoso.

- Vamos Edward, no seas santurron! – dijo lanzandome un uniforme – No es como si nunca me hubieras visto asi –

Espere un tiempo prudente, a que estuviera completamente vestida, le di una mirada acusadora y se puso de espaldas para que me cambiara.

- Si nos atrapan, vamos a terminar en la carcel – dije nervioso.

Bella se coloco unos lentes de sol y acomodo su cabello en el sombrero.. Lucia endemoniadamente sensual.. Con el cinturon negro a la cadera parte superior sin abotonar.

- Vamos Oficial Cullen – dijo colocandose la placa en el uniforme, yo solo rei.

Salimos sigilosamente por la puerta contraria, Bella metio nuestra ropa en una bolsa de Gap que estaba sobre la mesa.

- Estamos fritos – dije poniendo pie en el mall, con la gente caminando alrededor nuestro.

- Te lo dije Bill – dijo un oficial acercandose a nosotros, la sangre me bajo a los pies.

- Hey, un nuevo compañero, cambio de zona, el oficial Cullen – dijo Bella mascando goma.

- Que hay? – dije nervioso.

- Vamos a hacer un par de rondas – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su cinturon, con toda la seguridad del mundo – hay un famoso en el area, solicitaron mas personal – camine detrás de ella, los oficiales solo asintieron demasiado distraidos con su figura…

- Cual es el codigo de la operación? – pregunto el oficial a nuestras espaldas, "mierda" susurre.

- Corre – grito Bella tomandome de la mano.

Corriendo como nunca en la vida. Tomamos ventaja de la distancia que habia antes, el par de calvos policias de mall no lograron pillarnos, nos escabullimos en un acceso como el primero, pero pegados a la pared, para que no nos vieran.

- Sh! – Bella se coloco frente a mi, pegada a mi cuerpo, y llevo un dedo a mis labios para silenciarme, la tome de la cintura, tratando de regular mi respiracion.

- Bill, por alla! – grito uno de ellos, siguiendo su camino.

No solte mi agarre de la cintura de Bella, se removio las gafas y se quito el sombrero, dejando que su cabello callera en cascadas.

- Creo que estamos seguros – dijo depositando un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios.

Antes de que se separara la atraje de nuevo hacia mi, era un jugueteo divertido.. Le plante un beso rapido pero sensual, ella sonrio y se quito, nuevamente la atraje hacia mi, para probar sus dulces labios de nuevo.

Hubiese seguido asi, si ella no hubiera comenzado a reir fuertemente, me uni a sus risas mientras ella comenzaba a quitarse el traje. Saco de la bolsa arrugada de Gap nuestras prendas.

- Vamos – dijo pegandose a la pared.

Me coloque rapidamente la ropa y salimos con un perfil muy silencioso hasta una pequeña tienda en la esquina.

- Crei que iriamos a Walmart – mustie entrando en la oscura locacion.

- Y sobrevivir a tu club de fans? – rio por lo bajo.

Yo sonrei, mire hacia los dos lados del pasillo apretujado, solo eramos ella y yo… La señora en la caja parecia absorta en su videonovela.

- Ha sido jodidamente excitante – rei apresandola contra las cajas de cereal.

- Quieres pelea Cullen! – me beso en los labios y siguio poniendo cosas en la canasta.

Su celular comenzo a sonar y no dejo de hablar con Alice hasta que estuvimos practicamente afuera de la casa denuevo.

Trayecto en el que yo no dejaba de sonreir con suficiencia.. Era incrible la forma en que ella cambiaba mi vida, apenas unas horas juntos y me habia regalado la experiencia mas divertida en meses, me sentia el hombre mas feliz del mundo..

Era un juego? Era algo mas para ella?.. No lo sabia.. Pero quizas estaba tan jodidamente enamorado… Como para tomar lo que fuera.. Pense depositando un beso en su mano justo antes de aparcar el auto…

Serian sin duda unas vacaciones magnificas…


	40. Chapter 40

**CAPITULO 40**

_**BPOV**_

- No puedo creerlo! Pudieron haber terminado en la cárcel! – sonrió Alice con carcajadas fuertes.

- Ha sido genial – dijo Edward retorciéndose de la risa.

- Alguien quiere más patatas? – preguntó Rosalie.

- Yo! – sonrió Emmet como niño pequeño.

- Glotón! – murmure, Emmet se limitó a sacarme la lengua. Nuevamente rompimos en carcajadas.

- Bien, ya podemos nadar? – pregunto Emmet.

- Emmet! No puedes entrar al agua con la patata en mano – dijo Rosalie con las manos en la cintura, en menos de un segundo Emmet estaba de vuelta en su asiento.

- Dominado – susurramos Edward y yo entre risas.

- De hecho, creo que lo mejor sería dormir temprano, mañana tengo planeado que vayamos a Disney's Hollywood Studios – dijo Alice revisando una lista, que rápidamente removí de sus manos.

- Pero si tendremos tiempo para descansar, verdad? – pregunte viendo la apretada agenda.

- Claro Bells – dijo Jasper – No creas que Alice resistirá sus propios horarios – Alice se giró para sacarle la lengua.

- Bien, a la cama – dijo Emmet.

- A dormir! – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa, logre ver una Rosalie desanimada.

- Vamos, les mostrare las habitaciones, a quienes no las conozcan a la perfección – dijo Alice tomándome de la mano y arrugando la nariz a Emmet con una sonrisa.

Todos caminaron con nosotras, subimos las escaleras y atravesamos el largo pasillo.

- Aquí estarán Emmet y Rose – dijo abriendo la puerta.

La casa era tan bonita como sacada de una revista de moda, las luces se encendían en automático. Una fuente en el muro. Y un barandal de madera finísima. "Algún día Bells" me dije mentalmente.. Por eso no renunciaba a mi trabajo, porque quería lograr mis metas…. Y algún dia podría costearme una casa así.

- Aquí estaran Emmet y Rose – dijo señalando la puerta caoba. - Aqui Jasper y yo, y al final del pasillo Edward y Bella – dijo tomando la mano de su prometido.

- Mañana 7:30 – dijo Jasper.

- Buenas noches! – dijimos todos.

Edward y yo caminamos en silencio a la habitación, no era algo que no esperaba, era lo lógico... Edward cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Yo saque el iPod y puse un playlist.

Era una habitacion acogedora, elegante.. La cama estaba repleta de almohadones, suspire asomandome por la ventana que daba a la laguna en la parte posterior de la casa.

- Seria bueno salir a excursionar – murmure asomandome.

- Me gusta la idea – mustio Edward, de pronto me senti nerviosa..

- Voy a tomar una ducha – dije tomando lo necesario de la maleta DKNY.

Edward asintió, se dejó caer la cama y tomo un libro del buro. Yo me tome una ducha exprés... Para que negarlo… Moría por meterme con él en la cama! Aunque fuese algo muy diferente de lo que me hubiese gustado hacerle a ese hombre... Pero dormir en sus brazos... Era suficiente...

Me lave el cabello y el cuerpo. Me envolví en la gruesa toalla. No podía creer todos los aconteciemitnos del día de hoy... Lo había besado, me había besado... No en un contexto romántico, debo admitir... Pero habíamos bobeado un poco... Quizás él se sentía solo…

Salí en una pijama que era mucho más secreta que su marca (victoria's Secret), un bonito y chic conjunto rosa. No se la iba a poner fácil, estaba determinada. Edward se excusó y se metió en la ducha.

Mientras tanto aproveche para acomodar nuestra ropa en las cajoneras, "nuestra"... Reí... Si claro, ahora podíamos jugar a "la casita" pensé con sarcasmo.

Acomode sus camisas, sus lociones, incluso su ropa interior, después me senté en el almohadón y comencé a cepillar mi cabello.

Edward salió en cuestión de minutos, para entonces yo bailaba sobre la cama "I need somebody to love" el tan solo sonrió.

Solté mi "micrófono" (cepillo) y me metí en la cama, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Podemos montar un concierto, si queres – sonrio pasandose la mano por el cabello humedo – O puedo estar de espectador –

- No se de que habas – dije escondiendo mi cara. Edward rio divertido y dejo sus jeans sobre la silla.

- Y mi maleta? – pregunto.

- Oh, me tome la libertad de guardar tus cosas en la cajonera – dije.

- Gracias – sonrio ampliamente – habia olvidado lo mucho que me conscientes -

Edward apago el iPod y la luz de la habitación… Dios... Que había hecho con su pijama decente? Esa que le obsequie.. Rodé los ojos tratando de no ver el pijama/bóxer color negro… Con la ajustada playera negra de algodón.

- Extrañaba esto – dijo metiéndose bajo las sabanas.

- Lo sé – mustie recargada en la cabecera.

- Ven aquí – en un movimiento rápido me recostó en su hombro, deposito un beso en mi frente y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello...

- Me siento feliz de estar con ustedes – ronroneo.

- Lo se, no puedo esperar a que nos mudemos a la misma ciudad, supongo que ahora que Alice tenga al bebe –

- Eso sigue poniendome la piel de gallina – rio – digo es una excelente noticia.. Solo espero para entonces estar cerca, quiero ser el mejor de los tios –

- Lo seremos – rei acurrucandome de nuevo, pasando mis dedos a lo largo de su cuello. Hasta que caí profundamente dormida.

_**La mañana siguiente**_

Habia sido un completo Kaos, Emmet "preparo" el desayuno junto con Jasper, así que ahora esperábamos nuestro turno para el ride de Indiana Jones con nada en nuestro estomago más que tostadas francesas quemadas.

- Menos mal tenemos fastpass tickets para lo demas – mustio Rosalie.

- Bella te subirás a ese juego? – pregunto Alice divertida.

- Si, ahora si subiré a la Hollywood Tower – dije decidida.

Nos metimos en el Indina Jones, fueron unos 10 geniales minutos, amábamos ese juego, comencé a pensar que debí mudarme a Florida…

_**FlashBack**_

La gente comenzaba a mirarnos de manera divertida, con sus 14 años Emmet y Edward intentaban montarme en el juego, yo daba de gritillos mientras los demás reían.

- Quiero... pero no puedo... – mustie – Odio las alturas –

- Bella! Sabes quien estuvo ahí! – dijo Rosalie arqueando la ceja...

- Nick Carter... lo se – dije haciendo un puchero... ahh es que ese hombre habia sido nuestro "amor platonico".

- Lo siento – dije corriendo a buscar a Charlie…

Carlisle lo había convencido de que viniéramos de viaje a Disneyworld.. Y yo habia pasado todo el camino enfatizando enq ue subiria a ese juego…

_**Fin FlashBack**_

Sonreí extraña mientras caminaba por el parque con los chicos... Recordé la primera vez que conocí a Nick Carter en persona, para la entrevista... Como es que hasta ahora recordaba mi loca afición por el...

Edward me extendió la mano en ese instante, yo sonreí acogiéndolo... Edward había volteado mi mundo de cabeza, había saturado mis sentidos por completo... Por eso nunca recordé esa parte de mi adolescencia, porque cuando conocí a Carter, lo único en mi mente y en mi corazón era Edward... Y mi unico objetivo era que el se metiera en el mundo de la musica.

Era posible que lo amase a tal grado como para que todo lo demás dejara de importar?.. Me uní de nuevo a la plática, mientras Edward se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

- Ya estamos aquí – sonrió Emmet.

- Yo los espero, creo que me mareare – dijo Alice y Jasper se quedó a su lado.

Entramos por el acceso rápido, nunca solté la mano de Edward durante el trayecto. Mientras avanzábamos yo seguía viendo de reojo las salidas de emergencia, me detuve en seco… Nadie lo noto, salvo Edward, que tomaba mi mano con ternura.

- Bonita – dijo abrazándome, llevando mi cara a su pecho – No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres – susurro dulcemente.

Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza... Estas podrían ser las últimas vacaciones que disfrutara de mi Edward... Para navidad podría el estar con alguien más…

- Quiero hacerlo – dije mirándolo fijamente – Quiero que estas vacaciones sean inolvidables – dije demasiado cerca de su rostro.

- Lo son – dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

No voy a mentir, casi encajo mis uñas en la piel inocente de Edward y Emmet, grite como una loca y casi me desmayo cuando lo dejaron caer, pero me sentía inmensamente plena…

Logre abrir los ojos estando en el piso 13, todo se veia como en miniatura.. Habia valido la pena.

- Bella, eres peor que ese cachorro tuyo – dijo Emmet sobándose mientras salimos.

- Lo siento – dije sonriendo.

- Vamos Em, eso no es nada – dijo Rosalie con fiereza.

- Hay que comer algo! – sugirió Jasper saludandonos, luego de que Alice le insistiera.

- Edward Cullen? – se acercaron un par de chicas.

- Hola – sonrió Edward.

- Podemos? – dijo una de ellas agitando su cámara, Edward asintió con una sonrisa.

Me ofrecí a tomar la foto, en la cual las rubias se le echaban encima descaradamente.

- Gracias sexy – dijo una de ellas besándolo en la mejilla, yo alce la ceja.

- Es tu novia? – pregunto una de ellas señalándome, nuestros amigos ya estaban en un restaurant de hamburguesas.

- Prefiero las castañas – dijo Edward jalándome a su lado, yo rode los ojos.

- Eres muy linda – dijeron antes de irse, yo fruncí el ceño – Tenemos que teñirnos a castañas – dijo una de ellas provocando que rompiera en carcajadas.

- De verdad, ese efecto que tienes en la gente, hasta me llamaron linda – negué sonriendo.

- Eso es porque lo eres, solo tú no te ves con claridad – dijo colocandose los lentes, tomando mi mano.

Nos acercamos a pedir una hamburguesa para cada uno y patatas fritas, mismas que Edward pago, nos sentamos en la mesa con los chicos.

- Estan deliciosas – murmure tomando la enorme hamburgues.

- Las patatas con lo mejos – dijo Emmet.

- Tengo que darle proteinas – murmuro Rosalie, provocando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Emmet.

- Iremos primero al Rock n Roller – dijo Alice trazando en el mapa.

- No princesa, tú no puedes subir a eso – rio Jasper tiernamente.

- Pero! –

- Quieres que la pequeña suba a una montaña rusa? – dijo con dulzura, Alice arrugo la nariz.

- Sera una niña? – pregunto Edward con ternura.

- No nos habías dicho – dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

- Oh Alice – mustie abrazándola.

- Ya, ya – dijo entre sollozos – me harán ponerme sentimental, vayan a la montaña rusa, yo los espero aquí, quiero un algodón de azúcar -

Luego de unos minutos terminamos de comer, dejamos a Jasper y Alice en una dulcería y nos lanzamos al juego…

La tarde pasó muy rápido, nos queríamos quedar más tiempo pero ir al citywalk no era muy buena idea por ahora, cada vez paraban más seguido a Edward pidiendo fotos y autógrafos, a los cuales no se negaba nunca.

Pero lo último que necesitábamos era una huida como la del mall. Así que tomamos a Alice y su helado, su gaseosa, sus palomitas de maíz y volvimos al auto.

- Quieren que compremos algo para cenar? – pregunto Alice, al segundo estallamos en carcajadas…

- Amor, creo que solo tú tienes hambre todo el tiempo – soltó Jasper con una sonrisa.

Ellos iban atrás, Edward manejaba y yo iba adelante, con él. Llegamos a casa luego de parar en un Carl's Jr. por un combo para Alice.

Como aún era temprano decidimos meternos en la piscina, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no literalmente, cuando Alice se metio en la alberca con un bikini.

Jasper estaba recargado en la pared, abrazándola por la espalda, mientras acariciaba su pancita y susurraba cosas en su oído.

- Es increíble – dijo Rosalie suspirando conmigo – Yo quisiera – susurro.

- Un bebe? – pregunte nadando con mi amiga, mientras Emmet y Edward hacían sus "luchas" alejados de nosotras.

- Lo deseo con toda el alma – sonrió – he dejado de cuidarme desde hace meses – frunció el ceño.

- Rose – acomode un mechón detrás de su oído.

- Nada, es como si no lo mereciera – sollozo.

- Podría pasar de un momento a otro Rose, no te desanimes – dije abrazándola.

- Rose – murmuro Emmet, y al segundo estaba a su lado, haciendole cariños y caricias.

- Todo bien? – pregunto Edward, yo asentí.

- Cuando será la boda? – pregunte mirando a Alice.

- Me gustaría que fuera una vez que nazca la pequeña – dijo Alice sonriendo.

- Luego de la graduación – sonrió Jasper.

- Vaya que ha pasado el tiempo – mustio Emmet.

- Si – bostezo Alice.

- Quieres ir a la cama? – pregunto Jasper atento, ella asintió.

- Mañana iremos a un parque acuático – sonrió Alice saliendo de la alberca.

- Temprano? – pregunto Rosalie.

- 7:30 – mustio Jasper.

- Creo que yo también me iré a dormir – dije saliendo por una toalla.

Edward se quedó un rato con Emmet y Rosalie, mientras yo me di una ducha con agua calientita y me metí en la cama. Lo escuche entrar en la habitación, seguramente se había dado una ducha en la regadera de la alberca porque su piel olía a jabón y a menta.

- Buenas noches bonita – dijo depositando un beso en mi cuello.

Atrayéndome como una vieja costumbre, hacia su cuerpo, donde hundí mi cabeza en su cuello, entrelazando mis piernas con las suyas.


	41. Chapter 41

Hello!

Una disculpa gente hermosa, por la tardanza. He estado vuelta loca en el trabajo y demás. Gracias a cada uno por sus Reviews, por su valioso tiempo. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo.. Ya estamos en los últimos.

Mi amor y mis mejores deseos para los mejores lectores del mundo..

Ps.. Creen que los Santos Reyes me traigan a Edward si lo he pedido en mi carta?

Jajaja.. Besitos Vampíricos!

Kyam Cullen

**Capítulo 41**

_**Epov**_

La mañana siguiente Alice se encargó de levantarnos en un santiamén, cuando llegamos al parque acuático apenas salía el sol, hacía un calor del demonio pero era muy temprano.

Estacione la camioneta cerca de la entrada y junto con Emmet y Jasper, nos dispusimos a bajar las maletas.

- Vamos a mudarnos aquí? – pregunto Jasper tomando la bolsa Louis Vuitton de mi hermana.

- No seas exagerado cariño – sonrió Alice adelantándose con las chicas.

- Aun nada? – pregunto Emmet sacando las toallas de la cajuela.

- Edward? – repitió Jasper, volví mi vista al equipaje.

- Que sucede? – pregunte.

- Que la ves con ojos de adoración – dijo Emmet son una sonrisa, yo negué aun viéndola de reojo, en aquel vestido blanco.

- Entonces? Aún no ha pasado nada? – pregunto Jasper.

- Que se supone que pase? Ella me ve como un amigo y ya – dije colocándome las gafas de sol.

- Si claro – mustio Jasper, cerré la cajuela con más fuerza de la necesaria.

- No la puedes culpar bro – dijo Emmet.

- Gracias por el apoyo moral – dije con sarcasmo.

- Bueno, tú sabes, depuse de lo que paso en Estocolmo – dijo Jasper.

- Huh? –

- Con esa, como se llamaba la cantante? –

- Lauren? Que con ella? – pregunte tomando la pelota de voley.

- Mhh – Jasper respiro profundo y me detuvo – será mejor que te lo contemos en otro momento –

- No – reaccione – Hablen ahora – dije abruptamente inquieto.

- Chicos! – Grito Alice desde la entrada – Iremos adelante, nos vemos en la arena- grito.

- En unos minutos – respondió Jasper.

- Aja, No entiendo de que va todo esto – dije caminando despacio.

- El día de tu primer concierto – mustio Jasper – Uhm.. Todos viajamos a Estocolmo, y después del show, salimos a conocer la ciudad, dejando a Bella para que, hablara contigo – yo asentí sin comprender.

- Nosotros no lo supimos hasta mucho tiempo después, y no fue Bella quien nos lo dijo, fueron las chicas tratando de evitar a toda costa que vinieras a la cena de Thank's giving –

- Ella te vio con Lauren – dijo Emmet serio – Haciendo, ya sabes -

Me detuve en seco tratando de sacudir las imágenes de mi mente, me había metido con Lauren por despecho, habíamos tenido relaciones en los camerinos..

- Mierda – bufe, Bella nos había visto?..

- Nos vamos a adelantar un poco, ya déjalo así Edward, ha pasado bastante tiempo – dijo Jasper dándome una palmada en la espalda.

Entre al parque y seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo, miles de preguntas llenaban mi cabeza, porque Bella nunca me lo había dicho, si para ella tan solo éramos amigos, porque eso nos había distanciado, era esa la razón por la cual ella me alejo?, eso había provocado que me odiara?.. Que más daba si para ella yo era solo un amigo… O no?.. Y si no, había yo perdido la oportunidad con ella para siempre?..

Me senté cerca de una de las albercas, no me había percatado que el parque estaba prácticamente vacío... Resople frustrado.

No era mejor que Jacob Black, no era mejor que alguien que trataba de sacar provecho de esa manera… Era un idiota, un idiota que había lastimado a la mujer más importante de su vida.. Si tan solo ella supiera que trataba de sanar mis heridas, con despecho… Esas heridas que dejo mi amor por ella..

Me limpie las lágrimas y me puse en pie, lo pasado no podía cambiarse.. Pero tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella.. Odiaba ponerme asi pero Bella era mi punto debil…

- Estúpida maquina come monedas – escuche a lo lejos.

Levante la vista y encontré a Bella pateando una máquina de refrescos, comencé a reír mientras me acercaba a ella.

- Que ocurre? – pregunte

- Se ha comido mis monedas y argh – dijo golpeando el cristal.

- Tranquila, te comprare algo en la tienda – dije tomándola de la mano.

- Por si no lo habías notado, está cerrado, tu hermana logro que nos reservaran el parque en exclusivo para ti – dijo soltándome para golpear de nuevo la máquina, note que había una escalera de acceso.

- Vamos Emmet ha traído comida – dije sonriendo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

- Más le vale – dijo sonriendo – Espera, que hacías aquí? –

- Hey! Donde estaban metidos ustedes? – pregunto Alice de manera sugestiva, la seguimos al asador, frente a la alberca.

- Bella peleaba con una máquina de refrescos – reí abrazándola, ella solo puso los ojos en blanco.

- Emmet, muero de hambre, por favor dime que has cocinado algo – mustio acercandose a la hielera.

- Alice, debo preocuparme por el hecho de que no haya gente en el parque? – pregunte sentandome a su lado.

- Adivina fortachón – sonrió Rosalie.

- Lo he reservado para alguien famoso – sonrió mi hermana.

- Alice! No has tenido que hacer eso, sabes que no me molesta que haya más personas – justifique.

- Bien, quizás nosotros queramos un poco de ti Edward Cullen! – mustio Bella comiendo un trozo de queso manchego.

- Ella tiene un punto bro – dijo Jasper sirviendo unas piñas coladas – Sin alcohol lindura – dijo entregandole una a Alice.

- A mí no me molestan las fans, de verdad – mustie.

- Bien señor cotizado, quizás a ti no pero a mí me gusta disfrutarte de vez en cuando, a nosotros – dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido.

- Te gusta? – pregunte, olvidando de pronto que todos estaban ahí – te gusta disfrutar de mi compañía? . Pregunte con una estúpida enorme sonrisa.

- Si, tienes algún problema con eso – dijo Bella enojada, se acercó a su maleta y tomo unos lentes de sol.

Todos tenían una sonrisa reprimida. Reí fuertemente y saque una toalla para colocarla sobre la arena artificial.

- Vamos, quien quiere carne asada? – pregunto Emmet sirviendo los platos.

- Yo – Bella se acerco y luego se sento junto a Alice.

Aproveche para comer tambien, todo estaba delicioso, el lugar realmente era bonito. Nunca antes había estado en Typhoon Lagon, el parque de Disneyworld. Me resulto bastante agradable, pase un par de horas recostado cómodamente, disfrutando del sol en mi piel.. Y escuchando las conversaciones de los chicos mientras repasaba en mi mente la noche de mi primera presentación en Estocolmo…

Como saber que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió aquel día?.. Me gustaría llegar con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y declararle mi amor luego de disculparme por mi enorme estupidez…

Pero la duda seguía punzante en mi cabeza… ¿Y si Bella ya no se sentía atraída por mí? ¿Y si ella nunca lo había estado?.. Resople.. Nada conseguiría con mis monólogos, así que decidí meterme en el agua.

- Vamos Edward, una pequeña competencia de luchas – sonrió Emmet con sus enormes hoyuelos.

- Luchas? No estamos un poco mayores para eso? – pregunte.

- Realmente la lucha seria de chicas, tú y yo seriamos.. Los cargadores – dijo al tiempo que colocaba a Rosalie sobre sus hombros, Bella chapoteo e intento salir del agua de inmediato.

- Vamos Bells, no seas una niñata – soltó Emmet, al instante mi hermosa niña se giró con los puños cerrados.

- No soy una niñata Emmet! – Se acercó a mí – Edward – dijo colocándose a mi lado, al instante la coloque sobre mis hombros.

- Genial! – grito Alice – En sus marcas, listos, fuera! – sonrió.

- Cariño, no es una carrera – rio Jasper al tiempo que le extendía una bebida.

- No vayas a soltarme Edward! – dijo Bella tratando de tirar a Rosalie.

- Vamos bombón – grito Emmet.

- Emmet te pateare el trasero solo por el gusto – murmuro Bella, provocando una carcajada en Rosalie.

- Oh vamos Bella! – grito Jasper desde la orilla.

- Vamos Rose! – aniño Alice.

- Noooo! – fue lo único que logre escuchar antes de que Bella cayera en el agua y Rosalie gritara algo que sonó a "Victoria"

- Si nena – sonrió Emmet, de inmediato me gire.

- Bells? – pregunte cuando ella salió a la superficie.

- Emmet pedazo de – mustio antes de lanzarse sobre Emmet y tumbarlo al agua.

Esta de más decir que cuando salieron del agua todos rompíamos en fuertes carcajadas a las que se unieron ellos también.

- Vamos chicos, aquí hay un poco de carne – grito Jasper.

- Me llevas guapo? – pregunto Bella acercándose a mi espalda.

- Por supuesto señorita – sonreí colocándola en mi espalda, con sus piernas en mis costados, sintiendo su cuerpo mojado contra mi espalda.

No mentiré, iba a paso muy lento, me gustaba que nuestra confianza fuera inclusive física, ella no rehuía de mis cariños cotidianos, ni yo de los suyos, por supuesto que yo no. Me alegraba que no hubiera consecuencias de esas pláticas calientes por webcam… Y no realmente "calientes" sino.. Íntimas, Puse a Bella en la arena y me senté en la toalla antes de que las reacciones en mi cuerpo fueran demasiado notorias.. Pensar en cosas "intimas" mientras llevaba el esbelto cuerpo de mi mejor amiga "casi" desnuda en la espalda, era simplemente demasiado obsceno.

- Hey Edward, en que piensas? – pregunto Emmet pasándome el plato por segunda vez.

- Lo siento – sacudí la cabeza – pensaba en Anna Franklin – mustie.

- La de la secundaria? – mustio Jasper, yo asentí – La de los braquets y las gafas de botella? – asentí.

- Huh? – mustio Bella.

- Oh si, ese tipo de chicas ayudan a salvarte el trasero y volver a tus cinco sentidos, no Edward? – sonrió Emmet, le lance un trozo de carne, okay eso fue infantil pero lo tenía merecido.

- Huh? – pregunto Rosalie.

- Jajajajaja – sonrió Jasper.

- Alice, puedo? Podemos? – pregunto Bella colocando una montañita de arena en el pie de mi hermana.

- Oh – sonrió Alice con ternura - si – dijo recargándose en sus hombros, fue un momento tan tierno que creo que todos nos pusimos nostálgicos.

- Primero hay que cavar un hoyo – mustio Jasper con una sonrisa, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a sacar la arena.

- Un hoyo grande donde quepa esa enorme pancilla – sonrió Emmet ayudando también.

- Hay que poner agua si no quieren que se derrumbe todo el tiempo – mustie tomando una cubetilla y trayendo agua hasta la arena.

- Y necesitamos hacerle una almohada de arena – sonrió Rosalie.

- Es uno de esos momentos – sonrió Bella encendiendo la cámara, la cejo sobre la mesa, de modo que nos enfocara y se acercó a ayudar a Alice a entrar en el hoyo.

- Bien futura Sra. Withlock, que queremos ser el día de hoy? – Suspiro Jasper – una modelo? Una sirena? –

- Sorpréndanme –

Estuvimos jugando en la arena, así es, jugando como si fuéramos niños de nuevo. Nos hicimos fotos con Alice enterrada bajo el cuerpo de una sirena de arena, hicimos castillos alrededor y terminamos en una guerra de arena que tuvimos que lavar metiéndonos de nuevo a la alberca de olas.

Jasper cocino hasta que nos quedamos sin comida, Alice se justificó diciendo que había optado por pedir que cerraran los restaurantes también cuando vio que la hostes flipo al escuchar mi nombre. Ahora estaba agradecido, era genial poder ser normal un día del año, disfrutar como cualquier persona.

- Emmet, me preparas una piña colada – dijo Rosalie sacándolo del agua.

- Seguro babe – mustio Emmet tomándola en sus brazos de una forma muy sugestiva y llevándola hacia las hieleras.

Bella se quedó nadando en círculos, no se exactamente cuanto tiempo pase contemplando las olas romper contra su perfecta y blanca piel.

- Recuerdas la última vez que fuimos a la playa? – pregunte acercándome a ella.

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Emmet se aseguró de llenarme de arena el bañador – rio fuertemente.

- Haz cambiado tanto – sonreí – Haz adquirido confianza – mustie – La Bella de antes jamás se hubiera puesto un bikini como el que llevas el día de hoy – dije sonrojándome, Bella instintivamente se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos – No lo hagas – murmure tomándola de las manos.

- Yo.. Edward yo.. – murmuro.

- Tu eres hermosa – dije nadando a su alrededor.

- Eres mi amigo, estas más que obligado a decir eso – sonrió a medias.

- Te lo digo como hombre, no como amigo – note el rubor en sus mejillas, quizás la frase había sido demasiado directa.

- Ya Cullen, harás que suba la temperatura de la piscina – mustio, sentí el rubor en mis mejillas – Oh, ahora quien es el sonrojado! – dijo lanzándome agua juguetonamente – Una anotación para mí – rio fuertemente sin dejar de lanzarme agua.

- Eso es lo que usted cree srita Swan? – dije arqueando una ceja.

- No te atrevas Cullen! – Dijo retrocediendo – No Edward, te lo advierto – al instante salió corriendo hasta la orilla de la alberca, a la arena, al otro extremo de donde estaban los chicos.

- No – chillo mientras corría, en dos zancadas la alcance y tropezamos sobre la arena, mi cuerpo cayó encima del suyo, ambos reíamos, nos tomó un par de segundos recuperar el ritmo de nuestra respiración.

- Bella – la mire fijamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos chocolates que anhelaba poder mirar todos los días de mi vida.

- Si, Edward? – se aclaró la garganta, sin dejar de mirarme, note como pequeñas gotitas caían sobre su cuerpo, gotitas que resbalaban por mi cabello despeinado.

- Si alguna vez te he lastimado – mustie – Quiero decir que, si alguna vez te he hecho daño - acaricie su mejilla – Nunca ha sido mi intención – dije entrecortadamente – Yo no sabía que en Estocolmo – cuando vi que desvió la mirada, me di cuenta de que sabía a qué me refería – Bella yo.. No quiero que tengas esa imagen de mí, yo no soy esa persona que te has creado en la mente, ese fue un estúpido error que he pagado con creces, no soy mejor que Black, actuando por despecho o – mustie.

- Shh – ella llevo su dedo índice a mis labios – No tienes que explicarme nada Edward, eres mi mejor amigo y nada cambiara eso, el pasado está en el olvido, recuerdas nuestro trato – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

- Pero Bella –

- No Edward! – Frunció el ceño – Todo está bien ahora, deja de atormentarte por cosas que son irrelevantes, nuestra amistad es a prueba de balas, yo sé que eres un chulo patán y así te quiero – dijo a forma de broma.

- No lo soy Bella –

- Yo sé que no Edward, era una broma – dijo sentándose, hasta que quedamos frente a frente.

- Yo simplemente trato de lidiar con mis propios conflictos, trato de no salir lastimado, y busco el amor – mustie sentándome a su lado – Busco el amor con todas mis ganas – cerré los ojos.

- Supongo que es nuestro momento de cometer errores Edward… Pero de algo puedes estar seguro, estaré a tu lado para ayudarte siempre que lo necesites, siempre que lo quieras así – susurro abrazándome.

- Siempre Bella, siempre – la abrace con fuerza acariciando la piel expuesta de su espalda.

Nos recostamos en la arena, de manera que su cabeza estaba sobre mi hombro, el sonido del oleaje a nuestros pies, la arena suave.. La brisa y el sol sobre nuestros cuerpos. Me alegraba que los chicos nos dieran nuestro espacio, a final de cuentas, mi vida estaba compuesta de estos pequeños momentos con ella.

- Bella? – me gire hacia ella al tiempo que entrelazaba nuestros dedos.

- Si Edward? – pregunto despeinando mi cabello.

- Si llegamos a los 30 y nuestra vida amorosa sigue siendo igual de patética que ahora – ella sonrió – Te casarías conmigo entonces? – pregunte observándola tan fervientemente que temí que notara como acariciaba su cuerpo con mirada.

- A los 30? No falta realmente mucho – frunció el ceño.

- Un año para un corazón solitario, son como diez – mustie.

- En eso tienes razón, el desamor apesta – acordó.

- Y yo tengo miedo de estar solo – dije atrayéndola a mi cuerpo.

- Trato – dijo mordiendo su labio inferior..

- Trato – sonreí – Quizás habría que firmar algo – dije a modo de broma.

- Yo cumplo mis promesas – sonrió - Pero si necesitas algún tipo de garantía – se acercó y me beso tiernamente en los labios, fue un beso puro y casto – Ahora, en guardia – sonrió poniéndose en pie al tiempo que me lanzaba un puñado de arena y nadaba a toda prisa de vuelta a los chicos.

Después de un rato nos pusimos a jugar voleibol, y al final nos dispusimos a tomar una ducha. Yo no demore mucho, cuando salí de nuevo al parque solo estaban Jasper y Alice.

- Y los demás? – pregunte colocando mi maleta Nike en la mesa.

- Rosalie y Emmet están tomando una ducha – dijo Alice sonrojándose..

- Ok – mustie.

- Y Bella, Um.. Dijo que tenía hambre –

- Ya no tenemos comida? – pregunte asomándome en las hieleras.

- Emmet – sonrío Jasper.

- Bien, ahora vuelvo –

- Suerte Ed – sonrío Alice y solo rodé los ojos – Oh vamos, se perdieron por más de una hora! –

Camine con una sonrisa, sabía que la encantaría junto a la máquina de refrescos, me quede observándola unos minutos..

- Si el nene Emmet no tuviera hambre todo el tiempo – refunfuño golpeando la máquina, yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Ven conmigo – la tome de la mano, y la ayude a subir al techo de la tienda, tal como pensé, había una entrada en la parte de atrás.

- Oh no Cullen, esto nos meterá en problemas – dijo retrocediendo – Sabes que hay cámaras por todas partes? -

- Bien, espera aquí, así puedes culparme a mí si nos descubren – dije con una sonrisa.

- Argh Cullen pedazo de – mustio siguiéndome.

Empuje la puerta hasta que se abrió, entramos en la pequeña tienda y tomamos un montón de cosas, no sin antes dejar un billete de 100 dólares en el mostrador.

Nos sentamos en el techito, Bella abrió una bolsa de galletas y me ofreció una. Con nuestros pies colgando sobre el tejaban, observando el atardecer, alcanzábamos a ver a los chicos, aunque ellos no se habían percatado de nuestra presencia.

- Lo siento si estoy algo.. Guerrosa hoy – mustio dándome otra galleta, después limpio el azúcar en la comisura de mis labios – Estoy algo ansiosa – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Ansiosa porque? – pregunte colocando un mechón detrás de su oreja.

- Vas a creer que estoy loca – rodó los ojos – pero me pone ansiosa ver así a Alice.. Me pongo.. uhm.. Nerviosa – yo sonreí.

- Te asusta? –

- No, no.. Todo lo contrario, hasta me da un poco de envidia - sonrió.

- Todo a su tiempo Bellas – dije tomando otra galleta.

- Y cuando es el tiempo correcto Edward? Como saberlo? – dijo mirando al vacío.

- Simplemente pasa pequeña –

- Quizás tengas razón –

- Ya no hay más galletas? – pregunte hurgando en la pequeña bolsita, ella solo sonrió.. – Bueno, de lo perdido… Lo encontrado – dije antes de inclinarme a besarla, quitando los restos de azúcar en su labio inferior.

- Hey chicos! – Grito Jasper – Es hora de irnos! – nos separamos con una sonrisa y bajamos con nuestros amigos.

De camino a casa me quede dormido en el auto… Ni ella me pregunto sobre el beso ni yo le ofrecí explicaciones, quizás era mejor que pensara que eran nuevos cariños amistosos…


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello!**

**Aquí un capi mas. Antes que nada gracias por sus deseos. Espero que este año sea mejor que el anterior para todos! Saben que yo tambien les doy mis mejores deseos.**

**Y si me traen los reyes a Edward, se los mando por servicio postal para compartir.. jajajaja.. **

**Cuando menos espero me traigan una cobija como una que se ha comprado mi hermana, con la imagen de Edward.. para mantener el calorcito.. jeje.**

**Dejen su opinion!**

**Besitos Vampiricos!**

**Kyam Cullen**

**Capítulo 42**

_**Bpov**_

_**Flashback**_

- Basta Bella – tomo mis muñecas en sus manos – Puedes dejar de desnudarte - bajo la mirada.

- Que? – pregunté confundida, aun aturdida por el dulce sabor de sus labios.

- Somos amigos – mustio, sin mirarme a los ojos.

- Amigos que se besan? – pregunte con el ceño fruncido, recorriendome sobre las sabanas.

- Solo amigos Bella – murmuro Edward sentándose sobre la cama, limpiándose los labios hinchados.

- Lo siento Edward, yo simplemente creí que.. Bueno – dije colocandome la toalla que acababa de quitarme…

Nunca en todos los días de mi vida me había sentido tan humillada como ahora, habíamos regresado de Daytona Beach, yo decidi tomar una ducha abajo porque Edward estaba en la bañera de la habitacion, habiamos coincidido en nada mas que toallas.

Despues de tontear un rato, me habia inclinado a besarlo, admito que respondio el beso de modo corto y suave, y yo había dejado a mis hormonas y a mi corazón seguir sus instintos. Resultado, Edward me había pedido que me vistiera, argumentando que no podía hacer eso conmigo así.

- Solo amigos?.. Y que hay de los besos Edward? – lo encare con la cara roja de vergüenza.

- Son muestras de cariño – apretó los parpados.

- No te entiendo, simplemente no comprendo – bufe.

- No voy a terminar siendo Jacob Black – dijo apretando la mandíbula – No me voy a acostar contigo cuando tú quieras para que te deshagas de mi cuando te vuelva la moral – dijo poniéndose en pie.

- Edward yo no – lo seguí.

- Para eso búscate a Carter o llama de nuevo a Alec, pero yo no me voy a convertir en tu juguete desechable – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Cerré la puerta con seguro y llore la noche entera.. Edward era un idiota… Un idiota demasiado ciego para darse cuenta de que hacia todo esto por amor.. Un idiota demasiado ciego para comprender que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de él.. Un idiota que yo amaba con todo mi ser… Yo no era una cualquiera… y me dolía en el alma que pensara que solo quería tener algo físico con él.. Le hubiese gritado que lo amaba si no me hubiese rechazado de esa manera…

_**Fin Flashback**_

Trate de sacudir esos recuerdos de mi mente. Edward me quería como su amiga, eso debía ser suficiente.

Me bebí el café de un golpe, tome mi bolso Prada y las llaves de mi Escalade, mientras salía de la oficina.. Sí, mi economía estaba mejor que nunca, y de alguna manera me gustaba la idea de tener un auto resistente.. Siempre quise una camioneta así…

Conduje sin prisas hasta mi apartamento, pasaban en el radio la canción de Beyonce "If I were a Boy".. Porque siempre tenía que relacionarlo todo con él… Yo era patética.. Mire el asiento del copiloto, tenía el obsequio de cumpleaños de Charlie envuelto en papel metálico, una laptop que le seria de mucha utilidad en el trabajo, sonreí a medias.. Había sido capaz de obsequiarle a mi padre una pick up nueva el último año, me había quedado corta de recursos pero la sonrisa en su rostro había valido cada uno de mis días comiendo en casa.

_**Flashback**_

- Oh Dios Bella, es perfecta – rió Charlie fuertemente, subiendo a la cabina de la pick up negra.

- Te quiero Papa – me abrazo de inmediato.

- Bells, no debiste – se sonrojo Charlie.

- Hay que retribuir un poco – mustie, me limpie las lágrimas y trate de cambiar el tema – Edward dijo que te gustaría más una con GPS –

- Como es que no está aquí ahora? –

- Concierto en Milán – me hundí de hombros – Traidor –

- Bella, no quiero que vayas a pelear con el de nuevo – dijo Charlie en tono serio – Y eso es una orden señorita – fruncí el ceño.

- Ahora el mundo conspira en contra mía –

- Puedo dormir en las noches porque sé que el está al pendiente tuyo, mis mensajes olvidados en tu contestador no son tan efectivos – me sonroje.

- No es que no quiera papa, es solo, el trabajo – sonreí.

- Lo se Bells – me abrazo – Así que no te alejes de Cullen, quieres? –

- Traidor – mustie.

- Vamos Bells, serás la primera en manejarla – dijo lanzándome las llaves.

Después de dar una vuelta por la ciudad, a una velocidad que mi padre solapo en cada instante, creí que debía comprarme una igual, en otra vida quizás, me hubiera encantado la adrenalina al volante.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Sonreí satisfecha, en ese aspecto estaba más que plena, creo que dar a tus seres queridos te brinda la mayor de las satisfacciones.. Y yo había pegado en el refrigerador la foto que nos tomamos Charlie y yo ese día junto a la Pick up. Como recordatorio del trabajo que me había costado conseguir llegar hasta donde estaba en este momento.

Alice y Jasper se habían graduado unos meses atrás, el único que no pudo asistir fue Edward, había tenido que grabar algunos temas, si, Edward ya tenía un tercer disco en el mercado que encabezaba las listas de Billboard. Cada uno era mejor que el anterior, no me sorprendía que Edward siguiera siendo una sensación a pesar de que ya habían pasado cerca de tres años desde que se volvió famoso, aun aparecía en las portadas de revistas como el soltero más codiciado o el hombre más sexy del año…

_**Flash Back**_

- Vaya Edward – mustie en el teléfono.

- Que ocurre? – pregunto ansioso.

- Estas fotos están de infarto – murmure hojeando la revista y acariciando su rostro impreso en las hojas.

- Cual revista? – pregunto mi amigo.

- Harpers bazaar – murmure – como lograron convencerte de Posar sin camiseta? Y con esas chicas Edward – dije lo último tratando de no arrugar las paginas por coraje.

- Oh.. Bueno, digamos que el contrato con la disquera tiene letras pequeñas que.. Al parecer no leí – mustio – Fue tan embarazoso – sonrió.

- Sobre todo con esas modelos.. Sin ropa, no? –

- Es un poco desagradable, no las conoces, y de pronto ahí estaban – tosió – No es algo que quiera.. uhm repetir –

- Ya dime Edward – Trate de sonar juguetona – A cuál de todas te llevaste a casa? – "si, dime a cual para hacer trizas su cabeza en este instante" pensé.

- A veces creo que olvidas quien soy – suspiro – No soy chico de una noche, a mí me gusta el calor de hogar.. Por decirlo así – rió fuertemente.

- Oh Dios, no iras a llamar a alguien de la preparatoria, verdad? – reí fuertemente.

- Cuando vendrás? – pregunto cambiando su tono.

- No lo sé Edward, estoy trabajando en un proyecto grande, te contare mañana, ahora tengo que irme –

- Bien.. – mustio.

- Te quiero – susurre.

- Y yo a ti.. – colgué..

Acto seguido arranque el póster de la revista y lo coloque en el espejo, era estúpidamente adolescente de mi parte, me mande al demonio y lo bese en los labios antes de salir.

_**Fin FlashBack**_

Suspire aparcando afuera de mi departamento. Suspire, gracias al cielo que habíamos podido superar aquella noche en que cruce los límites con él, si antes tenía una duda de lo que Edward sentía por mí, ahora estaba completamente segura que el solo tenía ojos de hermano para mi… Al menos lo tenía en mi vida… Nadie me quitaría los pequeños cariños y momentos que vivía con él. Ah sí, seguíamos teniendo nuestras muestras de afecto. Nada de besos en los labios, me había quedado claro, pero aun nos tomábamos de la mano y nos abrazábamos como capullos.

- Bella – me gire saliendo de mis pensamientos, Carter ya estaba esperando en la puerta de los departamentos, enfundado en su ropa formal, no más fox Racing, sonreí.

- Hola Nick – lo salude de beso en la mejilla – Lo siento, tenía que dejar listos algunos pendientes -

- Déjame ayudarte – sonrió tomando la enorme pila de papeles y carpetas.

- Oh gracias – sonreí y lo encamine hacia el apartamento.

- Has pensado en mudarte? – pregunto.

- Mudarme? No realmente – suspire girando la llave del apartamento.

- Pensé que a estas alturas ya estarías formalmente con Cullen – dijo arqueando sus cejas doradas.

- Edward? – Reí – No Nick, él no me ve de esa manera – mustie – de cualquier modo, siéntete como en casa, quieres tomar algo? – pregunte caminando hacia el refrigerador.

- No gracias Bells, de hecho no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, solo quería hablarte sobre mi decisión – se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio.

- Aja? – pregunte sentándome nerviosamente.

- 30% para mí y el resto para ti? – pregunto.

- Ajam, la única condición es que si yo llego a ofertar me vendas tu parte de las acciones – dije con firmeza.

- Es un trato entonces – sonrio y yo senti que mi corazon se aceleraba.

- De verdad? Aceptas entrar como inversionista? – pregunte emocionada y al borde del llanto, Yo por fin tendria mi propia revista?

- Conozco gente en el medio que puede ayudarte a manejarte mejor, te conseguire un excelente diseñador y perfiles prometedores –

- No lo puedo creer – sonrei.

- Y bueno, primero que nada hay que buscar una buena ubicación para las oficinas, no escatimes en eso – sonrio.

- Dios mio – creo que una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla porque Nick paso su pulgar afectuosamente.

- Mientras se adecuan las instalaciones podemos reunir el equipo de trabajo, sobre las cuestiones de imprenta no te preocupes, yo me encaro de eso – sonrio – Oh y quiero una oficina – rio fuertemente.

- Lo que quieras – dije euforica – Es genial - extendiendo mi mano, mas Nick se puso en pie y me dio un abrazo de oso.

- Bien, manos a la obra, dejo el diseño y el enfoque en tus manos, te parece bien si nos reunimos la próxima semana –

- Gracias Nick – sonreí.

- Me debes una cena, y no olvides que cualquier cosa que necesites, solo pídemelo, al instante te hare un cheque –

- No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente – sonreí.

- Es una muy buena inversion Bella, creo que tu revista sera un exito – sonrió y salió del apartamento.

- Si! – no pude contener mi alegría y me puse a bailar de alegría!

Nick se convertía en mi socio y estaría financiando mi revista. Era un verdadero sueño hecho realidad. No me lo creía! No es que esperara una negativa de su parte pero la noticia era tan endemoniadamente buena.. Tenía que llamar a Edward y contárselo ahora mismo. Tome el radio y camine hacia mi habitación.

- Nunca te había visto tan feliz – dijo una voz aterciopelada.

- Joder! - brinque en mi lugar – Que susto Edward – el sonrío fuertemente y yo no pude evitar sonreír también.

- No era precisamente el recibimiento que esperaba – frunció el ceño de manera divertida.

- Esto no pasa en la realidad – dije poniendo mi mano en mi pecho -Uno no entra en su apartamento y Edward Cullen sale de la habitación – bromee y el solo rodó los ojos.

- Te extrañe tanto – lo abrace con ternura y amor..

- Ok, esto está mucho mejor – sonrió besando mi mejilla.

- Es eso una maleta? – pregunte mirando por encima de su hombro.

- Ajam – me tomo de la mano – Nos vamos en este instante a Florida, el baby shower de Alice es hoy por la tarde – sonrió.

- Wow.. Cierto. Necesito empacar – dije acercándome al closet.

- Ya lo he hecho –

- Pero esa no es mi maleta –

- Es mía, nuestra, da igual –

- Oh espera, los obsequios de Alice – dije corriendo al armario de blancos.

- Obsequios? – pregunto arqueando la ceja.

- No creerás que no tenía nada – dije sacando las enormes cajas.

- Wow… Y yo que pensaba que mi hermana era la compradora compulsiva –

- Edward? – mustie, el me miro a los ojos – Gracias por venir, sé que no era necesario –

- Quería darte una sorpresa pero Carter lo jodio bastante – dijo arrugando la nariz.

- Aun así, gracias – dije caminando detrás suyo.

- Podrías ayudarme a envolver el obsequio que compre para Alice mientras arreglo algunas cosas con Carter? – pregunto serio.

- Seguro – tome la bolsa de Tiffany's y los papeles de colores.


	43. Chapter 43

Hello!

Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Una disculpa por lo confuso del ultimo capi, quizás fueron demasiados Flasbacks.. Sorry..

No prometo cambiar la mecánica, ya que los personajes están pasando por largos lapsos de tiempo en el que recuerdan sus vivencias.

Cualquier duda, no duden en preguntar, les he pasado mi email?

Y en el Facebook estoy igual, como Eilet Cullen.

Bueno, les dejo un capi nuevo… Espero les guste, espero sus opiniones.

Besos y abrazos!

Kyam Cullen!

**Capitulo 43**

_**Epov**_

Tome el primer taxi disponible y le pedí que me llevara hasta el centro, necesitaba llegar a las oficinas de la disquera. Para mi suerte, el auto de Carter estaba en el estacionamiento.

- Buenas Tardes Joven Cullen – entre corriendo al elevador.

- Carter! Menudo hijo de – gruñí caminando por el pasillo, hasta la oficina.

- Wow – se giró con una sonrisa, lo tome del cuello de la camisa y lo empuje contra la pared.

- No de nuevo – mustio Aro detrás de mí, cruzando apaciblemente los brazos.

- Que demonios estabas haciendo en mi apartamento, abrazándola de esa forma e invitándola a cenar – dije con rabia.

- Uno, ella no es más que tu amiga, dos, quería ver que tanto soportabas ver – dijo zafándose de mí y acomodándose el cabello.

- Eres un idiota – mustie.

- Chicos – Aro se acercó – ahora que ha ocurrido? – Pregunto con tono calmado – Bella? – arqueo una ceja.

- Hasta cuando piensas decirle que has comprado el apartamento? – mustio Nick poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Lo has hecho? – pregunto Aro, yo asentí. El dinero que ella pagaba por la renta se iba a una cuenta bancaria particular que pensaba obsequiarle cuando decidiera mudarse.

- Creo que estas algo paranoico Edward – mustio Aro – Y odio decirte que no es la primera vez que te digo – dijo tomandome por el hombro, las demas personas volvieron a su trabajo luego de la mirada severa de Aro.

- Tranquilo Edward, te lo he dicho un millón de veces, entre nosotros solo hay amistad y negocios - dijo Nick recargándose frente a mi – Podrías dejar de atacarme cada que hablo con ella? – sonrió.

- Lo siento – mustie.

- Aprovechando que estas de visita, quieres echarle un vistazo al nuevo contrato? – pregunto Aro, conduciendome a su oficina.

- No realmente Aro – negué tratando de clamarme – yo, no sé qué es lo que hare – dije asomandome por el enorme cristal que daba al centro de la ciudad.

- No tomemos decisiones precipitadas, ya sé que quieres renunciar a tu faceta de músico pero debes pensarlo bien, porque no te tomas el fin de semana de vacaciones – me dio una palmada en la espalda.

- Lo hare – mustie.

- Piensalo con calma Edward, el mundo de la musica es maravilloso, solo tienes que decifrar que te hace falta para disfrutarlo – mustio.

- Gracias Aro – sonrei antes de salir de su oficina y justo al final del pasillo me gire hacia Nick – Carter! Quiero que me digas cuánto vale tu parte de las acciones –

- No están a la venta – murmuro.

- Pon el precio que quieras, enviamelo por email para tener tu cheque listo y Nick! – Grite – Lo siento –

- Lo hablamos despues -

Sali de la disquera aun con los nervios de punta, sintiéndome un patan con Carter, quien era un buen colega y con la presion de firmar un nuevo contraro. No mentire, queria tirarlo todo por la borda y volver a casa, necesitaba compañía… La necesitaba a ella..

Cuando el taxi aparco fuera del apartamento, Bella ya me esperaba en la acera. Nos fuimos directo al aeropuerto y rápidamente documentamos, no tardamos mucho tiempo en abordar. Agradecia que el avión era pequeño y pudimos estar tranquilos durante el vuelo.

- Estas cansada? – pregunte en un susurro luego de que se recostó en mi hombro.

- Tengo mucho que contarte pero será esta noche – dijo en un bostezo.

- Duerme pequeña – sonreí depositando un beso en su frente.

No deje de jugar con sus suaves cabellos, o de disfrutar el aroma de su piel.. Estaba nervioso, me sentía impulsivo todo el tiempo y en ocasiones me entraba el pánico a quedarme solo, no se lo había contado a nadie pero en dos ocasiones había intentado pasar a un plano mas físico con algunas chicas, había sido embarazoso darme cuenta de que no estaba en control de nada. No pude hacerlo, me entro el pánico y después me sentí terriblemente deprimido…

Tenia que encontrar una solución a esto, y tenia que hacerlo rápido o me volveria loco, lo confesaría de un momento a otro…

Desperte cariñosamente a Bella cuando arrivamos a Florida, nos fuimos directo a casa de Alice, mi madre ya le había festejado una especie de Baby Shower en Forks, por lo que ahora estaríamos solo nosotros y algunas amigas cercanas, Bella lo había organizado y Jasper se había ofrecido a que lo hiciéramos en su casa, Rosalie había llegado temprano para hacerse cargo de la decoración mientras Alice asistia a una cita con su medico, seria un agradable sorpresa, sobre todo porque Jasper llevaba fuera unos días, cerrando un negocio en Los Angeles.

- Te ha quedado divino Rose – Mustio Bella entrando en la casa, que estaba llena de adornos rosas, con telas y tules, muy al estilo de mi hermana.

-Wow, creo que ni a Alice le hubiera quedado tan bien – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi rubia amiga.

- Gracias chicos, Emm me ha ayudado a colocarlo todo – sonrio.

- Hola – sonrio Emmet acercando unos canapes – pasen a la sala –

- Voy a dejar esto en la habitación – me excuse y rápidamente subi la maleta.

Habia unas veinte personas mas además de nosotros. Una enorme mesa con canapes, vino, y camarones, todo estaba delicioso, tenia que recordar el nombre del banquete.

- Es genial – susurro Bella colocando nuestros obsequios en la enorme pila de regalos, que ocupaba la mitad de la habitación, sonreí al ver el arreglo que mande colocar especialmente para Alice.

- Es hermoso – sonrio Bella – Lo has enviado tu – dijo leyendo la tarjeta, era un enorme carrusel de listones con caballitos de franela, que podía decir, ansiaba con todo mi ser convertirme en tio, me emocionaba en verdad.

- Le encantara – sonreí.

- Bien, Alice esta a unos 5 minutos de aquí, porfavor en posiciones – dijo Emmet.

Apagamos las luces y permanecimos en silencio, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se abriera la puerta principal.

- Felicidades! – gritamos todos, mi hermana si que estaba sentimental, comenzó a llorar apenas nos vio.

- Oh por Dios, Oh cielos – murmuro escondiendo su rostro en sus pequeñas manos.

- Felicidades futura mama – la abrace de inmediato sacándola de la sala – te encuentras bien hermanita? –

- Si, oh gracias Edward, no lo esperaba, es solo que me siento tan.. Emotiva – sonrio limpiándose las lagrimas.

- Alice! – Bella la abrazo y la llevo de regreso a la sala, donde saludo a cada uno de los presentes.

Alice estaba a la ultima moda aun con su enorme pancilla, unas botas a la rodilla y sus extravagantes mascadas, siempre vanidosa

- Jasper? Cariño, lo sabias – dijo mi hermana contestando su móvil – Te amo, trata de volver pronto mi cielo -

Estuvimos alrededor de dos horas conversando, bueno, en realidad conversando con Emmet mientras las chicas jugaban algo temático al Baby Shower, Rosalie gano en medir el diámetro de mi hermana con papel higienico y Bella gano en poner el pañal mas rápido. Cielos, comenzaba a sentirme fuera de lugar.

- Bien, atención – Alice alzo la voz y dio unos golpecitos en su copa para llamar la atención – Quiero agradecerles por la hermosa sorpresa, me encantaría que Jasper estuviera aquí – suspiro – pero bueno, es hora de abrir los regalos –

Despues de 40 minutos quitando envolturas, por fin abrió los nuestros. Emmet y Rosalie le regalaron un curso pagado de natación para la bebe en un club exclusivo, cada quien a sus cosas, supongo. Bella le obsequio ropa de diseñador, estaba seguro que mi sobrina jamas repetiría un atuendo. Mi regalo fue el ultimo, quizás porque era el mas pequeño.

- Dios Edward! – sonrio Alice admirando los pequeños pendientes de oro y el brazalete.

- Pienso remplazarlo tan pronto cumpla los 6 meses – sonreí abrazándola.

Al cabo de unas horas mas, estuvimos solo nosotros cinco. Rosalie y Bella se encargaron de dejar el lugar impecable.

- Cuanto te falta aun? – pregunto Rosalie con cierta envidia?..

- Tres semanas – sonrio y se acerco a mi - Edward gracias por estar aquí hermano – sentí el cuerpecillo de Alice sobre mis piernas.

- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo Alice – dije abrazándola.

- Oh cielos, se esta moviendo – fruncio el ceño.

- Puedo? – pregunto Bella acercandose a nosotros, mi hermana asintio.

Ambos colocamos nuestras manos en la panza de Alice.. Mentiria si dijera que no senti miedo… Se podia percibir perfectamente el movimiento del bebe.. Era surrealista, yo por lo menos nunca habia estado ni de cerca de este tipo experiencias.

- Respira Edward, no es como que seras el padre – sonrio Alice, yo negue..

Bien, esa era una pregunta que nunca me habia planteado de ese modo, queria acaso yo un bebe? Movi mi mano y trate de sacudirme los pensamientos, cuando vi a Bella a punto de llorar de alegria, aun acariciando la piel de mi hermana decidi salir a tomar algo de aire fresco.

- Hey – Emmet estaba fuera de la casa, fumando.

- No tenia idea de que fumaras – mustie sentandome en la jardinera.

- Ultimamente ayuda a calmar los nervios – mustio ofreciendome uno, lo tome mas por simpatia.

- Le propue matrimonio a Rosalie la noche de la graduacion – mustio.

- Vaya, eso es genial – suspire, era el unico quedado… Estaria solo de por vida… Encendi el cigarro.

- Me dijo que no – mascullo Emmet.

- Que? – pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

- No hasta estar seguros de que podemos – nego con la cabeza – tener un bebe –

- Un bebe? –

- Se ha puesto engorroso, no tienes idea. Platicas, clinicas, metodos – suspiro – No entiendo porque estar conmigo no es suficiente –

- Estoy seguro que no es eso Emmet, ya sabes como son las chicas, simplemente es una necesidad – no podia culparla, yo mismo habia sentido cierta necesidad hace unos minutos.. De tener algo mas grande para mi…

- Vamos, no me gusta dejarla sola mucho tiempo – dijo Emmet tirando la colilla del cigarro, yo hice lo propio y entre en la casa.

- Vamos Rose –

- Muchas felicidades Alice – Rosalie. se despidio.

- No se quedan? – pregunto Bella entregandole a rosalie unos chocolates.

- Tenemos algunos pendientes – corto Emmet.

- Gracias Rosalie – la abrazo Alice y enseguida Bella.

- No te preocupes Rose, pronto sera – murmuro Bella, Emmet simplemente me dio un abrazo de despedida y salio negando con la cabeza.

- Eso ha sido tenso – mustio Alice entrando de nuevo.

- Yo no tenia idea de que Rosalie estuviera pasando por una depresion asi – murmure tomando una soda del refrigerador.

- Ya tiene bastante asi, no la culpo – mustio Bella tomando un poco de agua.

- Le he recomendado un excelente doctor, iran a verlo mañana – sonrio Alice.

- Bien, es hora de ir a la cama Alice – mustio Bella tomandola de la mano – Has tenido un dia muy ajetreado – subieron las escaleras y yo subi a la habitacion, no sin antes tomar un puñado de los chocolates de la canasta.

Entre en la familiar habitacion, me coloque la pijama negra de algodon y me tumbe en la cama… Estar aquí me traia tantos recuerdos..

_**Flash Back**_

Habiamos regresado de pasar el dia en Daytona Beach, surfeando y comiendo, Emmet nos convertia en un puñado de trogloditas, comia todo el tiempo. Estabamos en la cocina dejando los trastes en su lugar, los chicos guardaban las cosas en el garage.

- Dame eso – sonrei quitandole los platos a Bella.

- Yo puedo hacerlo – dijo quitandomelos y poniendose de puntillas para colocarlos en la alacena.

Casi crei que lo habia logrado cuando vi que dos de ellos caian, agilmente los tome y los deje sobre la mesa para evitar que ella cayera de bruces.

- Tonta Bella – sonrei acariciando su nariz con la mia, ella se sonrojo y me di la libertad de besarla en los labios, ella solo sonrio y seguimos acomodando las cosas.

Todo el verano estuvimos teniendo ese tipo de muestras de afecto, si es que se podian llamar asi… Al terminar subi a tomar una ducha, decidi tomarme mi tiempo, los ultimos dias con ella me tenian vuelto un verdadero loco sin remedio..

Me vi obligado a salir de la ducha cuando el vapor en la habitacion era demasiado asfixiante, me coloque una toalla en la cintura y abri la puerta para que hubiera un poco de ventilacion.

- Hoo. Hola – mustio Bella.

- Wow – quise reaccionar al instante en que la vi envuelta en la toalla con el cabello mojado pero mi cuerpo no respondio.

- Lo siento, tome una ducha en la bañera de abajo, no quise molestarte – se hundio de hombros, se sacudio un poco el cabello, sin inmutarse y lo coloco hacia un lado, de manera que su hombro derecho quedo descubierto por completo.

- Debiste decirme, me hubiera dado prisa – carraspee.

- Esta bien – sonrio sentandose a mi lado – Te han quedado manos de viejito – sonrio entrelasando mis dedos con los suyos.

- Me estaba asfixiando ahí dentro – rei, ella sonrio y deposito un beso en mi mano, pero no un beso casto.. Sino un beso jodidamente sugestivo y tentador – Bella, no creo que –

- Tonto Cullen – sonrio y dejo de hacerlo, se acerco lentamente a mi, tanto que senti su aliento sobre mi piel. Me dio un pequeño beso, al que respondi sin ningun problema, me tomo por el cuello de manera que me vi obligado a tomarla por la cintura..

Su aroma habia invadido por completo la habitacion, su piel era calida, a pesar de que acaba de tomar una ducha.. No habia nada en el mundo que amara mas que la sensacion de su piel… Suspire pesadamente y la bese con gentileza, al cabo de unos segundos estabamos recostados en la cama, besandonos suavemente, como si tuvieramos todo el tiempo del mundo.. Habia olvidado lo embriagantes que eran sus besos… Al menos de esta manera, segui acariciandola con ternura pero Bella no buscaba precisamente eso.

Comenzo a besarme con urgencia, no voy a negar que la sensacion provoco que pudiera sentir cada parte de mi piel… Se deshizo de la toalla y senti su cuerpo contra el mio.. La besé con urgencia, con coraje y con dolor.. No pude evitar ahogar un gemido antes de separarme de ella.

- Basta Bella – la tome con mis manos temblorosas – Puedes dejar de desnudarte - mustie desviando la mirada.

- Que? – dijo con los labios hinchados.

- Somos amigos – susurre, tratando de convencerme a mi mismo, podia haberla tomado ahí mismo.. Pero a que precio… Al precio de convertirme en uno mas..

- Amigos que se besan? – dijo confundida…

- Solo amigos Bella – mustie con dolor, esto era mi culpa, por besarla, por cruzar esa linea..

- Lo siento Edward, yo simplemente creí que.. Bueno – dijo cubriendose de nuevo con la toalla..

Yo permaneci unos segundos en silencio, aturdido, aterrado.. Sin saber si enfadarme con ella por tomarme a la ligera o enfadarme conmigo mismo por dejarme tomar esas libertades. Crei que podia resignarme con eso, con ser lo que ella quisiera, pero me dolia en el alma.

- Solo amigos?.. Y que hay de los besos Edward? –

- Son muestras de cariño – cerre los ojos intentando no llorar como un adolescente que descubre que no es mas que una distraccion sin importancia.

- No te entiendo, simplemente no comprendo –

- No voy a terminar siendo Jacob Black – gruñi – No me voy a acostar contigo cuando tú quieras para que te deshagas de mi cuando te vuelva la moral – dije levantandome de inmediato.

- Edward yo no –

- Para eso búscate a Carter o llama de nuevo a Alec, pero yo no me voy a convertir en tu juguete desechable – sali de la habitacion a tiempo para que ella no me viera llorar, creia que podia usarme de esa manera? No, estaba muy equivocada, yo queria su amor.. No su cuerpo, no su deseo… Y no expondria mas mi flagelado corazon a merced de un juego…

Pase la noche en el sofa de la planta baja, recordandome a mi mismo lo patetico que era nuestra situacion. Y a pesar de que tome horas argumentando lo poco saludable de esto, no pude dormir en toda la noche, opte cobardemente por tomar un vuelo a Forks..

Me dio tiempo de pensar… Pude hablar con mi padre, quien me escucho fervientemente y me alento a no darme por vencido, comprendi que si las personas que me tenian cariño me alentaban a luchar, no era un caso del todo perdido…

Despues de unos dias salio a la venta el nuevo disco, y aproveche para disculparme con ella.. Fui personalmente a Boston, ella abrio la puerta y me dejo entrar sin decir una palabra, me disculpe por haber sido un idiota y le confese que tenia miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad.. Le entregue una de las copias del album y le pedi que leyera los agradeicimientos para mi…

Tan pronto termino salto en mis brazos con fuertes sollozos.. Y prometimos no hacer nada que pudiera perjudicar nuestra relacion de amigos. Lo que ella no sabia era que a mi me dolia mucho mas todo eso…

_**Fin Flashback**_

- Hola – sonrio entrando vestida en pijama.

- Se ha quedado dormida? – prgeunte.

- Ajam –

- Vamos a dormir – dije demasiado cansado para pensar o propiciar nada…

- Descansa – dijo depositando un beso en mi mejilla, se metio en las cobijas y me abrazo…

Hubiera seguido durmiendo placidamente si los gritos, si, los gritos de mi hermana Alice no hubieran sido descomunales, me levante de golpe, cuando desperte Bella ya no estaba en la habitacion, corri de inmediato a la habitacion principal.

- Edward – Bella estaba aun en pijama, marcando freneticamente en el radio mientras sostenia la mano de Alice.

- Dr. Thompson? Buenas Noches, hablo de parte de Alice Cullen, se le ha reventado la fuente – mutio Bella nerviosa cuando Alice solto otro alarido.

- Alice – me acerque lenatmente, las sabanas estaban empapadas y Alice se retorcia del dolor.

- Dr Thompson, creo que ella esta en tiempo – dijo Bella alterada – en los Angeles? Esta bromeando! – grito.

- Bella, creo que algo esta mal – dijo Alice jadeando fuertemente – Edward sal de aquí ahora – gruño Alice, la solte y me conduje al pasillo, nervioso y sintiendome impotente.

- Hay que llevarla al hospital! – grite asomandome por la puerta.

- Oh Alice, vamos recuestate – mustio Bella con la voz entrecortada – Dr. Thompson, no creo que tengamos tiempo de llegar al hospital, puedo ver.. Algo – mustio Bella, senti que la sangre bajo por completo por mi piel – de acuerdo, un segundo, Alice, necesito que te tranquilices, necesito traer a Edward aquí dentro porque no puedo hacerlo sola, todo va a salir bien, de acuerdo – dijo con firmeza en la voz – Edward! VEN AHORA MISMO! –grito – Jasper ya viene en camino cariño -

Por mucho que me aterraba la situacion, estuve ahí en menos de dos segundos, Bella habia acomodado unos almohadones para que mi hermana se recostara, habia puesto el telefono en alta voz y habia traido toallas limpias, unas secas y otras humedas que coloco en la frente de Alice, que sudaba sin cesar. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para inmutarme siquiera por el hecho de que mi hermana estaba descubierta de la cintura para abajo, cubierta con una pequeña tela blanca.

- Bien, ahora que Dr. Thompson? – pregunto Bella arrodillada junto a Alice.

- Necesito Anestecia! Porfavor – bramo Alice apretando mi mano fuertemente.

- Alice, cariño necesito que te tranquilices, la pequeña esta a punto de nacer, ya he enviado una ambulancia y enfermeras para que lleguen a tiempo, ahora concentrate –

- Me duele demasiado – lloraba Alice, con los cabellos revueltos en sudor.

- Creo que es hora – dijo Bella asomandose al frente de la cama, yo trague en seco.

- Bien, sigue haciendolo Alice, vamos amiga – Bella la alentaba mientras yo la tomaba de la mano.

- Puedes ver la cabeza del bebe? – pregunto el doctor, Alice comenzo a llorar mientras Bella asentia.

- Aja, si, ya casi Alice –

- Vamos bonita – sonrei.

- Oh Dios, oh Dios – murmuro Bella aun en cunclillas – Alice, ha salido la cabeza completa –

- Tranquila Alice, sigue haciendolo – provino del telefono.

- Maldita sea Jasper – gruño mi hermana temblando, desvie mi mirada hacia Bella, buscando calmarme, cuando vi que las sabanas estaban cubiertas de sangre.

- Esta abierto! – grite al escuchar la ambulancia y me dirigi a lado de Bella, de inmediato.

- Dios – la bebe habia nacido…

Bella tomo una cobija blanca de algodón, yo la tome en mis manos… Era tan pequeñita que cabia perfectamente en mis manos.. Lloraba fuertemente y senti el impulso de hacerlo tambien.

- Es hermosa Alice – Bella la coloco en la cobija, limpiando un poco su rostro, cuando vi el cordon umbilical fue cuando perdi por completo el piso.

Senti que todo habia sido un sueño, desperte y tarde un par de minutos en abrir los ojos. busque a tientas en la cama con la intencion de abrazarme a su cuerpo, pero estaba dormido en el sofa. Fue entonces cuando escuche el llanto de un bebe. Me levante de golpe y sali hasta la cocina.

- La pequeña bebe tiene hambre? – susurro Bella al momento de darle una mamila con leche, senti un vuelco en el corazon.

- Crei que estaba soñando – murmure acercandome a ella – Como esta Alice? -

- Esta un poco cansada, ha dormido gran parte de la tarde –

- Que hora es? –

- Las 7 de la noche – frunci el ceño, la bebe debio haber nacido cerca de las 8:00 am..

- He dormido todo ese rato? – pregunte pasando mi mano por mi cabello.

- La enfermera dijo que era normal, que quizas durmieras hasta el dia siguiente –

- Lo siento tanto, te he dejado sola con todo esto -

- Creo que no tuviste mucha opinion en eso, te desmayaste sin mas – sonrio – Quieres sostenerla? – pregunto acercando el pequeño bultito en cobijas rosas.

- Nunca.. uhm.. No creo – Bella sonrio y la coloco delicadamente en mis brazos, nuevamente ahí estaba.. La punzada en mi pecho que me provocaba llorar como un niño..

– Es hermosa – sonrei, era increible lo pura que parecia, la piel tersa y suave, los labios inmaculados, los rubios y delgados cabellos.

- Creo que es Jasper – dijo Bella abriendo la puerta – Hola Jasper! – le abrazo.

- Hey chicos – dijo con los ojos hinchados – No pude llegar antes, no habia lugares en ninguna aerolinea, tuve que tomar el autobus y habia una protesta en el centro! – dijo agobiado.

- Jasper – me acerque – Felicidades – dije entregandole a mi sobrina – es hermosa – no hace falta decir que mi cuñado no se inmuto, lloro provocando que incluso Bella soltara una lagrimas.

- Gracias, si no hubieran estado aquí, yo no se – carraspeo sin despegar la mirada de su hija – Necesito subir con Alice, pero estan en su casa, no tengo como agradecerles lo suficiente – Bella y yo asentimos y lo vimos subir las escaleras – Eres hermosa como mama -

- Demozles un poco de privacidad – dije tomando a Bella de la mano y cogiendo las llaves del auto de Jasper.

Conduje en silencio hasta un pequeño pero exclusivo restaurante en las afueras de la ciudad, nada concurrido y no muy ruidoso. Ordenamos un par de hamburguesas con patatas fritas y dos sodas.

- Moria de hambre – sonrio Bella devorando su hamburguesa.

- Yo igual, necesitaba algo de comida… con calorias, disculpa que o te haya llevado a un lugar mas elegante – me hundi de hombros.

- Esto esta perfecto, solo quiero un poco de tranquilidad – mustio Bella ofreciendome una papa que tome con una sonrisa.

- Estuviste genial hoy, no se que hubiera ocurrido si hubiera estado yo solo, estoy impresionado de la forma en que tomaste control – dije tomandola de la mano y besando sus nudillos.

- Supongo que debe ser algo del instinto maternal – sonrio bebiendo un sorbo de refresco.

- No se supone que Alice debia ir al hospital? – pregunte mordiendo la hamburguesa.

- Se supone, el Dr. Thompson estaba en un evento en California, nunca pensaron que le ocurriera de este modo, ya que es primeriza – mustio – Cuando llegaron las enfermeras intentaron anesteciarla para sacarle la placenta pero Alice se nego, es bueno que no hayas escuchado todo eso – dijo frunciendo el ceño – termino bastante adolorida pero se rehuso a salir de casa, ya habian limpiado a la bebe y habian cortado el cordon, realmente todo salio bien, Alice estaba cansada pero a los pocos minutos se sentia como si nada – sonrio – Ahora solo necesita descansar -

- Es la experiencia mas fuerte que he tenido en mi vida – me sincere.

- Estaba aterrada Edward pero de algun modo, yo sabia que estaria bien, como si supiera lo que tenia que hacer –

Seguimos conversando y a las pocas horas regresamos a casa y nos metimos en la cama, ambos estabamos cansados.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello**

**Espero que esto no este muy confuso, tiene un par de flashbacks… Trate de hacerlo mas claro especificando cuando estan en la actualidad… Mis besitos! Hoy llega mi presente de reyes! Wiiii.. Jajajaja.. Donde exactamente hay hombres tan hermosos y perfectos! DONDE! No pudo Stephenie Meyer darles un par de defectos para ahorrarnos el trauma? Unos cuantos nada mas… jajajaja**

**Bueno… les dejo este capi, cualquier duda solo diganme…**

**Las dejo para seguir con el next.**

**Kyam Cullen!**

**Capitulo 44**

_**Epov**_

_**Flashback**_

La luz se colaba por el ventanal de la sala en la casa de mi hermana. Estabamos a punto de partir al aeropuerto luego del "baby Shower".

- Padrinos? – preguntamos Bella y yo al unisono.

- Bueno, si bien, ustedes la recibieron antes que nadie – sonrio Alice sentada en el sofa frente a nosotros.

- Nada nos haria mas felices – mustio Jasper cargando a la bebe.

- Sera un honor – dijo Bella sonriendo.

- Sin duda – agregue alegremente – Tienen alguna fecha programada? – pregunte tomando un poco de café.

- Habiamos pensado que en tres meses – sonrio Alice tomando a la bebe en brazos – Queremos hacerlo junto con la boda por la iglesia –

- Nos gustaria hacerlo aquí en Florida – sonrio Jasper.

- Danielle esta acostumbrada al calor – dijo Alice con una sonrisa autentica.

- Danielle? – mustie – Me gusta –

- Me parece perfecto, nosotros nos haremos cargo de la fiesta – sonrio Bella.

- Ah no, eso no se discute, ustedes unicamente se encargan del ropon de Danielle – dijo Jasper.

- Bueno y algunas excentricidades mas – dije con suficiencia.

- Asumo que los padrinos de boda – mustio Bella.

- Emmet y Rose – sonrio Alice, se puso en pie y me dejo en brazos a Danielle – Listo para tener un menor a tu cargo?– mustio Alice.

- Si – sonrio Bella divertida ante mi mirada, aun sentia que Danielle era demasiado fragil y pequeña, me daba miedo hacerle daño con mis enormes manos.

_**Fin Flashback**_

_**- Actualidad -**_

Meti las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo negro. A pesar de que comenzaba el otoño, hacia un frio del demonio en la ciudad. Mañana me aseguraria de ir bien abrigado a los premios. Seui caminando y cuando vi, pare frente al viejo puesto de revistas y vi que Bella y yo estabamos en primera plana suspire.. No era ni por asomo la primera vez.

_**FlashBack**_

Emmet y yo habiamos coincidido en New York. Estaba en un viaje de negocios y me habia pedido que lo acompañara a comprar algunas cosas, solo estaba de paso en la ciudad por lo que accedi de inmediato.

- Espera – me acerque a un puesto de revistas. Llamo mi atencion que en primera plana apareciamos Bella y yo, con un enorme titular que decia.. "El soltero mas codiciado, ¿aun disponible?". La tome y pague al anciano 5 dolares.

- Ya era hora – sonrio Emmet.

- No, no. Es pura farsa – mustie hojeando rapidamente.

- Que es una farsa? Acaso no eres el que la toma de la mano? O esa que besas en el cuello no es Bella? – pregunto mirando de cerca las fotografias.

- Argh Emmet! – sonrei quitandole la revista, asi nos veiamos juntos?.. – Es tan ciega – mustie.

- Y tu tan necio – se hundio de hombros – Deberias actuar Edward – mustio.

- Una sortija Emmet? – pregunte entrando en la exclusiva joyeria en el centro de New York.

- No Edward, ya tengo la sortija de Rosalie, busco algo para – se sonrojo – el bebe o la bebe – sonrio.

- Una esclava quizas? – pregunto el vendedor, un hombre de mediana edad.

- Algo asi – mustio Emmet.

- Felicidades Em! Cuanto hace de eso? – pregunte con cierta.. envidia?

- Acabo de hablar con el doctor que nos recomendo Alice, Rosalie no lo sabe, le pedi que me informara primero sobre los resultados, asi que hoy por la noche pienso volver a darle la sortija y esto – dijo tomando la esclava de oro, que lucia diminuta en las enormes manos de mi amigo.

- Enhorabuena – sonrei dandole un fuerte abrazo.

- Me caso Edward! Me caso con Rosalie Hale! – sonrio fuertemente.

- Bien merecido Em – dije sonriete mientras el caminaba a la caja - Puedo verlo? – pregunte aun sonriendo mientras señalaba un anillo de compromiso con una piedra ligeramente rosada.

- Oh, este es un anillo de compromiso diseñado por Fred Leighton – dijo el vendedor tomandolo con sus guantes blancos, al tiempo que me lo mostraba, Emmet estaba del otro lado pidiendo que envolvieran su regalo, eligiento los listones y demas – Es una pieza unica, debido a sus multiples caretas es tan valioso como una piedra extravagante pero conecntrado en una fina figura -

- Puede grabarse? – pregunte viendo los cortes del diamante.

- Podemos grabar la inscripcion y llevarlo al domicilio que usted nos señale – era perfecto y solo podia pensar en una persona digna de llevarlo… Era una locura, era una tonteria, ella no era mi novia.. Ni me veia como mas que un amigo.. Pero quizas… Si yo era paciente.. - Cuesta $100,000. Dolares –

- Lo quiero – dije sacando mi tarjeta platino sin titubear.. Por un momento me senti con el valor suficiente.. "Te lo voy a proponer Bella Swan… Cuando menos lo esperes…" me dije a mi mismo.. "Voy a dar un salto de fe… Quizas caiga.. Quizas no" pense escribiendo la inscripcion y la direccion.

Tan pronto salimos acompañe a Emmet al aeropuerto, no sin antes enviarle un regalo de felicitaciones a Rosalie.

_**Fin FlashBack**_

_**- Actualidad -**_

Me detuve silenciosamente a observar las imágenes en la revista, aveces no lograba descifrar como los reporteros conseguian estas fotografias. Debian estar practicamente escondidos conmigo en el auto.. O en los arbustos de el apartamento en Boston.

"Parece que el guapisimo Cullen tiene un nidito de amor en Boston, de nuevo la misteriosa chica de ojos marron" lei en voz alta… Suspirando…

_**FlashBack**_

- Una Escalade? – pregunte frunciendo el ceño mientras el agente de ventas nos miraba fijamente.

- Aja –

- No te parece un poco grande? – Bella me tomo de la mano.

- Es perfecta, solo mirala, es grande, segura y perfecta – dijo rodeando la camioneta.

- Lo es – sonrei disfrutando de la expresion en su rostro.

- La quiero – dijo con determinacion – haran el cargo a mi trajeta o tiene que ser pago en efectivo? – pregunto sacando su cartera.

- Puede ser el cargo a la tarjeta, sera a meses? – pregunto el vendedor.

- No, sera pago en una sola exhibicion – sonrio Bella, yo le indique al vendedor que no le cargara la tarjeta, cuando Bella se puso en pie le entregue mi tarjeta y tome la suya.

- Puedo llevarmela ahora mismo? – pregunto Bella emocionada.

- Uhm… no creo que sea posible –

- Puedes preguntarle al Sr. Novak, dile que Edward Cullen le manda slaudos – dije tomando un poco de ventaja, habia conocido al dueño de Lincon en USA en un evento de caridad, y habiamos hehco buena amistad.

- Usualmente te diria que abusas de tu poder pero hoy me ha encantado – sonrio Bella al escuchar que el vendedor programaba la salida de su camioneta.

- Gracias – sonrei tomando las dos tarjetas de credito y entregandole el baucher firmado.

Una vez fuera de la agencia, decidimos salir a comer algo, Bella estaba feliz y no se abstuvo de rodear la ciudad por completo probando las funciones de la camioneta.

- Y mi baucher? – pregunto cuando le extendi la tarjeta.

- Estaba aquí, seguro se me ha caido – dije buscando bajo el asiento, ella freno en seco y metio la mano en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.

- Edward Antony Cullen! – dijo frunciendo el ceño y tomando el baucher – Ni lo creas – bufo frenando de golpe.

- Es solo un obsequio – justifique.

- La gente no anda por ahí regalando autos Edward! – arrugo la nariz – asi que tendras que decirme que quieres que te compre o simplmente lo depositare en tu cuenta –

- Donalo, compra ropa, comprale un auto a Charlie – sonrei.

- Eso ya lo tenia pensado, pero con mi dinero – suspiro.

- Isabella Swan, la gente no va por ahí obsequiando autos! – rei fuertemente.

- Bien, te lo depositare de vuelta – me saco la lengua como una niña pequeña.

- Algun dia me dejaras hacer algo por ti? – ella solo se hundio de hombros – asegurate que tenga GPS, el auto de Charlie -

_**Fin FlashBack**_

_**- Actualidad -**_

Regrese al hotel con la revista en mi mano, no le hacia justicia a lo hermosa que ella era… Me recoste en la cama, aun no firmaba de nuevo contrato con la disquera, lo habia aplazado para trabajar en el Score de una pelicula de James Cameron… Pero sabia que en el fondo rehuia del hecho de apartarme de su vida firmando un contrato con gira artistica.

Habian pasado unos meses, no llevaba realmente la cuenta pero Rosalie ya estaba en tiempo de tener a su bebe, que curiosamente seria una niña. Emmet y ella se habian casado ya unos meses atrás, casi al tiempo que supieron del embarazo.

Fue algo sencillo y privado, no eramos mas de 70 personas en el lujoso salon en Forks, todos parecian volver a casa, graduados y con un ingreso fuerte. Sabia que Alice estaba planeando volver cerca de Forks, mis padres resentian la distancia con Danielle y Alice extrañaba la convivencia, sobre todo con mama, me habia tocado presenciar tres o cuatro ocasiones en que lloraba al telefono, y Jasper, el siempre haria lo que hiciera feliz a mi hermana, le estaria infinitamente agradecido por ello.

Parecia como si la vida de todos tomara sentido, menos la mia.. Inclusive entendia a Bella, una mujer soltera, hermosa, trabajadora y exitosa.. Y yo? Un musico reprimido, sin deseos de trabajar y no correspondido en el amor, por Dios, tenia meses viviendo en el mismo hotel.

Que si envidiaba la vida de mis amigos?… Si, con todas mis fuerzas, desearia ser una persona comun, el hombre que vuelve a casa despues del trabajo y encuentra a su esposa para pasar tiempo con ella, queria un hijo, naturalmente, una vida tranquila, pero a su lado…

Ese era el maldito problema, lo tenia todo menos a Bella y la posibilidad de un hijo… Suspire recordando a mi pequeña sobrina..

_**Flashback**_

El salon quedo en silencio luego de que di unos golpecitos a mi copa y pedi unos minutos, como padrino de boda, me habia preparado responsablemente para mi discurso, carraspe y mire en direccion a las mesas que rodeaban la pista d baile.

- No soy muy bueno con los discuros – frunci el ceño mirando a Bella que sonreia desde la mesa de mis padres – De la amistad al amor hay solo un paso, soy testigo de que Emmet lo dio mucho antes que Rosalie, me llena de orgullo ser el padrino de bodas, se que esta bendicion que han decidido tomar es para toda la vida, cualquiera podria descubrirlo si los mirara por unos minutos, atentos en todo minuto… Y se que seran excelentes padres, Emmet, no hay bendicion mas grande que tener a tu lado a la mujer que amas y esperar un hijo, una familia que te recibe para siempre – levante la copa - quiero que brindemos por la dicha de reunirnos a ver nacer una nueva generacion – Alice abrazaba a Jasper, con Danielle en brazos, mi madre tenia los ojos llorrosos y vi a mi padre darle un afectuoso beso en la sien, suspire fuertemente – mas les vale llevarse bien – bromee – que ya he escrito mi discurso de las bodas de plata – todos rompieron a reir – Salud! –

Despues de abrazos, felicitaciones y llanto, volvi a la mesa con mis padres y Charlie,no sin antes charlar un poco con los familiares de Rosalie y los amigos en comun con Emmet.

- Chicos, ya solo nos quedan dos! – dijo Charlie pasando su brazo por mi hombro al tiempo en que me servia una bebida.

- Papa – Bella puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

- Oh Bella, no te preocupes, mas vale que esperes por el chico que valga la pena – sonrio mi madreabrazandola cariñosamente.

- Salud – dije tomando un sorbo.

- Oh Jasper, vamos a bailar, esa cancion me fascina – dijo mi hermana cuando comenzaban a tocar la melosa balada de Titanic.. Buff.. lo que faltaba…

- Bells? – sonrio Jasper dejando a la pequeña Danielle.

- Y que tal todo muchacho? – pregunto Charlie euforico.

- Bien, que tal las cosas con Sue? – pregunte.

- Oh genial, no ha podido venir pero todo va bien –

- Ahora estamos en un grupo de bolos – sonrio Carlisle, yo arrugue la nariz preocupado, mi padre estaba volviendose.. viejo?..

- Bolos? – prgeunto Bella jugando con la bebe.

- Oh si, son los mejores – sonrio Esme.

- Bueno, no nos doy tanto credito – rio Charlie.

- Oh.. Creo que alguien esta inquieta – dijo Bella levantandose de la mesa, la mire detenidamente.

- Vamos Edward – dijo Charlie y Carlisle solo sonrio.

Me levante, atravesando la pista de baile, me arremange la camisa de vestir y sali a la jardinerita. Donde Bella jugaba con danielle, ya podia mantenerse sentada. Por lo que jugaba con ella en el pasto.

- No se arruinara el vestido? – bromee, Bella llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, se habia sentado en uno de los manteles.

- Bueno, no es como que conseguire quien me despose hoy – rio fuertemente.

- Nunca se sabe – dije recordando que en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalon llevaba conmigo la sortija.. Sin embargo, este no era el momento romantico que idealizaba. Oh y si, llevaba siempre conmigo la peuqeña cajita negra.

- Bubu – sonrei sentandome a su lado, mi sobrina rompio en risitas.

- Es perfecta – mustio Bella.

- Lo es – dije contemplando al amor de mi vida de reojo.

- Edward, eres feliz en lo que haces? – pregunto.

- Me gusta pero no me llena por completo, siento que algo falta – mustie tomando a Danielle en brazos.

Terminamos recostados en el pasto con la bebe, menos mal habia cerrado la puerta. Estuvimos en silencio, todo lo que se escuchaba era la leve musica, opacada por los balbuceos de mi sobrina.

- Nos estamos volviendo viejos? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido, yo me sente y la mire de frente.

- Viejos? – mustie – No pequeña, yo soy feliz aquí, contigo, no siente que este volviendome viejo –

- Aveces me siento estancada en los mismo – dijo acomodando su cabello.

- Bella, yo siento que – mustie pasando saliva, ella se icorporo de inmediato frente a mi – yo pienso que no te sentirias tan sola si – mis manos comenzaron a sudar – si tu y yo –

- Oh ahí estan ustedes dos! – grito Alice del otro lado del jardin, al tiempo que se acercaba y yo mordia mi labio dolorosamente.

- Te lo dije cielo – mustio Jasper con una sonrisa…

- Estaba un poco inquieta – mustio Bella poniendose en pie.

_**Fin Flashback**_

_**- Actualidad -**_

El sonido del radio me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, me removi en la cama y lo saque sin abrir los ojos.

- Edward? –

- Hola princesa –

- Necesito hablar contigo – dijo nerviosa.

- Estas bien? –

- Si, todo esta bien, es solo que.. Queria saber si puedo verte mañana en New York –

- Vendras conmigo a los premios? – pregunte emocionado y feliz, increiblemente feliz… Esta podria ser mi oportunidad.

- Si y no me compres nada, tengo vestido y todo eso – añadio con desinteres.

- Segura que no quieres decirmelo ahora? – pregunte ansioso.

- No Edward, mañana sera, estare ahí por la tarde, sigues en la suit 1324? –

- Si –

- Bien, nos vemos mañana campeon -

- Gracias Bells – dije antes de colgar.

Como lograría descansar por la noche?, no estaba muy seguro. Y en realidad lo único que importaba era que en un par de horas la tendría para mi.


	45. Chapter 45

Hello!

Huy aquí dejo un capi… Algo interesante.. Ya vamos casi llegando.. jajaja.. Espero les guste, me avisan que tal les ha parecido..

Sugerencias? Peticiones? Todo se acepta jajaja.

Besitos Vampiricos!

Kyam Cullen.

**Capitulo 45**

_**Bpov**_

- Hemos arribado a la ciudad de New York – abri los ojos de golpe, al escuchar el molesto sonido del avion.

Suspire y tome mi bolso de mano, baje para tomar mi equipaje. Era concurrido y la gente pasaba sin detenerse para no chocarte en los hombros "bienvenida a la Gran Manzana Bells" pense.

Un hombre de mediana edad llevaba un letrero con mi nombre, lo salude y de inmediato me ayudo con mis maletas.

Le segui en silencio hasta el estacionamiento, subio el equipaje en la cajuela y me abrió la puerta de la limosina.

- El joven Cullen la vera en el hotel – murmuro.

Yo asentí en silencio. El trayecto me parecio muy corto, tan pronto llegue al lobby me entregaron una copia de la suit de Edward.

Cerre la puerta detrás de mi, sonrei al ver junto al enorme piano una silla donde descansaba su abrigo… Cada rincon de la habitacion reflejaba su personalidad.. Estaba limpio y en orden..

Supuse que el estaría ocupado por lo que me instale en una de las habitaciones de la suit y acomode el equipaje, no seria un viaje muy largo.

Saque mi vestido color rojo pasión y la lenceria a juego, me dispuse a tomar un baño… Esta noche era probable que Edward me mandase al demonio luego de hablar con el.. Pero no me importaba, tenia que intentarlo.. Por lo menos tratar.

Tome una copa y servi un poco de champagne, me tome un largo rato en la bañera… Considerando las consecuencias que tendría en mi vida si el aceptaba.. Y sopesando el hecho de tener que acudir a alguien en caso de que el se negara rotundamente, simplemente no lo haria, tenia que ser Edward, nadie mas que el.

Mierda… Mis recientes vivencias me habían pegado fuerte y no había manera alguna de cambiar mi opinión. Sali de la ducha y me coloque la lencería a corde con el vestido Dolce Gabbana.

- Estare por ti en unos 30 minutos, tan pronto llegue nos vamos a los premios – decía el mensaje parádeando intermitentemente en mi radio.

Me arregle con paciencia, pinte mis labios de un rojo carmesí... Me alacie el cabello y me maquille los ojos de manera que luciera mucho mayor a mi edad. Coloque un poco de perfume y pase la brocha de rubor sobre mis mejillas. Para el tiempo que Edward tocaba a la puerta, yo estaba completamente lista.

Releí de nuevo los agradecimientos de su disco anterior en el librillo de cd que tenía entre mis manos…

"A mi mejor amiga, quiero agradecer cada uno de los momentos que hemos compartido, no me cansare de agradecerte por creer en mí, sin ti simplemente no estaría aquí, te llevo siempre conmigo. La noche es fría y estoy del otro lado del mundo, aun así te siento más cerca que nunca, porque nuestra amistad es invencible... _Ps_. No podría ser JB porque lastimarte simplemente no está a consideración.. Un tesoro debe tratarse con cariño, al menos si quieres que te dure toda la vida"

Suspire fuertemente, había su disculpa ante su rechazo aquella noche de verano, de algún modo, me reconfortaba y me hacía sentir seguridad ante el favor que habría de pedirle esta noche.

Dije una oración en silencio antes de abrir la puerta de "mi" habitación.

- Estas divina – sonrio Edward enfundado en un elegante traje color azul, su cabello deliciosamente alborotado y esa hermosa sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

- Lo mismo digo Cullen – dije alzando una ceja al momento en que nos abrazamos.

- Siento no haber ido por ti al aeropuerto, quería dejar todo listo para poder escabullirme mañana – dijo acariciando mi mejilla – no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi que estes aquí –

- Vamos, nunca he estado en la alfombra roja – bromee caminando a lo largo del pasillo.

- Bella, no te lo pedi oficialmente y se que será la primicia de la noche.. Quisieras ser mi cita esta noche? - pregunto tomando mi mano, a pesar del guante de seda que lo cubria, sentí las mariposas en mi estomago.

- Seria un honor Edward – sonreí.

Viajamos en limosina y durante el trayecto Edward se encargo de instruirme sobre los reporteros, la alfombra roja y que televisoras evadir. Estaba nerviosa, imaginando como se veria Bella Swan en un lugar con mujeres tan hermosas y extravagantes como las que habría esta noche. Agradecia a Edward por portarse tan caballeroso conmigo como para hacerme sentir a la altura.

La entrada fue un poco lenta, estoy segura de que pasamos cerca de 40 minutos en entrar al teatro. Fotos, entrevistas, saludos y demás. Edward nunca me solto, siempre estuvo atento conmigo y respondio todas las preguntas con simpatía, cuando le preguntaban si yo era la chica de las fotos en las revistas contestaba que si con una ernorme sonrisa, diciendo que "la vida te trae sorpresas inseperadas". Yo solo sonreía tratando de no tropezar con mi falta de equilirbio.

Durante el evento estuvimos cuchicheando de lo mas tranquilo, Edward gano varios premios, durante los cuales me mando agradecimientos y yo herví en rojo carmesí por el sonrojo. Estuvimos sentados junto a los del grupo de Coldplay, logre tomarme un par de fotos con ellos, y a pesar de que al salir nos invitaron al after party Edward se negó diciendo que teníamos un vuelo que tomar.

- No llegare al after party? – mustie bajando de la limosina en el hotel.

- Oh vamos Bella, tienes tantas ganas como yo de ir a eso – puso los ojos en blanco y me tomo de la mano subierndo en dirección a la habitación – Una fiesta donde todos pierden las apariencias hasta quedar inconscientes – nego.

- A donde vamos? –

- He intuido que lo que quieres decirme es algo serio y prefieres hacerlo en privado, por lo que he pedido que nos suban la cena – dijo deslizando la tarjeta en la puerta.

- Eres un genio – sonreí sorprendida, de verdad nos habían traido la cena.

Al centro de la habitación estaba una mesa elegantemente colocada, con los dos platillos en bandeja y uno con pan. Habia una mesita de servicio donde había tres vinos diferentes. Velas en el centro de la mesa y música.

- Vaya que me gusta esto –sonrei.

- Bella – sonrio Edward sacando la silla para que me sentara.

- Wow, debes tener a las chicas a tus pies al hacer estas monadas – arquee la ceja, el arrugo la nariz.

- Y bien? –

- Podemos esperar después de la cena? – pregunte nerviosa, no queria aruuinar el momento.

- De acuerdo – dijo no muy seguro – Te ha gustado el evento? – pregunto sirviéndome un poco de vino tinto.

- Ha sido nuevo, me siento como si formara parte de tu otra vida – sonreí tomando los caros y finos cubiertos, al tiempo que colocaba la servilleta de tela en mis piernas.

- Tu siempre eres parte de mi vida – me sonroje con nerviosimo mientras pesaba.. "no sabes cuanto formaremos parte de la vida del otro si aceptas"

- No debiste molestarte Edward, sabes que esto es demasiado – dije refiriéndome a la comida.

- Cuando te dejaras consentir? - fruncio el ceño – Sabes, si tengo todo esto es gracias a ti, tu fuiste quien me consiguió el contrato. Creo que debería pagarte una tajada – dijo seriamente.

- No fui yo, fue tu talento, yo solo uhmm propicie las cosas – sonreí.

- De verdad Bella, me gustaría que pudieras no se.. Sentirte parte de todo esto, saber que si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes pedírmelo – dijo enrollando la pasta finamente en su tenedor – Aun no entiendo porque le propusiste a Carter que financiara tu revista– me miró fijamente - porque no me lo pediste a mí? -

- No me parece justo abusar de nuestra amistad, si hubiese ido contigo me hubieras dicho que si, aunque el concepto fuese patético – mustie.

- Abusar? Seria todo menos eso, además se supone que somos amigos, no se porque no me lo contaste –

- Quiero.. hacer algo por mi misma Edward – murmure tomando un sorbo de vino – Quizas no lo entiendas porque creciste rodeado de lujos, admitámoslo, esto – señale la mesa y la habitación – no es nuevo para ti – suspire – Sin embargo, me llena de orgullo saber que lo que tengo ahora me lo he ganado a pulso, que soy capaz – sonreí.

- Y lo eres! – sonrió mirándome con ternura – Siempre lo has sido, Bella pasaste la preparatoria con beca de excelencia, te becaron en la Universidad de Paris, dejaste un excelente trabajo por iniciar tu revista, y ha sido un éxito internacional, vives completamente independiente y le has obsequiado a Charlie una hermosa Lincon pick up del año, no se que mas necesitas para sentirte realizada – sonrio y honestamente a mi se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

- Gracias por .. Ponerlo de esa forma – sonreí abrumada.

- Lo ves pequeña.. – sonrio sirviendo mas vino – Ahora yo te tengo una buena noticia, estuve analizando la parte proporcional de las acciones de Carter, ya se que se rehusa a vender pero el contrato especifica que debe ofertar en determinado tiempo – dijo mirándome fijamente.

- Como sabes todo eso? – pregunte intrigada.

- Carter trabaja conmigo en la disquera cariño – sonrió con suficiencia.

- Soplon –

- Estamos hablando de unos $285,000 dólares – dijo tomando un sorbo – pensé que podríamos dividirlo, yo comprare el 15% de la compañía y tú le compraras el otro 15% - dijo con una enorme sonrisa que odie refutar.

- Tu? Comprar acciones? – Carraspee – Y yo, bueno Edward, yo tengo que reinvertir mis ingresos, por lo menos otros 6 meses – dije arqueando la ceja, comiendo lenta y pausadamente mis ravioles.

- Bueno, creo que es una excelente inversión – sonrió – Y tu compraras el otro 15% con tus ahorros –

- Ahorros? – no tenía ahorros desde que rompí mi cochinito en la prepa.

- Cuando me fue del apartamento – dijo despacio – Compre el edificio, yo, tengo tu dinero en una cuenta bancaria, está ahí para cuando tú lo quieras – dijo rápidamente.

- Tu qué? – pregunte – No me digas, otra excelente inversión? –

- Eh.. Si? – sonrió a medias.

- Edward, no puedes hacer eso, simplemente no puedes, estamos hablando de que han sido casi 3 años! Mi renta es de arriba de los $1,300 dólares al mes – dije nerviosa..

- Si bueno, si mi mejor amiga no se deja consentir, me veo obligado a ver la manera de hacerlo – se justificó.

Permanecimos en silencio unos minutos, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, yo me sentí mucho peor.. Ahora parecería que yo quería quitárselo todo…

- Es un gesto demasiado noble Edward y confieso que esto solo hace más difícil lo que he venido a pedirte – solté al fin.

- No digas eso Bella –

- Edward – suspire – Harías algo por mí? – pregunte tomando un sorbo de vino para tomar valor.

- Cualquier cosa Bella – dijo colocando sus codos sobre la mesa para tomar mis manos – tranquila, parece que estas por confesar un crimen – dijo acariciando mis manos..

- Bien, lo que sucede Edward, es que estoy a punto de llegar a mis 28 años – pase saliva – y creo que no voy a uhm.. encontrar a mi otra mitad, quiero decir – fruncí el ceño – finalmente he aceptado – dije cerrando los ojos – que la persona que amo no me va a corresponder nunca, al menos no en los años venideros – logre ver en sus ojos un atisbo de tristeza – y bueno, recuerdas cuando visitamos a Alice por su baby shower? – el asintió mirándome fijamente, siempre me hacía sentir que me daba toda su atención – bueno, lo que paso me hizo cuestionarme, darme cuenta de que algo falta en mi vida y quizás este sea el momento –

- Cielo, estas dando vueltas al asunto – dijo besando mi mano.

- Yo creo que es lo que puede llenar ese vacío en mi – tome aire – Quiero tener un bebe – desvié la mirada, temerosa de su reacción – y me gustaría que tú me ayudaras – susurre – in vitro, claro – dije atropelladamente – Y yo me haría cargo por completo, no te pediría nada -

- Que? – dijo apretando mi mano, de manera que me vi obligada a verlo a los ojos – Bella, dime que estas de broma –

- Lo siento, no debí – dije excusándome y a punto de ponerme en pie, pero él no me soltó.

- No – dijo terminantemente, enojado.. – No puedes pedirme eso – dijo como para sí mismo.

- Discúlpame solo creí que siendo mi mejor amigo – dije levantando un poco la voz.

- Porque pedírmelo a mí? – Dijo con un tono nada amable – Pídeselo a Carter, ya hasta es socio de tu compañía – suspire, aquí va de nuevo…

- De que demonios estás hablando! – grite poniéndome en pie al tiempo que él lo hacía.

- Porque no se lo pides al? – me hostigo de nuevo.

- Porque si voy a tener un hijo no quiero que sea como el! – grite, Edward se paró en seco, mis manos temblaban y sentí que la sangre bajo en mi cuerpo, mierda, mierda, había hablado de mas – Y porque eres mi amigo y te tengo confianza – dije con miedo, comencé a llorar, asustada de haber dicho demasiado, temerosa de que me pidiera que me fuera en este instante.. – Lo siento, yo, no debí decirte nada, discúlpame –

- Bella lo siento – dijo acercándose a mí, con las mejillas sonrojadas de la alteración – ven – me condujo a la cama.

- Lo siento, ha sido una reacción grosera de mi parte – dijo acariciando mi mejilla – No lo malinterpretes, si yo – titubeo – si yo fuera a tener un hijo también querría que fuera como mi mejor amigo – baje la mirada, derrotada – pero un hijo no es para probar si te llena o no – me obligo a mirarle tomando mi barbilla delicadamente – Bella, creo que es una decisión muy precipitada –

- Me siento sola – comencé a llorar torpemente.

- Te diré algo – dijo atrayéndome a su pecho, que olía a colonia – Si te sientes sola, ven conmigo a la gira, o si quieres yo puedo volver a Boston – ahora me sentía como una ridícula niña que se siente "homesick" (que extraña su casita). Negué limpiándome las lágrimas – Demos un plazo.. – dijo pensativo – Si en 8 meses te sigues sintiendo de igual manera – carraspeo – lo haremos – dijo tomando mi rostro en sus manos – y ambos nos haremos cargo de él o ella – sonrió con los ojos llorosos también, ahora vámonos, voy a llevarte de paseo por la ciudad, estas hermosa esta noche y pienso disfrutarte hasta que el sol se ponga de nuevo – dijo limpiando mis lágrimas.

- Edward – mustie – Eres el mejor amigo del mundo – dije abrazándolo fuertemente…


	46. Chapter 46

**Capitulo 46**

_**Epov**_

La pantalla de la mac quedo en negro, habia pasado cerca de cuarenta minutos mirando al vacio. Ansioso me removi en mi sillon de piel, hacia cinco meses desde que Bella habia venido a mi con aquella descabellada propuesta.. "Un hijo".. Lo entendia.. en lo mas profundo de mi ser lo comprendia… Yo tambien queria un bebe, que no tuviera que devolver a Rose o Alice…

_**Flashback**_

- No te preocupes Alice, lo tenemos bajo control – dijo Bella colgando el telefono.

Yo estaba recostado en la alfombra de la casa de mis padres, se habian ido todos a un evento de caridad, al que no me senti muy atraido, Bella decidio quedarse a hacerme compañía y ayudarme con las niñas.

- No Lyli – dije cuando me tomo por el cabello, Bella rio fuertemente.

- Lyli, es el sexappeal de tio Edward – la reprendio juguetonamente – Vamos Danielle, dale los juguetes – dijo Bella sentandolas juntas.

- Muy graciosa Swan – dije haciendole cosquillas.

- A ver, quien quiere galletita? – pregunto dandoles las galletas que habiamos orneado un par de horas atrás. Era tierna.. Y las nenas la adoraban, no era para menos, las consentia tanto como yo.. En ocasiones la gente nos "felicitaba" por nuestras bebes, cuando las llevabamos al parque o al centro comercial.

- Ven aquí – la tome en mis brazos al tiempo que Lyli de escasos 7 meses trataba de quitar las chispas de chocolate.

- Sube la musica – dijo tarareando la meolodia de Babies go Pink Floyd.

- Adoro estar en casa – mustie jalandola hasta que quedo recostada en mi pecho.

- Hola – sonrio a Lyli, quien jugaba con mi mejillas, finalmente Danielle hizo lo mismo.

- Hey pero si son mis 3 chicas favoritas –

- Lo sabia Cullen, eres un mujeriego – arrugo la nariz.

- Eres suave – dijo bostezando mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho, no conteste nada. Me limite a abrazarla y acariciar su espalda.

No me di cuenta en que instante nos quedamos dormidos, hasta que escuche una risitas complices y abri los ojos de golpe, yo estaba tirado de espaldas, Bella estaba recostada en mi pecho y las niñas estaban recostadas en mi.

- Has tomado la foto? – sonrio mi madre a Carlisle.

- Podrian vivir siendo niñeros – sonrio.

- Buenas Noches – susuro Alice al tiempo que ella y Rose tomaban a las niñas.

- Buenas Noches – dije poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando mi madre salio de la sala apagando la luz despues de hacer un guiño.

- Edward? – mascullo Bella con ojos adormilados.

- Si mi cielo? – pregunte levantandola un poco.

- Puedo quedarme esta noche? – pregunto mas en su subconsciente.

- Puedes quedarte a mi lado el tiempo que quieras – dije con mi corazon en mano, ella sonrio y se abrazo a mi cuerpo..

_**Fin FlashBack**_

Suspire tomando el portaretratos que tenia sobre mi escritorio.. Una foto de la alfombra roja.. Senti una opresion el pecho, ella era tan perfecta, que me aterraba…

Mi telefono sono.

- Licenciado Cullen, el sr. Winslet esta aquí para verlo –

- Gracias Angela, hazlo pasar por favor – dije encendiendo la mac de nuevo.

Habia comprado el antiguo bufete de abogados de Anthony, el amigo de mi padre, tan pronto me habian enviado mi certificado por email, habia invertido una jugosa suma en remodelar el edificio y habia contratado nuevo personal. Era una especie de nuevo hobby. "Cullen Buffet" era una empresa exlcusiva para asesorar gente del medio artistico, que pagaba extraorbitantes sumas de dinero, el 30% de las ganancias estaba destinado a diversas fundaciones.

El año anterior me habia encargado de invertir cuidadosamente en varias compañias y bienes inmuebles a lo largo del pais. Tenia mas propiedades de lo que hubiera soñado. Sin embargo, estaba por adquirir la mas valiosa de todas, al menos finiquitarlo de manera legal.

- Buenos Dias Sr. Winslet, como esta? – pregunte poniendome en pie, al tiempo en que me acomodaba el saco.

- Bien gracias licenciado y usted? – le pedi que tomara asiento.

- Listo para firmar – sonrei, abri el folder de piel sobre el escritorio de pino y tome mi pluma montblanc de colección, regalo de Bella cuando inagure la empresa, "para el chico maduro" habia dicho luego de entregarmela.

- Bien, no pude escoger mejor comprador, la casa va quedando de ensueño – sonrio al tiempo que firmaba los papeles, para luego hacerlo yo.

- Gracias – sonrei llenando el ultimo cheque de $48,500 dolares.

- Ha sido un gusto hijo – dijo poniendose en pie y extendiendo su mano de nuevo – Gracias por lo que has hecho, me regalaste unos 10 años mas de vida y mi casa en Florida es hermosa – dijo arrastrando la voz.

- El gusto ha sido mio – dije sinceramente – Feliz Navidad – dije acompañandolo a la puerta.

- Ahora si – mustie dando un ultimo vistazo a mi oficina, no sabia cuando estaria aquí de nuevo.. Me habia encargado de hacer una sede en Boston y otra en Forks, desde donde lo manejaria todo…

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

- Edward Cullen – mustio Aro entrando de pronto.

- Aro – sonrei saludandoloamablemente.

- Vaya, hermosa oficina, en verdad – dijo caminando en el perimetro. Se quedo viendo fijamente mi titulo en la pared, graduado de Harvard…

- A que debo la visita? Vino? – pregunte acercandome a la consoleta, el asintio.

- Vengo a darte una propuesta que se que vas a rechazar – sonrio apaciblemente al tiempo que tomaba la copa de cristal cortado.

- Escucho – dije sentandome frente a él.

- La disquera ha autorizado que tu pongas la suma en el nuevo contrato – dijo sonriendo – lanza 10 ceros al aire y aun asi –

- No es sobre dinero Aro – dije tomando un sorbo – Necesito este espacio en mi vida, este momento –

- Ella? –

- Asi es – sonrei.

- Lo sabia Edward, ha decir verdad estoy muy orgulloso de ti, incluso el mundo del especatulo te queda corto – dijo alzando la copa – mi mejor elemento, salud –

- El mejor manager – dije con una sonrisa.

- De cualquier modo pense que estarias interesado en algo… - dijo extendiendo un folder – Puedes poner las clausulas que se te antojen, una gira no es necesaria, y bueno, te lo dejo para que lo pienses, si en 8 meses decides grabar, solo diremos que lo habias firmado desde antes, para que te respeten el trato – sonrio.

- Gracias Aro, por las enseñanzas y por todo el tiempo – dije dandole un abrazo afectuoso.

- El gusto de conocerte ha sido mio hijo – se bebio el vino – Debo irme, tengo que buscar talentos – salio con una sonrisa, tome el folder y lo puse bajo llave en el cajon.

En este momento solo una cosa ocupaba mi mente.. Suspire aliviado, parecia que al final las cosas tomaban su rumbo, saque la cajita en mi bolsillo. Saque la sortija y jugue con ella en mis manos.

_**FlashBack**_

Menos mal que la vieja taberna de Forks estaba practicamente vacia, habia sacado a mi padre del hospital y ahora llevaba unas 7 cervezas encima, comenzaba a decir cosas sin sentido… Agradecia infinitamente que mi padre me escuchara, luego de dejar a Bella en el aeropuerto, me habia comprado un boleto a Forks, me sentia debil y necesitaba a mi padre.

- Un hijo papa, me lo pidio asi, sin mas – dije sorbiendo mis lagrimas al tiempo que miraba a mi papa.

- Bueno Edward – suspiro mi padre dandome palmadas en el hombro, me senti como un adolescente…

- Es tan injusto – dije bebiendome otra cerveza – duele tanto, fue como si algo en mi se rompiera por completo cuando lo dijo – dije llevando mi mano al pecho, a la altura del corazon.

- Que piensas hacer al respecto? – pregunto tranquilamente, mientras comia algunos cacahuates – No me mires asi Edward, no es una idea totalmente descabellada –

- Eso crees? – dije con sarcasmo.

- Bueno, ella se siente sola y te lo ha pedido porque te tiene confianza – dijo mi padre en voz queda al tiempo que la cancion dejo de tocar en la vieja rockola.

- Tu eres hombre, deberias entenderme papa. Que cara hubieses puesto si mi madre te hubiera dicho que le dieras hijo in vitro y que ella se haria cargo sola – casi gruñi.

- Ok. Tienes un buen punto – dijo pensativo – Podrias proponerle matrimonio Edward – susurro.

- Ya no lo se papa – dije con tristeza – no estoy seguro de soportar otra negativa de su parte –

- Otra negativa? – fruncio el ceño – Edward, cuando le has dicho lo que sientes? –

- Yo se lo he dicho – me pare en seco…

- Nunca se lo has dicho como lo que es hijo –

Me quede en shock, ella me daba negativas? Negativas a que?.. Yo no le habia pedido que fuera mi novia, no le habia declarado mis sentimientos.. Habia sido un idiota todo este tiempo.. Y necesitaba arreglarlo a lo grande…

- Nunca lo habia pensado asi – suspire.

- Vamos a casa, a tu madre le encantara verte, Phil, me das una gaseosa por favor – dijo al cantinero.

- Vamos – dije tambaleando.

- Anda tomate esto, te sentiras mejor. Tengo que pasar donde el Sr. Winslet a revisarlo – dijo subiendome en su auto.

Cerre los ojos y espere en el auto, cuando mi padre activo la alarma abri los ojos sintiendome mejor, boquiabierto baje del auto, mi padre estaba despidiendose del Sr. Winslet, quien era el propietario de la vieja cabaña en el bosque… Aquella cabaña donde pasamos una vez una acampada con mis padres.. Aquella cabaña donde le robe a Bella su primer beso…

Mi corazon dio un vuelco y sonrei fuertemente.

- Edward? Esta todo bien? –

- Esta perfecto – dije recargandome en el auto.

- Vamos, necesito tramitar algunas cosas para que me dejen asegurar al Sr. Winslet –

- Asegurar? – pregunte confundido.

- No tiene muchos recursos o familia – mustio mi padre.

- Papa, yo pagare por sus gastos, y puedo ofrecerle una casa mas comoda, si me ayudas a que acceda a venderme la propiedad – arquee la ceja.

_**Fin FlashBack**_

- Actualidad -

El ringtone de Macho man me saco de mis recuerdos.

- Hola Edward! – contesto Emmet alegremente – Un segundo, Rose, Lyli ha destrozado tu maquillaje, oh mierda, Lily, no dejes tirados los juguetes amor – tuve que soltar una fuerte carcajada.

- Emmet, como va todo alla? – pregunte.

- Genial, ya quedo listo, hoy me encargue de que limpiaran todo – sonrio – Ya solo te tocan los ultimos detalles – sonrio.

- Perfecto, sabes si Rose ha hablado con ella? – pregunte.

- Si, le ha dicho que tu iras por ella a casa de Charlie y nos veremos a las 7 en tu casa nueva –

- Emmet! No lo puedo creer, tengo los nervios de punta –

- Edwar todo saldra bien, nunca habia escuchado una idea mas romantica y cursi – rio – petalos rojos por las escaleras?.. –

- Muy gracioso! Bien tengo que irme, te llamo mañana – dije emocionado.

Tome mi abrigo y mis papeles, sali de la oficina directo a mi Cayenne. Puse musica y conduje hacia Forks… Me reprimi ante los deseos de hablar con ella, lo arruinaria por completo, por lo que decidi esperar hasta verla mañana..

Mañana por fin seria el dia, le declararia mi amor en una romantica velada… Que nuestros amigos me habian ayudado a lograr..


	47. Chapter 47

**Capitulo 47**

_**Bpov**_

Los copos de nieve caían a mí alrededor sin cesar, de no haber sido por la ropa térmica y el enorme abrigo que llevaba puesto, no hubiera podido asomar ni la nariz por la ventana de la sala.

Me sentía extraña, la última vez que había estado en casa de papa había sido para un día de acción de gracias, de alguna manera haber entrado a mi antigua habitación a mis ya 28 años de edad casi me cuesta un colapso nervioso, mi antigüo ordenador, mis banderines del equipo de la HighSchool…

Ahora era una solterona aburrida… Mi trabajo me absorbía casi por completo, dejándome libres solo los fines de semana. Estaba feliz de ver crecer mi empresa en tan poco tiempo, habia sido un completo éxito desde el principio, y a pesar de recibir muchas ofertas de compra, el unico que logro quedarse con el 30% de las acciones fue Edward, y eso porque se las compro a Nick por medio de un juicio basandose en las clausulas del contrato, no habian terminado a golpes, eran muy amigos.. Pero me senti fatal cuando supe que lo llevaria tan lejos.

Me frote las manos y pensé que era una bendición que Sam hubiera invitado a Charlie y a Sue a pasar las vísperas navideñas, no me gustaba que estuvieran siempre festejando solos, siempre era bueno rodearse de amigos, que pudieran estar al pendiente en situaciones difíciles. Y bueno, me alegraba de que mi padre tuviera una pareja estable. Me reconfortaba saber que no estaba solo en Forks.

Me acurruque en mi abrigo blanco, un buen recuerdo de Paris, mis guantes blancos a juego y mi boina. Sonrei de pronto al darme cuenta lo mucho que habia madurado en los ultimos años, las botas blancas de tacon de 15cms se sentian comodas… levante un poco mi bufanda para cubrirme del frio.

Baje las escaleras de madera del pórtico y pise la gruesa capa de nieve, Forks era verdaderamente hermoso en invierno, nada mas bastaba observar el paisaje para transportarte de inmediato a un mundo mágico.

Un pino natural al centro de la sala, la leña crujiendo calientita en la chimenea, bebiendo un delicioso chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, observando la nieve cubrir el bosque a través de la ventana, todo ello mientras tienes un hombre a tu lado que te llene de caricias, suspiré, un hombre como Edward Cullen.. Mi mejor amigo.

- Bella! - di media vuelta y vi al hombre que ocupaba mis pensamientos tomar forma por si mismo, corrió en dirección a mi, había estacionado su Cayenne a mitad de la carretera y me abrazo tan fuerte que creí que me asfixiaría.

- Yo también te extrañe - sonreí apartándome un poco - Necesito algo de aire en mis pulmones Cullen – dije con una sonrisa… Como era posible que su risa provocara que mi estomago perdiera la estabilidad.. Enviando escalofrios de algeria por mi nuca..

- Lamento la tardanza, te ha dejado afuera Charlie? - pregunto tomando mi mano y dirigiéndome hacia el auto.

- No, sonara infantil pero me sentía algo.. Extraña ahí dentro - sonreí a medias, mirandolo de arriba abajo, un abrigo gris, una camisa azul y unos jeans de mezclilla oscura, una bufanda azul marino y el aroma del departamento de perfumeria de caballero de la stiendas de Paris… Exquisito..

- Tanto te desagrada Forks, Bella? – Suspiro abriendo la puerta del auto, rápidamente subió y condujo sobre la carretera.

- No es eso, recuerdas los afiches del equipo de Basketball de la highschool? – el asintio – Charlie aun los tiene en mi habitacion – rio.

- Lamento haberme demorado, tenia que despedir a mis padres - sonrió encendiendo la calefacción del auto.

- Debiste decirme que estaban aquí, me hubiera encantado saludarlos - murmure colocando mis manos sobre el aire calientito.

- Solo fue una visita de paso, trate de convencer a papa de quedarse a festejar pero tan pronto como mencione que Emmet llegaría temprano por la mañana se disculpo diciendo que no podría seguirle el ritmo hasta la mañana siguiente y que prefería llevar a mama a pasar una velada tranquila - percibí cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Admiraba muchísimo la hermosa relación que sus padres siempre habían tenido, siempre eran tan considerados el uno con el otro y lucían siempre enamorados. Esme miraba a Carlisle como seguramente yo lo hacia con Edward... Había tenido tanta suerte en ser correspondida..

Estaba segura de que la mujer que se casara con Edward correria la misma suerte, puesto que tenia excelentes modales, buen carácter y sentido del humor, ademas de su estabilidad economica… Y las mil y un razones que podria escribir en un libro sin fin…

- Es un mensaje de Rose – dije cogiendo mi radio – Oh no, ellos también? Acaso todo el mundo esta estancado en el aeropuerto? – dije en voz alta.

- Si, al parecer la nieve a retrasado sus vuelos, llegaran temprano mañana, solo estan a unas horas, fueorn de visite a donde sus padres - murmuro Edward tomando su radio al mismo tiempo – Bueno, podemos recorrer la cena para mañana – dijo sin mucho problema.

Curiosamente y era algo que aun no lograba entender, Edward había renunciado tres meses antes a su carrera en el mundo de la música. Decía que necesitaba volver a casa, yo solo venia a Forks para pasar algunas vacaciones y para ver a mis padre. Seguia martillando sobre cual era la verdadera razon… Lo habia notado un poco deprimido antes de tomar la decision pero estaba segura que habia un motivo fuerte. Por eso es que no lo pensé dos veces antes de aceptar pasar la navidad en su casa.

- Tenias mucho esperando? - pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

- No, Charlie no quería dejarme pero tenían que llevar el ponche a casa de Sam – sonreí desviando la mirada.. No era mejor que esas chicas obsesionadas con el.. Me decubri tratando de ubicar que lugar ocupaba en mi lista lo "excitante" que era verlo conducir.. Desde cuando eso era sexy?..

- Y como estas? - pregunto mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.

- Bien, aunque la duda sigue carcomiéndome.. Todo el mundo pregunta porque renunciaste - inquirí.

- La casa de mis sueños Bells, tenia que regresar a comprarla, no podía permitir que nadie mas adquiriera la propiedad - suspiro – Y creo que es tiempo de vivir la vida sin limites -

- No lo se Edward, renunciar a la música – murmure – Creo que vas demasiado rapido – dije observando la aguja llegar a los 160.

- No todo lo que brilla es oro Bella - sonrió - El dinero no siempre es lo mas importante, no quiero que nos agarre la noche en carretera - dijo con modestia, claro, el siempre había tenido una excelente posición económica, solo reí, pensando en que realmente eso no le cambiaba como persona, puesto que Edward siempre había sido una persona centrada y nunca había alardeado de su dinero, el siempre tan honesto, tan considerado.

- Pudiste comprarla y seguir con tu carrera artistica – dije buscando un cd.

- Hay algo importante que debo hacer – mustio.

- Aun así, me parece que te has tomado una idea descabellada – mustie.

- Oh en serio? Srita "quiero tener un hijo" – dijo en broma y al instante se sonrojo – lo siento.

- Tienes razón – reí – quizás es la edad - Falta mucho para llegar? - pregunte soplando entre mis manos, en verdad hacia un frío espantoso.

- Poco mas de una hora – dijo sin dejar de acelerar, trate de ignorar el hecho.

- Y a que piensas dedicarte ahora? - pregunte mirándolo, no había nada en el mundo que me gustara mas que contemplarle.. Era tan hermoso...

- Aun no lo se, bueno en realidad si – sonrió con una mueca divertida – pero te lo contare mas tarde - sentí un ligero calor en mis mejillas - Aunque con lo mucho que repudias Forks - arrugo la frente.

- No repudio Forks Edward, es solo que.. No se, siempre creí que las grandes oportunidades estaban allá afuera - renegué. Todos mis amigos habían vuelto a Forks, todos excepto yo… A que quería volver al pequeño pueblito sin siquiera un gato que me acompañara?

- No crees que vas demasiado rápido? – pregunte entre asustada e incomoda, personalmente odiaba conducir rápido en esta temporada del año.

- Bells, esta carretera esta mas desolada que –

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, un momento Edward se giro para verme, al siguiente un fuerte impacto provoco que saltara del asiento, haciéndome chocar contra el parabrisas. Escuche mi propia voz pronunciar su nombre, al tiempo que Edward frenaba y nos impactábamos de lleno contra la nieve.

No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo paso pero cuando abri los ojos habia oscercido. Aprete los parpados al tiempo que senti un ardor en mi frente, me lleve las manos a la cabeza y senti mi cabello empapado.

- Bella? Bella puedes oirme? – senti sus manos calidas en mis mejillas – Abre los ojos –

- Mierda Edward, tan pronto como pueda moverme voy a patearte – dije tratando de ignorar el dolor en mis manos…

- Lo siento, lo siento – dijo acunando mi cara en sus manos – Un venado – susurro llenandome de pequeños besos en la frente. Bien, quizas podria pasar por esto de nuevo contal de que me consienta un poco – Necesito que salgamos de aquí Bella –

- Huh? – abri los ojos y vi un desaliñado Edward - Daños? – pregunte incorporandome lentamente.

Edward se hundio de hombros, habiamos terminado a la orilla del camino, contra un arbol, el cofre y parte del parabriss estaba cubierto de nueve, estrellado, mi puerta estaba completamente aplastada y llevaba sangre en la ropa, eso no era lo mas preocupante, habia nieve por toda la tapiceria de la camioneta, mi ropa estaba empapada..

- Mierda, creo que Dios ha conspirado en mi contra – dijo con frustracion.

- Porque? –

- Ademas de lo obvio – comenzo a reir – Supongo que uno pone y Dios dispone – dije tomando aire - Vamos, se que cerca hay una cabaña – dijo ayudandome a salir por su puerta, al tiempo que tomaba una maleta de mano.

- Una cabaña? – pregunte tiritando de frio – El venado? –

- Era enorme Bella, pudo irse cojeando – dijo tomando mi mano – quitatelos – dijo sacandome los guantes.

- No – dije tiritando de frio mientras caminabamos sobre la carretera.

- Estan mojados cariño, ven aquí – cuidadosamente me los quito, mis manos me habian dolido por el frio… - Ya esta – me beso la frente, ahora vayamos a la cabaña, esta a unas cuantas millas, pasaremos la noche ahí y mañana buscaremos ayuda – dijo tomandome de la mano.

- No Edward, como que pasaremos la noche ahí? Dejame coger mi radio – dije caminando de vuelta al auto.

- Lo siento – dijo señalando lo que era mi radio y el suyo hechos añicos a una lado de la Cayenne, revueltos con los cristales.

- Hay que esperar a que pase alguien – sugeri.

- Es la vieja carretera Bells, nadie la toma, menos en Navidad – mustio apenado.

- No te preocupes, esta bien – dije tomandolo de la mano – Vamos donde dices – trate de ser amable, por un instante pense en lo que hubiera sufrido de que el hubiese pasado esto solo.. La angustia de no saber…

Caminamos alrededor de 40 minutos, lento porque yo tropezaba cada segundo, el pantalon de mezclilla estaba empapado, incluso podia sentir mis calcetines mojados por debajo de las botas de piel.. Estaban arruinadas por completo..

La capa de nieve en la montaña era muy gruesa, casi me llegaba a las rodillas cuando pisaba en falso, no podia ver las ramas tiradas en el camino y la oscuridad no ayudaba ni un poquito.

- Quieres que tomemos un descanso? – pregunto Edward abrazandome, evitando que cayera de bruces en un pequeño charco de agua helada.

- No, cada vez hace mas frio – susurre, a pesar de que el trataba de hacerme entrar en calor, yo estaba vuelta un hielito.

- Puedes tomar mi abrigo – dijo desabrochandose los botones, yo lo tome por las manos con fuerza.

- No – susurre alterada, no queria que enfermara.. No queria que tuviera frio.. Dios no queria que ese hombre sufriera nunca… Por ningu motivo… - No quiero que tengas frio – dije apretando los parpados al sentir una rafaga de viento.

- Mierda Bella, lo siento tanto – se disculpo abrazandome y soplando en mi cuello con su aliento calido – Debi bajar la velocidad, es solo que.. – resoplo – moria por llegar a casa, no sabes cuanto – dijo con pesar.

- Vaaamos – dije castañeando mis dientes involuntariamente mientras lo jalaba hacia delante.

Despues de unos eternos 15 minutos mas de trayecto, por fin logre ver la cabaña que Edward habia mencionado, no era bonita por fuera, se veia roida y vieja, pero casi corri buscando calentarme un poco.

Entramos justo antes de que comenzara la tormenta de nieve, era pequeña y sencilla, solo tenia una cocineta y una cama arrumbada, cerre los ojos y suspire profundo, olia a pinos…

- Bueno, al menos tendremos un poco de luz – la risa de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos, abri los ojos al tiempo que cruzaba mis brazos para entrar en calor, a pesar de que la cabaña estaba cerrada, seguia con la temperatura bajo cero..

- Una vela? – dije tiritando de frio, el se sigui hasta un closet de madera y saco lo que parecian unas sabanas.

- Edward, podrian arrestarnos por esto – mustie mientras encendia la vela y la colocaba en la mesita roida de la cocina.

- Ha estado sola por años Bells – dijo con seguridad, coloco las cobijas en la cama y camino hacia mi.

- Quédate quieta un segundo – dijo llevándome a la silla, me sente y el paso un paño húmedo por mi frente – te diste un buen golpe – susurro apenado – lo lamento mucho – dijo depositando un beso – ha sido mi culpa –

- Estoy bien – dije sin abrir los ojos, el frio era demasiado.

– Bella mírame – dijo acercando su rostro al mio al tiempo que bajaba la mirada, sus cabellos cayeron en su frente, húmedos – Necesito que me des tu ropa y te metas en la cama, de acuerdo – dijo con voz queda.

- Estoooyy Bieeeen – dije castañeando ruidosamente los dientes.

- No, no lo estas, estas empapada y yo también, moriremos de hipotermia si nos quedamos asi –

- Edward, voy a morir de frio si me quito la ropa – dije tiritando.

- Cuestiones de supervivencia cielo, nos mantendremos calientes bajo las cobijas – dijo con dulzura al tiempo que se quitaba el abrigo – Pero primero hay que quitarnos esto de encima y dejar que se seque para mañana –

De pronto el dolor de cabeza y el frio se sintieron intimidados.. Meterme desnuda en la cama con Edward? Para mantenernos calientitos? Solo espero no morir en el intento…..


	48. Chapter 48

**Hello!**

**Espero que se encuentren muy muy bien. Una disculpa, estaba afinando últimos detalles! Aun no he definido cuantos capis mas habrá, puedo decirles que unos cuantos mas… **

**AHORA SI ESPERO REVIEWS!**

**Quiero saber su opinión con respecto al capi! **

**Pasen y disfruten, que lo prometido es deuda.**

**Menores de edad ABSTENGASE porfavor.**

**Besitos Vampiricos…**

**Kyam Cullen**

**Capitulo 48**

_**Epov**_

- Yo.. No se Edward – susurro Bella temblando de frio..

El castañeo de sus dientes era lo único que contrastaba el sonido del viento golpeando fuertemente entre los árboles.

Parecía que el destino me estaba jugando una broma… Resople frustrado, por mi falta de precaución es que terminamos en esta situación, menos mal no había pasado a mayores… Mañana llamaría al seguro y se harían cargo de todo..

- Bien, dame tu abrigo, prometo cerrar los ojos hasta que te hayas metido en la cama – dije nervioso, tanto que creo que deje sentir frio.

Bella hizo lo propio… Suspire, esta noche, si todo hubiese salido tal lo planeado, todo hubiese sido perfecto, tendría mucho más que ofrecerle que esto… Pero me quedaba el consuelo de estrecharla en mis brazos.. Y dormiria a su lado.

Cerré los ojos y tome las prendas de Bella al tiempo que me las entregaba con manos temblorosas.

- Eeedward.. –

- Si cielo? – pregunte abriendo los ojos de nuevo, el sonido de las sabanas me indico que ya estaba en la cama.

- Puedes.. Abraaaazarmeee? – dijo arrastrando la voz…

Me dispuse a colgar su ropa en la mesita de la cocineta. "Dios".. Susurre tratando de calmarme, era cierto que ambos moriríamos de hipotermia… Pero no estoy muy seguro de que eso me haya llevado a proponerlo en primera instancia..

Era acaso yo un pervertido? Estaba tratando de tomar ventaja de las circunstancias?... Resople molesto conmigo mismo.. Mi lucha de moral era simplemente agotadora.

Me quite la ropa mojada y la colgué junto a la suya. Los minutos debatiéndome entre conservar mi ropa interior fueron eternos… Eternos y agonizantes..

- Edwardddddd – gimió Bella con dificultad…

- Un segundo – mustie armándome de valor, deslice lo que me quedaba encima y lo colgué también.

Comenzaba a temblar al tiempo que mi piel se erizaba, sin pensarlo dos veces me metí bajo las cobijas… "Tranquilo.." repetí mentalmente.. Mi pulso se disparó hasta el cielo cuando Bella echo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello..

- En un minuto entraremos en calor – dije acariciando su espalda.. "Piensa con coherencia" me dije mientras me obligaba a ignorar el hecho de que nuestros cuerpos desnudos descansaban el uno sobre el otro.

- Tengo demasiado frio.. Me duele todo el cuerpo –

Sople en su cuello tratando de aliviar un poco su estado.. Tratando de ignorar el mío.. Como se suponía que pensara con coherencia, que mis manos obedecieran quedarse en su sitio… Su Pecho palpitaba desesperado contra el mío..

Dios como dolía sentir la suave piel de sus pezones rozar contra mi cuerpo… Era un martirio… EL tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.. Sus manos frías estaba fijas en mi espalda, mientras yo frotaba frenéticamente la suya, como tratando de despejar mi mente..

A pesar de que estábamos abrazados, aun manteníamos una distancia "coherente" entre nuestros cuerpos de la cintura para abajo.. Ella seguía temblando y mi frio tampoco había desaparecido por completo.. Comencé a dudar que mi idea fuese a resultar efectiva.

- Lo siento Edward pero es insoportable – dijo entre dientes antes de colocar sus piernas alrededor mi pierna derecha. Incluso estando algunos grados bajo cero, sentí la sangre subir a mi rostro.. Menos mal, la luz de la vela apenas alumbraba por detrás de la cama.

- Ya pasa cariño, ya pasa – mustie colocándome sobre mis rodillas, apresándola totalmente bajo mi cuerpo.

La idea de que ella sufriera era insoportable, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.. Así que la tome entre mis brazos y la atraje a mi pecho, en una posición totalmente erótica… Que trataba de evadir con todas mis fuerzas…

Una vez su cuerpo estuvo un poco "menos" frio, volví a mi posición original, me recosté de lado con su frente pegada a la mía… Parecía que ella se había quedado dormida pues su respiración había retomado su ritmo normal, todo lo que rodeaba mis sentidos era su suave y cálido aliento…

Deje de frotar su espalda y coloque mi mano en su cintura… Me dio la sensación de poder más fuerte que he experimentado jamás… Quise decirle a mi mano que permaneciera en su sitio.. Pero todos mis intentos fueron en vano.. Pues seguí deslizando mis dedos temblorosos por su piel… Un territorio prohibido..

Por sus hombros… por su abdomen… por su delicados pechos… Lenta y repetidamente, acariciando con fervor mi propia fantasía.. Contornear su piel despertó cada uno de mis sentidos.

- No te detengas – susurro apretando los parpados..

- Yo.. – carraspee nervioso… Incapaz de moverme.

- No tengo la fuerza para dejar que te alejes de nuevo.. Por favor no te detengas – dijo Bella llevando mi mano a sus labios.

- No puedo hacerlo – mustie con frustración.

- Por favor Edward – dijo antes de estampar sus labios contra los míos en un beso hambriento… pasando sus manos por mi cabello.

Se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí… Arrancándome un gemido incallable al tiempo que nuestros sexos se rozaban en una suave caricia… Ella estaba humeda y yo estaba excitado mucho antes de meterme en la cama.

- No puedo – la desesperación era tanta en mi interior.. La detuve colocando sus brazos por detrás de su espalda.. La sabana resbalo por su piel, dejando su cuerpo desnudo deliciosamente expuesto para mí..

- Porque no Edward? – dijo sin intimidarse ante el hecho de que su desnudez brillara frente a mí.. Apreté los parpados sintiendo las lágrimas empapar mis pestañas con dolor.. – Acaso soy tan poca cosa? – dijo entre lágrimas..

- No puedo – masculle mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ella quería saberlo?... Bien, ya no había marcha atrás… - Porque yo no solo te tocaría… - jadee – Yo te haría el amor.. – Dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos – Haría el amor con fervor en cada centímetro de tu piel – dije sollozando – Porque te amo como un loco… Te amo tanto que me duele el corazón por reprimirme cuando estoy a tu lado. Todo este tiempo he estado esperando que te des cuenta.. De que de algún modo sientas lo mismo por mí.. – no había razón de ocultar nada… Era demasiado tarde - Y si deje mi carrera fue porque ya no puedo estar lejos de ti… - Bella me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.. Con los labios temblando baje el roce de las yemas de mis dedos – No puedo estar lejos de ti porque mi vida no tiene sentido.. – Confesé con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora – Sin tu mirada dulce.. Sin tus labios suaves .. Sin tu cuerpo cálido.. – acaricie su cintura - Sin la promesa dulce de despertar con mis brazos rodeando tu cintura por la mañana… Nada importa – me lleve las manos a la cabeza… - Por eso no puedo tocarte de esa manera – dije apretando los parpados.. Preparado para lidiar con lo que ella fuera a rebatir.

- Tu?... Tú me amas – susurro entre sollozos…

- Más que a nada en este mundo – abrí mis ojos para buscar su mirada.

- Estas demente si crees que me amas más de lo que yo te amo a ti – dijo antes de rozar mis labios con los suyos – crees que quieres hacerme el amor? Edward, esa ha sido mi mayor fantasía desde que tengo memoria… - dijo para luego volver a besarme, una enorme sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y fue como si todo el dolor y el miedo jamás hubieran existido…. – Por eso fui a buscarte a Estocolmo porque te amaba más de lo que jamás creí poder amar a alguien.. Por eso volví a Boston Edward – dijo besándome mientras se aferraba a mi cabello.

- Quieres decir que todo este tiempo? – rompí el beso para mirarla a los ojos.

- Todo este tiempo Edward… Después de la graduación, después de lo que paso en Florida me convencí de que nunca podrías verme como más que una amiga… - me perdí en sus ojos con mi entera atención en sus palabras – Por eso te busque en New York.. Porque me di cuenta de que podría pedirte una parte de tu ser – carraspeo – un bebe.. Mi más grande sueño Edward es formar una familia contigo, que tengamos un bebe.. Que mi hijo sea tuyo… Como la más fiel prueba de amor –

- Bella, mi amor – dije besando las palmas de sus manos – Esta noche te hare el amor, de ahora en adelante hasta que Dios nos bendiga con lo que tanto anhelamos – susurre colocándome sobre ella.

- Sin protección? – pregunto nerviosa.

- Sin protección amor – susurre al tiempo que comenzaba a besar sus labios… y confieso que mi cuerpo entero temblaba de anticipación.. la ansiedad y emoción se arremolinaban en mi pecho.

Tome mi tiempo en acariciarla, deslizando mi manos por su cuerpo como si el tiempo no existirá. Ambos habíamos reprimido nuestros sentimientos por tanto tiempo.. Nuestros deseos.. Ahora todo lo que quería era amarla en toda la extensión de la palabra..

Bese sus manos… Sus hombros y su cuello, saboreando su piel como si fuese el más dulce manjar.. Bese sus labios mientras contorneaba sus piernas. Trace un camino de besos y me detuve a saborear sus dulces y rosados pezones.. Cumpliendo una de mis más fervientes fantasías..

- Edward.. Te deseo tanto – gimió con dulzura.

- Bella – suspire justo antes de dejar que mi excitación se perdiera en su feminidad – Ahhh – carraspee.

Nuestros gemidos se entrelazaban como nuestro aliento… Bella se sentía mucho mejor de lo que nunca imagine, era cálida y estrecha.. Un frenesí se despertó en mi interior..

- Eres tan perfecta – susurre besando sus labios, aventurándome a acariciar su lengua con la mía mientras comenzaba a moverme lentamente.

- Edward te amo – dijo Bella enroscando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

Besando mi cuello con sensualidad maestra.. Aferrándose a mis hombros con delicadeza mientras el ritmo en nuestros cuerpos aumentaba.. Beso mis hombros y mi pecho, acariciando mi espalda baja..

En un movimeinto cuidadoso abrí mis piernas apresando las suyas con ternura, tratando de embestirla por completo.. Devorándola suave y lentamente mientras nuestras lenguas bailaban en un beso interrumpido por jadeos..

Mi excitación corporal y mi ego emocional corrían a la par cuando Bella gemía mi nombre entrecortadamente.. Cuantas veces había soñado con este momento.. Había perdido la cuenta… Y por ello mismo lo disfrutaba segundo a segundo.. Roce a roce de piel.

Éramos uno solo en la extensión de la palabra, piel con piel… Nuestros cuerpos temblaban juntos.. El cabello revuelto en mi frente, mezclado con el sudor.. Mío, suyo.. No estaba seguro…

La tome de nuevo en mis brazos.. Sus piernas ahora por encima de mis rodillas flexionadas, nunca perdiendo la ternura y delicadeza en cada movimiento en su interior… Excitante sí.. Pero nunca desesperado..

Era como si fuese la primera vez que intimaba en verdad, la primera vez que sentía lo que era ser parte del cuerpo de una mujer, parte de ella.. No era todo sobre mi placer, no lo era enteramente sobre el suyo, era por el acto de consumar el amor entre nosotros…

Mis manos acunaron su espalda al tiempo que se arqueaba alcanzando el clímax en su propio orgasmo, la sensación de su excitación corriendo por mi piel fue totalmente inigualable… Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no dejarme envolver en la dulce sensación de sus pulsaciones alrededor de mi masculinidad.

- No te detengas – trato de articular aun envuelta en su excitación, mentiría si digo que mis manos no temblaron al sentirme el causante de su placer…

Atrape sus labios y me abrace a su cuerpo, sintiendo como nuestra piel se acoplaba a la perfección. Me deslice dentro de ella tratando de memorizar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, hasta el último rincón de su interior..

Ahogando indefenso un último gemido desde mi garganta, al tiempo que liberaba mi propia excitación en su interior.. Dentro de la mujer que pronto seria mi esposa.. La mujer que había sido siempre el amor de mi vida… La única en mi corazón…

- Te amo – susurre besando sus labios. Rehusándome a dejar aquella calidez abrazadora..

- Y no me lo puedo terminar de creer – dijo sollozando – Yo no soy nadie .. –

- Jamás digas eso – dije mirándola fijamente – Eres mi vida, lo has sido todos estos años.. He vivido para ti solamente.. Yo simplemente no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas… Así que deduce que tan importante eres para mí -

- Edward no sabes lo mucho que te amo, necesito que lo entiendas – dijo acariciando mi rostro, sentí un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar sus palabras – Te amo con cada fibra de mi ser – sonreí a tal grado que mis mejillas dolían…

- Todo será diferente ahora amor – la atraje de nuevo a mi pecho para después envolvernos en las sabanas..

A pesar de que afuera nevaba como nunca en Forks.. Me encontraba en el lugar más cálido que hubiese estado jamás… Las cosas se dieron como nunca lo imagine, inesperado y sin planearlo.. Aun así fueron perfectas..

Aunque yo la amaba demasiado como para ofrecerle una sortija en un escenario como este.. No.. Yo tenía planeada una velada inolvidable para ella.. Con la que por fin podríamos comenzar los planes de nuestra nueva vida…

Por lo pronto, esta noche.. Le haría el amor hasta caer rendido en sus brazos…


	49. Chapter 49

**Capitulo 49**

_**Bpov**_

- Buenos Días amor – un par de fuertes brazos me envolvieron.

Sonrei al tiempo que suspiraba profundamente.. Las sabanas estaban impregnadas con su olor… Una mezcla entre locion y menta..

- Hola sexy – dije recostandome sobre su pecho y mirando fijamente aquellos hermosos ojos verdes..

Nos quedamos perdidos en la mirada del otro por largos minutos… Edward jugaba con sus dedos en mi cabello… Mientras yo acariciaba su rostro…

Era como si no hubiese necesidad de palabras.. El me amaba y yo lo amaba de igual forma..

Jamas hubiese imaginado que ayer cuando la noche terminara todo cambiaria para siempre. Me habia atrevido a besarlo sin importarme el costo.. Me resultaba tan insoportable tener tan cerca su perfecto cuerpo, sin poder tocarlo… Habia sido sin duda la mejor noche de toda mi vida..

A pesar de la seguridad que al principio tenia, despues de que Edward me confeso sus sentimientos, me habia vuelto indefensa… Y cada roce de su piel provocaba que mi raciocinio quedara reducido a polvo..

Edward sabia perfectamente donde tocarme.. La manera ideal de cada movimiento.. Tan solo recordar hacia que se subiera el color a mis mejillas.. Los jadeos de Edward eran lo mas excitante que hubiese escuchado jamas…

- Edward… - susurre rozando mi nariz con la suya – Anoche fue… - murmure.

- Si amor – dijo contornando mis labios con las yemas de sus dedos..

- Perfecto.. Eres hermoso – sonrei rendida..

- Bella – se sento en la cama – yo tenia algo para ti… Vamos, tenemos que volver – dijo besando mi frente para despues levantarse y darme mi ropa.

- No me diras de que se trata, verdad? – pregunte con ciera frustracion, el solo sonrio y nego con la cabeza..

Nos vestimos rapido y bajamos caminando de vuelta a la carretera, seguia haciendo frio pero para nuestra suerte, una grua se econtraba levantando la camioneta.

Resulto ser que un cazador vio la camioneta de Edward y llamo para reportar. Y que suerte porque de no haber sido asi hubieramos tenido que caminar bastantes millas. Edward llamo a la aseguradora y se encargo de llenar el reporte.. Llamo a Emmet y vino por nosotros en un santiamen.

- Asi que atrapados en la vieja cabaña eh – mustio Emmet cuando subimos a su jeep.

- Feliz Navidad Emmet – dije rodando los ojos.

- Bueno y que paso? No he salido con este frio solo a hacer de chofer – mustio con una sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba la carretera. Edward solo sonrio.

- Oh Dios, ustedes lo hicieron! – dijo con una risotada.

- EMMET! – gritamos los dos al unisono.

- Ya, ya.. Bueno, me alegro que por fin se hayan quitado la venda, asi que donde dejare la pareja de tortolos? –

- Amor – Edward se giro hacia mi – puedes ir a casa de Charlie en lo que arreglo un par de cosas? – pregunto besando mi mano..

Mordi mi labio inferior. No, no queria dejarlo un segundo.. Pero mi cabello estaba enmarañado, mi ropa estaba sucia y un poco humeda y mi maquillaje… Bueno, que decir.. Asenti.. Edwrad beso mi mano de nuevo. Me parecio escuchar a Emmet susurrar un "hermosa parejita"..

- Servida Srita. Swan – dijo Emmet justo fuera de la casa de mi padre, Edward me abrio la puerta y me acompaño hasta el portico.

- Vendre por ti a las 4:00, comeremos juntos – dijo besandome dulcemente, hasta que Emmet puso las luces por tercera vez.

- Te amo – dije antes de soltarme de su abrazo.

- No mas que yo a ti –

- Papa? – entre con la llave que estaba bajo la maceta.

- Bells? – mi padre asomo la cabeza desde la cocina – Hija, que diablos? – pregunto acercandose a mi. – Estas bien? –

- Oh si papa – rei con simpleza – no creeras lo que ha pasado –

- Ven, he hecho café, estaba esperando por Sue, iremos de nuevo a la reserva – le segui hasta la cocina y me sente, Charlie coloco dos tazas de café en la mesa.

- Y bien? –

- Ayer Edwrad y yo tuvimos un accidente –

- Donde esta Edward? Esta bien? – pregunto alarmado.

- Tranquilo papa – rei – Estamos bien, ibamos por la vieja carretera y un venado se atraveso.. La camioneta quedo hecha un cacharro -

- Eso paso ayer? Y como volvieron? –

- Ya era noche, nos quedamos – me quede callada, debia contarselo a Charlie?

- SI? –

- En una vieja cabaña en el bosque – dije nerviosa.

- Y bueno, ya te lo ha dicho? – pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

- Decirme? – pregunte arqueando la ceja mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

- Ya te ha dicho que te ama? – una sonrisa se formo en mis labios.

- Tu lo sabias? –

- Desde siempre Bells, desde que vino aquí buscandote cuando te fuiste a Paris.. Y el tiempo que estuvieron sin hablarse, Dios sabe que quise pagarle un psiquiatra, Pobre chico.. Le has dado buenos dolores de cabeza – dijo tomando mi mano – Me alegro muchisimo que por fin esten juntos, ese Cullen, es un buen hombre – dijo sonriendo.

- Gracias papa – dije con lagrimas en los ojos.. Sintiendome un poco culpable, bueno, Edward tampoco me lo habia puesto facil.

- Ya es hora de que tenga un nieto, no lo crees? – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Eso espero papa – dije feliz.

El sonido del timbre rompió nuestras carcajadas, Charlie me miro con una amplia sonrisa, bueno, al parecer mi padre y Edward se llevaban mejor de lo que yo creia..

- Estaras bien? – pregunto poniendose la chamarra cazadora.

- Bromeas? – arquee la ceja – Nunca he estado mejor – le di un fuerte abrazo – Edwrad vendra por mi mas tarde, no me esperes despierto –

- Bella – dijo frunciendo el ceño.. De pronto le habia vuelto lo moral? Rei fuertemente al tiempo que subia las escaleras… Menos mal habia dejado algo de ropa en mi ultima visita..

Encendi la calefaccion de mi habitacion, hasta que soporte estar en ropa interior mientras buscaba mi atuendo del dia de hoy, queria verme sexy.. pero estaba helando afuera… No quise ponerme jeans de nuevo.. Edwrad siempre se veia extremadamente guapo con lo que llevara encima… Yo tenia que esforzarme..

Tome un vestido blanco de algodón de cuello alto y manga larga, tome unas botas color camel que hacia juego con una de las boinas y me meti en la ducha caliente, muy caliente.

Me lave el cabello repetidas veces, hasta que finalmente logre desenredarlo. Permaneci en la ducha alrededor de hora y media, y todo lo que cruzaba mi cabeza era que Edward habia recorrido cada centimetro de mi piel… Con besos y caricias..

Nunca habia experimentado algo similar, yo crei que con Jacob sentia placer.. Que equivocada estaba, que buena leccion me habia dado Edward "Nadie te ha hecho el amor".. Y era cierto… El sabia como ser suave, tierno y erotico al mismo tiempo..

Anoche habiamos hecho el amor unas cuatro veces, hasta que caimos exhaustos.. Y una vez mas comprobe que Edward es el mejor en todo lo que hace.. Absolutamente todo..

"Jamas te dejare ir Edward.." mustie para mi.. Ahora que te tengo, me encargare de amarte todos los dias de mi vida, de todas las formas posibles. No sabia cuales eran los planes de esta noche pero rogaba a Dios que pudieramos intimar de nuevo… Lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas…

El tiempo paso agonizantemente lento, a pesar de que me esmere en hacer mi cabello y mi maquillaje.. Estaba al borde de la histeria cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta..

Los nervios me traicionaron y senti mis rodillas temblar al tiempo que me acercaba a la puerta.

- Hola – dijo Edwrad apresandome al instante en sus brazos, depositando un dulce beso en mis labios.

- Hola – sonrei.

- Lista para nuestra cita? – pregunto tomando mi mano, al tiempo que caminabamos a su Lincoln.

- Una Lincoln? – rei poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno, lo que sea mas grande que un animal que puede cruzarse por delante – dijo sonriendo con suficiencia, abrio la puerta y se siguio para rodear la camioneta.

Condujo en silencio casi todo el camino, lo conocia tan bien que podria jurar que estaba nervioso.. Tanto como yo.. Me concentre en mirarlo de arriba a abajo, un abrigo negro, una camisa azul marino, unos pantalones de vestir.. y unos mocassines, Dockers.. sonrei…

Despues de unos 40 minutos, en los que condujo arriba de los 140 de nuevo, llegamos a una enorme casa. Tan solo bastaba ver la fachada para saber que costaba varios millones de dolares..

Me ayudo a bajar de la camioneta y entramos por el recibidor, camine detenidamente observando cada detalle, la casa era lujosa, elegante y clasica.. Habia un piano al pie de las escaleras… Parecia sacado de una revista de diseño…

- Tienes hambre? – pregunto quitandome el abrigo para luego colgarlo con el suyo, junto a la entrada.

- Si – sonrei tomandolo de la mano.

- Te ves hermosa – dijo colocando sus manos en mi cintura - Sera mas tarde - dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia el comedor.

- Seguro? En verdad no tengo tanta hambre – dije arqueandola ceja.

- Una vez que te tenga para mi no te dare tregua ni para comer – dijo con picardia… Comenzaba a gustarme este Edward…

Pasamos a un comedor bastante amplio, de madera fina y rebuscada.. Rodeado de ventanales y cortinas de una tela exquisita.. Habia cuadros de tipo impresionista en las paredes, recubiertas con paladium color perla..

Habia velas en la mesa y una rosa de mi lado …Abrio la silla para mi y se sento enfrente.

- Es hermoso Edward – suspire mientras el sonreia con suficiencia.

En la mesa habia varias charolas, habia lassgana con Albahaca, Fussilli con piñones y camarones, Al centro una botella de vino tinto.. Tome un trozo de pan con queso y le ofreci un poco, Edward lo tomo gustosamente mientras me sonreia sensualmente.

- Eres demasiado sensual para mi propia salud – dije nerviosa.

- Solo trato de defenderme de tus encantos – dijo sonriendo mientras servia un poco de vino en las dos copas.

- Mis encantos? – alce la ceja enrollando la pasta en mi tenedor.

- Cada uno de ellos – sonrio levantando su copa de vino… - Por nuestro amor – solo pude sonreir y beberme de golpe el vino.. Era yo? O comenzaba a hacer calor?

- Esta delicioso –

- No soy yo si no lo hago todo a fondo – dijo comiedno con elegancia.

- Tu lo preparaste? – pregunte a pocos segundos de derretirme en mi silla, Edward asintio con la cabeza.. OMG.. Era perfecto.. perfecto en todas sus letras – Es perfecto… Gracias – dije tomando su mano y depositando un beso en sus nudillos.

- Amor, no hagas eso – dijo cerrando los ojos y pasando saliva pesadamente.

- No debiste decir eso – dije con una sonrisa de triunfo… Mientras seguia besando detenidamente… Memorizaria cada una de sus debilidades…

- Bella – me miro con ojos de cachorro.

- Deacuerdo – dije volviendo a prestarle atencion a mi comida.

- Despues de esta noche podremos hacer lo que quieras y donde tu quieras – dijo retomando su respiracion – Por ahora obsequiame este dia para amarte a mi manera, quieres? – dijo con ternura, provocando que me sonrojara.. Haciendome sentir una pervertida… Ambos reimos.

- Asi que tu y Charlie – mustie cambiando el tema.

- Se lo has contado? – sonrio

- No parecia sorprendido –

- Pobre Charlie, fue quien tuvo que lidiar con mis problemas sentimentales – mustio – Te conto que pase cerca de 2 semanas en su casa cuando peleamos en Estocolmo –

- No – arquee la ceja.

- Solo queria escuchar tu voz… pero era demasiado orgulloso para buscarte.. – me tomo de la mano.. – Nunca mas… -

- Nunca –

Terminamos de comer y Edward trajo un poco de helado de menta, mi favorito… Lo comi impacientemente.. Luego, me convencio de salir al jardin, donde habia un columpio que daba hacia el bosque… A traves de un enorme cristal, el jardin tenia piso de piedras, aun asi, estaba cubierto de nieve.

- Pienso techar esta parte, no quise demorarme mas – dijo hundiendose de hombros.

- Es hermoso – dije observando cada detalle del jardin… Edward se inclino y tomo un poco de nieve en sus manos.. Para luego colocarla en las mias.

- Ahí es donde paramos a descansar cuando fuimos de excursion con mis padres hace años, Ahí fue donde casi pasamos la noche –

- No puede ser – dije mirandolo fijamente a los ojos… - Si ese es el lugar, aquí tendria que estar la vieja casa – dije señalando la ahora lujosa mansion.

- Donde te robe tu primer beso.. – dijo nervioso al tiempo que pasaba su lengua por su labio inferior.

- Edward tu? – el hielo en mi mano se habia derretido casi por completo, note el peso de un objeto solido, mire hacia mis manos y vi que algo brillaba debajo de la ahora ligera capa de nieve..

- Isabella Marie Swan – Edward se puso de rodillas, las ultimas gotitas resbalaron de mis manos justo antes de que colocara sus manos sobre las mias, apresando el anillo.

- Oh Dios – murmure casi inaudiblemente mientras mi vista era nublada por lagrimas de alegria..

Los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer alrededor nuestro, sobre su cabello cobrizo… Y su abrigo negro.. Mi cabello bailaba en el viento como si estuviese ajena al paso del tiempo… Habia sido tan solo un segundo, mas me habia parecido una ternidad.. Y sin duda este momento estaria por siempre grabado en mi corazon..

- Pasarias el resto de tu vida con este hombre que te ama como un loco – dijo nervioso – En los que prometo amarte hasta que la muerte nos separe… y aun despues de ello – pregunto con los ojos llorosos…

- Que te tomo tanto tiempo… - sonrei cayendo de rodillas en la nieve con el.. – Por supuesto cielo… No hay nada que desee mas en este mundo – Edward abrio mis manos y tomo la enorme, y no exagero, enorme sortija, deslizandola por mi dedo..

- Para siempre – dijo besando mi mano y tomandome en brazos al instante… La risa proviniente de mi pecho nunca habia sido tan genuina y voluntaria.. Era la mujer mas feliz del mundo…

Giro unas dos veces sosteniendome en sus brazos, su risa llenando mis sentidos.. Y la nieve festejando a nuetsro alrededor.. Beso mi frente y camino en direccion a la casa.. Cerrando la puerta de golpe luego de pasar dentro.

- No se supone que esto es en la luna de miel? – dije divertida.

- Y que hay de malo con muchas lunas de miel? – dijo besandome con delicadeza..

Se detuvo justo en la escalera. Me incorpore y lo tome de la mano, al tiempo que subiamos a paso lento… Muy lento..

- Hace cuanto? – pregunte refiriendome a la casa.

- Despues de que me visitaste en New York – dijo atrayendome a su pecho – Creo que aquí en la cabaña, descubri lo que sentia por ti por primera vez.. – acaricio mi mejilla.

- Por eso lo has dejado todo – frunci el ceño..

- No amor, he dejado lo poco que tenia para ir a por todo – dijo besandome de nuevo.. Mi pecho se estremecio…

Se quito el abrigo y me qutio el mio para luego tomar mi mano de nuevo. Sin perder la mirada de mis ojos rendidos ante cualquier reaccion…

Cuando estuvimos en la planta alta, me sorprendi aun mas.. Habia un enorme pasillo, donde descansaban en las paredes fotografias nuestras… Reuniones con los chicos, celebraciones… Fue bastante obvio lo mucho que ello me conmovio, pues el solo beso mi mano…

- Esta es nuestra habitacion – dijo retrocediendo un poco, dandome espacio para explorar por mi cuenta.

Abri la puerta blanca, habia unos cuantos escalones, cubiertos de petalos rojos.. La cama estaba en la parte superior, sobre una hermosa alfombra blanca, rodada con una elegante galeria de telas color perla… El edredon color carmesi estaba cubierto de petalos tambien…

Habia velas en todos los muebles y las cortinas a juego con la ropa de cama creaban un efecto encantador.. Como si fuera de noche afuera…. Una bandeja con fresas descansaba en la mesita de noche..

La enorme pantalla de Leds, los aparatos y el sonido surround pasaron desapercibidos ante mi… Pues solo habia una cosa ocupando mi mente…

- Es hermoso Edward.. Es perfecto.. –

- Yo no diria que es hermoso, no cuando te tengo a ti para comparar – sonrei - Te gusta nuestra habitacion? – pregunto depositando un beso en mu nuca..

- No quiero salir de aqui – dije seriamente – nunca –

Edward comenzo a besar mi cuello, al tiempo que deslizaba el zipper del vestido hacia abajo…

- Recuerdo alguien que estaba ansiosa – sonrio trazando un camino de besos en mi espalda, al tiempo que el vestido caia en la alfombra blanca..

Permaneci en silencio a falta de una frase coherente que decir… Edward me ponia nerviosa, tenia que admitirlo.. Y eso se sentia bien…

Deje que contorneara mi cuerpo, acariciando mi piel calida, la casa tenia una excelente calefaccion… Pues no hacia una pizca de frio, me gire para encararlo y disfrute de sobremanera cuando me deshice de su camisa..

Cuantas veces habia soñado con esto? Rei para mi misma.. Habia perdido la cuenta, Mordi mi labio inferior cuando me encontre con su camiseta de algodón.. Dios Edward era demasiado perfecto..

Bese su cuello para despues lanzar la prenda al suelo… En menos de un minuto ambos estabamos en nada mas que nuestra ropa interior…

Edward junto sus manos con las mias, con nuetsros brazos stirados hacia fuera, despues comenzo a besar mi cuello, y senti que el mundo habia perdido retomado su equilibrio..

No hacian falta palabras, pues nuestras miradas desprendian amor por si solas.. Me tomo por la cintura, acariciando delicadamente mi espalda.. Bajo la mirada y ame la forma en que su cabello revuelto cayo sobre su frente..

Desato mi sosten y beso mi cuello, prestando especial atencion a cada uno de mis pechos.. Me recosto en la cama, despues de hacer a un lado los petalos frios.. Y para despues deshacerse de lo ropa que quedaba entre nosotros.

Nos besamos, primero lento.. despues ansiosos.. Perdi la razon cuando sus jadeos se volvieron mas audibles… Si su voz sonaba aterciopelada, no puedo describir como sonaban sus jadeos.. Sus gemidos.. Y los te amo que escapaban de nuetsros besos…

Me coloque sobre el con la unica intension de saborearlo.. Tome una de las fresas y la coloque en sus labios, Edward sonrio arqueando una ceja, yo debore por completo la fresa, dejando en sus labios tan solo el sabor dulce..

Segui besando su cuello, sus hombros.. Sus perfectos y bien formados brazos… Baje por su abdomen y volvi a sus labios.. Queria devorarlo entero.. Pero sabia que eso vendria despues, por ahora compartiamos un momento romantico.. Romantico en verdad..

Edward se coloco sobre mi y tomo una fresa, trazo un camino por mi piel.. Mismo que limpio con sus besos y su lengua.. Dios que lengua tenia mi hombre… Senti que la sangre dejo mi cabeza cuando senti sus labios besar con urgencia la parte mas sensible de mi cuerpo… Ahoge su nombre en mis gemidos repetidas veces…. Aferrandome a sus cabellos revueltos con cuidado de no lastimarlo..

Excitante… Mas nunca vulgar… Edward hacia que todo fuese con amor… Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza… Y me di cuenta entonces… Todo entre nosotros seria asi.. No habia lugar para errores.. Esto era tanto sobre su placer, como sobre el mio… EL amor vuelto placer… O el placer de amarlo a el… Todo era simplemente amarlo de distintas formas…

Me sente y lo coloque de espaldas contra la cama. De nuevo lo llene de besos perdiendo mi nerviosismo… Tome su ereccion entre mis manos.. Edward me miro expectante..

- No tienes que hacerlo – dijo al tiempo que me daba una mirada comprensiva..

- Pero quiero Edward.. Quiero amarte, quiero saborear hasta el ultimo centimetro de tu piel – dije con voz enrecortada- Y quiero que gimas mi nombre para saber de una vez por todas que eres mio, solo mio.. – dije llevando su masculinidad a mi boca..

Edward jadeaba jugando con sus dedos en mi cabello.. . Su respiracion agitada y sus jadeos eran lo único el unico sonido que podia escuchar, al tiempo que disfrutada el dulce sabor de su piel… No estaba segura que disfrutaba mas.. Que el me complaciera.. O complacerlo hasta que no pudiera mas…

- Bella… Dios.. no Si no te detienes - jadeo – Bella – ahogo antes de liberar su propio orgasmo.. Yo sonrei satisfecha al tiempo de saborearlo en mis labios..

Subi a su lado, luego de besar su frente y deje caer mi cabeza en la almohada.. Algo me decia que no tomariamos un descanso, Edward me coloco en su hombro, abrazandome al tiempo que deslizanda su mano izquierda por mi piel.. Bajo hasta rozar dolorosamente las yemas de sus dedos contra mi piel sensible e hinchada…

- Edward – gemi … Edward porfavor –

- No cariño, no hasta que gimas mi nombre – dijo con suficiencia, llenandome de besos sin disminuir los movimientos de sus manos…

- Dios Bella, estas tan humeda – dijo con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos verdes…

- Te necesito ahora EDWARD – gemi… el sonrio y bajo de nuevo entre mis piernas.. Con apenas algunos movimientos de su lengua, estuve en mi propio paraiso personal.. gimiendo su nombre al tiempo que mi pecho plpitaba desbocado…

- Mm.. Ven aquí amor, basta ya de rodeos – dijo colocandose sobre mi, sin darme tiempo de recuperarme por completo.

- Cielo, aun estas palpitando – dijo luego de deslizarse dentro de mí y besarme con sensualidad – Bella detente o no podre seguir – dijo apretando con fuerza su ereccion, respire profundo hasta que mis palpitaciones se detuvieron..

Edward entro de nuevo en mi, comenzo a moverse suave y lentamente, pero asegurandose de entrar tan lejos como pudiera.. La sensacion que provocaba el constante golpeteo de mi clitoris con la base de su virilidad era simplemente maravilloso..

Siguio moviendose con un ritmo perfecto mientras nuestras lenguas se encontraban.. Con una de sus manos aferrada a mi cintura… Mientras con la otra comenzaba a trazar circulos sobre mi clitoris..

- Edward no – intente susurrar al tiemo que temblaba bajo sus manos..

- Quiero que lo alcancemos juntos amor.. lo sientes? – pregunto embistiendome hasta el fondo.. - - Me sientes dentro de ti? – dijo con voz ronca..

- Uhg.. Edward.. No puedo mas, voy a venirme – mustie..

- Yo tambien Bella, yo tambien – lo ultimo que salio de sus labios fue mi nombre, en un abrazador y excitante gemido..

- Wow – dije antes de recostarme boca arriba… - Estoy segura que asi, estare embarazada en cuestion de dias – dije a modo de broma..

- Ha sido delicioso.. – sonrio tomando ua fresa y colocandola en mis labios..

- Bella, he pensado – dijo frunciendo el ceño – Bueno, a mi me gustaria, si tu estas de acuerdo claro, que nos - me tomo de la mano – Que nos casaramos tan pronto como sea posible – dijo con dulzura.

- Nada me gustaria mas – sonrei.

- Pienso que para panear algo inolvidable podriamos tomarnos un mes – sonrio – Y quiero que todo sea como tu quieras cielo –

- Y supones que deje mi apartamento en boston antes? – pregunte.

- Eso o podriamos volver a Boston juntos.. –

- Me gusta Forks.. Y amo por completo este lugar –

- Bien, entonces lo tenemos bien planeado, no? – sonrio.

- Yo aun quiero un bebe – sonrei..

- Bien, manos a la obra entonces – dijo sonriendo ampliamente antes de lanzarse sobre mi.


	50. Apology

**Shame on me!**

**Hola si es que aun hay alguien por ahí que me lea, no las culpa si mis palabras hacen eco…. **

**Quiero disculparme por la enorme ausencia, se presento un cambio muy fuerte en mi vida, y me quede sin mucho tiempo para soñar y nada de tiempo para escribir.**

**Ahora estoy un poco mejor, he decidido que no hay mejor cura para el corazón que una buena dosis de Sueños.. Heme de vuelta aquí en fanfiction.**

**Lamento muchísimo que deje mis historias a medias, prometo no ausentarme hasta que por lo menos finalice cada una de ellas.**

**Por lo pronto… Ofrezco como disculpa el ultimo capitulo de Endless Love… Titulado originalmente ENDLESSLY***

**Mil besos a cada una de ustedes hermosas fans de Edward Cullen y porque no, Robert Pattinson, Gracias por compartir esto conmigo, Amo a cada escritora y lectora! Por dejarme disfrutar un mundo donde ese maravilloso hombre perfecto es casi tangible…**

"**Besitos Vampiricos!"**


	51. Chapter 50 THE END

**Capitulo 50**

La nieve caia silenciosamente en Forks, las ventanas de nuestra recamara estaban empañadas debido al calor que había en nuestro hogar, un aroma a chocolate llenaba el ambiente, y la melodía que había compuetso para nuetsra boda sonaba suavemente.

Yo insistia en tocar el piano todas las noches pero Bella era demaiado egoísta como para dejar que me fuera de su lado. Por lo que simplemente conectaba mi iphone. Y yo no podía quejarme…

A pesar de que las cortinas estaban abiertas, la luz no se colaba por las ventanas, habíamos encendido un par de lámparas de mesa mientras nos escondíamos lejos de la realidad, en nuestr propio mundo.

La acurruque en mis brazos nuevamente mientas apresaba sus piernas entre las mias, y nuestras manos entrelazadas recorrían las paginas del álbum cuidadosamente armado por mi hermana Alice.

_**Flashback**_

Me mire fijamente al espejo, era incapaz de reconocer al hombre frente a mi. Un hombre lleno de felicidad y alegría. Sonrei y suspire profundamente.

- Edward, hijo – Abrace fuertemente a mi padre, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa genuina.

- Enhorabuena – rio Emmet nervioso.

- Emmet, porque estas nervioso! – se burlo Jasper divertido.

- Edward y Bella se casan! Despues de años! Casi temi que lo echaran a perder –

- Emmet – le di un abrazo fraternal – Me caso! Me caso con Isabella Swan! – dije feliz.

- Eres como un hermano para mi Edward y esa pequeña saltamontes también – sonrio Emmet.

- Es hora – dijo mi padre sonriendo – Se lo merecen – dijo lleno de orgullo.

Los nervios se apoderaron de mi mientras esperaba por ella en el altar cuidadosamente creado en el hermoso sendero. Alice habia hecho un excelente trabajo de decoración, habia cientos de rosas por doquier.

Finalmente ella camino sobre los petalos blancos. Apenas note que venia del brazo de Charlie. La orquesta musical comenzó a tocar la melodía que yo mismo había compuesto para nuestro momento "Wedding Plans"…

Bella era mucho mas hermosa y perfecta de lo que había imginado… Senti como si los segundos que le tomo llegar a mi lado se hubieran congelado en el tiempo… Mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegría y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad.

Ella era lo único que yo necesitaba en este mundo, después de viajes, peleas, sueños y promesas, todo se resumia en esto. Ella era la única que podía brindarme esta sensación de plenitud, mis manos temblaban ante la sola promesa de que a partir de hoy no volveríamos a separarnos jamas….

Jamas tendría que soportar la agonía de reprimirme, podría amarla con todo mis ser y si restricciones, sin miedo al rechazo porque estaba tan seguro de su amor hacia mi como de que mi corazion latia desbocado en ese mismo instante.

- Felicidades, se que no habrá mayor felicidad para ambos – dijo Charlie con una sonrisa al tiempo que depositaba la mano de Bella en la mia.

La palabras no fueron necesarias para expresar lo que ambos sentimos en ese momento, pude ver en sus ojos chocolate que ella también trataba de contener sus propias lagrimas de felicidad.

Bella no pudo contener las lagrimas cuando recite para ella mis votos, y yo no pude esperar hasta el final para besarla, fue un momento lleno de emoción en el que pude jurarle que la amaba mas que a mi vida.

"Yo los declaro marido y mujer… Puede besar a la novia"

Sentí un hormigueo en los labios antes de besar a la que ahora era mi esposa, mi mujer, mía únicamente, ambos sonreíamos disfrutando de ese primer beso, el beso de nuestras vidas…

Nuestros invitados aplaudían y podía sentir la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, reflejo de los míos mientras Danielle y Lyli lanzaban pétalos de rosa que caían en nuestro alrededor, Bella y yo comenzamos a reír con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Vamos chicos! Tienen toda una vida por delante, yo quiero un par de fotos! Charlie, René! Carlisle! Esme! Vengan aquí! – sorio Alice.

Tome a mi esposa de la cintura, depositando un beso en su cuello mientras nos preparábamos para posar en las fotografías.

A pesar de que yo quería tirar la casa por la ventana en el mas lujoso de los salones o quizás en algún castillo en Europa. Bella, me hizo recapacitar y acordamos que la mejor manera de evadir a los periodistas era hacer algo mas intimo y privado, que no llamara la atención de todo el mundo.

Estaba mas que agradecido de las experiencias que había tenido, de la fama y todo lo que conllevaba pero esta parte de mi únicamente le pertenecía a ella.

Así que la fiesta fue en la finca de los Cullen… Donde a final de cuentas estaba lleno de recuerdos… Alice y Esme se esmeraron muchísimo en dejar el lugar digno de parecer castillo, habían cuidado cada detalle, cada arreglo floral. Bella casi lloro al ver la finca arreglada de ese modo..

Durante la fiesta no pude tener a mi esposa a mi lado tanto como me hubiese gustado, pasábamos de un lado al otro conversando con nuestros invitados, era un verdadero alivio saber que en un par de horas estaríamos en un avión con rumbo a nuestra privacidad…

- Su atención por favor – mi hermana Alice se puso de pie, para dar su discurso – Estoy inmensamente feliz por el matrimonio que han contraído mi hermano y mi mejor amiga, y de que finalmente estemos reunidos aquí en Forks, donde este par de tortolos tuvo su primer beso, su primer pelea, donde todos partimos a distintas partes del mundo y finalmente hemos vuelto de regreso. Bella, no puedo darte la bienvenida a la familia porque siempre has sido parte de ella pero quiero que sepas que te agradezco muchísimo que al final tomes a este hombre que esta loco por ti, me llena de alegría saber que al fin los dos serán increíblemente felices, pues han soportado muchísimos retos… Los he visto llorar, suplicar y dejarlo todo por el otro. No tengo suficiente para agradecer que alguien ame tanto a mi hermano o a mi mejor amiga…-

El salón se lleno de aplausos y Bella, mi Bella me buscaba entre los invitados con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios carmesí.. Tome el micrófono en mis manos y suspire profundamente, seguramente querría matarme por esto pero no podía reprimirme..

- Bella, podrías pasar al centro de la pista? – Su mirada se encontró con la mía y tan solo sonrió ampliamente mientras caminaba hacia mi, tomando femeninamente el vestido con sus manos. Mientras nuestros invitados permanecia en silencio.

- La canción fue perfecta – susurro suavemente.

- Quiero decirte con ellos y Dios como testigo – me arrodille frente a ella – que siempre has sido lo mas importante en mi vida, has sido mi musa y mi inspiración, mi razón de vivir, la razón de mis logros – nunca deje de mirarla a los ojos – mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi primer amor, mi amor imposible… Mi todo.. –

- Te amo – susurro.

- Sra. Cullen, me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo la mas importante de todas las piezas de mi vida? – sonreí besando su mano mientras ella asentía.

- Pero debo advertirte – mordí mi labio juguetonamente – No pienso dejarte ir jamás –

- Gracias al cielo por eso – sonrio.

Bailamos la misma melodía de nuestra ceremonia, y a pesar de que todas las miradas se posaban sobre nosotros, parecía que estuviéramos únicamente mi esposa y yo. Con nuestros dedos entrelazados mirándonos a los ojos con todo el amor del mundo.

- No me lo tomes a mal pero no puedo esperar a salir de aquí – sonrió – Te necesito mas cerca – roso sus labios con los míos – mucho mas cerca amor –

Sonreí como un tonto sin saber que decir ante eso, ella simplemente sonrió dulcemente.

- Me alegra saber que también yo puedo dejarte sin palabras –

- Te amo… -

- No mas de lo que yo te amo a ti Edward – acaricio suavemente la sortija que adornaba mi mano izquierda.

Huimos de la fiesta tan pronto pudimos, despidiéndonos de nuestros padres entre risas, lagrimas y buenos deseos…

Nos pusimos algo mas comodo para abordar el avión privado y en cuestión de horas estuvimos en Paris…La ciudad del amor… Habia tantos lugares que quería compartir con ella.

- Lista cielo? – pregunte dejando el equipaje en la suite del hotel… Bella me miro nerviosa.. Expectante.. – Quieres cenar? Salir a conocer la ciudad? – pregunte igual de nervioso.

- Debes estar bromeando – se acerco – lo único que quiero es que mi esposo me haga suya en este mismo instante –

- Sus deseos son ordenes Sra. Cullen – dije acortando la distancia entre nosotros…

_**Fin flashback**_

Bebí un poco de chocolate caliente, llevando un malvavisco a sus labios. Sonreí besando frente mientras seguíamos recorriendo las paginas del álbum…

_**FlashBack**_

Habíamos viajado a Boston para festejar mi cumpleaños numero 29.

Bella había encontrado una socia para su revista y únicamente se encargaba de ello dos días a la semana, mientras yo dedicaba mi tiempo a realizar composiciones. Así que viajamos con frecuencia y teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarnos el uno al otro.

La vida de casados era perfecta, nuestra intimidad aun mejor… Viajábamos alrededor del mundo juntos, conociendo lugares y culturas distintas. Bella trataba de implementar programas de apoyo donde quiera que íbamos y su revista había tomado un enfoque mas humanitario y enfocado en la política. Éramos amigos y amantes, siempre…. Yo estaba para apoyarla con sus proyectos y ella con los míos.

Pero bueno, para mi cumpleaños 29…

Bella quería que fuéramos al antiguo restaurante italiano pero yo disfrutaba de nuestra privacidad y le había suplicado que permaneciéramos en el viejo apartamento.

Además estaba seguro de que poco a poco la gente dejaría de asediarme en lugares públicos si me alejaba un poco. Pero bueno, no fue fácil convencerla cuando ella debatía diciendo que era mi cumpleaños y quería festejarlo debidamente. Así que para que cediera un poco sugerí que pidiéramos que nos llevaran la comida.

Aun así Bella había llenado el apartamento de serpentinas metálicas y confetis verdes… Se había esmerado en hornear un pastel para mi y decorarlo… Yo estaba mas que feliz. Incluso habia comprado un vestido nuevo para la ocasión, también en color verde.

- Pide un deseo! – sonrió encendiendo la enorme vela en el pastel de chocolate.

Sonreí mirándola a los ojos, que mas podría pedir?... Si no era mi esposa y nuestra familia… Ambos soplamos al mismo tiempo.

- Hora de abrir los presentes! – sonrió entregándome una pequeña caja dorada.

- Amor, no debiste – susurre.

- Antes que nada, me disculpo porque tu regalo tardara un poco llegar –

- Otra vez las compras por internet? – sonreí.

- Hey! Tu amas esos juguetes! Pero no, no es nada como eso – dijo sonrojándose – ábrelo –

Abrí cuidadosamente hasta toparme con un sobre dorado…. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios cuando leí los resultados.

- Vamos a tener un bebe – sonrió mi esposa.

- Voy a ser papa! – grite tomándola en mis brazos con euforia! Mientras la besaba con desesperación…

- Mi vestido cielo – sonrió acomodándose el vestido Dolce Gabbana.

- Como si no supieras que tu desnudez es mas hermosa que este vestido – dije besando su hombro.

- Edward… -

- Si? –

- Vamos a ser papas – susurro mirándome con los ojitos llenos de lagrimas.

- Te amo mas que nunca.. si es que eso es posible –

Los meses pasaron y nuestra relación se encontraba mucho mas fuerte y feliz que nunca… Yo había ganado unos cuantos gramos debido a los antojos de mi esposa… Habíamos compartido cada detalle de este embarazo juntos.

Yo la obligaba a asistir al doctor cada 20 días para revisar que todo fuera normal, afortunadamente los ascos habían durado apenas los primeros dos meses. Amaba cada detalle de esta experiencia pero no quería que mi esposa sufriera ningún tipo de achaque, ninguna molestia.

El tan solo pensar que en menos de tres meses esa pequeña bebe vendría al mundo me ponía los nervios de punta. A pesar de las sesiones de profilaxis y las clases de yoga a las que ambos atendíamos, estaba seguro de que no soportaría ver a mi esposa pasar por una situación como la de Alice. Si algo no era capaz de soportar era que Bella sufriera….

En este caso estaba fuera de mi alcance….

- Como te sientes cielo? - pregunte depositando un beso en su hombro desnudo, mientras la apresaba entre mis brazos, cubriéndonos con la frazada.

- Uhm.. esta muy inquieta – susurro dejando caer su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Mi pequeña princesa esta inquieta? – ronronee en su cuello mientras acariciaba su abdomen con ternura – Shhhh Shhh debes dejar que mami descanse, tranquila –

- Amo cuando haces eso, de verdad la tranquiliza – sonrió.

- He pensado que deberíamos considerar hacerlo quirúrgicamente –

- No lo se Edward, creo que me da mas miedo de ese modo – suspiro – Además es menos saludable para ella, no es natural – entrelazo sus manos con las mías.

- No quiero que sufras, el hecho de que te pongan una aguja en la vena para anestesiarte me resulta demasiado –

- Esta en nuestra naturaleza amor, es parte de ser mujer – sonrió melódicamente.

- Y esta en mi naturaleza protegerte de todo – bese su cuello.

- Todo saldrá bien, no debes preocuparte, lo único que necesito es que estés a mi lado hasta que la tengamos en nuestros brazos –

- Solo prométeme que en caso de ser necesario no te opondrás, por tu bien y el de ella – dije preocupado.

- Lo prometo –

- No voy a perdonarte si te desmayas – sonrió.

- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo – sonreí acariciando la suave y delicada piel de sus pezonas mientras besaba ese punto débil entre su cuello y su hombro…

Los meses pasaron y la tan esperada fecha llego mientras nos encontrábamos en Forks… Conduje como un loco al hospital cuando las contracciones comenzaron. Bella trataba de permanecer tranquila pero yo sabia que era únicamente para que yo mantuviera la cordura.

Nuestros familiares y amigos estaban esperando con nosotros en el hospital, éramos tanta gente que tuvimos que rentar la habitación contigua para que pudieran permanecer con nosotros y poder pasar la noche, Emmet Jasper y Charlie estaban entretenidos con mis sobrinas. Esme había ido a buscar a Rene al aeropuerto. Y Rosalie y Alice no se separaban de mi esposa.

- Como te sientes? – pregunto Rosalie preocupada.

- Bien – carraspeo Bella, yo me puse en pie y me acerque a ella.

Estaba nervioso y asustado, Bella era tan insistente. Todo había ido de maravilla hasta las ultimas dos citas con Carlisle, los pulmones de la bebe estaban pequeños, Bella ya no resistía mas hierro o vitaminas. Carlisle nos aconsejo que el parto debía ser natural para que sus pulmones se expandieran al momento del nacimiento y evitar futuras complicaciones, el único problema era que Bella era demasiado estrecha….

Teníamos mas de 10 horas en espera y mi esposa seguía en posición fetal, con los cabellos empapados en sudor…

- Le pondrán el suero? – pregunto Alice asomándose afuera.

- Buenas Tardes, voy a colocar el suero – mascullo la enfermera, se acerco y tomo la mano de mi esposa, rápidamente tomo la aguja y la coloco en su brazo.

- Ouch – reprimió Bella.

- Lo siento, voy a tener que buscar la vena – mustio apenada.

- Hey, podría ser mas cuidadosa – gruñí.

- Esta nerviosa y no logro encontrar la vena – dijo avergonzada y apretando en su brazo una liga.

- Ahí esta – dijo quitando la liga – lo siento Sra Cullen -

- Podrías intentar ser mas gentil – dijo Rosalie molesta – No puedo creerlo, yo ni siquiera lo sentí cuando me lo pusieron –

La enfermera salió de la habitación sin decir mas. Era bien sabido que estábamos alterados y con los pelos de punta. Bella se removía un poco contra la almohada pero sin emitir ninguna queja.

- Carlisle necesitas hacer algo – susurro Alice… Afuera de la habitación, evitando que escucháramos.

- Alice -

- No tienes idea de lo que ella esta sufriendo Carlisle, y de lo que le espera! Danielle nació en un santiamén y peso 2.5kg! Su hija pesa 3.7kg! y Bella es demasiado estrecha! –

- Alice, hija, yo lo se, Bella esta consciente de todo esto, sabe que es mas que probable que sufra algún tipo de desgarre… Pero es su decisión Alice –

- Ha estado soportando las contracciones por casi 12 horas! -

Mis puños se cerraron instintivamente, claro que Bella no me había dicho que existía esa posibilidad, sabia que me hubiera negado rotundamente, y Alice que seguía diciendo que todo estría bien estaba en pánico, ella lo había vivido en carne propia…

- No Edward – me detuvo Rosalie – Es su decisión, no la tuya –

Bella ahogo un gemido ronco y yo me zafe de Rosalie para salir corriendo de la habitación.

- Carlisle, papa – me puse de pie y camine fuera de la habitación con mi padre mientras Rosalie permanecía con ella.

- Papa, haz algo, ella esta sufriendo ahora – dije observando de reojo la frente perlada de mi esposa y la mirada condescendiente de mi hermana.

- Edward, tienes que tranquilizarte, en este momento solo tenemos que esperar –

- Yo se que puedes sedarla papa – insistí llevando mi mano al puente de mi nariz.

- Bella quiere un parto natural – frunció el ceño – Necesitamos su consentimiento -

- Yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi esposa – gruñí – ella es mi esposa y tengo derecho a evitar que pase por esto –

- Edward – susurro Bella mirándome con preocupación desde la habitación, yo corrí a su lado y tome su mano.

- Voy a buscar a Jasper – dijo Alice, Rosalie salió con mi hermana y cerro la habitación mientras Bella asentía.

- Edward, tienes que tranquilizarte, todo va a salir bien – dijo mirándome fijamente.

- Porque no te sinceras con tu esposo Bella? – gruñí – Admite que estas sufriendo, déjame quitarte ese dolor mi vida – dije besando su frente.

- No voy a negar que me duele Edward pero que es ese precio a pagar por nuestra pequeña – dijo apretando los parpados mientras pequeñas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- Bella por favor, no quiero que sufras algún desgarre, no quiero que nada te lastime - llore sin pudor.

- Sabes que es vital que ella nazca de este modo Edward, sus pulmones deben extenderse, recuerdas? –

- No quiero que lo hagas, mírate nada mas – me limpie las lagrimas con la manga de la camisa.

- Puedo pedirte algo? – se abrazo a mi, yo permanecí callado.. – Solo quédate a mi lado, no quiero que te echen de la habitación por actuar como un loco, por favor vida mía, quédate conmigo –

- No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras mi esposa sufre – la mire a los ojos – Me subestimas Bella mía, me subestimas… - solloce.

- Edward… - algo en su mirada cambio de pronto – Edward es tiempo – sonrió en medio de una mueca de dolor y un pequeño grito ahogado en mi cuello.

- Carlisle! – grite fuertemente mientras mis manos comenzaban a sudar entrelazadas con las de mi esposa.

Rápidamente sacaron la camilla de la habitación y la llevaron hasta el quirófano, tuve que soltarla en contra de mi voluntad. Me asee rápidamente y estuve listo minutos antes que Carlisle, me colocaron ropa esterilizada.

Cuando entre en el quirófano, Bella estaba recostada en la camilla, con las piernas a los extremos.

- Edward.. – mascullo apretando los parpados.

- Tranquila Bells, terminaremos en un segundo, necesito que intentes relajarte. Vamos, esta pequeña esta ansiosa por conocerlos – sonrió Carlisle con calma mientras se colocaba al otro extremo de la cama.

- Si no fueras tan terca – mustie temblando de pies a cabeza..

- Vamos Bells, empuja –

Tomo un par mas de minutos, en los que Bella apretó mi mano con todas sus fuerzs, "todas". Trate de no ver la sangre, trate de no tomar detalle de nada de eso.

Un grito ensordecedor salió del pecho de mi esposa y fue remplazado por el llanto de nuestra hija.

Basto un solo segundo al verla para que mis lagrimas de tristeza se convirtieran en lagrimas de felicidad…

- Felicidades – dijo Carlisle entregándonos a la pequeña personita que ahora formaba parte de nuestra familia.

- Te amo – susurre besando los labios de mi esposa y admirando a mi hija, que era pequeña, rosada y perfecta!

Y yo era el hombre mas feliz del mundo…

- Edward, necesito que salgas, van a preparar a la pequeña y la llevaran mas tarde a la habitación, ahora necesitamos atender a Bella – sonrió – Tuviste un desgarre y tendremos que poner unos puntos, es hora de dormir, ya ha pasado todo – dijo tomando la mano de Bella – Has sido increíblemente valiente - mi esposa sonrió y se quedo tranquila.

Carlisle se aseguro de echareme antes de que pudiera revisarla y ver que tan grave habia sido el desgarre. Trate de pensar que ahora todo estaba maravillosamente y dependía de mi que Bella sanara pronto.

Los meses pasaron y cada día me convencía mas a mi mismo de que esta era la vida que yo anhelaba. Vivimos en Forks los primeros ocho meses, ya que nadie quería dejar de ver a nuestra pequeña Renesme… Alice y Rosalie estaban al pendiente de mi dos chicas todo el tiempo, afortunadamente tenia las noches para consentirla a mi modo…

Lo único que no permitía que nadie mas hiciera era curar y lavar la herida del desgarre de mi esposa, Carlisle enviar una enfermera, yo quise hacerme cargo de todo. Mi esposa me había dado una hija, había traído al mundo el fruto de nuestro amor y esto era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

Renesme era simplemente perfecta, era femenina y hermosa como su madre, tenia el carácter de mi hermana y el encanto de su tía Rosalie, sus ojos eran tan verdes como los míos y sus cabellos igualmente broncíneos… Aunque yo veía mas de mi esposa que de mi en ella… Quizás por que la veía con los ojos llenos de amor.

No había nada que disfrutara mas que despertar en las mañanas con mi esposa y mi hija entre mis brazos… Cuanto tiempo teníamos que recuperar…

Bella era una excelente madre, aunque todo lo hacíamos juntos, ambos permanecíamos despiertos por las noches cuando Renesme tenia hambre. Supongo que era uno de los plus de no preocuparnos por dinero o por tener que ir a trabajar.

Yo me había vuelto experto en cambiar pañales, preparar mamilas y vestirle con mamelucos.. Un insulto de ropa que tenia mi hija con dos closets completos, cortesía de Alice y Rosalie…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Sigo sin creer que Emmet haya llevado esos ponis al primer cumpleaños de Renesme – sonrió Bella llevando un malvavisco a mi boca.

- Amenaza con llevar un par de delfines a su segundo año – sonreí.

- La extraño tanto, apenas se fueron hace un par de horas – susurro viendo el reloj.

- Amor, sabes lo mucho que mis padres querían llevarla de viaje a Florida –

- Pienso que debimos ir con ellos –

- No te preocupes, ella estará bien, podemos tomar un vuelo mañana en la mañana si quieres –

- No, entiendo que tus papas quieran pasar tiempo con ella, es difícil acercarse cuando nosotros no la dejamos sola un segundo –

- En mi opinión ha crecido demasiado pronto…. – susurre poniendo mi taza en la mesita de noche y recostándome ligeramente sobre ella.

- Edward.. te arrepientes de algo? – pregunto nerviosa.

- A que te refieres? – pregunte.

- … Me amas? – pregunto con melancolía.

Sonreí recostándola sobre los almohadones mientras trazaba un camino de besos en su cuerpo.

- Lo dudas? – inquirí.

- No soy la misma de antes, Renesme dejo ciertos estragos – susurro cubriendo su abdomen bajo.

- Mismos que nunca me perdonare que hayas sufrido, por el dolor que te causaron – susurre tomando sus manos en las mías.

- Quisiera ser mejor para ti – susurro jugando con mi cabello.

- Eres la mujer mas valiente y excepcional que conozco, no temes sacrificarte por lo que amas – dije besando su cicatriz – Tu y ese hermoso regalo son mi razón de vivir – dije acariciando su espalda mientras besaba ese punto delicado que era solo mío…

- Estas tratando de distraerme – dijo agitada, dejándose caer en la almohada.

- No mi vida, estoy tratando de demostrarte cuanto te amo – susurre besándola de nuevo, acariciando sus piernas y su espalda, sin dejar que nada rompiera mi concentración.

Como podía esta mujer dudar de mi amor, dudar que fuera lo suficientemente buena para mi, no sabia acaso que yo solo tenia ojos para ella, por eso le hacia el amor fervientemente por las mañanas, por las noches y cuando podíamos escaparnos solos… Todo el tiempo del mundo no era suficiente para pasarlo junto a ella…

- Edward, te amo – gimió aferrándose a mi cabello.

Sonreí con suficiencia mientras la tomaba en mis brazos, sintiendo en mi piel el frenético latir de su corazón… Su frente húmeda recargada en mi hombro… Y sus suaves suspiros…

- Bella – susurre.

- Si? – me tomo de la mano..

- Te amo – zurre tomándola de la mano – lo ves? – pregunte jugando con su sortija – esta es la promesa de nuestro amor… Sabes porque moría por poner este anillo en tu mano? – ella negó con una sonrisa.

- No habrá mas malos entendidos, no habrá mas peleas, mas distanciamientos, ni corazones rotos – puse mi mano en su pecho – Y todo el mundo sabe ahora que eres mía y solo mía – la bese – Así como yo te pertenezco a ti… Puedes quitármelo todo, mi dinero, mi música, mis logros, todo excepto a ti…. Y voy a pasar cada día de mi vida dedicándolo a ti y a demostrarte cuanto te amo.. –

- Eres un sueño – sonrió antes de besarme con pasión.

- Cielo, no quiero que sigamos usando protección… - susurre acariciando la suave piel entre sus piernas.

- Estas seguro de eso? –

- Ta seguro como que quiero una cada llena de risas –

- Entonces hazme el amor Edward y no te detengas nunca –

La tome en mis brazos y acaricie su cuerpo con su frente repagada a la mía, mientras recitaba mis votos…

"Eres mi mejor amiga, mi confidente y mi amante. " susurre colocándome entre sus piernas.

Tome sus manos y deposite un beso en sus muñecas "Solo tu tienes el poder de hacer reír y llorar"

Bese su cuello y sus hombros mientras me adentraba poco a poco, viendo como sus labios partian femeninamente "eres honesta y sabia. Eres mi fortaleza y mi debilidad" gemi.

Poco a poco comenzamos a movernos rítmicamente, nuestras manos entrelazadas y encima del otro " Tu siempre me amas sin importar nada mas. Siempre has estado conmigo en momentos de tristeza y no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti."

Podia sentir que ambos estábamos cerca, no duraríamos lo suficiente, no con esta pasión y pura necesidad del otro. "Hoy quiero hacerte una promesa" susurre en su oído mientras la embestia con frenesí y adoracion..

"te amare, te honrare y protegeré" la bese cuando sentí sus palpitaciones sobre mi y mi propio extasis estallar dentro de ella " todos los días de mi vida"

La bese apasionadamente en un beso demandante mientras me preparaba para hacerla mia de nuevo " Sin fin…"

_You are my best friend, confident and lover. Only you cn make me laugh and cry. You are honest and wise. You are my strenght and weakness. You always love me no matter what. You've been with me in moments of sadness ad I can't imagine my life without you. Today I want to make you a promise, Tol ove, honour and protect you for all the days of my life,__** Endlessly **_

**THE END**


End file.
